Valley of the Shadow
by Bella and Dora
Summary: Happy Voldemort Day! Harry Potter is dead! Now, with Harry Potter dead, the resistance begins to crumble as Shadow falls over every witch or wizard, Bellatrix finding it her personal agenda to turn out the Light of her once family.
1. The Dawn of a New Age

**So, this chapter has been sitting in our docs for about a month now and believe me I am _so excited_ to share this with you! **

**This is mine and Dora's newest adventure, Valley of The Shadow. This story follows the idea of Harry losing the final battle, going mostly along the third timeline of Cursed Child wherein Harry Potter died. We of course decided that this would allow Bellatrix, Tonks and Remus to stay alive as well (I can think of legitimate reasons as to why Bella would survive but we have to have our Dora and some Remus, we just do. haha) So anyway, please do enjoy! We would love to know what you think! We currently have ten chapters written so we're going to go on the same basis of we'll update once we have a few reviews or after a little while.**

 **Please read, enjoy and review**

 **Bella**

 **I also am completely thrilled to be sharing this story now, as Bella and I have so many plot ideas we can barely stop ourselves from writing chapters out of order. :D**

 **I must also say that this story is fifty shades darker than any other story I have ever written, and I fricking love it.**

 **I hope you all love it too! :D**

 **Dora**

* * *

The castle stood in ruins. The Great Hall that so many students throughout the centauries had discovered the world of magic in its fullest potential, made life long friendships in and arguably spent the best years of their lives in was now unrecognisable. The stone walls were scorched with the evidence of stray spells, the old stone sconces mostly smashed off the wall, leaving nothing but the early morning light seeping through what was left of the glass of the windows. Bodies laid across the floor, some that had been ceremoniously laid out in the small break of battle before the last push, others were . . . less ceremoniously laid. Witches and Wizards from school age to the older generations had fallen in the battle, from both sides, innocence of youth or loyalty was no longer a question as death clearly did not discriminate. The click of heels echoed on the floor, a small piece of rubble skimming across the hall and rebounding off a poor fallen witches shoe, inspiring a childish giggle that rung throughout the hall.

The footsteps stopped, the owner now standing at one of the fallen warrior's feet, a sardonic sigh expelling from her lips "Oh dear . . ." the witch brushed one of her thick dark curls from her face, her heavy lidded eyes shutting for a moment as she took in the moment before they lit with amusement again "well Weasel, I did warn you now, didn't I?"

"No-one listens, Ma Belle." A hand slipped onto her hip as Bellatrix Lestrange let herself fall back into her husband slightly, giggling in further amusement whilst the man pressed a kiss to the pale skin of her neck.

Bellatrix spun on the spot, instantly wrapping an arm around the mans neck as she gave him a mischievous smirk, pouting with her childish voice "Well you would think that, yet people _still_ try and go against my advice. I mean, I was only trying to help."

"Of course." Rodolphus chuckled, claiming his wife's lips with his own as her body still shook with her now silenced giggles of amusement. She let the man claim her tongue, his hands intertwining in her hair as he slowly tried to direct her further to the wall as if he were ready to make mad and passionate love in the middle of that make shift mortuary.

It was only as Bellatrix reached her hands up to her husband's chest, pushing gently against him to try and remove her new found attachment that the witch spoke again "Roddy." Bella breathed, rolling her eyes after a few moments of no response to her request as she gripped her hands onto him and surged a small stinging hex through the man. Rodolphus growled as he backed away from the woman, though Bellatrix merely smirked as she walked away from him, stepping over some of the occupied cots of deceased before she made her way to the centre of the room "Our Lord will be back soon, behave."

"We have time." Rodolphus mused, watching Bellatrix jump onto one of the tables and casually walk the length towards the head of the room "Besides, what are you still doing here? Do you not have other responsibilities at home? She'll awaken soon, Bella."

Bella spun around again, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the man for a moment before darting her gaze around the room to make sure they were truly the only living souls within the room. "Delphi is fine." Bellatrix hissed "I instructed the elf to feed her breakfast and watch her if I had not returned when she woke up. Besides, The Dark Lord told all those who found any rebels of import to take them to the Great Hall. Someone has to babysit."

Rodolphus nodded, making his way to Bellatrix as he looked up at her "Though that is why _I_ am here, Bella."

"No." Bellatrix jumped off of the table, glaring at him playfully for a moment before she jumped to sit up on the old wood "I have unfinished business."

"Oh?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow.

Bellatrix nodded, reaching out and playing with the buttons on Rodolphus' robes "I have a family tree to prune—I was _this_ close! I had the freak and her mutt right in my grasp."

"So you want to see if they find them?" Rodolphus frowned questionably.

"I didn't see them leave . . ." Bella sighed, laying back on the table as she watched the few surviving floating candles hung underneath the clear morning sky "Besides, I enjoy being where the bloodshed is." Another giggle sounded through the great hall as she felt her husbands hand tracing up her leg, kicking out playfully "Later."

"If that's a promise." Rodolphus said, moving his hand away from the amused and sated witch.

A dirty grin appeared on the female Death Eaters lips, sitting up again as she pecked the man on his cheek "I promise nothing." She whispered in his ear, giggling again as her eyes swept over the bodies on the floor. Without warning she shot off the table, skidding to a halt at the body of a young man, smirking cruelly. "Wars fought and lost for the sake of a child," Bellatrix shook her head, pushing the dead boys head with the toe of her boot "pity. Do you think we should stuff him, put him up on display as some sort of warning?"

Rodolphus shook his head at his wife, an amused smirk on his lips as he went to sit on one of the benches. He watched the cogs of his wife's insane mind go round as she presumably tried to decide what would be the most horrific and poetic way to dispose of the bodies. It was only as the sound of the first of the stragglers being taken into the hall came that both Bellatrix and Rodolphus focused their concentration back on their duty.

"Oh." Bella made a small noise as she walked up to her husband, watching her brother-in-law be pulled into the room "Lucius . . ."

"Oh how the entitled have fallen." Rodolphus rolled his eyes, wincing as Bellatrix sent a hex at him to discreetly silence him before walking up to the worn down Malfoy.

She dismissed the poor snatcher that had dragged him in, staring at him intently until the coast was clear. "Where's Narcissa?" Bellatrix hissed, though the man simply stared back at her, distaste mixed with defeat in the mans eyes "Tell me, Lucius!" Bellatrix yelled.

"She ran off with Draco," Lucius winced "though I believe she's a little behind me on her way in here."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, pausing for a minute before she spoke again "Idiot." She spat in his face, straightening her back before she turned to look at her husband "Roddy, go find Rab, help him hunt me a play toy."

Rodolphus chuckled, smirking to his wife before he nodded "Any preference?"

"Half blooded freak if it's on the menu, if not . . ." Bellatrix sighed forlornly "just go have some fun."

Rodolphus walked up behind her, placing a hand on her hip as he pulled her into himself, kissing her neck. "Fine." He growled "You owe me."

"Yes yes." Bellatrix sighed, tilting her head away from the man before he strode out of the room. The black haired witch didn't seem to move at all, leaving the remaining man in a position of awkward silent anticipation, it was only after at least five more minutes had passed that Bellatrix Lestrange deemed it necessary to pay attention to the events of the room again.

Narcissa Malfoy was no longer her pristine, well presented self. Her usually sleek long blonde hair was dishevelled, her dress ripped, a purplish coloured bruise was beginning to frame one of her pale blue eyes. The witch struggled to keep her balance as Marshal Avery kept a vice like grip on her upper arm, he threw her with a cruel smirk, watching her hit the floor before he flitted his gaze to the repressed glare of Bellatrix. Without a word he walked back out in search of more, though Bellatrix did not move. She stared down at the woman, unsure of what to say or do as her youngest sister looked up at her with her innocent ice blue eyes pleading with her in silence. Bellatrix closed the few feet between the two, hesitating for a split second before she knelt down on the floor. Her dark eyes looked over her sister's dishevelled state, the silence hanging heavy in the air.

"Bella—" Narcissa breathed, though quickly stopped as her sister closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"Why?" Bella's voice was barely audible, barely above the sound of a soft breath.

Narcissa swallowed hard, a pained look on her delicate features as he was about to speak, though she was quickly distracted by the sound of her son being dragged into the room. She went to stand, though the surprisingly gentle hand of her sister on her shoulder kept her from getting up. Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip, her voice cracking in emotional hurts as Narcissa glanced back at Bellatrix. "Bella . . . Please."

Bellatrix looked to her nephew for a moment, considering the boys pathetically broken demeanour before she looked back to her sister "I can't."

"Bellatrix." The cold voice sounded from the entrance of the great hall, sending a chill down the spine of each witch and wizard in the room. The loyal servant soon stood to her feet, backing away from her sister and bowing her head.

"My Lord." Bellatrix purred.

Voldemort looked throughout the room, his eyes pausing for a slight moment on each fallen soldier until he got to that of Harry James Potter. A cold smirk spread across his lips before he walked over to his most faithful servant, his long bony fingers grazing her body until they reached up to stroke the woman's cheek. He took great pleasure in watching Bellatrix's breath hitch in her throat, her whole body humming in anticipation at his slightest touch. A deep chuckle of amusement came from the man before he expelled a long breath.

"Oh Bella," Voldemort sighed, withdrawing his hand "it seems you do not have much luck in the family department. Two members of the Order of fools, a mudblood lover, werewolf, a freak child and now . . . this."

Bellatrix raised her bowed head, looking to the family in front of her. The witch was torn, an internal struggle of what to say or do in her mind, half of her wanting nothing but to celebrate their winning of the war and the other frantically trying to determine what her Lord would do to the last of her family. A gasp sounded from the woman's lips as with one swift move Voldemort waved his hand, rendering the Malfoy's to be bound separately. A small nod from their lord indicated for the Death Eater that had brought the boy in to leave.

"It's a shame." Voldemort mused "This should be a day of celebration; we should be rejoicing . . . yet still we have the few—within _our own_ ranks—that displease me. Pity."

Bella stared at her sister, speaking quietly "My Lord—"

"Hush Bella." Voldemort hissed, making the woman jump slightly before nodding as she bowed away from him slightly. The hall was silent whilst the man considered the witch on the floor, after a few moments he walked over to the blonde witch, stopping mere inches from her face "You knew he was alive, Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa stared at the floor, not saying a word, though as a strong stinging hex caused her to flatten on the floor in pain she nodded. "I can't hear you." Voldemort hissed.

"Y—Yes, My Lord." Narcissa whimpered, trying to lift herself from the floor only to be flattened again with another hex. The once proud witch resigned herself to keeping her head pressed against the cool stone floor, staring at the feet of the cots mere metres from her.

"Yet you lied to me." Voldemort said "Why, Narcissa? Did you wish to give the boy the upper hand? Did you wish to carry on the battle? Did you wish to put your families and your own life at risk so?"

"I—" Narcissa breathed, trying to gather her strengths before she raised her head slightly, lifting herself from the floor just high enough to see the cold mans red eyes boring into her "I don't know what I was thinking, My Lord."

"You lie." Voldemort hissed, drawing his wand to point it directly at the witch "You were hoping for my defeat. I have been forgiving for your family and their indiscretions, their entire lack of diligence. Yet you wish for my disappearance in hopes of an easier life. The Dark Lord is nothing but merciful, you could have lived a long and happy life under my rule, Narcissa Malfoy. Shame. Avada—"

"My Lord!" Bellatrix shrieked, suddenly bursting back to life as she looked to her sister in horror "Please, My Lord! She is _weak_! She did not know what she was doing, My Lord!"

"You _excuse_ this behaviour, Bellatrix?" Voldemort turned to the crazed witch, venom and shock in each of his words "She would see my downfall, Bellatrix. You commend her behaviour?"

"N—No, My Lord, I would never—"

"Then you agree?" Voldemort asked, storming over to the dark haired witch as his face lit with anger "You agree with myself?"

"My Lord, please." Bellatrix dropped to her knees, shaking her head "Spare her, I beg of you."

"Spare her?" Voldemort repeated, astonishment in his cold tones.

"Sh—She is naive, stupid, she didn't know what she was doing." Bellatrix cried "For my sake, My Lord. I need her."

"For your sake?" Voldemort repeated in a hushed tone.

"She . . . She helps me—" Bellatrix flickered her gaze to both her nephew and brother-in-law before she dared look back at her master "she helps me care for _her_ . . ."

Lord Voldemort considered the woman, reaching down and running his hand through her hair before he took her hand and raised her to her feet "You have served me well tonight Bellatrix, tonight and all those before it. You are my most faithful . . ."

"Th—Thank you, My Lord." Bellatrix stammered.

"I was ready to reward you for your service . . ." Voldemort sighed, walking around the woman as he stopped behind her, his cold voice barely audible in her ear "instead I will do you a kindness. They all must pay Bella, surely you see this." Voldemort smirked as his servant nodded loyally "Good . . . Though they all must pay for their failure . . . I will kill but one . . . Choose which one, Bellatrix . . . You may do the honours."

"Bella, please!" Narcissa cried "Let me die! It was my failure. I did it to save them, Bella. Please—"

"Silence!" Voldemort snapped, throwing a mild curse at the woman, watching as she writhed in pain for a few moments before releasing it again "Bellatrix, this is your choice . . ."

Bellatrix closed her eyes, not wanting to see her sobbing mess of a sister. She knew her choice; she also knew her sister would hate her for it. But she knew her choice. She kept her eyes sealed tightly shut, her hand fingering the wood of her wand before she drew it from her holster. Her arm raised as if on it's own, pointing to its target ready to kill as it had so many times before, she didn't look. Bellatrix shuddered as she felt the hand of her master on her shoulder, the hiss of his voice in her ear "Do it, Bellatrix. Now."

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix cried, listening to the dull thud of a body hitting the floor.

She felt dizzy, the screech of tormented heart break filling the room as she swayed on the spot before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes again. Narcissa Malfoy was already a blubbering mess, shaking in her hysterics as all ideals of how to compose ones self in public was thrown out of the window. Draco Malfoy stared at spot where his father had fallen, not being able to pull his gaze away from the crumpled heap of the once strong and powerful man.

"Go home, Bellatrix." Voldemort whispered in her ear "Go care for Delphini."

Bellatrix nodded, her expression blank as she watched her mess of a sister "Yes, My Lord."

"I will not kill them, as I have said I am a merciful lord." Voldemort said "Though they will not leave here unharmed."

"Y—Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix repeated in a monotone voice.

"You are banned from the dungeons until further notice, Bellatrix." Voldemort stated "Now go, your husband and his brother are already back at the manor waiting for you. They seemed to be having far too much fun destroying parts of the castle. We must rebuild now, for a better tomorrow—a new age."

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix repeated, hesitating for a second before she took one last glance at her remaining family and walked towards the exit of the school, deciding to walk to the boundaries of the school before she disaparated. She was glad for the air, for the space to breathe, though as she walked the grounds and could only hear the distant screams of agony of her youngest sister her resolve failed. The dark witch stopped, turning to take one last look at the castle before she turned on the spot and left the madness to return to her innocent child back at the manor as instructed by her lord. She was nothing but faithful, no matter the cost to her family, her happiness nor her sanity.


	2. Rebel Roundup

**And of course we must bring Dora and Remus into this mess. :D**

 **Thanks for all your support of this story so far, and do enjoy this second chapter!**

 **Dora**

* * *

"Come on, Dora," Remus breathed as he helped her down the street toward the Tonks' house. "It isn't that far."

"We should have apparated closer," she groaned, grateful for his supporting arm. "It's taken us too long."

"It was too dangerous to be any closer to the house," Remus replied softly, though he guided his wife along the street cautiously, his eyes darting all about the place nervously. "Just a little further, Dora."

The young, injured witch gasped as she stumbled, the man catching her immediately and holding her close. "Dora," he murmured softly, "you can't walk."

Dora screwed her eyes shut, refusing to admit defeat. "I can do it," she hissed between her teeth, though in the next instant, she was as light as a feather, her husband lifting her into his arms. "Remus!" she half shrieked, though he ignored her indignation as he carried her the last few yards to their home.

The door opened, Nymphadora's mother standing there worriedly as he carried her into the house and placed her on the couch. "Oh, Dora!" Andromeda breathed in concern. "What happened to her? What happened in the battle?"

"Harry—" Remus began, but turned away from the witch, covering his face with his hands.

"Mum," Nymphadora began, her eyes filling with tears, "everyone's dead. The Dark Lord killed Harry, and—most of our friends are dead, or captured and will be killed soon. There was so much carnage—it was awful!"

"Andromeda, Dora's injured, obviously," Remus said, forcing himself to remain as calm as possible as he paced the floor. "If you could help her, please."

Andromeda pointed her wand at her daughter, beginning to investigate the girl's injuries. "Not too bad, but debilitating," she said. "It will take some time to heal."

Dora moved to sit up, but her mother pushed her back down onto the couch. "Stay," Andromeda ordered her.

"But—Teddy!" Nymphadora protested. "Is he okay?"

"He is fine," Andromeda promised. "Now, unless you want that curse to hurt you further, for Merlin's sake lie down and _hold still_."

"It's bad," Dora whispered, tensing as her mother touched her wand to her shoulder. "Bellatrix almost got me."

"She did well enough," Remus half growled at her. "I told you to stay home!"

Nymphadora clenched her fists, punching the couch in her frustration. "I am a warrior! I must fight for my family, Remus. I can stay home from war no more than you can."

Remus stopped pacing to stare down at her. "I don't want Teddy to be an orphan, Nymphadora. It is my duty to protect you and our son, and I will do what I must."

"They'll be after us again soon," Nymphadora breathed, trying not to cry out as her mother attempted to reverse the curse on her. "We can't be safe—"

"Dora, they haven't looked here in a year," Andromeda shook her head. "Don't borrow trouble."

"It doesn't mean they won't," Remus agreed with his wife. "That's why we've got to be careful, Dora."

"I try," Dora sighed, motioning for him to come to her side.

He walked over and knelt down beside her, clasping her hand in his. "Dora, I can't lose you," he murmured, raising her hand to his lips and kissing her fingers. "Teddy can't lose us."

Dora reached up and pulled him down so she could kiss his lips. "He won't," she whispered earnestly as he stared down into her brown eyes. "We'll be fine."

* * *

The Lupins and Andromeda continued to stay alert for attacks, though Remus made sure that Nymphadora rested to heal from her injuries. The three adults were nervous, Teddy often irritable because of the unrest he sensed in their home. Remus and Nymphadora took turns staying up with their baby boy when he wouldn't calm down and sleep.

One evening as Dora was trying to get Teddy to fall asleep, Andromeda came rushing up the stairs as Remus came running down the hall, both reaching the nursery at the same time. "Dora, they're here!" Andromeda said sharply, and Remus blocked the doorway.

"Stay with Teddy!"

"No!" Dora half yelled. She placed a sleeping spell on the child, kissing his head before reaching to place him in his cot.

"Nymphadora," Remus said firmly, "you've got to protect him."

"I will—at your side," Nymphadora retorted. "Come on."

Remus grabbed her by the shoulders, and she looked up, seeing the frustrated, worried look on his face. "Dora," he said, his voice deathly quiet, "please."

Andromeda turned as she heard the sounds of crashing from downstairs. "We're going to need her, Remus," she said quietly. "There's at least three of them."

"Remus," Dora breathed, pressing her lips to his for the slightly of moments. "I'm sorry. Let's bury some Death Eaters."

He was about to reply when all three of them turned at the feeling of the wards disintegrating. "Dromeda," Remus said in shock, and Andromeda growled, her wand in her hand.

"Time to move," she hissed, leading the way down the hall, her daughter and son-in-law immediately at her side.

They were on the staircase when they saw the Death Eaters, the two Order members shocked to realise that they no longer wore masks. "Nymphie!" called the one, an awful-looking blue spell flying from the tip of his wand. "Miss us?

"Terribly," she smirked, sending spells flying at him and the other closest Death Eater. "Can't stay away, Rabastan?"

"Well, now that you mention it," the wizard laughed, "I'm sure you'd be a little fun."

"Little fun?" the Death Eater with the twisted face smirked. "All night fun, that bitch."

"Bellatrix would be upset if you ruined her toy," Rodolphus warned the two laughing Death Eaters as the three approached them from the stairs.

The fourth wizard scowled. "She's got enough of those," he said.

The brown-haired witch opposite him smirked. "She wants us, does she? Is that why you're here?"

"Well, Bella special-ordered Nymphie by reminding her Master of her powers," Rabastan shrugged. "Though why he forgot Nymphie can morph is beyond me..."

"Well, if you had Bella," Dolohov grinned, and Rabastan laughed with him, Avery joining in. Rodolphus looked distinctly unhappy, his spells carrying more fire as he attacked Andromeda, drawing her away from the others.

Dora and Remus fought side by side, taking on Rabastan and Dolohov. After a moment, Rabastan yelled, "Hey, we're not supposed to kill them, idiot!" as a Killing Curse flew past Remus' head. "Though I'm sure Bella would care the least about losing _him_."

"You think," Andromeda laughed at the younger Lestrange. "I suggest you follow her orders perfectly no matter her preference."

"Mother, don't encourage him!" Dora yelped, diving out of the way of a purple curse, Remus covering for her as she got to her feet.

"Andromeda," Rodolphus said coolly, staring her in the face as he calmly dueled, moving around the sitting room as Andromeda refused to stay in one spot.

It was only when Nymphadora screeched in horror that Andromeda felt a spell hit her full in the back, the witch collapsing to the floor, struck from both directions with a curse. She held back a shriek of pain, feeling her wand slip from her fingers as someone disarmed her. Andromeda writhed in pain, holding back a scream when hands grabbed her, a _Crucio_ tearing through her body.

The Death Eater chuckled, and Andromeda knew it was Dolohov. "Well, if you can't play with the freak," he said to Rabastan and Avery, "this one would suffice. Though as the castoff of a Mudblood..." He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back and smirking into her eyes. "Do you still do all the naughty things some pureblood witches do, Andy?"

" _Go. To. Hell,_ " she hissed between her teeth as she glared up at him in rage.

"No, no," he murmured, Andromeda shrinking away as he leaned closer. "Don't be like that..."

Andromeda's magic crackled fiercely as the Death Eater kissed her roughly, forcing her down into an awkward position so that she couldn't struggle very much. Nymphadora's hair was red with anger as she struck down Avery without hesitation, turning to face Rodolphus with Remus at her side. Andromeda could hardly breath as the man kissed her forcefully, his hands pouring Dark, hurtful magic into her body before looking up at Nymphadora and her husband.

"You should surrender before your mother gets hurt, Nymphie," Dolohov smirked, resting a hand on the witch's hip.

"He—he can't," Andromeda groaned with pain. "They have to follow Bella's orders, or the Dark Lord will be furious with them—" She writhed in pain, finding herself half on the man's lap as he wrapped his arm around her torso and grinned as she struggled against his bold touch.

"Stop!" came an excited voice. "Stop, or the child dies!"

They all looked up, seeing Rabastan on the stairs, Remus and Nymphadora's baby boy in the Death Eater's arms. "Teddy!" Dora cried, and Remus just blocked a spell meant for her. "No, leave him alone!"

Andromeda stared, cringing in horror as Dolohov paused thoughtfully for a moment, looking up at Rabastan and the child. "Never thought you'd be like that," he said. "Threatening children! You've been around Bella too much."

"It's Rod that doesn't like that," the younger Lestrange corrected, rolling his eyes. "I—well, I do what I have to. So, _Nymphie_. Is it worth the life of your brat to defy us? To defy the Dark Lord?"

"Dora," Remus said, grabbing her arm when she went to attack Rodolphus once again. "Dora...don't."

"Remus!" she hissed, yanking her arm away.

Rabastan shrugged, taking the sleeping charm off the child. Teddy woke and immediately began to cry, seeing the strange people in the room, his mother looking in fright from person to person, his grandmother almost crying with pain on the floor. "I forgot how much I hate these things," Rabastan said in disgust, looking down at the baby. "Drop your wands," he told the two Order members. "Before I shut this thing up. Loud little thing."

Dora numbly released her wand, hearing it clatter to the floor, Remus reaching out to her hand as he did the same. He squeezed her hand reassuringly just before the two Lestranges bound them separately, Dolohov still watching in amusement. The two other adults were shocked as Dolohov suddenly yelled out in agony, Andromeda shrieking with laughter for a moment before she screeched in pain under the man's curses, writhing in his grasp.

"Get a magical restraint on her," Dolohov ordered, his face lit with rage as he slapped the witch across the face, immediately leaving a mark on her cheek. "She seems to remember the old ways better than most filth like her."

"Teddy," Dora whispered, seeing Rabastan moving to put the child down on the couch. "Please. Let me take him. Please."

"Hell no," Rabastan said in alarm. "The last thing we need is another baby at Malfoy Manor."

"Take him," came Rodolphus' cold voice. "Or give him to his mother. Having the child with us will make her more...willing."

Nymphadora stared at the man in growing fear as she sensed the level of depravity and Darkness in him. She took Teddy into her arms, tears immediately coming to her eyes as she cradled him as well as she could in her bonds. "Shhh," she whispered to the child, trying to bounce him gently as Rodolphus smirked at her.

"Your child is powerful, Nymphadora," Rodolphus said, glancing at Dolohov, who carelessly flicked his wand to enervate Avery. "He will be useful."

"You will not use my son," Nymphadora hissed. "I won't let you."

"Nymphie," Rabastan smirked. "I can promise you that your family members will all serve very, very valuable purposes. Except maybe Andromeda. Merlin knows what she's good for."

Dolohov chuckled, half supporting Andromeda as he dragged her to her feet. "Not much," he agreed. "Though that's women for you. One purpose."

Rodolphus grabbed Nymphadora by the elbow. "Let's go." He disapparated before all of them, the other Death Eaters following with the rest of the prisoners.


	3. Malfoy Manor

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites so far, please enjoy the latest update to this story (we're currently many chapters ahead of writing this so it seemed a bit odd re-reading this to put it up haha)**

 **Bella**

* * *

As they hit the ground outside of the grand gates of Malfoy Manor Nymphadora couldn't help the small shudder that ripped through her. She tried to adjust her hold on the one month old currently whimpering in her arms, wincing as she felt the pointed end of a wand dug into her back. She tried to shush him, though the bonds around her upper arms were far too constricting to be able to comfort him properly.

"Don't try anything." Rodolphus murmured, flicking his wand as the bonds were dropped on the woman before instantly jabbing the wood back into her back.

Dora sighed in relief for a moment, pulling the child up to her chest properly and kissing his pale blue tuft of hair as he gripped his small fist around his mother's necklace. As three more cracks of apparation sounded around her Dora winced as Rodolphus grabbed her upper arm.

"Come on." Dolohov growled, presenting his dark mark to the gates before he dragged Andromeda through, the woman hissing at his rough handling of her.

The three captives were marched up the long driveway, the daunting structure of Malfoy Manor slowly looming into full view. It was a magnificent manor, one that most likely looked beautiful at one point in its life though once you digested the evil and fear that clearly now run the place it seemed to lose all aspects of beauty. Dark magic was humming through the air, blanketing the entire grounds with a feeling of cold unyielding evil. Nymphadora yelled as she was pushed towards the steps, almost falling flat on her face before she was pulled to her feet by her captor. Remus struggled against Avery's grasp before a dark curse was forced through his body, the man falling to his knees at the top of the steps.

"Remus!" Dora cried, holding back a cry as Teddy whimpered in her arms.

"Dora." Andromeda took a deep breath "Show no weakness."

Dolohov chuckled as they entered through the main doors, each of them stopping for a moment. Dolohov turned Andromeda in his grasp, his evil smirk mere inches from her own defiant features "You think such things will help you now?"

Andromeda narrowed her eyes before wrinkling her nose in disgust "Your breath smells like rot. No toothbrushes in Azkaban?"

"How about we send you there and you can find out for yourself?" Dolohov sneered.

"Now now, children." Rabastan laughed, the only man free of a prisoner twirling his wand between his fingers before he looked to his brother "Where does Bella want them?"

Rodolphus rolled his eyes "In the meeting room, Rabastan. They're to be brought there to wait for The Dark Lord, though I'm sure Bella is already waiting for them, you know this."

"Fiiiine." Rabastan pouted, his eyes settling on the young witch in his brothers grasp "You sure we haven't got time to play first?" Nymphadora glared furiously, her hair turning bright red "Oh, that glare." Rabastan whistled "I think it's hereditary."

"No, Rabastan." Rodolphus hissed, leading the group down the corridor towards the meeting room.

"No fun." Rabastan rolled his eyes before he followed his brother.

"Bella has enough play toys already," Avery smirked "surely she can share? Oi!" Avery growled as Remus kicked back into his shin "Down boy! Bad dog!"

The men laughed, Rabastan storming ahead as he reached the doors to the meeting room. Remus looked to his wife, deep concern in his eyes as he watched her straighten her back, cradling their innocent son in her arms. Andromeda caught his eye across the witch, making a small attempt at a reassuring look before she looked towards the now slowly opening large doors opening before them. The room was cold, not cold in terms of temperature but cold in such darker and more disturbing ways. The grand room stood at least a few stories tall, the entirety of the humble Tonks home would have most likely fit in the one marble lined room—merely one of the grand chandeliers would have struggled to have fit in the kitchen of their home. Though all of this paled in the grasping of the three captives attention, all of them were gazing at the witch at the head of the table.

Bellatrix Lestrange was leant across the arms of the high backed chair, her eyes closed as her legs swayed playfully over the edge, seemingly either unaware or unbothered by the new presence in the room. Rodolphus shook his head in amusement, letting go of Nymphadora's arm and walking over to his wife. Dora's eyes instantly flickered around, trying to decipher if she could steal a wand to get her and her son out of there at the least—though as a pair of hands rested on her hips, a wand pressing into her stomach, her hopes of escape were dashed. She could feel the silent chuckle of Rabastan Lestrange on her bare neck, shuddering as she tried to move away.

"Ma Belle." Rodolphus smirked as he reached the head of the table, reaching out and stroking Bella's arm.

"Roddy . . ." Bella purred "I can assume you were successful, or else I severely underestimated your stupidity."

"Open your eyes and see for yourself, Bella." Rodolphus laughed, pulling on his wife's hand until she was sat up straight.

Bellatrix's gaze lazily wandered over to the two order members and her once sister, each of them attempting their most defiant glares simultaneously. The dark witch burst into hysterical laughter, grabbing onto her husband's shoulder as she jumped off of the chair. She pressed her body into his own as she pressed a firm kiss to his lips before sighing happily when she finally pulled away for air "Oh Roddy," she spoke in her infamous child like voice "it isn't even my birthday."

"Ergh." Rabastan shuddered, resting his head on Nymphadora's shoulder as he watched his brother and sister-in-law "Disgusting." The man frowned as Teddy reached up for his lip, snapping his teeth at the boy "Bad mutt."

"Get away from my wife, Lestrange." Remus growled, struggling against Avery's grasp yet again.

Bellatrix laughed, her shrill cold tones echoing off of the cold walls of the room "She's _my_ play toy, Rab." Bellatrix pouted as she slowly walked towards the group.

"Oh but you can share, can't you?" Rabastan pouted back at her.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, a filthy smirk on her lips "She's mine first . . . maybe if she misbehaves."

"Oh she's got Black blood—no matter how sullied—she's bound to misbehave." Rabastan grinned.

"What do you want us to do with these two?" Dolohov asked, clearly getting bored.

"Drop them." Bellatrix grinned, not breaking her now established eye contact with her estranged niece. A small huff of laughter left her lips as she heard her once sister and the werewolf hit the floor simultaneously with a harsh shove. "Stop _drooling_ Rabastan, it's unsightly."

"I am not _drooling_." Rabastan huffed, letting go of the girl as Bellatrix slowly walked closer to her.

"Bellatrix!" Andromeda snapped from her spot on the floor, glaring up at Bellatrix.

Bella shook her head in amusement before she slowly turned, tilting her head to the side as she looked to Andromeda "What? Want to beg for your freak child's life? Well I don't want her _dead_ , so you don't need to worry. The dead don't scream when you Crucio them—believe me I would know."

"Bellatrix you are _not_ angry at her!" Andromeda yelled, a firm look in her dark eyes.

"Who said I was angry at anyone?" Bella frowned for a moment before the evil grin filled her face again "Does this face look angry? I'm perfectly happy, _jubilant_ in fact."

"Do not take out what I have done to you on my daughter." Andromeda narrowed her eyes.

"Oh?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow "How about I take it out on what I assume is your grandson?"

"No!" Nymphadora and Remus yelled simultaneously, making the witch laugh again.

"Bella—"

"Silencio." Bellatrix yawned, ignoring the furious glare of her once sister as she turned to look to Rodolphus "Have you summoned him?"

"Yes." Rodolphus nodded.

"Goodie!" Bellatrix clapped before she turned her gaze back to Dora, a mock pout forming on her lips as she looked to the small child clasping at his mother's robes "Oh dear." Bellatrix smirked as Nymphadora tried to back away only to be stopped by Rodolphus coming up behind her this time " _This_ sort of thing needs to be outlawed, you know." Bellatrix shuddered "Half-blood freak half-mutt. How does that even work, hmm?" Bellatrix reached out, her finger trailing down the side of Teddy Lupin's arm as Rodolphus grasped tightly onto each of Nymphadora's arms to stop her from moving.

"Bellatrix?" Rodolphus breathed so quietly that surely only the three of them could hear. He waited for Bellatrix to raise her heavy lidded eyes up to the man before he spoke again "Perhaps give the brat to his father."

"Why would I do that?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Because, Ma Belle, you can't play with a child in the way." Rodolphus said.

"Well I could just kill the child." Bellatrix giggled at the flash of fear on Nymphadora's face before she sighed at her husband "Yes yes, I know what you're thinking Rodolphus. Let go of my toy and move the child." Bellatrix huffed "I suggest you comply, Nymphie, or else I'll be more inclined to let the child drop to the floor."

Nymphadora gritted her teeth, letting Rodolphus turn her around to face himself. The man stared down at her for a split second before holding his arms out and waiting for the witch to place Teddy in his arms. Dora watched the man walk over to Remus, unbinding the wizard as he leant down to place the boy in his father's arms. Suddenly Nymphadora let out a hiss of pain, a sharp sensation of a heated numb pain filling her back as another arm wrapped itself around her chest, the tickling sensation of wild black hair on her cheek. " **Crucio**." Bellatrix hissed, licking her lips in delight as she had to tighten her grip to keep the now white haired witch on her feet "Shhh, darling." Bella kissed the girl's cheek, intensifying the curse "Auntie Bella's got you. Shhh, it's okay." Bella giggled, twisting her wand as she focused the curse to surge through her chest. The girl let out a blood curdling scream, unable to keep herself silent anymore as she grasped onto her Aunts arm on her chest, digging her nails into her flesh as she tried to pull her off for some sort of relief. Screams soon mingled with the cries of the baby, Bellatrix groaning in pleasure at the sound of her niece as she pressed her forehead to the back of her head.

"Bellatrix." The cool voice came from the doorway, barely audible over the screams yet still Bellatrix heard the call of her master and stopped her torture instantly. She finally let Nymphadora drop to the floor as she turned to face her master, each of the five Death Eaters in the room instantly dropping to the floor in a bow with murmers of 'my lord'. "Oh Bella," Lord Voldemort chuckled as he approached the black haired witch, reaching his hand out as he pulled her from the floor, a cold smirk on his lips as his eyes flickered to the shaking witch on the floor then back to his servant in front of him "couldn't wait, could we?" Bellatrix bit her lip to attempt to hide some of the dirty grin on her lips, though her master simply smirked at her again before he waved his arm to the rest of the Death Eaters in the room "Leave us, men. Wait outside." The men simultaneously bowed their heads before leaving the room, not a single word being said nor a move being made until the doors closed behind them. "Bella?"

"Yes, My Lord?" Bella giggled as her master moved around her to stare at the witch that was currently laid flat on the floor on her back, her eyes screwed shut and her chest heaving as she tried to steady her breath.

"Did you use one of your own curses on the poor girl?" Voldemort asked, watching the sporadic twitches of the white haired woman with curiosity.

"Perhaps, My Lord." Bellatrix grinned.

"As much as I commend you for your expert spell work," Voldemort paused as the witch giggled "she can hardly speak coherently with whatever manner of dark magic you have inflicted on her making her flail like some poor fish out of water, can she? Lift it."

Bellatrix pouted before sighing deeply and walking over to the girl, kneeling next to her as she grabbed her hair roughly in one hand "Stay still." Bellatrix hissed as Nymphadora tried to turn away from the woman only to have her head slammed back into the floor.

"Oh!" Nymphadora gasped, biting down hard on her lip as Bellatrix drew her wand down her body to untwine the dark magic working in her. The girls eyes snapped open when the witch was done, staring into her heavily lidded eyes as the Death Eater smirked back at her.

"I'll get you back later." Bellatrix shrugged, standing up and walking back to sit on the edge of the table, her eyes wandering to Andromeda pressing her head to the floor as she fought back tears. Bella smirked.

"Nymphadora." Voldemort said, watching as the witch forced herself to get up off of the floor. She bit down hard as she forced herself to stand, staring the evil man straight in the eyes. "I have to admit, I have been looking forward to meeting you." Voldemort smirked, looking around to Andromeda, Remus and Teddy "And the rest of your family, how delightful."

"Leave them alone." Nymphadora spoke through gritted teeth, clenching her fists at her sides.

"You have fight in you." Voldemort laughed "I see a lot of your Aunt in you . . ."

"I am nothing like her!" Nymphadora snapped, not noticing the look of annoyed confusion as Bellatrix stopped herself shouting the same thing just in time.

"Hmm," Voldemort mused, staring down at Teddy Lupin for a moment longer before he looked back to Nymphadora "I have a proposition for you, Nymphadora . . . Join me."

"Never." Dora hissed, her hair soon flaming into a bright red.

Voldemort sighed, drawing his wand "You see, Nymphadora, I do not believe you have much choice in the matter." He walked over to Remus, Nymphadora watching him intently "You are a powerful young witch, a metamorphmagus, Black blood, clearly an experienced and talented duellist if you managed to thwart dear Bella from your trail in the battle as I am told. It will also help me to have an Order member or two on my side to help pull the last of the rebel's either on side or simply to extinguish the filth. Now, this is your son, correct?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the witch as he pointed his wand at the head of her young son, the witch going to move towards the boy before Bellatrix hexed her back into place. "Answer me when I ask you a question, Nymphadora. It is only polite."

Nymphadora swallowed, her eyes never leaving her husband cradling their son protectively in his arms "Y—Yes."

"Good." Voldemort smirked "Now, you will join me—or you will watch your son die, then you will watch your husband die, then you will watch your mother die. I will of course let Bellatrix carry out the honours in her beautifully artistic ways—and then you will die in great agony. Would you prefer that?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the witch.

"D—Dora." Remus stuttered, looking at Dora from the floor, defeat in the older mans eyes "It's okay. We have to protect him . . ."

Nymphadora bit her lip, tears filling her big brown eyes as she watched the pair before looking to her mother (the woman still refusing to look or move at anyone), when she finally looked back to Voldemort "T—Teddy stays safe—and mum and Remus."

"Of course." Voldemort nodded "I am a merciful lord. You do as you are told and your family remain safe. Bellatrix will train you—though I can tell you I cannot guarantee your comfort or safety with that front—her methods are unorthodox though they work . . . besides she has earned the 'play toy' she has been asking for for oh so long."

Nymphadora couldn't help but shudder, ignoring the look of her mother silently screaming in protest from the corner of her eye "Y—You don't hurt my family— _no-one_ hurts my family."

Voldemort smirked "Of course."

Dora screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to see any of the reactions of the room as she forced herself to nod "F—Fine."

"Beautiful." Voldemort laughed coldly, summoning the boys back into the room "Take them to the dungeons for now. Nymphadora, I need Bellatrix for tonight but I'm sure she will be with you bright and early in the morning to begin your training. You will earn your mark by the months end." Without another word Voldemort walked over to Bellatrix, taking her hand as she giggled insanely before the two of them disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The young metamorphmagus barely struggled as she and her family were taken down to the dungeons, Rodolphus holding her back as Andromeda, Remus and Teddy were taken in before her.

"Nymphie." Rodolphus snapped, reaching out his hand and summoning an old bassinette and handing it to the young witch. She frowned, looking down at the pink trim and not only wondering why Rodolphus was doing her this favour but why there was a pink bassinette in Malfoy Manor. "You work on the condition your family is safe—a new born babe cannot sleep on the floor and sleep safely. Go."

Nymphadora nodded, taking a deep breath as she watched the boys opening the main door of the dungeons ahead of her. She couldn't help but wondering if she had agreed to a fate worse than death, though it was for Teddy. Nymphadora Lupin would sell her soul to the devil himself for the safety of her child, though it seemed like she already had.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please do pop us a review if you have a moment :)**

 **Bella**


	4. Reunion in an Unlikely Place

**This chapter was fun to write, as I love my Andromeda scenes. :D I really enjoyed her interaction with...some of the other characters too. Hahaha**

 **Do enjoy this chapter, and leave a review if you have a second! Thanks!**

 **Dora**

* * *

Some of the Death Eaters were laughing among themselves as they marched their prisoners down to the dungeons, though Andromeda grasped onto Dolohov when he attempted to shove her down the steps, nearly causing him to fall as well. "Bitch," he hissed at her, planting a slap across her face as Rabastan outright laughed at him.

Andromeda motioned to her mouth, her face betraying no discomfort as he smirked, pretending to misunderstand her. She shied away from him, her eyes boring into his. "Unsilence her," Rabastan sighed, rolling his eyes at the man. "She needs to be able to speak meaningless words of comfort to her soon-to-be Death Eater brat."

Dolohov chuckled, though turned to Andromeda, pulling her closer as he took the charm off of her. "If I ever find special favour with the Dark Lord," he smirked at her, "you will be the first thing I ask for."

Andromeda gave him her best look of pureblood disdain as she drew herself up to speak. "You fall far short of any such hopes, Antonin."

He merely grinned evily, pushing her toward the steps, and she led the way into the dungeons, Remus following with Teddy, Nymphadora out of sight behind them. Nymphadora came down the steps moments later, looking slightly confused as she held a small pink bassinette in her hands. "What...is that?" Andromeda said before shaking her head. "Why do you have that _here?_ "

"The older Lestrange gave it to me," Dora muttered. "Said we couldn't let a newborn sleep on the dungeon floor."

"He's gone soft in his old age?" Remus couldn't help joking, though no one smiled.

"Not at all," Andromeda sighed. "He has a weakness for children, though it will be of no use to us, only to Teddy."

The three tried to look around the room, though none of them could see much through the darkness, their eyes having to get used to the almost complete lack of light. "It's just a huge, stone room," Dora sighed. "I've been here before—well, I think I have. It's lighter than I remember, though that may be because I had a blindness spell on me..."

She jumped in shock as her husband wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. "We're in this together," he said softly, Dora looking up at him, still unable to see his face.

"But...Remus," Dora breathed, "whatever they ask me to do—I must do it, for Teddy's sake, and for yours?"

"For Teddy, you must," Remus said quietly. "But Dora, if it's me, don't bend."

"Remus," Dora sighed, "you know I won't let anything happen to you if I can help it—" she gasped in shock, realising they weren't alone. "Who's there?" she demanded of the darkness.

"What other unfortunate souls lie imprisoned in the shadows?" Andromeda scoffed, and Nymphadora shuddered.

"Mum, don't talk like that," she said. "Ergh. You sound like Bellatrix."

Andromeda sighed. "No, she'd sing it, and add something more distasteful."

Nymphadora gasped in shock, able to see the outline of someone standing a few feet from her and Remus. "It can't be," she muttered. "Draco?"

The two stared at him, Andromeda following their voices until she bumped into Nymphadora, making the girl yelp in surprise. "Sorry," the older witch said quickly, turning to see the young man. "Since when did you make your bed in the dungeons, young Malfoy?"

Draco shuddered. "Bellatrix murdered my father after the battle," he said, his voice unsteady. "Mum lied to the Dark Lord during the two hour period, and he was furious. He's half murdered her—"

"Draco," Andromeda breathed, realising who the person on the floor behind the boy was. "You and your mother are prisoners in your own home?"

"No," Draco said quickly, then shuddered. "Yes. Can—can you see if you can help Mum? She won't talk, and I'm afraid she'll die too—"

"Of course," Andromeda nodded immediately, following the young man to his mother's side. "Cissa," she breathed in horror, only vaguely being able to see the crusted blood on the witch, her torn robes and her dirty hair. "Oh dear Merlin—"

Nymphadora and Remus watched, though they stayed back, wondering what had possessed Narcissa Malfoy to put her family in such an awful situation. "Narcissa?" Andromeda asked hesitantly, touching the witch's am and hoping that her once sister wasn't too awfully hurt.

The blonde witch struggled to turn her head to see who was talking to her and froze in horror, her eyes widening before she turned her head away again, refusing to look at her.

Andromeda glared down at her sister. "You simply can't be serious to ignore me after all that's happened now and all that has happened to your family!" she stormed. "Surely if Bellatrix has written us both off you can at least _look at me_!"

Draco took his mother's other hand in his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "Mum, please," he asked her so quietly that only she and Andromeda could hear. "Please let her help if she can. For my sake, if nothing else."

When Narcissa turned back to the older witch, Andromeda saw tears trickling down her sister's face. "Sorry," Narcissa choked before her body seized in pain, the witch clenching her fists as she fought the pain.

"Cissa," Andromeda breathed, "I'm going to see if I can help you. If I hurt you, I don't mean to." The witch didn't reply, and Andromeda touched her hand to her sister's arm again, allowing her magic to test whatever Dark magic was working on the witch. "I don't know if I can do this wandlessly," Andromeda bit her lip.

"Mother, the restraints," Nymphadora said warningly.

"I had Dolohov take them off," Andromeda replied. "He...likes me."

Draco looked slightly disturbed, though focused on his mother as Andromeda looked back down at the witch. "They are debilitating," she sighed. "Brilliant spells, really."

The boy glared at her. "Just help her!"

Narcissa squeezed her son's hand weakly and he looked down at their hands, his blonde hair falling into his face. "Dromeda," Narcissa breathed, looking up at the witch as she struggled to make herself heard, "if you can, I'd be—grateful."

Andromeda nodded, closing her eyes as her hands hovered an inch or two above the injured woman's head. She allowed the feeling of the magic to guide her as she worked cautiously, worried that her lack of practise would cause her to harm her sister. She heard the witch groan softly, though she didn't look up, continuing to even out the magics that were coursing through Narcissa's body. Andromeda took a deep breath, beginning to draw the Dark magic from the witch's system and diffuse it into the earth.

"Shh," she said softly, hearing the witch take a breath and realising that her sister was crying again. "You'll be okay...just let me finish. I'm almost done."

No one spoke until Andromeda sat back with a sigh, watching her sister in concern. The blonde witch moved her arm, tensing for a moment before she tried to sit up. Draco reached out to stop her, but Andromeda slipped her arm around her sister and drew her to lean on her. "I'm sorry," Andromeda breathed into the witch's blonde hair. "I shouldn't have abandoned you to Bellatrix and her insanity."

Narcissa sniffed. "Don't—don't say things about her that you don't understand," she said. "She's had terrible experiences...you can't blame her for a lot of it."

"I can, and will," Andromeda said sternly. "She decided to become what she did, became obsessed with the Dark Lord—"

"Dromeda!" Narcissa cried, grasping her by her sleeve. "Hush! You don't know what you're saying! You will be killed for speaking against her, against them. He chose Bellatrix to serve the most honourable purpose, in her eyes."

"Which would be?" Nymphadora scoffed. "The insane torturer and madwoman that sickeningly fawns over her _master_?"

"You will call him master," Narcissa hissed as she shifted and jumped at the residual pain. "Though I do hope you will not mother his child!"

Andromeda stared down at Narcissa, the blonde witch's eyes clouding for a moment before she buried her face in Andromeda's dress. "Narcissa, what did you just say?" Andromeda whispered in horror. "Bella...she didn't—"

Narcissa was cringing, hiding her face from the others. "I wasn't to speak of it," she whimpered. "The child—Bella used her as an excuse for the Dark Lord to keep me alive—told him I could be a valuable babysitter. But I can't be of any use—how would Bella trust me after I lied to the father of her child?"

Nymphadora's mouth was still open in shock as Remus said, "No one knows of this child? This...heir of Lord V—"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" shrieked Narcissa and her son at the same time in terror.

"Narcissa," Andromeda said softly, rubbing her back gently. "Only you and Draco and who else know?"

"Rodolphus," Narcissa shuddered, seeming to be unable to keep herself from telling the truth. "And Rabastan. I—I think that's it. I helped Bella with the birth, but—of course I disapproved of her actions."

Nymphadora took Teddy from her husband, cradling the child close. "How could she do something so...revolting?" she shivered, an urge to be sick coming over her.

Narcissa looked over at the youngest witch in the room. "When you are trained as a Death Eater, Nymphadora," she said knowingly, "you will do things that you would never thought you'd do. You will find them...necessary."

"I will not change at heart," Nymphadora said stubbornly. "I will remain the same, no matter what I must do."

"They'll break you," Draco said with a nod. "They will change you at the core, and you will not be able to hold to your righteous nonsense."

She glared at him, but Remus wrapped his arm around her again, hugging her to his side. "What's her name?" Nymphadora asked Narcissa after a moment.

"Delphini," Narcissa said, briefly hesitating.

"Well, Mum, you and Bella have the same terrible taste in names," Dora rolled her eyes. "Draco got lucky."

"You call this lucky?" Draco snapped bitterly.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes again. _"Please_ be a pathetic heap on the floor, Malfoy. Suck it up. None of us have had lives so fine as yours, but none of us are ready to throw up our hands and quit! Are you the son of your father, or not?"

Andromeda looked between the two, seeing Draco's furious glare. "Don't," he hissed, "you say a bad word about _my father_."

Narcissa began to cry again softly, and Andromeda hugged her close, rocking her gently as she kissed her head. "Narcissa," she said quietly, "I know it hurts to lose the one you love, more than anything else in the world, but we've got to pull ourselves together and fight for the moment. You'll be needed no doubt, if Bella indeed wishes you to care for her...daughter. You can't just lie here and cry. You are a Black; you are a Malfoy. You cannot give up, and I will not let you."

Narcissa held to her sister for a few moments more, then asked, "Draco, where did they put the water?"

"I moved it so that it wouldn't spill in case of new prisoners," Draco answered, getting to his feet. "I'll get it." The boy carefully made his way across the dark room and came back with the cup of water, kneeling next to his mother as he offered her some. Together he and Andromeda made sure that she drank deeply of it, though she made a face at the taste of it.

"So are we the only prisoners?" Remus asked the two.

Draco shook his head. "There's...there's lots of them," he said. "There's a whole wing of the Manor that was going to be for the more important, necessary prisoners. Azkaban is going to be used, as well as some other pureblood manors, I believe."

Nymphadora looked down at her baby as he began to cry, most likely cold, and she bounced him gently, trying to get him to quiet down. She looked to her mother, who suggested, "See if he's hungry."

She backed away from the others to take shelter in the darkness and adjusted her robe, helping the child find his meal. Nymphadora was surprised to hear the sound of material ripping and was shocked when Remus approached her, holding what appeared to be the skirt of her mother's dress.

"No," Andromeda sighed, almost laughing, "that is one of the bottom layers, Dora. Keep the child warm."

"So...do we ever get food?" Dora asked, leaning back against the cold wall of the dungeon.

"Only when they remember," Narcissa answered. "We've gone three days without food before."

"Oh." Nymphadora bit her lip slightly as Remus helped her wrap Teddy up in the material. "Well, Bella promised to be here bright and early to drag me off and torture me—"

Draco frowned, and Andromeda said, "She means, teach her to be a Death Eater, dear."

The boy scowled into the darkness in his cousin's direction. "She is the worst. You'll come back here unable to think straight and wishing you'd died instead of being captured."

"Her hair will be white," Andromeda nodded. "And she'll probably be incoherent—"

"All of you are _so_ encouraging," Nymphadora snapped. "Shut up. I have to do this!"

"We know," Andromeda sighed. "I wish it could be me instead."

Narcissa made a small sound of disapproval. "Bella would kill you," she told Andromeda. "She would not teach you anything that she means for your daughter."

Nymphadora sighed. "Tell me what to expect?"

"Nothing that you would expect," Draco nodded. "Except pain. Very unique, delicately destructive forms of torture."

"Great," Nymphadora nodded. "Now I guess we just wait?"

The dungeon fell into silence as they all fell into thinking much more of their fears, and much less of their hopes.

* * *

 **Yayyyyyy! Delphi has been introduced, and Andromeda and Narcissa are reunited! This can only get more interesting from here. XD**

 **Dora**


	5. Auntie Bella

**Soooo turns out I'm an idiot and when I originally posted the first chapter of this story I didn't fill out the characters bit. Oops? Ah well. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favourited so far.**

 **Please read, enjoy and please leave a review if you have a minute. :)**

 **Bella**

* * *

The dungeon was quiet, the Malfoys asleep in their own corner of room (they had surely become more used to sleeping in the dank cellar), though Andromeda, Remus and Nymphadora were all wide awake. Nymphadora was nestled against her husband's chest, her eyes forced shut as Remus gently stroked her hair whilst keeping a watchful eye on their sleeping son. There was no way to tell how long they had been down there, the room was silent to the outside world and devoid of any form of natural light merely the eerie glow of a few scattered lit sconces nearer the entrance of the room. Though as the door to the dungeon opened with a crash each witch and wizard somehow knew it was far too early for any other resident of the manor to be awake. Rodolphus Lestrange soon appeared at the bottom of the steps, his wand held out in front of him as it emitted a small amount of light on the area. Remus held his wife tightly to himself, knowing what was about to happen yet not at all willing to let the young witch go. After the man had looked around the room, satisfied with whatever it was he was looking for he pulled a small bottle out of his robes and threw it over to the parents of the now stirring child.

"Come on, Nymphie." Rodolphus grunted, clearly just as displeased to be awake at this time as the rest of them.

Dora rested her hand on Remus's chest, reassuring him as much as she could with a gentle touch before she disentangled herself from his comforting grasp. She took one last look at her son, the boy looking up at her with his curious bright blue eyes and hair to match.

"I said _come on_ , Nymphie." He spoke more firmly this time, pointing his wand directly at the witch as she glared at him defiantly though walked towards him all the same. A hiss of discomfort left her lips as he grabbed her arm firmly, taking one last look at the room before he dragged her up the stairs. The girl winced as the suddenly bright lights hit her outside of the dank dungeon, squinting to readjust though she was soon thrown against the wall and away from the man's grasp. A clink of the doors locking came from behind her as Dora tried to make herself stand up right "Why couldn't you go down there, hmm? It's seven in the morning, Bellatrix."

"I'm not going down there." Bellatrix hissed "Leave Narcissa to her foolishness, merlin knows I _do not_ want to see her right now."

"Then why wouldn't you simply let the woman _die_?" Rodolphus snapped back at her, his eyes flicking between the young metamorphmagus righting herself and the narrowed eyes of his wife "Next time you want to her out at seven in the bloody morning you can go down there yourself."

"But Roddy," Bella pouted "I couldn't sleep." She giggled "I'll make it up to you later."

"You better." Rodolphus mumbled before he stormed away, leaving his wife to her newest play thing.

"Oh dear," Bella sighed teasingly as she looked to her niece "do you think I've upset him?" Bellatrix Lestrange tilted her head as she considered the young woman glaring at her for a few moments before she shook her head with a smirk "You reek of defiance, _Nymphadora_. Not to worry, Auntie Bella can fix that." Dora hissed as Bellatrix reached out and grabbed her arm, leading her away from the dungeons with a sickeningly happy skip in her step. "I have a special room, Nymphie—Just for you and me!" she pronounced in her demented sing song tone "We're going to have lots of fun, if you behave—or if you don't behave. Either way I'm having fun today. You? Not so much. How does that sound? Hmm? Answer me Nymphie." Bellatrix laughed as she turned another corner, purposely letting Nymphadora collide with a wall on the way.

"It sounds like you're a deranged bitch." Dora hissed, unable to help herself as she seethed.

"Ha!" Bellatrix barked, walking to the end of the corridor before she finally stopped, suddenly turning to face the girl. She pouted as she reached out and deceivingly gently brushed a stray strand of hair from the girls face "I like you, Nymphie. You are going to be such a fun little play toy." Bellatrix raised a finger as Nymphadora went to speak again "Just bare in mind every last thing you say can affect how I treat you . . ." Bella considered herself for a moment before she shrugged, opening the door "Maybe."

With a quick kick to her back Nymphadora fell into the room with an "Oomph!". Before she could even look up Dora heard the door lock behind her as the sharp click of Bellatrix's heels walking behind her. "Scared I'm gonna run out the door?" Dora groaned as she tried to sit up only to have the heel of her deranged Aunt pressed into the centre of her back as her face hit the floor yet again.

"You could try." Bella mused "We could play a game of chase!" her deranged laugh rang throughout the room, Dora was sure she'd get sick of that sound sooner or later "Though I'm not in the mood for running around after scum this morning, maybe another day. I'm planning on having lots of fun with my ickle niece today."

"You are no Aunt of mine; I have no Aunts!" Dora yelled as the heel of Bellatrix's boot stuck further into her back.

"Aww," Bella pouted "and here I was thinking you were making friends in the dungeons."

"You're fucking sick." Dora growled, taking a deep breath as she thought back to her Auror training with Mad-Eye. Without a moments notice she bent her legs beneath her and pushed herself off the floor with her hands, managing to her onto her back as she shuffled away from the witch. She looked around the room, the entire large room completely empty with no windows. Dora looked back to the witch now stood a few feet in front of her, tapping her wand on her leg as she looked to the younger witch with amusement.

"Tut tut, Nymphie." Bella sighed "Already misbehaving so much? You do realise that you're in a locked room with no wand, hmm?" the witch shook her head, pulling Nymphadora's wand out from her pocket as a shit eating grin split across her face "I've got it. I thought we could have a little duel to start off, though we can begin differently." Bellatrix yawned as she pointed her wand at the girl " **Crucio**."

Nymphadora Lupin immediately tensed, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists as tightly as she could, determined not to show Bellatrix Lestrange any satisfaction. Within seconds the pain increased with a twist of Bella's wand, each of her bones feeling as if they were on fire. Her resolve to hold her breath faltered as she let in a shallow gasp only for a gut wrenching scream to come out of her mouth, writhing as she clawed at her chest barely feeling her skin tear open. Suddenly it was gone, she slumped forward panting for air as the maniacal laughter of Bellatrix echoed off the walls. Dora cried out in pain as soon a fistful of her hair was grabbed and her head was wrenched back sickeningly quickly.

"Oh Nymphie," Bella pouted, speaking in her child like voice "do you hurt?" Bellatrix smirked, throwing the girl forward "Good."

Nymphadora bit her lip as she tried to control her breathing, holding herself up from the floor as she watched her Aunt walk around to the front of her dropping her wand on the floor the sound of wood clattering on stone echoing around the room. Dora looked up from the floor for a moment, satisfied her breathing had returned to near enough normal as Bellatrix smirked down at her with her own wand pointed at her.

"Pick it up." Bella chimed.

"Not worried I'll break the ward on the door and run?" Dora hissed, snatching the wand up anyway.

"Darling, you wouldn't even if you could." She laughed "If by some miracle you managed to break both mine and The Dark Lord's wards on that door that lets only a few select people pass through them and if you left the manor—well you'd soon be orphaned, widowed and childless." She giggled as Nymphadora pulled herself to her feet, pointing her wand at her "You see your predicament?"

"Go to hell." Dora hissed, flinging a spell at the witch that was quickly deflected and matched with another causing Dora to quickly side step out of the way.

"Oooh," Bella cooed "starting without warning, tut tut!"

Dora growled as she deflected another spell "Like you would give me a warning!"

"Ha!" Bella flung another curse at the witch, grinning as she cut the girls left shoulder open "You _do_ have a little Black blood—sullied as it is."

Dora, gritted her teeth, her hair turning bright red as she furiously duelled the woman, the pair sending spells back and forth. The younger witch couldn't help but laugh as she got a spell in, cutting the Death Eaters cheek. Though suddenly Bellatrix increased her onslaught, Dora slowly backing away as she deflected curses until she was backed into the wall. It was with another shriek of pain that Dora hit the floor, her right leg bent at an unnatural angle. She turned onto her side, going to curse her Aunt again when her wand went flying out of her hand. Without warning another dark curse hit her, her body convulsing uncontrollably as she hit her hand out at the wall for some form of relief so hard that the break of her wrist was audible.

"Ha!" Bellatrix cackled madly as she lifted the curse "You did that; you broke your own wrist." Bellatrix put her hand to her mouth as she tried to control her laughter "You're not the first—but _merlin_ that never stops being funny."

"Fuck. You." Dora breathed.

"Ergh." Bellatrix wrinkled her nose "Who would want to do that with you? I mean come on Nymphie, you procreate with werewolves?" she sighed dramatically, skipping over to the girl on the floor and sitting beside her, stroking her nail down her pale worn cheek as she smirked at her shivering away from her touch "Morph."

"No." Dora breathed, gasping as Bellatrix sent a hex through her body.

"Morph." Bella repeated "Or I can go test the ability of a baby morphing."

Dora glared at Bellatrix, shutting her eyes as she morphed. She became slightly shorter, her breasts slightly larger, her jawline more defined and her hair a wild black. She looked back up at her through identical heavily lidded eyes. "Beautiful." Bellatrix rolled her eyes "Though perhaps try someone else, your mother perhaps?" Nymphadora glared up at her. "Oh come on, Nymphie. I'd say I would just Imperio you to do it but truth be told you Aurors are nearly impossible to control. Let's just both imagine me repeating each and every one of my previous threats, hmm?"

With a glare Dora reached her hand up to her lip, wiping away some of the blood before she complied. Soon she was looking back up at Bellatrix with the eyes of her mother, unable to read the expression on Bellatrix's face. She didn't see Bellatrix move until she felt her wand stuck straight in her gut, soon she was screaming again. She screamed so much her throat was raw as every manor of dark curse was used on her poor fragile body. Hours later Nymphadora opened her eyes again, barely conscious as a small weak groan of pain left her bloodied split lips. Though the witch had morphed back to her own appearance mere minutes after morphing to that of her mother's (Bellatrix soon becoming displeased when she realised the girl could not control her morph, or did not want to hold her morph, if submitted to intense pain). She went to lift her arm, soon hissing out in the pain of movement as she realised she was being carried towards the dungeon again.

"Really Nymphie." Rabastan sighed "If you weren't so defiant you might actually be able to move right now."

Dora went to tell the man to piss off, to say anything, though she found herself unable to speak, mere weak mumbles coming out. Rabastan shook his head, letting the girl down and holding her up against the wall as he unlocked the dungeon door with his spare hand. Dora wasn't sure how she got to the bottom of the steps, she had clearly blacked out again. All she knew was that someone had rushed over to her, more than one person falling beside her as a hand reached out for her arm. She yelled out in pain, causing Remus to jump back slightly.

"Andromeda, has her hair ever been three colours unintentionally?" Remus asked, his voice quiet as if scared of speaking of what he could see.

"At the moment red, white and black hair is the least of my concerns." Andromeda muttered.

"Leave her, Andromeda." Narcissa muttered from somewhere near Nymphadora's feet "They don't want her dead and Rabastan said they'd heal her a bit later. You could only make it worse and I'm sure she'll simply get it worse if they come back and she's okay. Save it for when it's needed."

"I am not leaving her like this, Narcissa!" Andromeda snapped.

"Wh—" Dora spluttered, wincing at the pain "Why is Teddy crying?"

"Don't worry about Teddy, Dora." Remus sighed, adjusting the boy in his arms.

"He's hungry." Muttered Draco from a far corner "They gave him one bottle and you've been gone more than three hours. Greedy kid."

"Babies need to eat every couple of hours when they're that young, Draco." Narcissa sighed, walking back over to her son.

"R—Remus—Remus give him to mum a second." Dora watched the corner of her eye before she gritted her teeth as she tried to sit up "R—Remus let me lean up against you."

"He can wait until you're healed, Dora." Andromeda looked to the girl with firm disapproval though she rocked and attempted to comfort her red haired grandson.

"No!" Dora cried "Remus."

Remus Lupin hesitated for a moment before he sighed "I don't have a choice, do I?" he looked to Andromeda helplessly before he sat behind Dora, pulling her back to rest on him as he tried to ignore her cries of pain through her gritted teeth. He wrapped her arms around her lightly, motioning for Andromeda to pass him the child "I'll hold him off of you best I can, okay?"

Dora whimpered slightly in ways of reply, tensing as the lightest pressure sent surges of pain through her body. Andromeda sat back and watched her family, trying with all of her might not to simply burst into tears at the appalling misery of their situation.

* * *

At least an hour had passed, Dora was breathing shallowly still laid against her husband as he didn't complain at the uncomfortable position he had been stuck in. The sound of the door opening yet again echoed throughout the dungeon and Andromeda soon stood, passing Teddy to Narcissa without another word.

"You are not taking her back to _her_ , Rodolphus Lestrange." Andromeda hissed.

"No," Rodolphus rolled his eyes as Andromeda stood back at the sight of at least 5 other Death Eaters coming down the steps "well Bellatrix will be there. But I need to get her walking first, she's not going to be carried like some baby."

"I—Get off of me!" Andromeda hissed as Dolohov came over to her and grabbed her arm.

"No thank you." Dolohov smirked as the other Death Eaters each went and took a captive, Avery rolling his eyes as he noticed Narcissa cradling Teddy.

Rodolphus sighed as he bent down next to Nymphadora "You know, I see no reasoning as to why Bellatrix gets to have all of this fun and I'm left to do clear up. Maybe another day, hmm?" Dora screwed her eyes shut, yelling out again as Remus was pulled out from under her. No-one spoke nor moved for at least five minutes as Rodolphus fixed bones and removed some of the more debilitating curses. "You can move?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes as she didn't speak and pulling her to her feet "Well, you look like shit but you're standing so there's that. Come on." Dora hissed as the man pulled her closer to himself "Give Nymphie the brat, Avery." He waited for Avery to comply, moving his grip to simply grasp onto her shoulder as Dora cradled the small child, wincing in slight pain though nowhere near as pained as before.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked as they were marched up the stairs, to no answer.

They were dragged up another set of stairs, Dora almost falling in her pain as Rodolphus had to stop the girl dropping her son "Be careful, nitwit."

"Yes, be careful Nymphie." Bellatrix purred from the top of the stairs, each person looked up at her, though they were not focusing on the witch and more on what she was holding "You fixed my toy." Bella sighed with a pout "Oh well, I'll just have to break her again."

Delphini Riddle giggled along with her mother, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck as Bella kissed her silver locks "Toy."

"Yes, Delphi." Bella grinned "Mummy's toy."

"I thought The Dark Lord told you to take her back after the meeting, Bella?" Rodolphus sighed.

"Yes well Delphi wanted to see the commotion, didn't you beautiful?" Bellatrix giggled, bouncing the girl on her hip as she grinned at her mother innocently. The woman smiled as Delphi played with her dark wild locks, possibly the most innocent and normal look that anyone but her sisters and perhaps her husband had ever seen, though the moment was short lived as Bellatrix turned her stare to her youngest sister with narrowed eyes "Come on, Narcissa. Avery, give her to Rab, you're mad if you think I'm letting you anywhere near my private quarters."

"Not as mad as you Bellatrix." Avery chuckled as he switched with Rabastan.

"What makes you think I want to go there?" Rabastan muttered.

"Now now boys, you heard our Lord." Bellatrix smirked "You need to listen to me." She turned, nodding for Rabastan to follow her, calling behind her "See you later Nymphie, bye bye!"

"Bye bye!" Delphi imitated, waving behind her as she turned a corner.

"Come on." Rodolphus grunted, clearly unamused by his wife's small appearance as he pulled Dora up the stairs.

"Is that . . ." Dora whispered, cradling Teddy closely.

"The Dark Lord and Bellatrix's child." Dolohov shuddered.

Avery laughed "Who can blame him, your wife is—"

"One more word and you'll lose the ability to conceive, Avery!" Rodolphus snapped, reaching the empty wing and pushing Nymphadora through the ward, each of the other Death Eaters doing the same with their captives.

"Names are on the doors, don't try getting out unless you don't value your lives." Rodolphus drawled "Besides, you're warded in."

Dora glared at the man, Remus coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around his wife's waist as he looked down at his son "We need food."

"Good for you." Avery smirked.

"You told us Teddy would be safe!" Andromeda suddenly snapped "How will Teddy be safe if Dora stops eating and becomes so malnourished she can't feed her own child let alone do what The Dark Lord wants of her, hmm?"

"Feisty Black." Dolohov smirked.

"Tonks." Andromeda growled through gritted teeth.

"I'll make sure something is sent up." Rodolphus rolled his eyes before turning around and leaving the captives to their new wing.

Avery grinned as he looked to the prisoners "As Delphini would say, Bye bye!" Avery waved immaturely before turning and leaving with a cruel laugh, the other Death Eaters soon following.

"I—" Dora winced as she heard a door slam behind her, turning to see the door marked 'Draco' slamming shut "Sh—Should we check on him?"

"Leave him be." Andromeda sighed.

"O—Okay." Dora sighed.

"Come on, Dora." Remus mumbled, turning his wife into himself "You need to sleep."

"I'll go try and do the same." Andromeda sighed, walking to her door "It will be okay, we will be okay." The woman shook her head as she went into her room.

Remus gently led the girl to their room, shutting the door behind them. They were both relieved to see a double bed, cot and a sparse amount of furniture in the room. With a little coaxing Remus took their child and put him in the cot before coming back to her as he lifted her into her arms and lay on the bed with her. The couple lay in silence, Remus stroking the girl's hair until she fell asleep. "Don't worry, Dora." Remus whispered with a sigh "I'm getting us out of here."


	6. Full Moon

**This chapter was written as an afterthought of how long Dora and her family have already been at Malfoy Manor and what would have happened with Remus being a werewolf. Tell us your thoughts in a review! We'd love to see what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Dora**

* * *

Remus shivered slightly, Dora seated close to him with Teddy cradled in her arms. "Dora, the full moon is tonight," he breathed, sighing as she gently kissed his cheek. "I—"

"Shh," Dora said quietly. "I know. I mentioned it to Rabastan when he dragged me back here a few days ago, and he said he'd take care of it."

"We can't trust them," Andromeda frowned.

"We have no choice," Dora pointed out, and Remus frowned.

"We should still take precautions," he said.

Dora bit her lip. "There is really nothing we can do without their help," she whispered, and Remus bowed his head, looking down at his child in his wife's arms.

"Whatever happens," he breathed, "if I go to hurt Teddy, just kill me."

"I'm sure you won't," Dora shuddered.

"But—"

"Shh," Dora said, pressing her finger to his lips. "It isn't as if we are capable of such things anyway, Remus. We're all weaponless, and Mother's wandless magic is unreliable—

"Excuse me?!" came Andromeda's voice, and Dora couldn't help grinning.

The girl laughed, "Well, you are a bit unusual without a wand." She glanced up at Remus before reaching over and hugging him gently. "It's going to be okay," she said. "I was good this morning, and they promised to take care of things."

The three adults sat there for a long while until Remus muttered, "You really should find the safest place to keep Teddy, Dora. It's going to be too late soon."

Dora was about to reply when they all jumped, Remus wincing, as they felt someone's magic against the wards. "Dolohov," Andromeda frowned. "And Rabastan. Perhaps you were right, Dora."

Moments later, the two Death Eaters flung open the doors to the room and walked in. "Get up," Rabastan said to Remus without introduction, pointing his wand at the werewolf.

"Rabastan, be nice," Dolohov grinned. "He doesn't like werewolves, Nymphie. Be thankful he even decided to be here. We have orders to take the werewolf and keep you safe from him."

Nymphadora started to reply angrily when Remus patted her knee gently and got to his feet, the Death Eaters taking him out of the room. "You can come see what will happen, Nymphie," Rabastan called back. "I mean, he's going to be in the ward still. I wouldn't want to waste space in the dungeons."

The two witches followed the Death Eaters, shocked and horrified to find out that they intended to chain Remus in the middle of the hallway.

"You can't do that!" Dora cried in horror, giving Teddy to Andromeda and starting forward.

"We can and will," Dolohov growled at her, swinging his wand around to point at her. "Unless you want us to lock him and your cub in a room, hmm? I thought not. Tonight, everyone here in the ward will learn exactly what an abomination a werewolf truly is."

"Dora, don't—" Remus tried to tell her as she approached them, but Rabastan turned and slammed the girl against the wall, his wand at her throat.

"You are at the mercy of Bellatrix," Rabastan hissed at her. "And the Dark Lord, but mostly Bella. She thought it would be hilarious if your beast killed or turned you all, but Rodolphus reminded her that there are complications with werewolves and the Dark Mark and things that you couldn't possibly understand."

Nymphadora struggled to throw him off her, but he sent a Curse through her body and she writhed in his grasp, crying out in pain. "Leave me alone! she shrieked.

Rabastan glared straight into her eyes. "I suggest you return to your mother. We have to ward the hall in case he breaks the chains." He shoved her away so that she stumbled, trying to keep her balance.

Andromeda wrapped an arm around Nymphadora, pulling her into her side as they stared at the boys. Dora bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears at the injustice of it all. Remus stared back at her as the two Death Eaters chained him between the walls.

"You probably won't want to come out of your rooms," Dolohov laughed as he and Rabastan stepped back, preparing to ward the hall. "No, you won't be able to go in, Nymphie, and no, he cannot get out. Now choose the side you'd like to be on before we set up the wards. It will obstruct the hall."

"Come on," Andromeda said softly, leading her daughter forward. "We should stay on the other side." As they walked past Dolohov, he smirked at them, but didn't speak.

Dora leaned up and kissed her husband's cheek, whispering, "I love you. I'll be waiting when it's over."

"Come on, Nymphie," Rab said playfully, slapping her across the behind, "move along."

"Keep your hands off my daughter!" Andromeda yelled at him, Teddy beginning to cry as Remus held back words of rage as well.

Nymphadora felt her face flush, her hair turning red in embarrassment before she ran away from them all down the hall, leaving Andromeda to follow her quickly before the Death Eaters came up with any more ideas. The men laughed at them, placing the ward before calling goodbye to Nymphie. "Just wait til I tell Rod that I've found a witch with an ass to rival Bella's!" Rabastan laughed uproariously. "I wonder what he'd say to that!"

Andromeda led her daughter to Narcissa's room, knocking on the door. The witch called for them to enter, looking at the two carefully when they walked in. Draco was seated at his mother's side, staring at Nymphadora intently. She glared at him, daring him to comment.

"Did they take him?" Narcissa asked softly, looking between the two witches.

"They—they chained him in the hall," Dora whispered, leaning her head against her mother's shoulder when they had sat down on the bed. "We won't really be able to leave our rooms tonight."

"Or sleep," grumbled Draco.

"That is the _least_ of our worries!" Nymphadora glared at him, clenching her fists. "Well, the least of _mine_!"

Andromeda slipped her arm around her daughter, shushing her softly. "You can go out there in a little bit," she said. "I imagine you'd want to be there for a few minutes?"

Dora nodded, sniffing back tears. "He doesn't deserve this. It's not his fault."

Andromeda looked down at Teddy, holding him close as she tried to calm him a little, the child seeming ready to cry. "Shh, Teddy," she murmured, kissing his brown curls. "It's okay."

A little while later, Nymphadora sniffed, morphing her hair brown and clearing her face of tears before she left the room, carefully approaching her husband, sat in the middle of the hall. She paused at the ward, forcing herself not to speak as she couldn't trust her voice.

"Dora," he breathed, trying to stay quiet as he could feel the wolf much too close. "Dora, stay back. Go—go stay in one of the rooms. These chains—and if the ward doesn't hold—Dora, I couldn't bear losing you."

"Remus," she whispered, "you know I love you. I know you would never consciously harm me or our family. I just...I want to be here for you."

"It isn't safe," Remus insisted, the chains rattling as he tried to turn to face her, though he was too constrained as he knelt in the chains.

Dora reached out hesitantly to test the wards, a small laugh escaping her. "We are safe," she said firmly. "These are Auror grade werewolf containment wards. We will be fine."

"You still shouldn't be here," Remus muttered. "You should be with Teddy to make sure he's okay tonight."

"Mum has him," Dora answered firmly. "This is about you, Remus."

"Pretend it's like any other time," he sighed. "Dora, get some rest."

"I'm not leaving you alone until you're no longer yourself," Dora said quietly. "I want to stay, and you can't make me leave."

Remus sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Dora..."

She took a deep breath, leaning against the wall right before the ward. They were quiet until Remus gasped, Dora's breathing immediately quickening as well. "Dora," he groaned as she heard the cracking and popping of his transformation beginning, "stay safe."

"I will," Dora whispered, tears starting to her eyes. "I—I love you," she called out to him, tears trickling down her cheeks as she watched her beloved husband cry out as he became a terrifying, uncontrollable creature.

The wolf howled, going to turn around when it found it was bound. It howled in rage, immediately fighting the chains and making a lot of noise.

Tears streamed down Dora's face as she watched for a few moments before walking back to Narcissa's room, knocking before she entered. Without a word, she went to her mother, sitting down and curling into the woman's side.

"Now what?" Draco asked, looking between his mother and Andromeda.

"We...try to stay comfortable and keep Teddy quiet," Narcissa answered, glancing down at the child in her arms. "I think the girls and Teddy will be staying with me tonight since they can't go back to their rooms."

Draco nodded, Dora shivering as she heard the wolf continuing to howl and fight his chains. After a few moments, Dora curled up on the bed, her head on her mother's lap as the older witch rubbed her back carefully. "Thanks," the girl sighed with a soft yawn. It did take a few minutes for the witch to get to sleep, but she managed it far before anyone else even thought of sleeping.

Narcissa watched the two for a moment before saying, "If you want to share a bed with her, I'll just double it so that I have one as well."

"How?" Andromeda frowned. "You have a wand?"

"You can use wandless magic," Narcissa said confidently. "You've always been good at it."

"I'm out of practise," Andromeda sighed, then shook her head slightly. "But I will try. Though don't blame me if we end up with five beds in the room. You know I can get a little out of hand."

Narcissa smiled at her slightly, all three of them jumping when the snarls and howls renewed from the hall, none of them having realised it had stopped for a few moments. "Oh dear," Narcissa sighed.

Andromeda gave her sister a small smile. "Well, imagine having this happen every full moon," she told Narcissa. "Dora always warded him in our basement, but sometimes we could still hear him."

Draco seemed slightly unnerved, and Andromeda carefully slid Dora onto the bed as she got to her feet with a sigh. "If you would be so kind as to stand aside," Andromeda said to Narcissa and Draco, taking a steadying breath and raising her right hand as they complied.

Andromeda performed the spell with seemingly no problem, going straight back to Dora and sitting down next to her. Narcissa looked at her son. "Are you going to stay with me?"

"N-no," Draco shook his head, then got to his feet. "I-I'll be in my room." The young man left the room, and Narcissa sighed.

"This is very strange to him, I'm sure," Andromeda said, pulling off her dress and changing into a nightgown. "He isn't used to sleepovers."

"No," Narcissa laughed slightly, shivering at the sound of the werewolf outside. "I hope Draco got to his room all right."

Andromeda listened for a moment, then replied, "Well, the chains are still rattling from the same place, so the wolf is still chained at least." She crawled into bed next to her daughter, sighing softly as she stroked the girl's grey hair out of her face. "Dora," she murmured, kissing her daughter's forehead. "You're going to suffer so much, and you don't know the half of it."

Narcissa sighed, facing the two as she lay down as well. "She won't take orders well, will she?"

"Not at all," Andromeda bit her lip. "She is as stubborn as Bella, but nothing can stand up to insanity. And Dora loves—it's her greatest weakness."

"You consider love a weakness?" Narcissa frowned. "I never expected to hear you say that."

"Here it is," Andromeda answered. "It doesn't touch me because I have no one to care about but Dora and her son. I can hide it better, though it is difficult. Nymphadora...well, she was a Hufflepuff, and she loves like one."

Narcissa shook her head slightly, pulling her blanket up to her chin. "She'll suffer," she agreed. "Be there for her."

Andromeda was startled, but bit her lip and nodded. "I would not abandon my daughter, Narcissa."

"Good," said Narcissa. "Make sure you don't." She closed her eyes and settled down to sleep, Andromeda lying awake for a little while longer, thinking about the future of her small family.

* * *

The instant Dora woke the next morning, she looked around quickly to make sure it was light outside, then half fell out of bed in her hurry to get to the door of the room. She peeked out of Narcissa's room, looking down the hall to see her husband half kneeling, half sagging in the restraint of one of the chains, the other having snapped.

"Remus," she breathed, hurrying down the hall only to be stopped by the ward. "Oh come on! He needs me!"

"Dora," came an agonized groan from the man. "Dora..."

"Remus," Dora sniffed as tears sprang to her eyes. "I—I can't reach you, or I would help."

He shivered, biting back anymore sounds. "It—it's cold," he breathed, and Dora realised that his robes had been shredded, as he never usually wore clothes during a transformation.

"I—I'm sorry," Dora sniffed back tears as she watched him lie there. "Remus..." She touched the wards, but felt the rejection and withdrew her hand. "There's no way I can break this ward. Only a Death Eater could." She was leaning her head against the wall as a tear trickled down her cheek when someone joined her before the ward.

The blonde boy didn't look at her as he reached out his left hand toward the ward. The moment his hand went through the ward, his eyes narrowed, and he took the blanket he'd been holding under his arm, shaking it out and stepping forward. He crossed the ward boundary, silently draping the blanket over his old DADA teacher before he turned and hurried back up the hall, disappearing into his room.

The old werewolf looked around in shock. "Dora, you couldn't have—"

"No," Dora whispered as fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. "It was Draco. I forgot...he has the Mark."

"I...can't say I expected that," Remus sighed. "But...it's nice."

Dora gave a small laugh through her tears. "Remus...we've got to get out of here," she breathed. "Between this and my trials, there's no way we can survive. I can see that you have terrible injuries."

Remus smiled wryly. "I've got to be taken down from here first," he said, then winced as he moved his shoulder. "I think I cracked my right wrist and dislocated my left arm," he said. "Too much struggling. I don't think the wolf liked being chained."

She was about to speak when the door to the prisoners' wing slammed open and Rodolphus stormed in, glaring at the two of them. "Why Bella won't just take care of you herself—" he growled under his breath, striding down the hall toward them. "Stand back, Nymphie. Wouldn't want to hurt Bella's precious toy, would I?"

He crumbled the ward, and Nymphadora rushed to her husband's side without waiting for permission. She knelt beside him, her arm around him as Rodolphus glared down at them. "Didn't I tell you to stand back?" he scowled. "You should obey, Nymphie. It would make us more willing to treat your family well. Get away from him."

Nymphadora stared up at him, biting her lip until Remus nudged her gently. She scooted away from her husband and got to her feet, watching the Lestrange. "He—he needs help," she said firmly.

Rodolphus sneered at her. "And you think you are entitled to request that for him, Nymphie? You won't even obey a simple order!"

"Please!" Dora pleaded with him. "I—I'm sorry! P—please." Her hair turned mousey brown as she looked down at her hands, her heart pounding.

" **Crucio** ," Rodolphus smirked, his wand pointed at her gut. She yelled out in pain, striking her head against the wall as she clawed her chest in agony.

"Dora!" her husband cried as Rodolphus grabbed the witch by the front of her dress, slamming her against the wall.

"Say that again," Rodolphus whispered in her ear. "Say 'Please, Rodolphus.' Come on, Nymphie."

Nymphadora choked back her tears and spat, "You're sick! I hate you!"

Rodolphus allowed another Curse to surge through the girl, Remus yelling in rage as Dora shrieked in pain, her captor groaning in pleasure at her cries. "Nymphie, you're such a good toy," he breathed against her neck, his hand gripping her hair tightly.

"Stop!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she writhed against him.

"That's not what I told you to say," he warned her. "Try again."

"Please, Rodolphus!" she sobbed, her hair pure white. "Please!"

He threw her to the floor, the girl curling up and wrapping her arms around herself as she cried. He approached the old werewolf, unchaining him before quickly scanning Remus for injuries and healing the more serious ones. Rodolphus glanced at Nymphadora and smirked before he turned, leaving the wing proudly.

"Dora," Remus breathed, scooting closer to her as she lay sobbing on the floor. "Dora, I'm so sorry..."

"Remus!" Dora cried. "Oh, Remus."

He held back a wince of pain, his joints protesting as he pulled the witch into his arms, kissing her head gently. "I love you," he breathed as she clung to him. "Dora...we've got to get out of here."

Dora nodded against his shoulder, sniffing back more tears. "Soon," she whispered. "I can't stand this place."

"That makes two of us," Remus sighed. "For you and for Teddy, we've got to get out of here."

"For all of us," Dora corrected him, looking up with a sad smile. "None of us are safe anymore, Remus. I'm beginning to understand this more than ever now."

Remus hugged her carefully, kissing her head as they sat there in the hall for a few moments, both of them longing for their old home, and freedom.


	7. The Great Escape

**Please read, review and enjoy the latest chapter. We have a fair few of these chapters done now so we're just going to go by the rule of updating every couple of reviews or once a week. :)**

 **Dora**

* * *

Remus couldn't help but glare at Marshall Avery as he escorted Nymphadora from their room, half dragging her down the hall of their wing. Apparently Bellatrix wanted to play again, and had ordered him to retrieve her niece from the prisoners' wing. He knew how the day would end, knew how his wife would return to him when Bellatrix had finished torturing her.

Their baby boy gave a small cry, and Remus turned away from the hall, Dora and her escort out of sight. He walked back into his and Dora's room, lifting the child from the cot and holding him close before realising the child must be hungry. Remus groaned softly, knowing that they did not have any food for the child.

"Remus?" Andromeda looked into the room hesitantly. "I heard. Teddy picked the exact wrong time to be hungry."

"I hate hearing him cry in hunger," Remus scowled, shaking his head. "He's my son; he shouldn't have to suffer, and he definitely shouldn't suffer for my and Dora's beliefs!"

"Well," Andromeda sighed, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her quietly, "here."

Remus was astonished to see the witch hold out a bottle to him for Teddy. "How did you get this?" he asked in surprise.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter? Though it would be wise not to let anyone know you have it...it was sneaked in last night when Bellatrix went back to take care of Delphi."

The man shook his head. "She—"

"Shhh," Andromeda hissed. "Do not put us in more danger."

"We couldn't be in any more danger, Andromeda," Remus said sternly. "Listen: we've got to get Dora out of here. She'll go mad if she's forced to go Dark against her will. She'll fight it, but this place...it will break her."

Andromeda sighed, nodding as she looked down at her grandson. "We've got to get them both out. Do you have a plan?"

Remus frowned, then shook his head. "We'll need a Death Eater's assistance, if we're to escape this wing, unless we're all taken out of here for some reason."

"But then we're always heavily guarded," Andromeda said thoughtfully. "If we had one's assistance—but I doubt any of them would willingly help us—we would have to force them. And I doubt the Imperius would work, the ward would be against that—"

"Andromeda!" Remus said in shock, and she gave him a stern look.

"We are in a Death Eater controlled climate, Mr. Lupin," she said sharply. "We must do everything in our power to succeed if we are to attempt this. And don't talk to me about stooping to their level," she added when he went to protest. "I have done many Dark spells in my past, though I'm sure they all pale in comparison to the least of these Death Eaters' spells. If the Imperius does not work to get us through the ward, then the Death Eater must be convinced to willingly escort us through, however we may have to convince him."

Remus was shaking his head, muttering something, but Andromeda crossed her arms with a huff of annoyance. "Nymphadora has suffered far worse things, and will _learn to do them_ if we do not get her out of here," she said sharply. "Using an Unforgivable is by far some of the least Dark spells out there."

"Don't justify—"

"I am not!" Andromeda half yelled, though she turned away to compose herself as Remus seemed shocked at her shouting. "I am as worried as you, Remus, and I will do anything to save my daughter, you, my grandson, my entire family—I do not care if that means I become a murderess. I...I can't see her become like Bellatrix, Remus. I just can't. I raised her well, raised her to be a Light witch, and I don't want to see her turn Dark. I will do _anything_ to keep her safe."

"I..." Remus hesitated. "Be careful, Andromeda."

"I will," she answered, looking down at Teddy. "I don't want to be a bad influence on Teddy."

Remus shook his head slightly. "We'll have to discuss how we intend to kidnap a Death Eater when Dora returns—though I'm sure we'll have to take care of her first."

Andromeda sighed and nodded, then walked to the door of the room. "I'll be with Narcissa. She was hurt when she returned last night, so I'm trying to keep an eye on her. Let me know when we can talk."

Remus sighed, and the brown-haired witch left the room.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Remus heard raucous laughter and stepped out of his room to see Dora held firmly by Rodolphus Lestrange, the witch's hair white and ragged, her dress torn, blood staining one sleeve.

"Dora," he breathed, rushing forward, and she yelled in fright, jumping back against Rodolphus, who only laughed harder, his arm wrapped around the witch firmly. "Let go of her!"

"Now, now," Rodolphus chuckled, his wand in Nymphadora's side. "Don't be rude. I was bringing her back. Bellatrix was about to kill her...you might want to have a word with Nymphie about not pushing Bella too far. She does kill accidentally when her victims make her overly angry."

"Overly angry," Dora spat, though her hair remained white.

Another door opened and Andromeda stepped into the hall, hurrying toward her daughter. Rodolphus shoved Nymphadora forward, Andromeda catching the younger witch as Dora cried out in pain. "Shhh," Andromeda murmured against her daughter's hair. "Thank you," she said to Rodolphus.

The man shook his head at her. "You should have taught her how to behave, Andromeda," he smirked. "She isn't half so courteous as you."

"I have no reason to be," Dora hissed, twisting in her mother's arms to glare at the man. "I don't care what you think of me!"

"Nymphie," the man chuckled, then turned away from her and left the wing, shaking his head.

The two adults immediately turned to the injured witch. "Dora," Andromeda said quickly, "what hurts?"

Dora drew a sharp breath. "It's just residual pain," she winced as Andromeda helped her into her and Remus' room. "Rodolphus healed me somewhat before he brought me back."

Remus growled under his breath, and Nymphadora looked up at him as she sat down on their bed. "Come here, Remus," she sighed. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Remus said firmly, then took her chin in his hand. "I'm getting you out of here," he said quietly. "Your mother and I are planning an escape."

"Remus," Dora murmured, her eyes full of defeat, "it won't work."

"Dora, don't say that!" Remus pleaded, sitting down next to her. "You're just discouraged from being around that awful witch. Just listen for a moment to our idea, okay?"

"Okay," Dora mumbled, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just feel helpless."

Remus hugged her to his side, looking up as Teddy cried once again, though Andromeda immediately went to take care of the child. "We think we can get us out of these wards," he said quietly. "We'll have to sort of kidnap a Death Eater, or force one of them to escort us out of here. The wards on the gates will be tricky, but I'm sure whoever we choose will have clearance to get in and out."

"Kidnap a Death Eater?" Dora sighed, half laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. "And then I can morph, and Mum can, a little..."

"But you know I don't like it," Andromeda said with a frown.

"But you'd do anything for your family," Remus reminded her, and she glared at him.

"They would know, anyway," Dora said. "Mum has told me that her morph doesn't hold well. I could pretend to be escorting you two somewhere."

Andromeda bit her lip. "I don't want to leave Narcissa and Draco here," she said. "They will not be safe if we run away without them."

Remus sighed. "They were fine before we got here."

"Do you call being locked in their own dungeon 'fine'?" Andromeda hissed, forcing herself not to yell at the man. Remus seemed to not understand what she meant about her entire family. "She is my sister!"

"Mum, please," Dora said softly, "let's talk about the plan, and then you can go discuss it with Narcissa. We've got to make sure we have this together."

Andromeda took a deep breath to calm herself, finally approaching her daughter to hand over Teddy. "We gave him a bottle earlier," she sighed. "But he does need to be fed soon."

Dora took the baby into her arms and prepared to feed him, sighing, "Go on with your idea?"

"We force a Death Eater to help us out," Andromeda said, looking down at her daughter firmly. "Then we either abandon him or force him to come with us, since we are not exactly sure how we'll get past the gates."

"I morph," Dora agreed with a nod. "To Bellatrix, probably, as no one questions her."

"No," said Remus at the same time Andromeda said, "It's probably the safest."

"No!" Remus said in horror, looking at Dora.

"Remus..." Dora murmured, "I need to get out of here. Whatever has to happen, or...I can feel my resolve slipping sometimes when I'm tortured. I want us to be free, for Teddy to be safe. No one is safe here."

Remus covered his face with his hands for a moment, then said, "Dora...I—I don't want you to have to suffer. We'll do what we have to, but...please—" he looked up to Andromeda as well "don't do anything more than you absolutely have to."

The two witches nodded, and Andromeda left the room, saying, "We'll speak of a time later" before hurrying off to her sister's room.

* * *

Narcissa was lying on her bed, her son sitting by her side as she tried to rest, though the pain of the curse Bellatrix had done was keeping her awake. She barely looked up as Andromeda entered the room.

"Cissa?" Andromeda asked softly, approaching the bed. "Are you sure you don't want me to see if I can remove that curse?"

"Leave it," Narcissa breathed. "I don't know what it is—it's some sort of monitoring spell, I think."

"Oh." Andromeda frowned, then stood there awkwardly for a moment. "May I speak with you?"

Narcissa sighed, closing her eyes. Finally, she said, "Draco, if you would give us a few moments."

Draco got up from his chair after shooting a resentful look at Andromeda before leaving the room quickly. Andromeda frowned after him, annoyed with the boy, though she understood his frustrations.

"What is it, Andromeda?" Narcissa said wearily as the older witch took Draco's chair.

"Narcissa," the brown-haired witch began softly, "we have a plan."

The blonde witch immediately looked alarmed, and as Andromeda opened her mouth to speak, Narcissa reached out and pressed her fingers to her sister's lips. "Shhh," Narcissa said. "Do not speak of it to me."

Andromeda caught the witch's slender hand in her own, pulling it away from her mouth. "Cissa, I want you to come with us."

"Dromeda," Narcissa said in a near whisper, "I cannot go with you."

"You can," Andromeda insisted. "You can be free, and so can Draco. We can all—"

"No," Narcissa said almost harshly. "This place is my home and I will not leave it. There is too much danger to leave. If I become part of such a plan, I put Draco in danger. I will not lose my son, Andromeda."

Andromeda bit her lip, looking down at the witch. "You won't go with us?" she whispered. "With me?"

Narcissa closed her eyes, a lonely tear trickling down her cheek. "My place is here," she breathed before she reached out and grabbed her sister's hands. "Andromeda—good luck. Stay safe out there. But don't tell me anything, and don't even hint at anything to my son."

Andromeda nodded, reaching up and wiping the tear from Narcissa's face. "I love you, sister," she whispered. "Be careful yourself." She turned and left the room, her heart filled with sorrow.

* * *

Later that evening, Nymphadora tiptoed into her mother's room and breathed, "Mum?"

"Yes?" Andromeda asked, sitting up slightly.

"Next time Bellatrix has me brought to her, be prepared when I return," Dora answered, and Andromeda bit her lip, nodding in agreement. "Did you talk to Narcissa?"

"She...isn't going," Andromeda said, lying back in her bed. "And don't mention any of the plans to her or Draco. She asked to be left out of it for her own reasons."

"Oh." Nymphadora looked down for a moment, then said softly, "I'm sorry. I know you still care about her."

Andromeda took a deep breath and nodded. "She has to protect her family, and I have to protect mine."

Nymphadora leaned down and hugged her mother tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'll make sure Remus knows not to let them know anything."

"Thank you," Andromeda said, hugging her daughter back before almost pushing her away. "Go rest, Dora. It will take strength to complete this task."

"Good night," Dora whispered before leaving the room and returning to her husband.

Remus wrapped his arms around her as soon as she crawled into the bed next to him, pulling her close and kissing her head. "Dora," he murmured, "I love you so much. No matter what happens to us here, or after we escape, remember that I love you."

She looked up, leaning closer to him as she pressed her lips to his firmly. "And I love you, Remus Lupin," she whispered. "Just wait. We'll be safe soon."

Remus nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head against hers, the two falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

Andromeda was startled awake several morning later by someone yelling Nymphadora's name down the hall, and a door slammed open, the girl crying out in shock. Quickly throwing on the nearest dress, Andromeda looked out into the hall, seeing two Death Eaters standing outside Dora's room.

"Bellatrix wants to see you," one of them called through the door. "And while we'd like you to come out here willingly, we'd have no problem with dressing you ourselves..." They laughed together and Andromeda frowned, not recognising the two Death Eaters. She wondered if that's why there were two of them, because Nymphadora could not be trusted to one alone.

"Ready," came Dora's best haughty voice as her room door opened once again.

"About time," one said, and Nymphadora stared at him for a few moments, her hair shooting bright red.

"You?" she yelled in shock. "You!"

The second Death Eater, who had called out the other taunts, brandished his wand. "Walk," he said to her firmly. "I have better things to do than escort Bella's _toy_ back and forth to her playroom."

Nymphadora fumed in silence as she allowed herself to be roughly marched down the hall by the two, not looking back. She couldn't believe the wizard walking on her left, though she had seen him betray them at the Battle, seen him cut down some of their best. She hated him.

"Guard your mind," chuckled the second man. "It's screaming anger and revenge. I do hope it's not Bellatrix: you've got no chance of succeeding."

The witch growled under her breath, sure if she replied she would snap and try to curse them both, probably ending up in trouble before her training session started. She remained silent as they knocked on the door to Bella's special room, then opened the door and shoved her forward.

Nymphadora walked into the room, aware that her hair was still bright red. Bellatrix giggled with glee upon seeing her, then tilted her head curiously. "Did they wake you, Nymphie?"

"He—he was a Hufflepuff," Dora muttered, shaking her head. "Just a few years younger than me, and he made all the wrong decisions."

"Oh, yes, I forgot you probably knew him," Bellatrix shrugged. "They are particularly gullible, though you aren't. But you have your mother to blame for that." She sighed as if it were a heavy burden, then grinned. "But it makes you more fun to play with," she said, drawing her wand. "Come on, Nymphie. Let's dance."

Nymphadora found it much easier to duel the witch as she used her anger to fuel her energy, her sense for the Dark Arts Bellatrix was using. It did not entirely help her, however, and Nymphadora soon found herself yelling in pain on the floor, struggling as Bellatrix crossed the room and pinned her to the floor.

"Nymphie," Bellatrix smirked, leaning over her as she intensified the curse by placing her hand on the witch's side, "you will always fail when you fight me. You cannot possibly ever be better than I."

"I don't try!" Nymphadora half yelled, knowing well what she had to do, even in the middle of her pain.

"You should," Bellatrix hissed, but shrugged. "Don't make me use my knife, little Nymphie. You wouldn't like that, would you?" She stroked a cold finger down the girl's face, smirking as Nymphadora wrenched away from the woman's hand, shrieking in pain at Bellatrix's next curse. "There could always be a little more blood in the floor," she said. "It adds to the room."

"I hate you," Nymphadora spat breathlessly, pretending to be suffering even as she was free from curses at the moment. "You're a sick, twisted bitch."

"Of course," Bella smirked. "Tell me more, Dora."

Nymphadora turned her face away from her tormentor, ignoring her, and screamed out, her hair finally shooting white as Bellatrix decided to just torture her again. Much too long later, Dora lay writhing on the floor, tears streaming down her face as Bellatrix watched her with a look of pity.

"Dora," she pouted. "Why do you want to go to Mummy? If she fixes you, I can always break you again. And I'm more fun than she is."

"Don't be—jealous," Nymphadora gasped, crying out as Bellatrix finally rolled off of her, sighing as she watched the injured witch.

"Silly girl," Bellatrix smirked. "I in no way envy your disowned, widowed, imprisoned, and disgraced mother. Well, if you want her that bad..." She waved her hand at the girl. "You can go to her. I have other things to do for now, but I'll have you back tomorrow."

The witch tried to gather her legs under her, but merely collapsed back against the floor, leaving Bellatrix to stare at her in astonishment. "Weakling!" Bellatrix shrieked with laughter, giggling as she sat on the floor a few feet away. "You know, Nymphadora, if you were any more helpless, you'd be dead."

Nymphadora turned her face away from the witch, pretending to cry from defeat though it was very easy to cry over her pain. "I won't be dead until you're tired of playing," she breathed. "And I know that's a long while, but—I—I can't get back to the wing on my own."

"Oh dear," pouted Bellatrix with a sigh. "Well, that's a problem." She seemed to rub her arm for a moment, and soon a knock came at the door, Bella waving the door open. "Ah," she said. "Good. Take the brat back to the prisoner's wing. Poor Nymphie can't even walk after my easiest curses. I didn't even get to experiment today!"

Nymphadora couldn't help shuddering at her aunt's words, though her hair soon shot red again as she realised who was to help her back to the prisoner's wing: Cedric Diggory. She grit her teeth as he put a Weightless Charm on her, lifting her easily from the floor. She gasped in pain, glad that she didn't have to walk, though half afraid of what injuries she did have that she wouldn't be able to have remedied before her family was to make their escape.

The young wizard refused to look down at her as he carried her back to the wing, and Dora leaned her head against his arm, half amused at her attempts to appear helpless. She couldn't stand to think of the man carrying her as a Death Eater _and_ a former Hufflepuff, all in one. "You...you were a Hufflepuff," Dora whispered almost inaudibly. "Why would you turn, Cedric? You knew me."

"Don't ask for favours," he said emotionlessly.

"Like I need any you could give," she shot back, sure her hair was red again. "You are a disgrace, do you know that?"

"No more than you," he replied.

"I remember you as a school boy," Dora reminisced, well aware that he could hurt her for anything she said. "You were the best of all of us, so kind, so helpful. Just because you were embarrassed over something like—" she gasped in pain as he hexed her "you don't have to go bad because of it!"

"Tonks," the man said, glaring down at her. "I am not like I used to be, and you are a prisoner of the Dark Lord, of all the Dark. Nothing you say will change my mind, or take me back."

Nymphadora turned her head away from him. "I thought better of you."

He chuckled, and she was unnerved. "Nymphadora," he said quietly, "when you are shamed before everyone, beyond anything you can handle, you will understand how it breaks you, how those like you and I can crumble into nothing."

She shook her head painfully, feeling them cross the ward boundaries. "It didn't have to be this way," she said. With an expert leap, she fell from the man's arms, his wand in her hand as she rolled to her feet, binding him quickly. A door banged open and her mother and her husband joined them in the hall as the Death Eater stared at Dora in shock. "You're fine!" he accused her.

"Shut it," she said warningly. "Now, Ced—isn't that what your dad used to call you? He must have died of shame when you were the cause of the fall of the Light. Funny how Hufflepuffs can do that. Anyway, you will take each of us out of the ward and tell us the best way to go through the manor."

"You'll never make it," the man told her, shaking his head. "Don't try it. You're better off being obedient prisoners."

"I have never been obedient, and never will be," Dora retorted, wondering at her ability to control the man. She looked to her side to see her mother there, her right hand raised toward the boy.

"Nymphadora, give his wand to Remus and let's get out of here," Andromeda said firmly.

"I won't help you," Cedric glared at the three, realising the little baby in the older wizard's arms. "The baby will get hurt—think of him!"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes at him, but Andromeda interrupted. "You should worry more about yourself, and less about us," she said coldly. "Now get up."

The man didn't move, and magic crackled through Andromeda's hand, the man screaming almost instantly under her Curse. "Mum," Dora whispered in shock at her mother's easy use of a wandless Cruciatus, and Remus looked at her in an I-told-you-so way.

"Stop!" Cedric begged after a few moments. "I—I'll help you out of the ward."

"You are the pathetic one," Andromeda said coldly. "Weak. Cowardly. Now get up before I lose my patience, boy."

The Death Eater got to his feet, still seeming shocked at the turn of events, though he took Remus and Andromeda through the ward before going back for Nymphadora. When they came back through the ward, Nymphadora turned to her fellow Hufflepuff. "You have served your purpose," she said, and Andromeda sighed, almost in disappointment as she Stunned the boy and dumped his body in an out of the way spot. "Mother, stop it," Dora said warningly.

Andromeda gave her a small smile. "I could get used to this. I was born for the Dark, but your powers are what they want."

Dora glanced over at Teddy and Remus, the man saying, "Dora...morph now."

"Ugh," said the witch before screwing her eyes shut to concentrate. "Do I look hideous?" she asked when she was finished morphing her body and Transfiguring her dress.

Remus shot her a weak grin. "I'd say you're always beautiful, though I don't think that looks good on you, Love."

Dora shook her head, giving a small gasp as her black curls fell into her face. "Ugh," she said again. "Come on. The sooner we're out of here, the sooner I can be beautiful again."

Andromeda sniggered as the three began to cautiously make their way toward the main part of Malfoy Manor, none of them sure what to expect from the house or its other occupants.


	8. Mercy

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews, follows and favourites so far. So sorry we kinda forgot to update this one as we've both been pretty busy with stuff at the moment but anyway, I babble.**

 **Please do read, enjoy and please do drop us a review if you have a chance :)**

 **Bella**

* * *

The trio walked the halls of Malfoy manor with great caution, Remus cradling Teddy closely to his chest as the child slept soundly oblivious to the great escape going on around him with Cedric Diggory's wand concealed between himself and his father. Each corner that they took Nymphadora cautiously checked the way before ushering the other's to follow her.

"There has to be another way down that the one staircase . . ." Andromeda muttered.

"No." Dora shook her head, looking around as she whispered to her mother "I came over here when the ministry were searching for dark objects once Lucius was arrested . . . There's only one way down—if you want to go the conventional way."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Remus sighed, shuddering as a mischievous smirk came over Dora's face "Usually I would find that look very attractive."

"Sorry." Dora bit her lip.

"Bellatrix Lestrange never apologises." Andromeda said "Stay in character."

"Ugh." Dora rolled her eyes, twirling her wand around her fingers and pouting "Better?"

"Yes." Andromeda nodded. "Truly deranged." Nymphadora looked to her husband, her eyes stopping on a soundly sleeping Teddy for a moment before with a determined nod carried on with their journey. It was only as they were about to turn the last corner to where Dora was leading them that they all froze.

"Bella?" Rodolphus Lestrange called out from behind them, questioning in his deep voice.

Nymphadora took a deep breath, a cruel smirk coming over her lips before she twirled on the spot, looking towards Rodolphus with her head at a slight angle "Yes?" she sighed before slowly walking towards her, Andromeda shutting her eyes to prevent herself from seeing how easily her own daughter could imitate such a monster.

"Where are you going with those two?" Rodolphus frowned, looking towards the pair and spotting the small tuft of blue hair poking over Remus' shoulder " _Bella,"_ he lowered his voice as Nymphadora was stood mere feet from him "you said you wouldn't hurt the baby. You promised."

Dora blinked, taken back for a moment that the witch would make such a promise to the wizard before she reminded herself of who she was imitating and pouted "Have I ever broken a promise?"

"Yes." Rodolphus growled, reaching out for the woman's hip and pulling her towards himself without warning, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Well . . ." Dora took a deep breath, reaching her hands up to place them firmly on the mans chest in an attempt to keep some physical distance between them "Nymphie isn't behaving. I thought I'd use them to my advantage." Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at the woman "I'm not _actually_ going to hurt the cub."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes, waiting a moment before he reached up and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from the woman's face "Want a hand?"

"No." Dora shook her head, imitating Bellatrix's evil grin as best she could "There would be less for me to play with if you got involved."

Rodolphus chuckled, grabbing the woman's head before he pulled her into himself, his lips crashing fiercely against her own. Dora forced herself to kiss him back so as not to raise suspicion, reaching her hand up to his shoulder and pushing him back off of her, gasping for air "Go," Dora pouted "don't distract me."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes with a smirk before walking past the woman, each of them staring at the back of him and neither daring to move an inch until they were more than sure he was far out of ear shot. "I'm going to be sick." Dora shuddered, walking back to her husband, stroking Teddy's arm before looking up to Remus "Remus—I—"

"I know." Remus said, sighing as he forced himself to kiss his wife's head even though she looked like Bellatrix Lestrange at present time.

"As lovely as this all is, let's go." Andromeda sighed.

"Right." Dora looked both ways around the corridor, storming ahead until she stopped short at a small window.

"You can't be serious." Andromeda asked, astounded at the witch as she figured out her plan.

"There's a tree." Dora chewed her lip, opening the window and peering outside.

"I cannot climb a tree with Teddy in my arms, Dora." Remus whispered, stroking the stirring child's head.

"Wasn't planning on climbing." Dora shook her head before pointing her wand out of the window at the patch of grass between the tree and the manor " **Molliare**."

Andromeda took a deep breath, walking over to the window and looking at the small drop. She looked between her daughter and grandson before with a steely glaze she looked to her son-in-law "Fall backwards, hold him tight." Without missing a beat the woman fell out of the window, Remus rushing over just in time to see the woman gathering herself on the ground bellow. With a sigh the man went to jump, though as he felt Nymphadora's wrist grasp onto his own he paused.

"Remus . . . If this doesn't work—if they catch us—I'll hold them off, you go." Dora whispered.

"Dora, no." Remus breathed "We're getting out of here together, or else you and Teddy are getting out."

"Rem—"

"Stop arguing, we don't have the time." And with that Remus drew the stolen wand, putting a sleeping charm on their son before falling backwards out of the window.

Dora gripped onto the window frame, watching her husband scurry out of the way and pass her son to her mother before she jumped. She hissed in pain as she hit the floor, Remus running up to her, helping her to her feet and checking she was okay. "I—I'm fine." Dora squeezed his arm reassuringly "Just didn't get to walk away from Bellatrix entirely unharmed earlier."

"Let me heal you." Andromeda offered, adjusting Teddy in her arms.

"No, we need to get out." Dora stood tall, removing all evidence of the cushioning charm before she strode forward "The edge of the wards are that way, we can get out of them but they'll know we've done it, right mum?"

"Right." Andromeda nodded "We'll need to instantly apparate."

"Let's go." Dora nodded, walking forward for a few steps before each of them froze on the spot.

" _Bellatrix._ " Rodolphus smirked as he rounded the corner to the building. "Don't suppose you have Nymphie out in the grounds somewhere?"

"I—What are you doing?" Dora demanded, trying to sound as strong as she physically could though she could see their plan crumbling around them "Why are you down here?"

"You know," Rodolphus mused, drawing his wand and taking a step towards the trio with an amused smirk on his cruel features "there are multiple flaws here. First of all, _no_ , Bella has never broken a promise to me. She may be flawed but fickle she is not. Second, I may have gone back to my room—where I had only been moments previously—and retrieved Bella."

Nymphadora and Remus Lupin simultaneously drew their wands, stepping in front of Andromeda and their son as the real Bellatrix Lestrange rounded the corner behind her husband. Her evil grin was spread across her features as she shook her head in amusement.

"Thirdly," Bellatrix purred "you may be weak Nymphadora, but I have pushed you _much_ further before. I knew you were up to something."

Dora gritted her teeth, glaring at Rodolphus "So you knew the minute you saw me?"

"Pretty much." Rodolphus smirked, laughing as Nymphadora couldn't help but shudder as she dropped her morph.

"Much better." Bellatrix hissed, instantly throwing a curse at the woman "Time to dance Nymphie!" she cackled, deflecting spells sent by both the Order members as her husband joined the onslaught of spells.

"Mum, get him out of here!" Nymphadora screamed, ducking out of the way of a curse just in time.

"Not without you!" Andromeda snapped "You can get her, Nymphadora. You can both get them."

"Ha!" Bellatrix cackled through the furious duel "No she can't, Andromeda. Put the child down and come and play!"

"You wish." Andromeda snarled, stepping back from the fray as she cradled her grandson against her chest. She ducked just in time as a stray spell came flying her way.

"Mum go! We'll meet you, just run!" Dora yelled.

"Now, Andromeda!" Remus growled, barely reflecting a spell from Rodolphus.

"I—" Andromeda screwed her eyes shut, trying to find the resolve to leave her daughter even for a moment and not fight like every instinct in her body was telling her to do—wand or no wand. It was only as she heard the maniacal laughter of her once sister that she snapped her eyes open. All resolve flooding to her as she ran as instructed, going the opposite direction of the duel as Dora and Remus fought for their lives and freedom.

"That's right, Dromeda!" Bellatrix screeched "Do what you do best! Run away!"

Andromeda ignored the witch through her rage at the comments, she wasn't running away. She wasn't. She was protecting her grandson; she would be no use to either of them with the small child in her arms whilst they tried to defeat the duo. She stopped just short of the wards, turning to look at the four. She didn't want to set the wards off just yet; she knew the moment that she stepped through that barrier the whole manor would be alerted to the sudden intrusion. Though she soon realised that it was far too late to be worrying about such things. Nymphadora Lupin gripped onto her wand tightly, struggling to hold her own with the torment her body had been put through without much rest for so long. Bellatrix smirked, sending three quick spells in concession as she shrieked in triumph at the young witch skidding backwards along the grass.

"Dora!" Remus yelled, putting a shield up as he reflected multiple spells as he tried to hold them off until he could reach his fallen wife.

Suddenly the man had no more spells to reflect, Bellatrix and Rodolphus simultaneously stopping as they looked on at the man with malevolent glee. Remus took a risk, turning to see what had become of his wife before his blood ran cold. Lord Voldemort was stood there, a look of displeasure on his pale features as he held Nymphadora onto her feet by the scruff of her dress.

"Who let this happen?" Voldemort hissed to his servants, looking right through the old werewolf as though he weren't there.

"My Lord, it was Cedric Diggory." Bellatrix bowed her head "He took her back from my room and she overcame him."

"I see." Voldemort narrowed his eyes, ignoring the clear discomfort of the witch in his grasp before he threw her forward. Dora stumbled on her feet, Remus lunging forward and pulling her into his arms as he held her tightly.

"One moment, My Lord." Bellatrix purred, disapparating on the spot.

Nymphadora strangled back a whimper of discomfort as she pulled herself up straight on her husband's shoulders, forcing herself to turn to face The Dark Lord. Remus took the witch's hand, grasping onto it tightly as the parents watched in pain at their son being brought back to the fray. Andromeda hissed in annoyance as Bellatrix marched her forward with her wand stuck into the base of her spine, sending out a jolt of a hex to make the witch jump in pain every other step.

"Oh Nymphadora," Lord Voldemort sighed "your determination to remain defiant impresses me. I wouldn't expect less from yourself, though I would have thought your sanity may have started to dwindle at least slightly at Bellatrix's hand by now. Or perhaps it has. Perhaps this is why you would try something as idiotic as this?" with a flick of his wand both Nymphadora and Remus were on their knees before him, each hissing at the sudden impact of the hard ground hitting their knees. "I have been merciful, Nymphadora. Merciful to all of you. I have ensured your family is safe, that you are out of the dungeon, that you are fed. Have I not done you a kindness in this, Nymphadora?"

Nymphadora stared at the ground, refusing to look up at the man that was talking to her. Instead she concentrated on the feel of her husband's hand in hers, the feel of the grass beneath her knees, still slightly damp from the mornings rain. It was with a gasp of pain from the witch and a grunt of discomfort from the wizard that a curse flew between the two, forcing each of them away from each other to fall to their sides.

"It's polite to answer when someone asks you a question, Nymphie." Bellatrix grinned, resting her chin on her sisters shoulder as she stuck her wand into her gut.

"Bella—" Andromeda swallowed her words as a small curse ran through her, forcing herself not to grip on more tightly to her grandson as she bit back her cry of discomfort.

"Stop it!" Dora yelled, her dark hair flashing red.

"Why?" Bella pouted, smirking as she pulled her wand away from her sister. She relished in her gasp of pain for a moment before trailing her wand teasingly across Teddy Lupin's small back.

"Bellatrix." Voldemort barked, watching her pull her wand away again as she looked to her master awaiting instruction "Take them into the grand hall, I will join you momentarily . . . Summon Rabastan to help you before you attempt to move them." The man walked a few paces before he turned, turning to Bellatrix and Rodolphus "And I expect to find them conscious and breathing . . . for now."

The Death Eater couple mirrored their 'My Lord's of obedience before they watched him disappear. "Summon Rabastan." Bellatrix growled as her husband obeyed, the witch looking to Nymphadora in fury as she pushed Andromeda out of the way and strode over to her "You insolent, embarrassing, disgusting, piece of filth!" she screeched, a sudden flurry of her wand a stream of light hit the girl square in the chest. As her niece started gasping for hair, clawing at her chest, Bella bent down and grabbed the neckline of her dress and brought her face to mere inches of her own. "You _dare_ try and trick me into an escape? Dare to be so defiant to The Dark Lord himself?!" Bella shook her violently, releasing the curse that was currently restricting her chest "ANSWER ME!"

Nymphadora spluttered for air, forcing herself to look straight into the crazed heavy lidded eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange "You're insane." The girl hissed, gasping in pain as without warning a Cruciatus curse surging through her body. For all her determination it wasn't long before a blood curdling scream left her lips, her hair shooting to white and her eyes bulging wide.

"Bellatrix!" Rabastan yelled, laughing in amusement as his sister-in-law dropped the curse on the shivering young witch "Was there a party I wasn't invited to?"

Bellatrix wrinkled her features in disgust, growling in annoyance as she pulled herself to her feet. She reached down and grasped tightly onto the witches hair, pulling her to her feet as she ignored the girls involuntary whimpers of pain. "Come on." Bellatrix spat, storming ahead of the rest of them as she pulled the girl staggering behind her as the metamorphmagus grasped onto her hands to try to regain some stability. No-one said a word as Bellatrix dragged the witch through the manor, both Rabastan and Rodolphus struggling to keep up with her whilst hoarding their own prisoners into the great hall of Malfoy Manor. "I'm going to kill him." Bellatrix snarled, pulling Nymphadora infront of her before with one swift kick to her chest the girl fell in a cry of pain to the floor.

"Who?" Rabastan frowned, slightly out of breath as he threw Remus to the floor of the middle of the hall "What have I missed?"

"Diggory let himself get overthrown by Nymphie and her band of idiots." Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

"Diggory?" Rabastan snorted "Why was she left alone with—" the man stopped short as Bellatrix snapped her steely glare at the man, Rabastan instantly throwing his hands up in defence. "Yeah, kill him. Great idea."

"Not necessary." The cold voice filled the room, Lord Voldemort walking up from behind his Death Eaters as each dropped to the floor in a uniform bow "He's dead already. Fool could not even excuse his own idiocy." Voldemort stopped short of Nymphadora, flourishing his wrist as Nymphadora was dragged to her knees to face the man "He is but the first of the deaths your foolishness has caused tonight, Nymphadora. What do you have to say to that, Nymphadora?"

Dora took a shaky breath, clenching her fists before she forced herself to meet the mans cold stare "P—Please. Let my family go. You don't need them."

Voldemort drew his wand, pointing it towards Andromeda Tonks as without his eyes leaving the shivering witch in front of him as he levitated Teddy Lupin from Andromeda's arms. Each of the three captives yelled their protests, soon quietened by Voldemort's yell of 'Silence' before he sent the child to Rabastan. "Take him to Narcissa, then promptly return."

"Please." Dora whimpered, watching her son leave the room in the Death Eater's arms. "I—I'll do as you ask; I won't defy you. I won't defy Bellatrix. Just _please_ , leave my family alone."

The man shook his head, sighing in mock disappointment as he watched the once powerful Order member and Auror reduced to tears on her knees before him. "That was the original deal, Nymphadora." Voldemort breathed "You would work for me, you would let Bellatrix train you, your family would remain unharmed . . . You broke that deal, Nymphadora."

"So kill _me_!" Dora yelled "Punish me!"

"Nymphie doesn't listen, My Lord." Bellatrix purred, a cruel smirk on her features as she spoke in a voice of all childlike innocence "I tried to teach her, I tried to control her defiance, yet she does not listen, My Lord. I would suggest other methods."

"I believe I would be inclined to agree, Bella." Voldemort spoke in a dead voice, staring at the woman for a few moments before he turned to face Rodolphus and Bellatrix, smirking as Rabastan returned to the room. "What would you suggest, hmm?"

"Let me kill them." Bellatrix pouted "Please, My Lord. You have a metamorphmagus in the boy, he can be raised and trained a fresh."

"No!" Remus yelled, his voice full of sudden energy as he glared at the deranged witch "Leave Teddy alone! The boy needs his mother, if you must kill anyone, kill me."

Voldemort laughed coldly, shaking his head at the man's wife's cries "No! Not Remus! Not anyone! KILL ME!"

"Oh Nymphadora," Voldemort shook his head, his three Death Eaters beaming with sick amusement behind him "whilst your willingness to die amuses me, I do not wish to kill you today. Though someone must pay for your follies. How about your mother?" Voldemort didn't skip a beat as he pointed his wand to Andromeda, twisting his wand as the woman screamed in agony, the audible crack of bones sounding above her pain. "Or your husband?" with another twist of his wand Remus let out a guttural yell, clawing at his chest.

"STOP IT!" Dora cried "Please . . . . Please, My Lord."

The yells of pain instantly stopped, Voldemort raising a hairless eyebrow of amusment at the young witch "Good . . . I will do you one last kindness, for your submission . . . Choose who dies, Nymphadora." Dora shook her head through her tears, her whole body shaking in the pain and trauma of the events of the day.

"Dora . . ." Remus spoke softly, repeating himself again as he watched his broken wife turn to him in her pain, his own eyes beginning to fill with tears "it's okay. You need your mother, Teddy needs his mother, it's okay. I love you."

Dora shook her head, her face contorted in her pain filled tears "Remus . . ."

"Just kill me!" Andromeda cried from the floor, pulling herself up as best she could on her broken limbs to look to the crazed amused stare of her eldest sister "You want to, I _know_ you want to. So kill me."

"I prefer the idea of not having another werewolf running around the manor." Rabastan muttered to his brother, ignoring the older Lestrange's eye roll at his remark.

"Mum . . ." Dora cried out as she felt arms go around her waist, clearly a signal to move she had missed as she had been looking frantically between her family.

"Shhhhh, Nymphie." Bellatrix purred, kissing the girls cheek as she held her painfully close.

Dora watched in horror as Lord Voldemort stepped forward, stopping for a moment before he turned to face Remus Lupin. The old werewolf looked to his wife, the girl whimpering through chocked sobs "Remus, I—I love you."

"I love you, Dora." Remus breathed, ignoring the hard wood of the wand pressed to his temple. All fear left his features, a weak smile full of love and comfort for his wife the last thing that crossed the old mans lip's.

" **Avada Kedavra**!" Voldemort hissed.

"No!" Nymphadora shrieked, her scream of emotional agony echoing across the room as she struggled fiercely against Bellatrix's grasp. Her ears were filled with the sound of Bellatrix's amused giggles as she struggled, sobbed and yelled out for her lost husband, already limp on the ground as the light left his eyes. "Remus!" Dora cried, her body starting to lose its strength against the hold of her deranged Aunt as she could do nothing but stare in disbelief and horror. The woman didn't realise as a silencing spell was placed on her, her tears of anguish soon inaudible though she still shook hysterically in her pain against her Aunt.

"Aww," Bellatrix bit her lip, holding back more hysterical laughter through her childish tones "it's okay, Nymphie."

"Bellatrix." Voldemort called, the woman looking up from the broken witch as her arms snaked around her to further secure her to herself "Nymphadora can spend a day in the dungeons to think over the consequences of her actions. Rodolphus, return Andromeda to the prisoners wing. I will not tolerate another attempt at escape on either of your watch, understood?"

"Yes, My Lord." They both spoke in unison, though the look of amusement was soon wiped at the stern words from her master.

Dora didn't notice the Dark Lord leaving, nor him lifting the silencing spell on her, barely registered herself being pulled to her feet. It was only as she was dragged towards the exit of the room that she started to protest again, crying to be with her husband as Bellatrix began to struggle to pull her with her physical strength alone. Nymphadora Lupin didn't realise as a wand was pressed to her temple, the world simply going black around her. It was only as she woke hours later, her face pressed to the cold stone of the Malfoy Manor dungeons, that she realised she had been knocked out. Though she didn't care. She didn't want to care, didn't want to feel anything at all. The mousey browned haired witch cried anew, wrapping her arms around herself as she could only think of her husband, her best friend, her one true love.

"Oh, Remus . . ." Dora sobbed "I'm sorry . . . I love you, Remus . . ." a shaky breath let the witches lip, defeat washing over her as she spoke one last time in whispered sorrow before she let her emotional agony take over to hide in the darkest corners of her mind to escape the pain. "Please come back . . ."


	9. Aftermath of Capture

Andromeda did not speak as Rodolphus marched her back to the prisoners' ward, biting her lip to keep back her cries at the pain he was causing her. He scowled as he half dragged her through the ward. "Perhaps you should tell Nymphie that escape is useless? Though if the death of her beloved beast doesn't break her, I'm sure we could find other ways."

The witch did not answer, trying to stand up straight as she knew some of her ribs were broken. "You'd better hope it does," she finally said, glaring at him. "If she lost Teddy, she would never consent to be trained as a Death Eater, and if she lost me, well—she would lose herself."

"That sounds beautiful," Rodolphus chuckled, and Andromeda got a very awful feeling from the man. "Whether the girl is better sane or not remains to be seen. Though we know that once you've lost the plot there's no going back."

"You won't break her," Andromeda said sharply. "She'll suffer and do what she must, but she won't break."

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "Andy, darling, there are a lot of things that you don't understand about us. We can break anyone." He turned and walked away, leaving the witch there in the hall alone.

Andromeda leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself and settle her pain before she went to her room. A door opened down the hall and she turned to see Narcissa looking out of her room.

"Dromeda?" Narcissa asked cautiously. "Oh dear. Where are Dora and the werewolf?"

"He's dead," Andromeda said, then frowned. "Where's Teddy?"

"Oh." Narcissa looked away for a moment, then sighed, "Teddy's in my room. Come on."

Andromeda sighed, gasping in pain slightly as she breathed too deeply and disturbed her injured ribs. "He was killed right before her eyes, and Dora's locked in the dungeon for the night."

Narcissa looked at her older sister, then wrapped her arms around the witch. "We've all lost our husbands," she muttered. "Just hope that we won't lose our children. It shouldn't be like this."

The older witch sighed. "You warned us, but you know we had to try."

The blonde woman nodded sympathetically. "But you don't understand the Dark. I've been here for years, Andromeda. You can't get away."

"I did once."

"Well, our father wasn't the Dark Lord," Narcissa frowned.

"He was as bad as," Andromeda said sharply, then bit her lip as Teddy stirred.

Narcissa glared at her sister. "If he cries, you will take him to your room and not disturb me. I love the brat but he was inconsolable earlier and I do not relish rocking him to sleep again."

Andromeda couldn't even manage a smile at her sister's words, sighing deeply. "You know she's going to be an emotional disaster when she comes back here," she said. "I don't even have pathetic words of comfort for her."

"You have all night to work on it," Narcissa said drily, and Andromeda gasped, offended. "Well, I only meant that—Andromeda, don't look at me like that. Optimism is not one of my strengths at the moment."

"You need Mother to yell some Black pride back into you," Andromeda told her firmly. "Or just to remember that you still represent the House of Malfoy. That you need to remember who you are!"

"Hush," Narcissa said, turning away. "I know who I am. If I do not feel sympathy for Nymphadora, it is because I do not _want_ to."

Andromeda bit her lip. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'll go...do you want me to take Teddy?"

Narcissa glanced at the child sleeping in the middle of her bed. "No. I'll take care of him. And come back here. I've got to see if there's anything I can do to remedy that curse."

"Thanks," Andromeda sighed, but Narcissa simply shook her head and didn't reply.

* * *

Nymphadora was curled in the farthest corner of the dungeons from the door, sobbing softly as she whimpered her dead husband's name over and over. She couldn't bear the thought of him being gone, hearing him say he loved her for the last time—Dora sobbed again, burying her face in her arms as she held her legs close to her, trying to muffle her sounds.

She was grateful that it was pitch black, that she couldn't see anything. She didn't want to see anything, or feel anything, though her body ached from her aunt's curses and from her hysterical sobbing. Dora shivered with the cold, trying to rub her arms to keep warm, but the cold crept beneath her robes and into her heart until she couldn't help just breaking down into tears yet again, miserable beyond description.

It was just after morning light—though the witch did not know this—that Rodolphus Lestrange was persuaded to retrieve the girl from the dungeons. Nymphadora barely moved when the door opened, though she hid her face from the light, a small sound of misery escaping her.

"Is it that bad, Nymphie?" Rodolphus pouted, pretending to be concerned. "Come on. It's time to go back to Mummy and baby Teddy." He walked across the dungeons, pointing his wand at the crumpled up witch. "Get up, Nymphadora."

She did not move, did not acknowledge him, and he scowled in annoyance, walking closer and sending a stinging hex through her body. Nymphadora gave a small gasp, opening her painfilled eyes and looking up at him."Get up," he growled.

"Can't," the girl gasped. "Can't walk...too weak."

"You will not pull that one on me, little Nymphie," Rodolphus sighed. "I don't believe it." He grabbed her hair and dragged her to her feet, the girl sagging against him. "Stand up," he glared at her. "I refuse to hold you up." He surged a Curse through her body when she didn't obeyed, and the witch shrieked, writhing in pain as she slipped to the floor.

"I can't," Dora sobbed. "I'm not lying. I haven't eaten, I haven't slept, and I can't do it!"

Rodolphus growled in annoyance, still sure she was lying, though he yanked her to her feet again, his arm around her waist as he held her close, his hot wandtip burning into her side. "If you try anything, there will be punishment," he warned her, a small smirk creeping onto his lips.

The girl seemed to be able to move as he helped her stay upright, though he was more annoyed than ever with Bella for not moving the girl herself. Bellatrix would have had much more fun with the brat anyway.

They stopped in a hall that the girl didn't remember, and Rodolphus marched her through a doorway, preparing himself to be laughed at for the millionth time. To his great relief, there weren't any Death Eaters in the kitchen, and he shoved Nymphadora into a chair, calling for food to be brought to her.

"I'm not hungry!" the girl said stubbornly.

"You will eat," Rodolphus told her sharply. "Or I will make you. And think of your child. You wouldn't want to grow so emaciated that he died at your lack of care, would you, Nymphadora?"

The girl was shivering, and he rolled his eyes at her when she lifted a shaking hand and forced herself to eat. "You are pathetic," he sighed as he decided to stand beside her, leaning against the table.

She didn't reply, eating as though she were starved, and Rodolphus sighed in annoyance as he waited. After a bit, he couldn't help reaching out and brushing her hair back, making her jump in fright. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Your hair was in your face," he shrugged. "I mean, if you want to eat your hair, then go ahead..."

"Shut up," Dora growled at him. "Why do you have to be so awful?"

"Me?" Rodolphus said in pretend offense. "Awful? Dora, how could you?"

She glared at him and he chuckled as she spoke. "Is it Bella who makes you this way?"

Rodolphus looked at her for a moment thoughtfully. "Probably not. I've never been any other way. Not that I can remember."

"You can always change-"

"Change," Rodolphus sneered at her. "All of us would like to experience a change in you, Nymphie, whether it be mind or morph. As for me, I chose to be a Death Eater. It's an honour to serve the Dark Lord. Now come on. Back to Mum you go." He caught Dora by the arm, shaking his head as she was able to better walk. "Hmm," he mused to himself wordlessly, running his wand down Dora's side and laughing as she shivered.

"Stop," she whispered.

"But...I was going to heal you," Rodolphus pouted, laughing at her expression. "Don't you want to be healed, Dora?"

She looked at him, half wanting to say yes, half not trusting him to do as he said. Rodolphus shook his head in amusement. "You do know, Nymphadora, that I can do whatever I want with you. Whatever I want to do, I can. And if you hold still, you can make the pain go away. Don't you want to be free of it?"

She looked away from him, and he smirked. "I know you do. Here." With a few motions of his wand, she felt a lot better, her body no longer aching as much as it had, though her heart still hurt. "No trick," he said softly in her ear. "Now let's go, Nymphie, before Bella decides to come see how well I've done my job."

"Were-were you supposed to heal me?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I wasn't ordered not to," Rodolphus shrugged. "A little kindness for you to remember whenever you think I'm 'awful.'"

Nymphadora couldn't help a weak grin, though she sniffed and relaxed slightly as he took her to the prisoners' ward. The moment she saw her mother walk out of her room, she couldn't help remembering Remus and beginning to cry all over again. Rodolphus groaned. "Come get her, Andromeda. I had her all calm, and then you made her cry."

Andromeda glared at him, rushing forward. "Get away from my daughter," she hissed at him. She pulled the sobbing witch into her arms, cradling her close as she shot defiant looks at the man who'd brought her back.

"Dromeda, you don't frighten me in the least," Rodolphus chuckled. "Even Bella doesn't really scare me anymore. You can do your ex-Black best, and I won't care at all."

"Mum," Dora sniffed, "let's go to my room."

"Shh," Andromeda said softly, watching the man until he had left them alone in the hall. The instant they walked into Dora's room, the witch began to cry hysterically again, and Andromeda cradled her close. "Dora, I'm so sorry," Andromeda whispered, hugging her daughter tightly. "I wanted it to be me..."

"He's gone," Dora choked, clenching both fists. "What do I do now?"

Andromeda didn't speak for a while, holding her daughter close as they sat on the bed. "I don't want to do this," Dora sniffed after a long while. "Mum, I'd rather die than be a Death Eater."

The older witch nodded, then said, "But Teddy needs you, Dora."

"He needs both of us," Dora cried, jumping up and glaring at her mother. "I can't do this alone!"

"Dora," Andromeda said softly, raising a hand. "You are not alone-"

"I have always been alone!" the girl cried. "Alone at school, alone in the Order, alone in the Office, alone here-now I don't even have R-Remus to talk to!" her voice rose to a shriek, a frame rattling on the wall.

"Nymphadora, calm your magic," Andromeda said sternly. "You will hurt all of us if you lose control."

Dora stared at her mother, half amused. "I don't think losing control matters to them, does it? I'll be used whether I'm sane or not. Well, I don't want to be like Bellatrix!" Her voice was a shriek again, the girl's hair a strange combination of black, red, and white. "I can't do this! I'd rather die-I wish they'd just kill me!"

Andromeda watched her daughter pace the floor, hysterical tears streaming down the girl's face as she cried bitterly. She could not think of a single thing to say to the bereaved witch, sighing and looking down at the floor. "Dora, please, come sit down," Andromeda pleaded.

"No," Nymphadora hissed. "I don't want to be calm, I don't want to sit down, and I don't-leave me alone, Mother!"

"Dora," Andromeda breathed, unable to believe how hysterical her daughter was, though she couldn't blame her at all.

"Go away," Dora sniffed, leaning against the wall. "You don't understand."

"Understand?" Andromeda glared back at the younger witch. "Because I've never lost anyone in my life, of course."

Nymphadora stared at her, then turned away from her mother. "Leave me alone," she shrieked in agony of mind as she clenched her fists. "Just leave me alone!"

Andromeda jumped in shock when the door of the room open and Narcissa walked in, looking around the room before she went straight to Nymphadora and slipped her arm around the girl's waist. Nymphadora buried her face in the witch's shoulder and simply cried.

The witch seated on the bed sighed, shaking her head slightly. Narcissa looked up and caught her eye. "Teddy is awake. Go take care of him," she said, and Andromeda rolled her eyes before hurrying out of the room.

Nymphadora wrapped her arms around the woman, glad for a silent embrace. She didn't say anything until she whispered, "I need to sit down."

Narcissa helped her to a seat on the bed, letting her sit there quietly until she finally calmed down to merely sniffing back her tears. The blonde witch gave her a tissue, and the girl whispered a thank you before giving a tired yawn. "Sleep," Narcissa said to her quietly. "Where are your nightgowns?"

Dora looked up and motioned behind both of them to a chair on the other side of the room. She saw a look of slight disapproval on the witch's face, but the nightgown was soon in Dora's hands and she changed into it quickly, crawling beneath the sheets as Narcissa carefully arranged them around her.

"Stay," Dora whispered when the blonde witch stepped back. "Stay."

"I can't," Narcissa replied, then sighed slightly when she saw the girl's face fall, Dora closing her eyes to stop more tears. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. She slipped beneath the sheets, deciding that Dora probably did need company. "Nymphadora," she said softly, "I know I don't see your view on different things, but I've loved and lost as well. I'm sorry, dear."

"Thanks," Dora sniffed, looking up at the witch gratefully. "Thank you for staying."

Narcissa smiled weakly. "I will always stay, Nymphadora. It is my place." She allowed the girl to lean her head against her shoulder and stroked the girl's tangled hair gently. Nymphadora was asleep before half an hour had passed, her body finally reaching its limit of strength.

* * *

Hours later, Andromeda jumped awake, feeling someone's magic against the wards. Her eyes flew open, the witch trying to throw the blanket off as she remembered she was watching over Teddy in Narcissa's room. A shriek of fright escaped her as she saw a shadowy figure raise a wand and walk toward her.

A cackle of laughter told Andromeda exactly who it was, and she hissed, "Bellatrix!"

"Of course," the witch purred. "Now where did Narcissa get to? Has she taken to sleeping with Draco? Does he need Mummy?" Bellatrix glanced over to the cot. "Oh dear," she pouted. "Why isn't Nymphie taking care of her own cub? Is she sad?"

"What do you want?" Andromeda glared at her, scrambling backward on the bed.

"Dromeda, don't be scared," Bella sighed, tugging on a strand of her dark hair thoughtfully. "As long as Nymphie behaves now, no one else has to die."

Andromeda continued to glare at her, and Bella huffed. "Where's your sister? She should be in her own room, though she probably got them confused. Hard to see through all that sorrow, I'm sure. I wouldn't know. Tell me where she is, Andromeda."

The brown-haired witch bit her lip, then muttered, "She was talking to Dora. They probably fell asleep together."

"Ew," Bella shuddered. "I never thought she'd be one to associate with those like you, but then I never believed you'd turn out as you did...you've been a bad influence, Andy."

"I haven't been anywhere near her," Andromeda muttered, pulling the blanket over her as she suddenly felt cold.

"Andy," Bellatrix sighed, "it's your _actions_. You know how Father used to say that all I ever did was shame the family and all that? I am the only one left still fighting for a pureblood cause. Every other Black has fallen."

The younger witch pressed her lips together for a moment, then replied, "Don't sound so sane, Bella. It's unbecoming."

Bellatrix giggled. "Oh, Andy, you always say the most grown up things. Unfortunately, no one is around to listen." She turned and walked from the room, excited to see what trouble she could stir up while extracting Narcissa from Nymphadora's room.

As she entered her niece's room, she lit her wand, approaching the sleeping witches silently. She frowned slightly, seeing Narcissa's arms around the girl, tearstains on Nymphadora's face. "Well, if you'd behave," Bella hissed at her indignantly. She sent a strong _Crucio_ through Narcissa, immediately silencing the woman as she jolted awake with a screech of agony.

"Bella," choked the witch silent, gasping for breath. "What now?"

"I just wanted to say hi," Bella grinned at her, tilting her head slightly. "No, where's the fun in that? Come with me. You have to stay with Delphi, not Dora, tonight. The Dark Lord has need of me...I think I'm in trouble, Cissa." Bellatrix giggled delightedly, holding back more hilarity as Dora shifted uneasily in her sleep. "Come on," Bella whined, pouting at her sister. "She's crying and I can't leave her with Rodolphus for too long...he gets angry." She smirked, twirling her wand around her fingers, her wandlight flashing erratically around the room.

Narcissa sleepily slipped out of the bed, sighing as she realised she was still fully dressed. Bellatrix shook her head at the witch, then performed a couple spells on the younger witch to make her more presentable. "You know, I never thought I'd actually have to use those on you," she told Narcissa. "You always did that to me."

The blonde woman did not reply, standing there silently until Bellatrix prodded her with the tip of her wand. "Let's go," she commanded, and Narcissa walked before her from the room and down the hall.

Bellatrix felt a small flicker of sympathy for her littlest sister, but it paled drastically in comparison to her love for her master. She was so happy in her thoughts of her immediate future that she did not hear a door open behind her, did not see her nephew look out at the two of them, his face confused and angry as he watched his mother walk away before her own sister, a prisoner.


	10. Converted

**Thank you so much for your reviews and follows so far, they mean a lot to us. We've currently written up to chapter 19, so not to worry about updates with this one. We've simply decided to wait a week or until we have three reviews on a chapter before we update as we have always done with our shared stories.**

 **So please do read, enjoy and review if you have a moment.**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora Lupin stretched out on the bed, reaching out for a warm body next to her before she remembered the tragedy of the past days. A dry sob racked her body, having already cried far too much to let any more tears flow though her heart was numb. "Remus . . ." Dora whimpered, her eyes opening slightly as she drew what was once Remus' pillow to herself. She breathed deeply as she buried her face in the fabric, her limp mousey brown hair falling over her face.

"Dora . . . ?" Andromeda breathed, mere minutes later as she looked to her only daughter whilst cradling her grandson within her arms. Dora gave a mumble of acknowledgement, shifting on the bed until she managed to pull herself into a seated position.

"Mum . . ." Dora breathed, her eyes immediately falling on the sandy brown haired boy currently grasping at his grandmothers necklace. "I—Does he need feeding?"

"He is due a feed." Andromeda walked over to the bed, sitting down as she adjusted the boy in her arms. "We have one last bottle for the moment. I could get it, but—"

"But for all we know I could be gone the next instant and you'd be left without anything." She held her arms out for the boy, chewing her lip as Andromeda passed Teddy to her. "Wotcher baby," Dora sniffed, smiling sadly as she adjusted her dress to let the boy find his meal before leaning back against the headrest. "there you go, Teddy Bear."

The two witches sat in silence as little Teddy Lupin drank hungrily from his mothers breast, grasping his small fingers onto his mothers offered hand seemingly unfazed by the single tear that fell onto his locks. "I—" Dora took a deep breath to stop her renewed tears, smiling gratefully as Andromeda reached out and wiped away the next tear threatening to fall with the pad of her thumb. The mother and daughter stared into each others identical eyes, neither one quite knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, mum. I didn't mean to scream at you last night."

Andromeda smiled sadly, sitting back as she watched the girl bring her contented son to her shoulder to wind him. "It's fine."

"It's not." Dora shook her head, rubbing Teddy's back. "We're in this together, we have to stick together. Though, I'll admit I was surprised Narcissa came and stayed . . ."

"I was to start with, though the more you think about it the more it makes sense." Andromeda sighed. "She's clearly as good as disowned now, Bellatrix called her my sister—not hers or ours, _my_ sister."

Dora frowned, pulling her gaze from her son to look at her mother "I—. . .When did Bellatrix say that?"

"Last night." Andromeda shrugged. "I'm surprised she didn't wake you, she came in here and got Narcissa to look after Delphi and left."

"Ergh." Nymphadora shuddered. "I'm never going to sleep again."

"Don't be dramatic. I—" Andromeda reached out and grasped onto her daughters knee, looking towards the magic hitting the wards.

"W—Who is it?"

"Bellatrix . . ." Andromeda tried to get off of the bed but was soon stopped by a firm grip on her shoulder, looking back to see Dora kissing Teddy's head before pressing him into her. "Dora—" Andromeda want to protest, though from the determined stare in her daughters eyes she knew that she was not in the mood to argue. So she took the boy into her arms, watching Dora get up off the bed and walking to the mirror, trying to ignore the sounds of Narcissa's bedroom door slamming shut. "She's probably just bringing Narcissa back. She may not even be interested in you today."

"Chance would be a fine thing." Dora mumbled, morphing her currently tangled mousey brown hair to a much shorter style of the same colour to stop herself looking quite so rough. Both witches winced as the door to Narcissa's room slammed again, listening out to the sound of Bellatrix's heels undoubtedly storming closer to their own door.

"Nymphie! Rise and shine!" Bellatrix called, pouting as she opened the door. "Aw, having a meeting of widows?" the woman wrinkled her nose in disgust as Teddy Lupin mewled from his grandmother's arms. "What's the fatherless brat whining about, hmm?"

"He's fine." Dora clenched her fists, forcing herself not to glare at the woman. "What do you want?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically as she crossed her arms. "I want to _play_ , Nymphie."

"Run out of idiots to come get me? Had to resort to getting me yourself?"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, walking over to the witch and grasping onto her arm tightly. "Thanks to _somebody's_ antics only inner circle can move your bastard family around for the foreseeable future. Now," Dora hissed in pain as she felt Bella give her a taste of a Cruciatus, the spell viciously jolting up the arm she was holding "seeing as the boys are busy and I don't feel like running around finding people I'm stuck getting you. So _move_ before I get frustrated with you any further."

The younger witch gasped as Bellatrix released the spell, trying to pull her arm away to no avail. " _Fine_. I don't need you holding my arm to get me there."

"Fine." Bellatrix hissed, pushing her girl towards the door as she let her go, her heavy lidded gaze lingering on the sight of her once sister. "There's more people ready to send to slaughter if you try to run again, I suppose."

Nymphadora led herself to what Bellatrix had dubbed her playroom, occasionally feeling a wand jabbing into her back to speed her up until she finally reached the door. Dora stepped to the side, holding back a glare as the Death Eater opened the door, pulling the girl through the wards before she joined her. "You look far too spirited, Nymphie." Bellatrix sighed, backing the girl into a wall after she had closed the door. "Roddy said you were all broken when he picked you up yesterday, what happened?"

The metamorphmagus pulled her head back as Bellatrix's wand traced her jawline, glaring furiously as the witch grabbed her firmly by the chin, her long nails digging into her pale flesh. "Remus would turn in his grave if he thought I lost my spirit because of him."

"Ha!" Bellatrix cackled, pushing the girl away before she walked to the other side of the room. " _Darling._ He's a pile of ashes somewhere in the grounds, not quite sure where abouts—one of the snatchers got rid of him for us."

"Well he did always prefer the idea of cremation." Dora glared, speaking through gritted teeth as she forced herself not to fall apart in front of Bellatrix. She knew Remus would want her to remain strong.

"Hmmm." Bella raised an eyebrow at the girl before drawing Nymphadora's wand from her robes and throwing it at her. "Come on Nymphie, we've got an hour."

"Why the time constraint?" Dora frowned, reflecting an unannounced hex from the woman.

"Because you have a meeting with The Dark Lord." Bellatrix yawned, smirking after she noticed the look that just flashed across her niece's face. "Scared, Nymphie?"

"No." Dora spluttered. "Why does he want me?"

"You don't question the Dark Lord, Nymphadora." Bellatrix glared.

"I'm not questioning him, I'm questioning you." Dora glared back, firing a hex at the woman only to have her shriek in amusement as she deflected it.

Dora turned suddenly as the door behind her opened, moving as far out of the way as she could to put enough distance between herself, Bellatrix and Rabastan. She looked to her Aunt, trying to think of what to say or do without asking the hundred questions she had as to why he was there. "Nymphie." Rabastan smirked. "Lovely to see you alive and well." Dora bit back a glare, though soon knew her hair had betrayed her anger at the man by the melodic tune of his chuckles mixing with Bellatrix's childlike giggles. "Why did you need me here, Bellatrix?"

"Because it seemed sensible." Bella pouted.

"Since when did you do anything because it seemed sensible? Besides, why can't you call Rod?"

"Because Delphi has decided she's attached to him this morning. Merlin knows why."

"Oh I suppose he's ecstatic about that." Rabastan laughed.

"He has no choice." Bellatrix sighed, tilting her head to the side to look to Nymphadora. "Nymphie?" the girl raised an eyebrow at her in response. "Tell me about Auror training. How do the wimps train more wimps?"

"It's a secret." Dora growled.

"Aw, no fun." Rabastan pouted, walking over to stand next to Bellatrix.

"They teach you unforgivables, no?" Bellatrix purred.

"W—We're only authorised to use them in extreme circumstances." Dora hesitated, she didn't like where this was going.

"Well that doesn't sound very fun." Rabastan frowned.

"Show me." Bellatrix folded her arms, nodding to Rabastan.

"Hey!" Rabastan looked both offended and shocked at the suggestion as he narrowed his eyes at his sister-in-law "I am not here to be some puppet in your games, Bellatrix! Rodolphus is your go to push around, _not me_."

"You know I make a rule of not killing people, but I think I could make an exception to the rule for once." Dora adjusted her grip on her wand, ignoring her Aunts amused cackle.

"You are not using a killing curse." Rabastan snapped.

"No." Bellatrix giggled. "Cruciatus."

"I—" Dora swallowed "I don't—I haven't—Well I've only ever—"

"Aww, is Nymphie scared she can't do it?" Bella giggled.

"Or is she worried she'll enjoy it?" Rabastan grinned. "Oh look at her face Bella, she _is_ worried!"

"Aww, Nymphie scared to get in touch with her dark side?" Bella giggled, pocketing her own wand. "You couldn't hurt us if you tried. So go on, give it a go."

"I don't want—" That was a lie and Dora knew it. "I can't." she snapped, another lie.

"You can and you will." Bellatrix growled. "Come on, you can't be much worse than Potter."

Dora glared, too concentrated on holding her resolve to bother to ask when on earth Harry Potter tried to Crucio Bellatrix Lestrange. She had to hand it to the boy, he did have guts.

"Try it on me, Nymphie." Bellatrix purred as she slipped her wand into it's holster, hitting Rabastan in the gut as he murmered something along the lines of being glad to use it on her himself. "Come on Nymphie. I know you can do it." The woman taunted as she walked closer to the younger witch. "I mean, I'm sure you would _love_ to see _me_ in pain. After all I've done to you . . . I was the one that got you brought here in the first place. If I wasn't so desperate for a little play toy perhaps you would have had a greater chance to go into hiding. Teddy would still have his Daddy—you'd be all safe in some little hole somewhere, we may have never even bothered to send people skilled enough to tear the wards on your mother's hovel down. The cub would never have had to grow up around this—if he's allowed to grow up that is, one little conversation in the right place could have him stone cold before he even says his first words. Or I have been quite interested in the affects of the Cruciatus on a child, maybe we should try that, what do you think Raba—"

" **Crucio**!" Nymphadora hissed, jabbing Bellatrix Lestrange in the gut with her wand as she concentrated all of her will and focus into how much she wanted Bellatrix to suffer for what she had done to her. She couldn't help the smirk on her lips as Bella gripped onto her shoulder to keep her steady, laughing through the pain.

"Oh Nymphie." Bella gasped. "You can do better than that!"

"Fine." Dora growled through gritted teeth, kneeing the woman in the gut to get her away from her before intensifying the curse leaving Bellatrix squirming through her sporadic giggles on the floor.

"I'm not sure if I should be concerned . . . or aroused." Rabastan frowned thoughtfully. It was only as Bellatrix let out a small moan of pain that Rabastan rolled his eyes. He walked over to Nymphie and grabbing her right wrist and squeezing it harshly until she dropped her wand. "You're quite attractive when you do that, Nymphie." Rabastan purred as he rested his chin on Nymphadora's shoulder, watching her chest rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath. "Aww. It wears you out, doesn't it? Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

" _Rabastan_!" Bellatrix hissed, rising to her feet as she stretched out her stiffened joints.

"What?" Rabastan pouted. "You have your fun, I have mine."

"Piss off." Nymphadora tried to wrench away from the man, wincing as he snaked his arm around her waist to stop her getting away from him.

"You've got to keep a tight grip on these things, Bella." Rabastan stated matter of factly. "How else are you going to get her outside without her trying to run off?"

"Ha!" Bellatrix barked, storming over and grabbing the girl from his grip. "Not sure she'd get anywhere with your perverted self in charge."

"She would certainly get _somewhere_." Rabastan chuckled, ignoring the stern look from his sister-in-law before mock saluting her and following her from the room. "Merlin Trixie, one little curse and you're on edge again."

"I am not on edge, merely fed up with your shenanigans." Bellatrix hissed. "Come on."

"Oh Trixie—Trixie and Nymphie." Rabastan sighed. "You know, that sounds like the starts of a great double ac—Ow!"

Bellatrix smirked as she readjusted her grip on her niece after sending a strong hex at the man. "Behave, or I will make you behave, you don't want my Crucio coming your way do you?"

"You're not half as entertaining as you used to be." Rabastan sighed, reaching out and opening the door to the meeting room as Bellatrix pushed the girl in front of them so roughly that the poor girl stumbled to stay on her feet.

"I'm not here for your entertainment, Rabastan." Bellatrix drawled, suddenly twisting her wrist as her spell caused Nymphadora to fall onto her knees with a loud thud and a groan of discomfort.

"No, Nymphie's here for your entertainment though by the looks of things." Rabastan smirked.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, walking over to the girl and considering her carefully as she twirled her own wand between her fingers. "Remember to behave, Nymphie." She bent down, her lips practically touching her nieces ear as she whispered "One word out of place and I won't hesitate to test my unforgivable skills on the entire population of the prisoners wing."

"Now Bellatrix," The cold voice of Lord Voldemort filled the room, Bellatrix quickly kneeling beside her niece as Rabastan hit the floor just as quickly. "don't let yourself run _too_ freely now."

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix smirked, her eyes flickering up as Nymphadora held back the hot sting of bile in her throat at the lust filled gaze she gave her master.

"Nymphadora." Voldemort said, looking down to the brown haired witch before him. "I take it you've calmed considerably since our last encounter? No more foolish attempts of escape?"

After a seconds silence Dora choked back a hiss of pain at the discreetly shot hex from her Aunt, biting her lip before she looked up and forced herself to look at The Dark Lord. "No, _My Lord_."

"Good." Voldemort smirked before he looked back to his most faithful servant, gesturing for her to stand. "Now Nymphadora, bare your left arm."

Nymphadora moved her gaze to glare at the floor, her fingers scrunching up at the fabric of her sleeve as she held on tightly. She knew this was coming, she knew it was futile to argue—especially after the events of the last few days, on reflection that was probably why they chose that moment to do it. Suddenly a curse surged through her body, causing her to immediately screech in agony. The now white haired witch barely felt the pair of arms circling behind her and drawing her thrashing body towards his own as her right arm was pinned to her side. Though she certainly took note of Bellatrix trying to pry her fingers apart to relinquish her grip on her sleeve. Her whole body writhed violently, her cries mingled the sound of her struggles echoing throughout the room. "Stop it!" Dora cried out, twisting in Rabastan's grasp when she heard the rip of material on her arm—she knew her struggles were futile when she no longer had the fabric of her left sleeve to protect her arm. The pain suddenly stopped but her body continued to shudder in pain in exhaustion, slumping back against Rabastan as Bellatrix pulled on her left hand so fiercely she was started to become concerned that her shoulder would pop out of place. Bella's long nails dug into the younger witches wrist so harshly to keep her still that she almost drew blood.

"Nymphadora, this is a great _honour_ that is about to be bestowed upon you." Voldemort hissed, moving his wand to the girls arm. "Do not be fooled into thinking we believe you deserve such an honour, more that you need to be branded . . . like rogue cattle. This way you can be easily traced, easily called, you are _mine_ , Nymphadora. You belong to me and only to me." He looked to the girl on the floor for a moment, held tightly by Rabastan as her pale skin was covered in perspiration from her struggles and she panted for breath violently. The look of terror on the girls face was almost amusing. "Hold still, for your own sake. **Morsmordre**."

Nymphadora couldn't help the single sharp sob that left her as the stinging hot sensation focused on her arm, no more painful that the previous curse though the witch was sure she would swap this spell for a Cruciatus anyday. She couldn't look. Bellatrix dropped her arm, Dora instinctively pulling her other arm free of Rabastan to cradle her newly marked arm. She barely paid attention to the rest of the conversation The Dark Lord had with the other pair about herself, flinching as Bellatrix threw the tattered fabric of her sleeve back at her. She only dared to look down at the hideous jet black skull and snake writhing proudly on her sore arm once Lord Voldemort had left the room. Rabastan pulled her to her feet, the girl suddenly realising that Bellatrix had seemingly gone with her Lord.

"Don't get any funny idea's Nymphie." Rabastan chimed, though the girl had no plans to do anything apart from get back to the relative privacy of the room she currently shared with her son. She winced as the man roughly held her just before the wards of the prisoners ward. "Don't get any smart ideas, you can't carry anyone out of these wards Nymphie, only go in and out alone. Even then, I don't think it would be in your best interests to wander the manor—what with all the rest of us big bad Death Eaters roaming around."

Dora winced as she was thrown through the ward by the man, grasping onto the wall to stop her falling over. As she looked back to glare at the man she realised he had already gone , with a sigh she turned to go back to her room only to stop at the sight of Draco Malfoy staring at her.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Draco murmured, his grey eyes flickering to her left arm momentarily. Only after Dora nodded did he speak again "Use a cooling charm on it, it doesn't kill the pain entirely . . . but it helps."

"I—" Dora took a deep breath, forcing a sad smile for her younger cousin. "Thanks, Draco." The boy merely nodded in acknowledgement before turning to go back into his own room, leaving the witch to stumble in her room to care for herself.

* * *

Nymphadora was sat on her bed, cooing at a now five month old Teddy Lupin. He giggled profusely as his mother rubbed his stomach, kissing his bright turquoise curls. "Who's a handsome boy?" Dora grinned, laughing at the boys giggles "You are! You are adorable!"

Andromeda laughed slightly in amusement as she watched the pair on the bed. "Who's a handsome boy who is going to spit up all of his breakfast if his mother keeps aggravating his stomach like that?"

"Aw, he wouldn't do such a thing to mummy. Would you Teddy?" Dora grinned as she pulled the boy to her lap, kissing his hair repeatedly much to his delight.

"Hmm." Andromeda smirked, a look that was soon wiped off of her face as she watched her daughter hiss in pain as she pulled her left arm into herself. "Give him here." Dora pulled the boy to her shoulder, kissing his head firmly before she walked over and placed the boy gently in her lap. She tried to ignore the whimper of upset as she forced herself to pull away from the boy. "He'll be fine. Go, you know what happens when you dilly dally."

The girl nodded, murmuring 'I love you' to her son as she placed another kiss on his head then placed a quick kiss on her mothers cheek before rushing out of the room towards her call to the dungeons. Though she had become used to being able to walk the manor alone when called, Bellatrix deciding she didn't need a babysitter for her journey to her a couple of months ago, that didn't mean she liked it any less. She ignored the knowing smirks of the Death Eaters she passed on the way, avoiding them as best she could whilst ignoring the throbbing in her arm. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Dora hissed under her breath.

"Careful Nymphie," Rodolphus Lestrange smirked as he met her in the corridor outside the dungeon "people will think Bella's finally turned you insane if you start talking to yourself in the corridors."

"Fat chance." Dora snapped. "What does she want this time?"

"She's downstairs waiting." Rodolphus said. "Come on." He opened the door, gesturing for the girl to go down ahead of him.

The stench of damp and rot filled the air, though those smells did not bother her. It was the clear smell of a freshly dead corpse that filled Nymphadora's nostrils, sticking to the back of her throat as the witch dared not look to closely into the dark room to investigate. Rodolphus nudged into her as he walked by her, muttering a spell as light suddenly filled the room. Dora blinked, wincing in the sudden bright light in the usually dim lit room. She rubbed her eyes, looking around through squinted eyes though wishing the lights were gone still when she saw the evil grin of Bellatrix Lestrange.

The dark witch was leant against the wall, her wand hand casually resting at her side as she giggled. "Nymphie, you have a job to do. You may need a minute first though."

"What?" Dora asked, following her Aunts gaze to the corner of the room before her breath caught in her throat at the source of the smell in the room. She looked to her Aunt then back again, biting her lip once she decided to walk over and investigate. "No!" Dora rushed over as soon as she recognised the once strong warrior before her, falling to her knees as she grasped onto the blood stained fabric of Kingsley Shacklebolt's robes. "Kingsley . . ." Dora breathed, forcing herself not to openly sob in front of the laughing pair. "What did you do?" Dora growled after reaching her hand out to gently press the mans eyes closed.

"Bella killed him, clearly." Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

"I didn't _mean_ to kill him." Bellatrix pouted. "He wasn't co-operating."

"So you brought me down here to get a reaction out of me!? To entertain your sick and twisted minds!? What!?" Nymphadora stood up, turning to face the pair as her hair turned a vivid red.

" _Oooh_ , Nymphie's getting mad." Bellatrix giggled. "Careful Nymphie or we might have to remind you of your place."

"What do you want?" Dora hissesd through gritted teeth.

"Well, you see Nymphie, Shacklebolt was actually rather co-operative—or so we thought." Bella sighed. "Turns out he was helping hide some vital information from us whilst helping some people we would rather not have helped. _Naughty boy_."

"Good for him." Dora glared, ducking out of the way of a stinging hex just in time. "Doesn't quite explain what you need me for though."

"He still held a respectable position in the ministry and we're having problems taming the last of the resistance within the ministry. We believe that Mr Shacklebolt here would be able to tame things a little." Rodolphus shrugged.

"You think I'd do the thing that you killed Kingsley over because he refused to?!" Dora shrieked, frustrated and annoyed. "Are you mad?"

"Yes." Bellatrix stated matter of factly. "Rather proudly so, though _you_ would also have to be mad to think there was anyway of you getting out of it."

"Look at it this way, Nymphadora." Rodolphus walked over to his wife as he watched her distressed niece. "If you do this, less people will fight—which you of all people must know is futile—therefore less people will die. All you have to do is read a little speech in front of some reporters."

"We'll even take you ourselves." Bella smirked as she drew a small piece of parchment from her bra, her gaze lingering on her husbands for a moment before looking back to Dora. "Just read the paper, make it convincing too—or you could just effectively prove yourself useless by not doing as your told and I get to have a blood bath right in my own home." She laughed as defeat eventually washed over her niece's face, giving a curt nod. "Oh _goody_. Get to morphing."

Minutes later Nymphadora looked the living image of the corpse on the floor beside her, finishing trailing her wand down her clothes as she transformed them to match Kingsley's. It was with a heavy heart that she bent down and gently took the mans hat from him, removing the blood with her wand as best she could before placing it on her head. "Ready." Dora mumbled.

"Oh now Nymphie, you don't sound so confident about that." Bellatrix giggled, holding out the piece of parchment for Nymphadora to read over.

"This is ridiculous." Dora mumbled as she read over the words, barely paying attention as Rodolphus took her arm and lead her out of the dungeon. "He wouldn't say half of this. He didn't talk like that."

"So make it sound believable." Rodolphus paused as he waited for Bellatrix to fetch the floo powder. "Just stick to the main message."

"Just act fast, the minute you step out of the fireplace there will be reporters on the other side." Bellatrix sighed. "Rodolphus will take you, I'll be right behind. I wouldn't want to take the attention off your little selves now would I?"

With a deep breath Dora looked into the mirror ahead of her, composing herself as she tried not to get lost in the emotions of seeing her fallen friend staring back at her. With a nod she stepped into the fireplace, waiting for Rodolphus to get in and yell their destination. The light was blinding from the minute she stepped out of the other side, camera's flashing as she let the guiding hand of Rodolphus Lestrange lead her away from the fireplace to let Bellatrix through.

"Mr Shacklebolt! What is your announcement?"

"Why have you gathered the press, Mr Shacklebolt?"

"Where have you been the last few days, Mr Shacklebolt?"

"Mr Shacklebolt has prepared a speech!" Rodolphus called out to the rest of the hall, holding back an amused grin as he watched the reporters soon fall silence at his words. He caught the gaze of Bellatrix, watching from the side as all eyes were on the Kingsley Shacklebolt look-a-like, none the wiser to the fact that he had died the previous evening.

Nymphadora cleared her throat, holding the piece of paper in front of her before and looking into the awaiting eyes of the wizarding press infront of her unable to snatch her eyes away from the new statue in the ministry until Rodolphus coughed behind her. "My fellow witches and wizards . . . the past few months have been those of disruption to our daily order here at the ministry and the wizarding world in whole. I have spent the last few days conversing with members close to The Dark Lord—" _yeah, conversing in screams and duels_ _most likely_ thought Dora "—and I am here today to tell you that this must and _will_ stop. You have nothing to fear from this new world order, all we ask is that you remain co-operative with us . . . You will soon find that under our new ruling the world will become a happier place, a better place to be in. One without—" Dora looked down at the parchment again, fighting through the bile slowly rising in her throat "—one without the impurities of mudbloods, without the rebellious threat of those willing to disturb this new peace. It is futile to resist the new order, especially when it we only wish to purify our country for the good of you—our people. You have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide." Dora forced her expression to remain clear, reminding herself of who she was impersonating as she folded the parchment and placed it in her robes. "Thank you, there will be no questions."

Dora flickered her gaze to Bellatrix, remaining as calm as she could as she felt Rodolphus lean over and mutter in her ear. "We will apparate from your office, Mr Shacklebolt."

Dora nodded, making her way to the Auror office she knew too well, trying to ignore the murmurs and snaps of camera lenses. Bellatrix was soon ahead of them, hexing a poor old man out of the way so she could get straight to the first available lift. The smirk on Bella's face was sickening as Dora looked away from her hand sliding over Rodolphus' shoulder, trying to unsee the look of lust the man gave his wife. She was never more thankful to hear the announcement that they had reached the floor of the Auror office in all of her life.

Dora was again thankful as the two Death Eaters behind her stayed relatively silent, trusting she knew where her old department lay and where the Head Auror office still remained. Once they reached the doors Dora hesitated only slightly before pushing them open. Everything was different-everything was wrong. The far wall that used to be full of posters of wanted Death Eaters was filled with order members and their associates. She quickly scanned the wall, each poster of a witch or wizard that had been captured or killed having a large red stamp stating so.

 _Harry Potter, Dead. Remus Lupin, Dead. Molly Weasley, Dead. Fred Weasley, Dead. Nymphadora Tonks Nee Lupin, converted._ She swallowed hard. She'd sooner have 'dead' or 'captured' written on her poster than those big angry red letters that declared her a traitor to her cause. The only comfort she took from the wall were all of the posters of people that were seemingly uncaught and alive-Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur, the rest of the Weasley brothers. She barely got a chance to inspect the rest of the posters as Bellatrix placed her hand deceivingly gently on her arm as she motioned for her to carry on to the office.

Dora didn't look at the other people in the office, ignored their stares and their solemn greetings. This was not the office she had left when the war had begun and it never would be again. "Come on," Dora stared at the office, much darker than she had ever remembered, though perhaps that was merely because it lacked the warm honest soul that had once occupied it. "I want to go back."

"Now that's something I didn't think I'd ever hear." Bellatrix giggled, waiting for Rodolphus to lock the door before grasping onto to Nymphadora and aparating them both back to what was once Malfoy Manor.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please do leave a review if you have a chance. We loves them. haha**

 **Bella**


	11. Do Me A Favour

***innocent whistle* TRIGGER WARNING! (blessed trigger warning) for violence and suggested things that actually happened. I was feeling very evil when I wrote this. :D I am thrilled (should I be ashamed?) that we have finally reached this chapter. And my cat just died. Happy Battle of Hogwarts Day! :D**

 **Dora (poor Dora her cat died XD XD XD)**

* * *

Rodolphus stepped into Bellatrix's playroom—he shook his head slightly at her name for it—and saw Bellatrix giggling as she waved a battered, exhausted Nymphadora goodbye. "Not good enough!" she chimed. "Poor Nymphie!"

The door shut on the unfortunate witch, and Bellatrix turned to her husband. "Roddy," she smirked, walking up to him and giggling as she felt a hex surge through her body. "Now," she pouted, "that's not nice. I've been good today!"

"Then you'll come with me quietly," Rodolphus said into her ear in a low voice, his hands stroking her body firmly. "I want you," he growled, shoving her against the wall and kissing her roughly, one hand grasping the front of her dress and ripping it wide open.

"Oh," Bellatrix pouted at him, her arms winding around his neck and pulling him closer. "You know I would...but the Dark Lord wishes for me to attend him this evening." She giggled before kissing her husband deeply as a Curse ran through her body. "Roddy, don't be jealous," she pouted, and he glared at her in rage.

"He always wants you," Rodolphus hissed in fury. "Always! And you never find time for your own husband!"

"It is an honour," Bellatrix said breathlessly, leaning her head back against the wall as she sighed happily. "I am grateful. His daughter has been a blessing—"

Bellatrix shrieked with laughter when he slapped her with his full strength, the witch reaching up to touch her face. Rodolphus strengthened his Curse, pleased that he seemed to have broken her nose with the force of his blow. "Don't do something you'll regret!" Bellatrix cackled with laughter, writhing in her husband's grasp. "I could have you killed, though this is _so_ much better...or I could send you to the dungeons and play with _you_ like I did Nymphie until I knew how she would behave. What should I do with you, hmm, Rodolphus?"

The man shoved her away, infuriated at her disrespect. "I hate you," he hissed at her before storming out of the room, her insane laughter following him. He couldn't help but think that every who left Bella's playroom left the same way, destroyed, no matter how she destroyed them. He found himself walking toward the wrong wing of the Manor and frowned as he approached the wards.

An idea came to his mind, and the more he thought about it, the more it appealed to him. Rodolphus raised his left arm to the wards, walking into the prisoner wing of Malfoy Manor and searching for one room in particular: Nymphadora's room. He smirked when he found it, taking a deep breath as he tried to think of how he should approach the girl, though he finally couldn't wait any longer and wrenched the door open, walking into the room.

The girl looked up with a frown, then jumped to her feet in shock, drawing her wand. "What do you want?" she demanded in a shaky tone, and Rodolphus was sure that the witch had been crying, realising that he had probably just missed Andromeda leaving the room.

Rodolphus stared at her for a moment, sure that he looked totally insane to her, though as he flicked his wrist, disarming the witch, she gasped in fear, stepping back from him as she asked, "Rodolphus, what's going on?"

He could see the fear in her eyes, could almost taste the fear radiating from her, and it made him hungry for her. "Going on?" he chuckled, his voice low and husky. "Nothing...yet."

Nymphadora stepped back again, but he lunged forward and grabbed her by the wrists, slamming her against the wall. "Get off me!" she shrieked in horror as his hands slid wandered down her body, the man pressing her firmly into the wall. "Leave me alone!"

"No, Nymphie," he breathed, looking straight into her eyes as he sent a Curse burning through her body. "I will not leave you alone. You are mine." He smirked at her screech of pain, kissing her cheek and on down her neck, biting her in his increasing passion.

"Bellatrix will find out!" Dora choked in her fear as he increased the intensity of his Curse. "She will—"

"She would not believe you, Nymphie," Rodolphus murmured into the girl's ear. "Why would Rodolphus Lestrange want to bed a filthy half-blood like you when he has Bella, hmm?"

Her body seemed to shudder, and he laughed at her struggles, Cursing her yet again as he dragged her over to the bed, throwing her down quickly before he waved his hand to chain her down. Nymphadora stared up at him, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "Please, no," she sniffed. "Please don't do it—I—I don't know what I've done wrong."

Rodolphus knelt on the bed next to her, thoughtfully splitting her nightdress down the front as she writhed pathetically, trying uselessly to get away. "It's not you," Rodolphus admitted. "Bellatrix angered me, and I thought you'd be a good bit of fun to relieve my...stress."

Nymphadora cringed in horror. "No," she begged, though she shrieked when he ripped her dress from her, smirking at her as he stroked her hip thoughtfully.

"Yes," Rodolphus retorted, half playfully. "You need to behave. That's what Bella always says: that I need to behave. I'm the good one." He shook his head to get himself back on track. "Ah," he said with an evil smirk, "let's free you of that last bit of protection, shall I?"

"Rodolphus," Dora cried, her chest heaving as he removed her garments, leaning in to kiss her warm, soft skin. "No!" A sob escaped her, her entire body trembling as he boldly touched her, sounding pleased at what he had discovered.

"Oh, Nymphadora," he breathed, squeezing her firmly, and she groaned, tears of shame streaming down her face. "Shh," he said, kissing her face and slapping her when she turned away. "If you would cooperate, you would learn to like it," he told her. "I can be kind, but no one knows that, of course. They're all like Bella, and now you."

"I hate you," she breathed, her face draining of colour when he sat back from her, shrugging out of his robe as he smiled condescendingly at her struggles.

"Stop," he pouted at her, and couldn't help noticing how much more terrified she seemed when he mimicked Bellatrix. "Your fear is so arousing, Nymphie…." He sighed, relieved to finally have an outlet for his frustration with Bella as he crawled over Nymphadora, leaning in to kiss her deeply. "Mmm," he groaned, wanting her more than ever as he Cursed her to punish her for struggling against the chains so much. "Nymphadora!"

She was shrieking under the Curse, her head thrown back in agony, and Rodolphus drew a steadying breath to keep himself focused. Nymphadora screamed, her hair turning pure white as he defiled her in the worst way possible. Rodolphus slapped her a couple more times when she misbehaved until she finally gave up, sobbing hysterically as she let him have his way. "Please," she whimpered, and he kissed the corner of her mouth, his breath hot on her face. "Please—"

Rodolphus didn't stop until he was satisfied with his results, yelling out in pleasure and collapsing beside the young, broken witch. He released her from the chains, pulling her into his arms and kissing her head. "I like you," he murmured against her cheek. "You're the only other woman I've had besides Bella. I usually hold myself to a higher standard."

"Let me go," the witch sobbed desperately. "Haven't you had your fun?"

"Nymphie," he pouted, "don't try to get rid of me so easily."

Nymphadora's entire body shook with sobs, the witch writhing against her abuser even though he hadn't Cursed her again. "Oh!" she cried out as she tried to get away from him and found that it now hurt her a lot to move.

Rodolphus waited a few moments, then moved back, laying the witch back down in the bed and kissing her cheek gently. "You're beautiful, Nymphadora," he smirked. "I can't wait until next time." He slid off the bed, robing himself once again and looking back at the broken witch one more time. "Yes, I could definitely make use of you more often." He turned and left the room, smirking proudly at his accomplishments, that he had tamed Nymphadora even for a few moments.

He was very pleased, and when he saw Bella getting ready to leave their room that evening, he ignored her, concentrating on his beautiful memories of what had just happened in the prisoners' wing.

* * *

Nymphadora lay there, crying in horror as she curled on her side, clutching her sheet to cover her body, though her bed now smelled like Rodolphus Lestrange. Her body ached from his rough touch, the witch gasping in pain as she struggled to sit up.

She wrapped her arms around herself, tears spilling down her face as she tried to think of what to do next, how to react. "R—Remus!" she sobbed, longing for his reassurance and gentle embrace. "Oh, Remus!"

Her bruised body didn't want to move, and she summoned her wand, beginning to try to heal all her scratches and bruises. She sniffed back her tears as she tried to concentrate, wanting to do her best to hide all the evidence. The witch finally forced herself to painfully get up from the bed, walking to her wardrobe to find a change of clothes. She knew she must get a bath, as she didn't want her mother to find out what had happened. She didn't want anyone to know that she'd been so horribly used by the one person she'd halfway tolerated since her family's abduction.

Nymphadora turned this way and that, looking in the mirror carefully as she hid and healed her wounds. "No one can know," she breathed as she inspected herself one last time. She grabbed her things and opened the door to her room, chilling in fear as she looked out into the hall before hurrying quickly down the hall into the small bathroom.

She calmed down more as the hot water washed her tears away, rinsing her body clean from Rodolphus' filthy passion. She dressed quickly, gathering her things and hurrying back to her room, wanting to sleep away the memory. Nymphadora held back tears at the thought of crawling back into the bed and was going to throw the sheets off the bed when there came a knock on the door.

"Dora?" Nymphadora chilled in fear before recognising her mother's voice.

"C—come in," Dora called in a small voice, stuffing her torn dress out of sight.

Andromeda walked into the room, looking around in confusion. "You said you were going to bed? Dora, you said you were fine, but if you still couldn't sleep—you could come stay with me. Teddy wants you, I think."

Nymphadora shook her head numbly. "I'm fine, but I can't—I feel that there's too much Dark magic in my system still."

"Do you want me to try again?" Andromeda sighed.

"No!" Dora said quickly, holding back a wince at the pain in her body. "It's enough: I just need rest. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Dora," Andromeda began, then stopped, reaching out and stroking the girl's hair out of her face. "I must have missed this," she muttered to herself, looking at Dora's neck just behind her ear. "Another bruise..."

Nymphadora shivered as her mother healed another bruise that she'd missed. "Mum, stop," Nymphadora whispered, putting her hand up. "I just want to rest now. I'll be fine, no matter if you missed one spot or ten."

Andromeda frowned at her daughter, confused. "Why is Rodolphus' signature on you? He helped Bellatrix today?"

The girl nodded wordlessly, looking down as she was grateful she never went into details of her training with her mother. "He—he's mean," she muttered. "I thought he was the best out of all of them, but he's still pure evil."

"D—don't trust anyone," Andromeda said in a strange voice. "Maybe not even me."

"I—" Dora bit her lip. "I trust you."

Andromeda sighed, then reached out and hugged her daughter carefully, making sure not to surprise her. "I love you, Dora, and I will help you with anything you want to talk to me about."

Nymphadora hugged her mother back after momentarily freezing in fright. "Okay," she nodded, faking a yawn and pulling away from her. "I'm tired," she sighed, walking back toward her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Andromeda left the room, a very peculiar look in her eyes as she turned away from her daughter. Nymphadora immediately stripped the sheets off her bed, wrapping herself up in only the blanket, frightened as she wondered if Rodolphus would return to her again. Dora curled up on the mattress, shivering in fear as she lay awake long into the night, every sound making her fear that he had come back.

* * *

Nymphadora silently walked the floor with her son a couple days later, shivering slightly as she worried. She knew her mother was suspicious, but couldn't bring herself to tell the woman what had happened to her. She wanted it to be her secret, and not to let anyone else know what had happened between her and Rodolphus. She shuddered, thinking of the man, and held her son closer, blinking back tears. It didn't matter how much she cried: it seemed that she woke up every morning with fresh fear and fresh tears, though she would never admit to anyone that Rodolphus terrified her.

"Mumma loves you," Nymphadora whispered to her baby, kissing his soft brown curls. "I—I'll make sure that nothing hurts you, no matter what I have to do." She sniffed back tears, seeing him look up at her with bright eyes, the child reaching out to touch her face. "Suffering is nothing as long as you stay safe," she breathed. "Your father would want you to stay safe."

"Nymphadora?" came Draco's voice, and she jumped in shock, her magic crackling as she whirled to face him.

"What do you want?" she demanded, and he stepped back slightly.

The boy looked at her for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. "This was a bad idea," he muttered.

Nymphadora watched him nervously, and he finally looked back up at her. "I...I saw Rodolphus here, Nymphadora." Her face drained of colour as she heard him speak, and she stared at him in horror. "I never wanted to think that he would do something so unholy," Draco muttered, then looked into her eyes. "I know what he did to you, Dora. I've seen evidences of it in other victims before—"

"I am not a victim!" Dora cried, glaring at the boy. "I—"

"All of us are victims," Draco intoned, turning away from her. "Look: you really should talk to someone about it. This will destroy you from the inside out."

"How are you the expert on this?" Nymphadora hissed.

The young man shook his head. "I am not," he said. "But I can tell that it's hurting your mind. At least talk to your mother, Dora."

Nymphadora shivered, a tear dripping onto her cheek. "There is nothing anyone can do," she breathed. "I will never be safe again, and I can't trust anyone. No one can stop them, Draco." She sniffed, horror dawning on her as she realised that she was free game for any of the Inner Circle to prey on. "I hate him."

"I know," Draco sighed. "I just—well, you've been singled out by Rodolphus for this purpose, but you're not alone. Confide in your mother; it will help you."

"Experience, Draco?" Nymphadora laughed bitterly. "I don't want to talk, and I won't. And if you dare say a word..." She glared at him fiercely, and he shrugged.

"Once I would have been infuriated to be threatened in my own house," Draco answered her. "But I have no home. I have no freedom, no safety. All you can do is hold on to your family."

"Leave me alone!" she hissed, turning away from him as tears spilled down her cheeks. She was glad when she turned to sit down in the rocking chair and found her cousin gone. She dashed away her tears, trying to control herself, but she knew Draco was right, and hated that he was so complacent in his misery. "I will _never_ be a silent victim," she breathed. "I will never just give in."

A small part of her hoped that Rodolphus had got what he had wanted and would leave her alone, but Nymphadora knew that was not the case.

* * *

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were laughing uproariously as they arrived back at Malfoy Manor, having destroyed an entire Muggle neighbourhood. "Go celebrate," Rabastan laughed, slapping his brother on the back. "Whatever you want to do. I know you don't want to hear me tell the others what happened."

Rodolphus merely nodded, thanking Merlin that his brother knew at least that much. He walked straight to his room, but it was untouched, and the man clenched his fists angrily. He decided to check Bella's playroom, but it was empty as well, and he knew that she wasn't with Delphi because the wards on the room were different.

He went straight to the wine cabinet and poured himself a glass, downing it in a single draught. He drank another, and a third before he turned away from it, anger still burning deep inside him. He didn't _need_ Bellatrix, if she was going to be so unfaithful to him; he knew where there was a witch just as delicious.

He eagerly turned toward the door, leaving his room and making his way up to the prisoners' wing again. It wasn't, after all, as if he were seeking Nymphadora out on his own: Bella had driven him to this end. He had to have some way to vent his anger and frustration. Rodolphus grinned slightly as he commended himself for finding the perfect way, and pleasure too.

He went straight to Nymphadora's room, finding her cradling her son as she tried to get him to take a nap. He breathed her name, and she turned to him, breathing his name in fright before yelling at him not to hurt her son. "Then you'll behave, won't you, Nymphie?" he smirked. "Obey what I tell you?"

"I—" the witch clutched her son closer, her hair slowly tinging white as he approached her, pulling her to sit on the bed. "Wha—?"

"I'll let you finish taking care of the brat," Rodolphus said simply. "It wouldn't do for him to be upset while you and I are going at it."

The girl seeming to cringe, holding her son protectively as he watched them, his hand possessively resting on her hip. Rodolphus could hardly bear to wait until the child was asleep before he motioned Nymphadora to put her cub in the cot.

Nymphadora crossed the room, reaching down to lay the child in his cot when she felt the man behind her. "Stop!" she hissed, going to pull away from him, though she heard the sound of material ripping and froze.

"Nymphie," the man sighed, shaking his head as he slipped his arm around her and flicked his wand to put a ward over the child's crib, "you've got to quit tearing your skirts."

He smirked at her glare before forcing her against the wall, the witch already in tears as he reached out to her again, teasing her with his touch. "Nymphadora," he whispered against her neck, "how do they make half-bloods like you so desirable?"

"Unhappy pureblood marriages," the girl choked, screaming out as Rodolphus disapproved of her reply, a ruthless curse surging through her body.

"You haven't learned a thing, Nymphie," he sighed in disappointment. "Well, at least I'm patient." To his amusement, the witch sputtered in disbelief despite her pain. "I meant that," he growled, biting her neck as her body went rigid against his once again. Her hair shot white as she screeched with pain, the witch digging her nails into her hands in an effort to fight off the Curse. "Bad Nymphie. You must learn to behave."

He was intrigued by her cries and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. She struggled against him, though as he pressed his wand into her stomach, she froze.

"R—Rodolphus," she cried, her hands now grasping onto him as she tried to focus, to stay above the pain of the Curse. "It hurts!"

"Yes," he breathed, pressing his face into her pure white hair as she cried out when he redirected the spell. "Isn't it beautiful, Nymphadora?"

"N—no!" the girl sobbed, and Rodolphus chuckled.

"Say yes," he hissed in her ear, pausing the Curse for a moment. "Say yes to the beauty of pain. Never in your wildest thoughts can you dream of what glory, what joy there is in absolute agony."

"I hate you," the witch shrieked as she struggled to push him away. "You sound like Bellatrix."

Rodolphus nodded thoughtfully. "She's taught me well," he agreed. "Though you aren't half as good a learner as I was."

"Sick!" Nymphadora yelled, magic crackling through her hands, and Rodolphus was shocked for a moment before laughing harshly and lifting her into his arms, carrying her to the bed.

"Oh, Nymphie," the man groaned, looking down at her lying readily on her back. "I don't know how I never thought of this before...you make a great toy." He laughed as he crawled over her, a Curse ready in case she tried to fight him. "Remember," he whispered as his hand trailed down her body to rest on her hip, "you promised you'd be good, Nymphie."

He watched her awareness recede in her eyes as he took advantage of her helplessness, kissing her cheek softly before grazing her neck with his teeth. Rodolphus was amazed that she did not make a sound, and determined that, whatever he had to do, he would get a good reaction out of her. He chuckled to himself, smirking in delight. This was a game Rodolphus Lestrange always won.


	12. Toy

**So sorry about the long wait for an update on this one! I've just moved from London back to my hometown, started a new job etc and Dora has been on a Road Trip to merlin knows where in America (I cannot remember states that well haha) so as you can imagine things have been a bit hectic! In that hecticness we've obviously forgotten to update! Sorry!**

 **So please do read, enjoy and please do leave us a review if you have a chance!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange watched her young daughter playing with her toy wand, happily throwing colourful sparks around the room whilst giggling profusely. Her mother smiled to herself, shuffling down to sit on the edge of her bed as she leant forward and stroked a lock of hair behind the girl's ear.

"Mummy?" Delphini Riddle turned, looking up to see her mother raise an eyebrow in answer to her "Where's Daddy?"

"Well," Bellatrix considered her for a moment as the girl stood and walked over to her, placing her hands on her lap "he is off doing very important things right now."

"Oh," Delphi frowned in her thinking for a moment before she grinned at being lifted onto her mother's lap "Daddy's important."

"Yes, Delphi." Bellatrix smirked, kissing her head. "Very important. He rules the country, my love."

"Yup." Delphi nodded excitedly. "I'm important?"

"Oh very important." Bellatrix kissed her cheek, squeezing her gently. "You'll rule beside him one day, if you listen to what we teach you."

"I can listen!" Delphi pouted before looking to her mother with a look of severe concentration amusing on a nearing two-year-old's features. "Teach me."

"You're a little young, beautiful." Bellatrix laughed, pouting when the girl hit her shoulder. "Don't hit mummy. Hit other people, but not your parents . . . unless your father tells you otherwise." Bella frowned in realisation of her own words, aware that The Dark Lord could instruct Delphini to do such a thing. In fact, she was entirely sure it would happen at one point in her lifetime, she knew the way her master's mind worked. She was only snapped out of her own thoughts as her bedroom door opened. Rodolphus walked into his room to the sight of his wife's bastard daughter rubbing her shoulder, with a shake of his head he walked over to his cabinet, taking a bottle of whiskey out before walking over to lay back on the other side of the bed.

"Where have you been?" Bellatrix demanded of the man.

"Exploring the manor." Rodolphus smirked to himself, knowing full well that there was only one part of the manor he had been exploring—and he most certainly wasn't exploring the manor and more one of its occupants.

"Hey, Rod." Delphi smiled, resting her chin on her mother's shoulder as she looked over to the man.

"Afternoon, Delphini." Rodolphus sighed, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Rod put that down." Bellatrix rolled her eyes, standing up as she gathered Delphi in her arms, frowning slightly at the contented smirk on the man's features. "Why are you so happy?—Never mind, I don't care. I need you to look after Delphi."

"Why?" Rodolphus sighed, sitting up as he placed the bottle on the side.

"Because I haven't seen Nymphadora in a few days, I'm bored." Bellatrix sighed, adjusting Delphi on her hip.

"Wanna come stay with _you_." Delphi whined, tugging on her mother's robes.

"You're too young." Bella shook her head before looking pointedly at her husband again. "Well?"

"You're not _actually_ saying no to the girl, are you?" Rodolphus chuckled, watching the silver-haired tot wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "Whatever happened to what Delphi wants, Delphi gets?"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, trying to unwrap the girl's small arms from her neck "I can't look after Delphi _and_ deal with Nymphadora at the same time."

Rodolphus shrugged before getting up off the bed placing the lid back on his bottle. "I'll go with you then."

"What?" Bellatrix snapped, perplexed at the offer before her eyes narrowed at the man. "Why? You hate helping me with Nymphadora."

"Well, Delphi wants to come watch and what Delphi wants she gets, right Delphi?"

"Right!" Delphi giggled, letting go of her mother and allowing Rodolphus to take the girl in his arms. "Let's go!"

"I—" Bellatrix stared at the pair for a moment before shaking her head in defeat. " _Fine_. Though _you_ ," Bellatrix poked Delphi's tummy, smirking at the giggle it enticed "need to behave and do as Mummy and Rod tell you, understood?" Delphi nodded furiously, an excited grin on her face as she gripped onto Rodolphus' robes. The woman rolled her eyes, both confused and amused at what on earth had put Rodolphus in such a mood to not only want to endure Nymphadora but also hold her daughter in his arms without complaint. Though she shook away such thoughts as she led the pair to her play room, summoning Nymphadora to join them.

* * *

Nymphadora Lupin had barely finished healing the last bruise on her body, having only just pulled a new dress over her head the girl hissed at the sensation in her left arm.

"Not now." Dora sighed, screwing her eyes shut to morph her limp mousey brown hair to a long sleek purple. The woman bit her lip at the sight of her son, still sleeping in his cot. She lifted the silencing wards off of the boy before taking him into her arms, kissing his sleeping locks before walking out into the hallway. She hissed in pain as another sharp jolt went up her arm. "I'm coming!" the girl winced as Teddy stirred in her arms. "I'm sorry, shh, sleep."

"Dora?" Narcissa exited her room, frowning at the girl curiously.

"I—" Dora chewed her lip, looking at the boy and the woman and back again "Can you—?"

Narcissa nodded, coming forward and gently taking the boy from his mother's arms, sighing as he started to stir awake. "Go, before Bella loses her temper."

Dora nodded, mumbling a thanks before she rushed off towards Bellatrix's play room. She walked quickly, fully aware of what Narcissa had said was true; the longer she took, the more irate Bellatrix would become. Though she would quite happily take the long routes through the manor, taking her time in prolonging the inevitable 'training' with her Aunt she knew the quicker she got this over with the better. It was only as she got to the corridor the room lay in that she froze in her step, grabbing on to the wall to stop herself tripping over in her sudden stop. Rodolphus merely smirked, straightening himself from casually leaning against the wall.

"Nymphie." Rodolphus slowly walked towards the woman, holding back a laugh as she tried to stumble back for a moment before realising that she had nowhere to go to escape him.

"What do you want?" Dora breathed, her hand on her wand in its holster in an instant. "Haven't you had your fun for one day?"

"Oh Nymphie," Rodolphus couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him "Bella wants you this time, I simply told her it was best if I meet you out here to warn you."

"W—Warn me?" she winced as Rodolphus stopped mere inches from her face.

"Yes." Rodolphus allowed his eyes to run over her features before he huffed in amusement at her clear discomfort. "Bella has Delphi in there."

"I—You mean V—The Dark Lords child?" Dora asked, her own face contorting in confusion for a moment as her fright and disgust at the man was temporarily forgotten as he nodded. "Why? Is she ins—" she shook her head as Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at her "Okay, but Delphi—she's still only a toddler."

"Delphi wanted to come." Rodolphus shrugged. "What Delphi wants, Delphi gets."

"I thought you hated being around Delphi—I thought you hated Bella making you 'help' with me?" Dora suddenly gasped as the man reached out, stroking her cheek deceivingly gently.

"What can I say, you put me in a good mood earlier." Rodolphus smirked, tugging on a stray strand of the girl's hair. "Get rid of the white and we can go in—and remember, don't talk to Delphi unless she talks to you, understood?" the man rolled his eyes, magic crackling beneath his hand to send a sharp stinging sensation into the girl's cheek. "I said, understood?"

"Yes!" Dora hissed.

"Good." Rodolphus smirked, letting go of his power over the girl. "Now get rid of the white, we don't want Bella to wonder why you're so frightened before she's even got to you, do we?"

"She doesn't frighten me." Dora glared before taking a step back from the man and changing her hair back to purple before she took one glance at the man and walked ahead of him into the room. She ignored his amused teases at her apparent eagerness to escape him as she opened the door, begrudgingly letting him walk in behind her. Delphini Riddle was sat in the corner of the room, resting on her mother's lap on an armchair that had been summoned purely to keep the girl sitting somewhere. The silver haired girl turned in her mother's lap, her dark Black eyes darting straight to the purple haired witch. Dora couldn't help but stare at her, it was just so bizarre in her eyes. Not only had the darkest wizard of her time procreated with her mentally unstable, evil bitch of an Aunt they had created a seemingly innocent looking two year old dressed in a light green frilly dress, not the slightest image of evil one would expect yet the height of all young good and innocence. Though the mere image of her Aunt with such an innocent looking child on her lap made all of Nymphadora's Auror instincts want to kick into place and rescue the girl from the monster, what was more disturbing was the fact that Bellatrix seemed simply a mother with a child placed on her lap, not a hint of all evil she had done and would go on to do on her features.. Dora was only snapped out of her thoughts when her Aunt began to talk, the harsh tone quickly snapping her out of her deluded thoughts of Bella seeming to be so innocent in that moment.

"Do not stare Nymphadora, it's rude." Bellatrix hissed, smirking at the giggling of her child as she stood up with the girl in her arms. "Now Delphi," Bella softened her tone as she looked to the girl, kissing her cheek "remember what Mummy said. You're going to sit here and behave with Rodolphus whilst Mummy and Nymphadora play, yes?"

Delphi frowned, not relenting in her gaze to the purple haired witch. "Why's your hair purple?"

"I—" Dora hesitated for a moment, looking to Bellatrix to see if she was about to hex her for talking before looking back to the little girl, "I made it purple—morphed it."

"What?" Delphi frowned, looking to her mother for an answer "What's mowphed mean?"

"Morphed." Bella corrected. "Nymphadora's a freak, darling. She can change the way she looks on her own. So she changed her hair purple."

"Oh." Delphi frowned for a moment longer before she looked to her mother with a grin. "You gonna dool?"

"Duel." Bella smirked, kissing the girl's head before she nodded for Rod to come over. The girl giggled as Rodolphus took the girl from her mother and went to sit her in the chair, standing beside her after carefully making sure the girl was warded from stray spells. It was only then that Bellatrix turned back to her niece, drawing her wand. It was only then that she noticed the girls gaze had not wavered from the pair in the corner (though she did not notice the cruel knowing smirk from her husband), a growl of annoyance leaving her as she shot a hex at the girl. "Concentrate."

The woman nodded, drawing her wand. She soon parried the first spell her way and hit back with her own, the two witches soon lost in a blur of spells firing back and forth within the room. It was minutes before either of them managed to get a shot in, though to the purple haired witches surprise it was her that managed to get a spell to hit her opponent, causing a slash to open on Bella's left arm. Blood was soon seeping into the dark fabric of the woman's dress though it did not deter her from her target.

"Mummy!" Delphi whined in concern for her mother.

"Mummy is _fine_ , Delphi." Bellatrix growled in renewed determination, her onslaught of curses driving her niece to the corner of the room.

Dora tried to hold her own, successfully so, though it was as she took two steps further back she felt a strong grip take both of her arms and pull her towards him whilst yelling at his wife to stop. She yelled out in fear, struggling profusely as she was pulled out of the way of the last of Bellatrix's spells.

"What are you doing?!" Bellatrix screeched.

"You're too close to Delphini!" Rodolphus barked back in reply, gritting his teeth as he hooked an arm around the struggling witch whilst jabbing his wand in her gut with the other.

"She's fine!" Bellatrix hissed before glaring at her niece. "For merlin's sake Rodolphus, calm the girl down!"

Rodolphus glared at his wife, throwing the girl away from him and on the floor. Nymphadora instantly calmed, trying to calm her breathing as she screwed her eyes shut to hold back the tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't help herself, each of her senses and instincts were at the height of sensitivity when in such an intense duel, feeling _those arms_ on her, _that voice_ yelling in her ear. Each of her instincts told her to run as far as she could as quickly as she could, that if she stayed in that man's grasp any longer than a split second she would end up feeling the demoralising and disgusting pain the man had been putting her through of late. She pressed her forehead to the cool stone floor, forcing herself not to sob as she gripped tightly onto her wand for some sort of sense of protection. She hissed in pain as Bellatrix kicked into her side, forcing her to roll onto her back with her mess of white hair covering her face.

"What on _earth_ has gotten into you, Nymphie?" Bellatrix growled, her face lit with fury as she threw a stinging hex at the girl.

Nymphadora merely yelped at the pain, clutching at her robes as she forced herself to shuffle up to sit. "I'm _fine_."

"You look it." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, a small pair of arms wrapping around her legs forcing her to soften her look before she bent down and took her daughter in her arms, wincing as she'd forgot about the cut that Delphi was now prodding.

"Mummy's hurt!" Delphi cried.

"No Delphi, Nymphie is hurt." Bellatrix glared at the woman sat on the floor before walking over to the chair in the corner. She tried to set her girl down to no avail before finally giving up and sitting down with her on her lap. She pointed her wand at the slash, letting Delphini watch as both flesh and material simultaneously healed before syphoning off the blood on the garment. "See, Mummy's fine."

"Good." Delphi nodded, mimicking her mother's glare at Nymphadora in a way the witch would have seen as comedic if it weren't for her still racing heart. "Bad Nymphie!"

"Yes, bad Nymphie." Rodolphus smirked.

"Just get her out of here, Rodolphus." Bellatrix hissed at her husband.

Dora quickly pulled herself to her feet, stepping back as the man walked towards her. "I can see myself back thank you very much!"

"You can do as you're told!" Bellatrix snapped, letting her daughter cuddle into her as Rodolphus grabbed Dora by the arm.

"Behave." Rodolphus growled before dragging the girl from the room.

"Get off of me!" Nymphadora hissed once they were nearing the prisoners wing, emitting an involuntary squeal of discomfort as she was slammed against the wall with Rodolphus barely inches from her face.

"What do you think you're doing, Nymphadora?" Rodolphus growled, his tight grip on the woman's arm making her squirm against him though she was quickly stopped as he pulled her towards him then slammed her back into the wall. "I did nothing to you, Nymphadora! I simply pulled you out of the way of the way of falling back and squashing a child with your clumsiness! That did not warrant such a reaction, Bella will start to suspect. If Bellatrix starts to suspect through your foolishness it will be you who will suffer for it, woman!"

A huff of laughter escaped Dora despite herself, glaring at the man as she hissed. "She'd never believe it! That's what you said! Scared of your lies, Lestrange?"

"Do not try my patience." Rodolphus growled before throwing the girl away from himself, laughing as the girl stumbled before righting herself. "You can find your own way back from here—though I'm sure I'll come check up on you soon, run along."

Nymphadora shot a glare back at the man as he walked away with a cruel laugh. She righted herself, taking a deep breath and trying yet again to calm herself before walking back into the wing. Andromeda soon walked out of Narcissa's room. "Are you okay?" Andromeda asked, searching the girl for any signs of harm.

"Where's Teddy?" Dora asked, "With Narcissa still?"

Andromeda nodded, going to speak again before she frowned at the girl storming ahead of her into Narcissa's room. A half forced grin was soon on Dora's face as the one year old ran up from his position on the floor with Narcissa and hugged his mother's legs tightly. "Mumma!" the boy cried, giggling as the woman lifted him into her arms and kissed his head firmly.

"Have you been good for Cissa, Teddy?" Dora smiled, sitting down on the edge of Narcissa's bed, shuffling up to let Narcissa sit next to her as Andromeda walked into the room.

"Yeah!" Teddy nodded, his hair shooting blonde as he talked about the witch before pointing to a small pile of toys on the floor. "Toys!"

"Where did you get toys?" Andromeda frowned, looking to her sister shuffling awkwardly on the bed.

"Well, Delphi didn't want them anymore." Narcissa shrugged, looking to the small pile. "I think she's grown out of them—but they're fine for Teddy. The girl has so many things you could get rid of half of it and no-one would notice, I haven't seen her play with those in months."

"Thank you." Dora smiled slightly, resting her head against her sons as she closed her eyes.

"Thankoo!" Teddy grinned, hugging his mum.

"Dora, are you okay?" Andromeda repeated her earlier question, stopping herself from going over and searching the woman for traces of dark spells without permission.

"I'm fine." Dora snapped, standing suddenly from the bed with Teddy happily gathered in her arms. "Want to come play with Mummy, Teddy bear?"

"Yeah!" Teddy grinned.

"Thanks, Narcissa." Dora mumbled before walking from the room.

Andromeda sighed in despair, looking after the witch as the door closed behind her. "Something's wrong with her. . ."

Narcissa frowned in consideration for a moment before getting up and picking up the toys, walking over to one of her draws and hiding them beneath some dresses. "Maybe her resolve is finally depleting."

"Don't say that." Andromeda shuddered. "As much as it hurts her to keep fighting it—I like her defiance—I mean, it's good. I'd be more worried if she gave in and turned into another Bellatrix."

"Honestly," Narcissa scoffed, turning to raise an eyebrow at her elder sister "do you honestly think her capable of that?"

"I don't know." She chewed her lip, moving to sit in her daughters previous seat. "Ever since she was a little girl I was terrified of that—that she'd one day see the call of power and run off to join the Death Eaters—realise how powerful she really could be and give in to the dark."

"Andromeda," Narcissa moved to sit next to her sister, hesitating only for a moment before she wrapped an arm around the woman. "Nymphadora is no Bellatrix . . . Yes, they are similar in some ways, you cannot deny that. She certainly has the Black temper, she is clearly skilled in battle, I'm sure she probably enjoys being on the battlefield too."

"She enjoys fighting for what is right and what is good!" Andromeda winced at her raised tone before she shook her head and calmed herself again. "Well, she used to at least . . . I don't know, Cissa. She's been quieter since Remus was killed, kept to herself more. She used to talk to me about everything and now I get the feeling she's hiding something from me and it is not how she feels about losing her husband I know that for sure."

"I do not know what to say to you, Andromeda." Narcissa spoke honestly, considering her niece in her mind for a few moments before she looked back to her sister. "Perhaps she merely does not want you to know the extent of Bella's 'training'? Maybe she's worried it will upset you. We both know how cruel Bellatrix can be and from what I've seen from her since she escaped Azkaban I can honestly tell you she has only gotten worse—and she doesn't just have Bellatrix to contend against, she has Rodolphus, Rabastan—most of the inner circle seem to have been in contact with her at least a couple of times since she's been here. Maybe she's merely ashamed of what she has had to do, what she knows she will still do to keep you and Teddy safe?"

"She doesn't have to do anything to keep me safe." Andromeda winced.

"But she will, because she's got the determination of a Black, the loyalty and kind heart of a Hufflepuff and the sheer amount of sass and willingness to not give in to the status quo that I'm sure you and your husband had a large part in giving her." Narcissa smirked as her sister gave a huff of amusement. "Now come on, don't worry about Dora so much, she can fend for herself—with our help with looking after Teddy and making sure she gets healed from her wounds. Understood?"

Andromeda hesitated for a moment before rolling her eyes at the look her sister gave her and nodding. "Understood." The witch smiled as Narcissa hugged her, letting herself embrace her back. Though as the two witches sat there in a moment of peace in the dark place they found themselves in Andromeda Tonks Nee Black could not help the feeling that there was something seriously wrong with Nymphadora that she was missing.


	13. Disaster Strikes

**And disaster strikes. *applause* I just love Rodolphus.**

 **Dora**

* * *

Nymphadora leant against the wall of Teddy's room, watch the fifteen-month-old child playing on the floor. "Mumma!" the child grinned, motioning to the stack of blocks he'd made and accidentally knocking them over. His face fell, but he began to stack them back determinedly.

She wasn't exactly watching him, more like she was avoiding her room in the hopes that Rodolphus would not come tonight. She was very much frightened at things that had been happening to her the past few days, beginning to put the clues together and coming to a terrifying conclusion. Dora did not want to have to explain her fears to anyone, and was terrified to find out the truth, especially since no one knew what had been happening between her and Rodolphus.

Nymphadora looked back at Teddy when he called her again, this time not moving his hands as he grinned at her. She gave him a small smile, then walked over, leaning down and kissing his brown hair. "I love you," she murmured. "Good job, Teddy."

"Tanks," Teddy answered proudly as his grandmother had taught him.

Her mother didn't say anything to her, but Nymphadora felt that her mother knew something was wrong, and sensed the same thing from Narcissa. Nymphadora avoided Draco, completely aware that the boy knew what was happening to her more and more often through the past weeks.

Too soon, Nymphadora found herself getting ready to go to bed, though Rodolphus' signal to her was lit up: he would be paying her a visit tonight. Nymphadora squeezed her eyes shut, knowing exactly how he liked her to prepare for him, but decided that she wasn't going to do it.

Rodolphus entered the room, his eyes narrowing as he saw Nymphadora, fully dressed, sitting on the bed. "We've been over this," he growled at her. "You did not obey, Nymphadora. You know what that means." He stormed across the room to her, grasping her as he surged a Curse through her body.

She shrieked in pain, a kind of alarm going off in her as she realised that it had probably been a bad idea to anger him if she was to tell him what she suspected. "R—Rod, please don't!" she cried. "Please—please—you can't—"

"And why can't I punish you?" he pouted, pretending to be disappointed. "I expected you to be all ready for me, and here you don't even think you deserve punishment for disobeying me..."

"No!" Nymphadora shrieked, her hair turning white as he reached for her again. "Rodolphus, please! You wouldn't if you knew!"

"If I knew what?" he rolled his eyes at her. "And don't tell me the Bloody Baron is here. I don't care."

She shivered, shaking her head, though she hesitated to speak, and he frowned at the unusual look in her eyes. "Nymphie," he sighed, playing with her hair though he kept a hand on her side in case she decided to act out. "Tell me what's troubling you."

Nymphadora squeezed her eyes shut in horror at the words she knew she must speak. "I—I—I might be—well, I think—I think I'm pregnant." She cringed at the sound of that sentence, feeling Rodolphus withdraw his hands from her. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her with the most insane combination of emotions on his face.

He suddenly whipped out his wand, and she whimpered, but he yelled, "Hold still!" and pointed the wand at her stomach. Seconds later he breathed, "Bloody hell, Nymphie, you _are_ pregnant. You're carrying my child..."

She closed her eyes in horror, beginning to cry as the truth dawned on her. "No," she sniffed, and he jumped off the bed, walking toward the door. "Where are you going?" she yelled after him.

"I'll be back!" he warned her, then almost ran from the prisoners' ward.

"N—no," Dora sobbed, sinking down onto her bed. She needed to fix this: she needed to hide what had happened between her and Rodolphus. There could be no child to bring her worst memories to her every second of every day.

The witch whipped out her own wand, pointing it at her stomach as she winced, thinking of the pain and how she would be injuring herself as well. She was just about to do it when Andromeda walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. "Nymphadora Lupin, what are you doing?" she demanded. "Stop this instant!" She practically ran across the room and wrestled the wand away from the hysterical witch. "What are you doing?"

Nymphadora screeched in her rage, her hair red and white together. "Give it back!" she screamed. "I can't let it live! I can't mother such a child!"

Andromeda stared at her. "Nymphadora, stop screaming and tell me what is going on," she said to her daughter.

The girl threw herself into her mother's arms, sobbing desperately. "Mum," she sobbed in horror, "I—Rodolphus has been forcing me to sleep with him, and now—I'm pregnant _with his child_! Give me my wand! I've got to kill it! I can't bear the shame of it—oh, I can't have his baby!"

"Nymphadora," Andromeda breathed in horror, and the girl cringed at her mother's scandalised tone. "Rodolphus has been coming _here_?"

"Yes!" she shrieked. "He hurts me! And he was just here, and I told him, and—I don't know what he's doing now, but he's going to come back—he said so!"

"I knew something was wrong," Andromeda groaned. "I should have talked to you about it!"

Nymphadora wrenched herself away from her mother, throwing herself onto the bed. "No one can stop him!" she yelled, her hair pure white now. "Not even Bellatrix could tell him not to! I'm his toy! He takes out his anger at Bellatrix on _me_! He can't hurt her because she's the Dark Lord's bitch!"

Andromeda bit her lip. "Shh, Dora," she said. "You shouldn't say such things..."

"That's right," came Rodolphus' voice from the doorway, and Nymphadora cried out in fear as the man walked toward the two witches.

"Leave her alone!" Andromeda glared at him. "You've done enough, Lestrange!"

Rodolphus chuckled. "Andromeda. She's pregnant with my child. I will no more leave her alone than I did before, though...I will definitely not abuse her as much..."

Tears of shame streamed down Nymphadora's face as the man walked over to her, reaching over and placing his hand over her stomach. "I have to take you to the Dark Lord before Bellatrix finds out and comes after you and the child," Rodolphus said, sticking his wand in her side. "Bellatrix will kill you both without hesitation unless she is restrained. This is the only way, Nymphadora."

"No," Dora sobbed. "Just get rid of it!"

"No!" Rodolphus glared at her. "Nymphie, if you dare try that, there will be punishment. I have waited too long to be a father: I will not have you destroy this opportunity."

"Even if it's a half-blood?" Andromeda demanded. "You know that you will be the brunt of all the Inner Circle jokes now? Do you really want the shame, Rodolphus?"

Rodolphus dragged Nymphadora up from the bed, half supporting her as she sobbed uncontrollably, devastated at her own news. "I've waited more than twenty years to hear that I might finally be a father," he said coldly. "And there is nothing more shameful than Bellatrix and Delphini, so it does not matter to me the blood of the mother. The power is the same, anyway."

"I won't!" Nymphadora screeched, and Rodolphus slapped her across the face brutally. She fell silent for a moment, seeing spots before her eyes before Rodolphus flung open the door to her room.

"You will do as I say," he hissed in her ear as he dragged her with him. "Especially if the Dark Lord orders you to."

"Nooooo!" Nymphadora screamed in despair, and Andromeda stared after her daughter, the hysterical witch being dragged off to the Dark Lord by her abuser, the father of her child.

* * *

Rodolphus had his arm wrapped around Nymphadora, his wand in her side. He had decided to take Rabastan's advice in asking the Dark Lord to allow Dora to have the child, since both his baby and the baby's mother would be in serious danger from Bellatrix. She was sobbing loudly as he dragged her down the hall, and he jostled her sharply. "Quiet down," he growled at her. "It's not as if I'm particularly displeased at this news."

"I hate you," Nymphadora sobbed, her hair white. "I hate you!"

"Shhh," he murmured, hearing a couple doors open somewhere in the manor. "They will all know soon, but you needn't tell them right now, Nymphie."

She choked on her sobs, gasping for breath a moment before Rodolphus pulled her on into the main hall of Malfoy Manor. "My Lord," he said, dragging Nymphadora forward and throwing her to her knees before he bowed to the floor as well.

The Dark Lord looked from his most faithful's husband to the man's broken, sobbing niece. "Nymphadora," he said coldly, "why do you make such a scene? Surely nothing can be that upsetting...in recent times, that is." A smirk of amusement broke across his face.

Rodolphus looked up, his gaze determined. "My Lord," he said, then continued after Nymphadora had quieted a little, "the girl is pregnant with my child."

Nymphadora began to sob all over again, and the Dark Lord nodded, raising an eyebrow slightly. "I see," he mused, walking closer to the two. "So why have you brought her to me, hmm?"

"For protection," Rodolphus answered. "And permission for her to have the child. You know they will be in danger when this gets out."

"Ah, yes," the Dark Lord mused. "Bella will have a lot to say, surely. Are you sure you want this child, though, Rodolphus? Nymphadora will not be the most compliant mother..."

"She is easier to tame than Bellatrix," Rodolphus answered, scowling at the witch kneeling on the floor beside him. "I know what will come of this, my Lord, but I ask that you give us permission for this child to be born. I have long waited for a child."

"You have," the Dark Lord sighed, nodding slightly.

"I will ask it," Rodolphus said finally, looking up at his master. "I will ask it as a favour for my service—my years in Azkaban."

Lord Voldemort looked at Rodolphus almost curiously, then said, "I cannot deny you do deserve that reward. I grant you permission for this, your half-blood child to be born. There is one thing, however." Rodolphus looked up, his eyes dark and guarded. "You must be the one to tell Bellatrix that she has lost her toy for the next few months."

Rodolphus nodded, his eyes lit up with a joy he could not hide. "Thank you, my Lord," he breathed. "I am most grateful."

"Yes, yes," the Dark Lord mused, waving him away. "And Nymphadora—" she looked up at him through her tears, shaking in her horror and shame "if you try to get rid of this child, you will suffer the loss of your own child."

"No!" Nymphadora cried out in anguish. "My Lord—!"

"Take her away," the Dark Lord said carelessly, and Rodolphus obeyed immediately.

"No, no, no," Nymphadora sobbed as the man half carried her back toward the prisoners' ward. "Please..."

"Please what?" Rodolphus outright laughed, and Dora couldn't remember him ever sounding so happy. "I told you, Nymphie, you simply must be more specific."

Nymphadora just cried hopelessly, not even fighting him as he finally had to levitate her to the prisoners' wing. Rodolphus finally pulled her into his arms again just inside the ward and turned her to look at him. "I will be keeping an eye on you," he told her quietly. "I will know if you try anything, Nymphadora. I don't think you want to risk your precious Teddy, do you?"

"N-no," she sniffed, replying automatically before he could demand a reply. She heard her mother's voice and closed her eyes in shame. "I don't want to be here," she whimpered.

"Well, you're stuck here," he said sharply, then motioned to Andromeda. "Take good care of her. I wouldn't want anything to happen to the child. For your sake as well, Nymphie."

Nymphadora shuddered as her mother wrapped her arms around her, cradling her gently as she completely ignored Rodolphus. "I love you," Andromeda murmured to her, and Nymphadora just shook her head, sobbing heartbrokenly.

Rodolphus finally turned and left Nymphadora to her misery, a proud smirk on his features. Never in his wildest dreams would he have dreamed of having a half-blood child, let alone being happy with one, but he would take what he could get. After all, he would have full control of his son or daughter, whatever it was. Laughing to himself, he went straight back to his brother's room, ready to celebrate his good fortune.

Knocking on the door, Rodolphus was soon admitted by Rabastan. "Did you get his okay?" Rabastan asked, half earnestly.

"Yes," Rodolphus laughed. "Yes, I did."

"You're insane, to be so happy at such a child," Rabastan sighed, shaking his head at his brother before he laughed too. "All right, then. Sit down. I'll pour the drinks." He eyed his brother for a moment, then said, "So how does Nymphie compare to Bellatrix?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rodolphus smirked, taking the glass his brother handed him and downing it in one drink.

"Yeah," Rabastan grinned, sitting down with his own glass. "Because once Bella kills you, Nymphie will be unprotected. I wouldn't mind a shot at her, though I'd like a bit of warning."

"Unpractised?" Rodolphus smirked, and Rabastan laughed uproariously.

"Rod, you are too happy," he laughed. "You'll sing a different tune when Bella gets a hold of you."

Rodolphus just grinned and held out his glass for more wine. "I intend to make the most of the next few months," he told his brother. "With Nymphie and Bella both."

Rabastan grinned, then said, "I dare you to show me just one memory, Rod. Just one." Rodolphus glared at his brother, and Rabastan said, "Come on! It's not as if I haven't seen you and Bella! Just one?"

After a few moments, Rodolphus shrugged, laughing in delight, and nodded before sitting on the edge of his chair eagerly. "Do you have the Pensieve?"

* * *

Andromeda cradled her hysterical daughter for a long while, trying to calm her, but not knowing what to say. She could not get over the shock that Rodolphus Lestrange had been raping her daughter and had finally got her pregnant. She was too horrified to try to calm Nymphadora without making the girl more hysterical.

The girl was barely calming down when Narcissa entered the room, standing near the door. She looked at the two, then sighed and walked over to them. She sat down on Dora's other side, then asked, "What happened to bring him running down here twice in the same evening?"

Nymphadora cringed into her mother's side, unwilling and unable to speak through her sobs. Andromeda looked across her daughter's head at her sister. "Rodolphus...has finally fathered a child."

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock, the witch pressing her hand against her heart. "Dora?" she breathed. "Oh, Dora!"

The young witch didn't even look up, filled with shame at the discussion going on around her. Andromeda sighed, pressing her cheek against her daughter's head. "Dora has been ordered by the Dark Lord to carry this child and bring it to life," she said to Narcissa. "If she loses the child, she will lose Teddy as well."

Narcissa took a sharp breath, shaking her head in disbelief as Andromeda motioned her to be very careful what she said. "Oh dear," she sighed. "At least you get a break from training and missions, though."

"Only to be half killed by Bella when I return!" Nymphadora cried, not comforted.

"She'll hurt him, too, don't worry," Narcissa nodded. "She will not be pleased."

"I can't stand it," Dora sobbed. "I'm just a pawn in this awful, awful game!"

Andromeda hugged the girl tightly, murmuring, "Dora, we all are. And I know you've been singled out, but we all serve our purposes. I—I'm sorry."

Nymphadora clung to her mother. "Why me?" she whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "Why? Why did I have to be the one that everyone hates and decides is the traditional Lestrange toy?"

Both older witches didn't answer. All of them knew that there was nothing to be done but to endure the hardship and pain of their captivity.


	14. Hormones

**Here's the latest for you :)**

 **please do read, enjoy and leave us a review if you have a moment.**

 **Bella**

* * *

It was gone past midnight and Rodolphus Lestrange was laid back on his bed. A cold smirk was set upon his features as the warm afterglow of the many firewhiskeys he had consumed with his brother for the last few hours had put him at the perfect point of being simply content. As his fingers fondled the silk sheets underneath him he knew that the happiness of the day would soon be tainted by his wife. He knew Bellatrix would not be happy, in fact, he was entirely sure that she would be livid, so it did not surprise him that The Dark Lord passed the task of delivering such news onto Rodolphus. He did not care, he would have to deal with Bella's tirade no matter who delivered the news, all he cared about was that he was finally getting what he wanted. No matter the blood, no matter who gave it to him, Rodolphus Lestrange was finally going to be a father. He would finally have a child, an heir to call his own. He most definitely did not care what Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black would think of such things. Though when the clock struck one in the morning and the click of Bellatrix's heels slowly making their way towards the door sounded Rodolphus couldn't help but let out a breath of annoyance. He could never have an entire day where he could simply revel in his own happiness.

"Rod?" Bella called as she opened the door to their room, raising an eyebrow at the man lying on the bed before rolling her eyes and shutting the door behind herself. She walked over to the bed, grasping onto one of the four posters of the bed as she swung around before dropping herself to sit at his feet. "Did you get so drunk you couldn't undress yourself again? Because I won't help you."

"No, Bella." Rodolphus sighed, still unwilling to move.

"Well," Bellatrix wrinkled her nose before patting his leg and getting up to walk to her dresser. "you stink of alcohol either way."

Rodolphus turned his head, considering the woman from afar. Merlin, she was beautiful, even after the years in Azkaban had addled her mind and stolen her youth. She sighed in annoyance and sat on the stool of her dresser with a huff and a pout befitting a small child making Rod sit up to look at her properly.

"I've been with our Lord," Bellatrix mused, watching for a reaction out of the man that she did not receive before she carried on with a sigh, "He said he had talked with you today. He told me you wished to speak with me—I was rather distracted by other things after our initial conversation though he reminded me once I left." Bellatrix smirked, taking each opportunity to annoy the man that she could though to her dismay the contented smirk remained on her husband's features. With a roll of her eyes, Bellatrix leant back on the dresser, narrowing her eyes at the man. "Delphi's in bed, I'm here, you have my full attention. Sooo . . . What do you want?"

Rodolphus let out a deep sigh, moving to sit on the edge of bed. He reached a hand out to his wife. "Come here, Ma Belle."

Bellatrix considered him for a moment before she rolled her eyes. She got up from her seat, walking over to him and taking his hand though she refused his gentle tug to sit on his lap, instead giving him a look of questioning. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"Bella," Rodolphus chuckled. "You are _always_ in the mood for games."

"True." Bellatrix couldn't help but giggle before she returned a more serious gaze towards the man. "But The Dark Lord told you to tell me something. So tell me."

Rodolphus pouted, reaching up and stroking his wife's cheek. "Bella, why am I never allowed to play games, only you?"

"Because you're an imbecile." Bellatrix snatched her hand away, crossing her arms. "Come on, spit it out."

"Fine." Rodolphus sighed, standing from the bed as he took his wand from the nightstand. "I am going to be a father."

"You—" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, looking to the wand in her husband's hand as she drew her own. "I am not having another child. If you want to convince me that _that_ is what The Dark Lord told you to tell me you are deranged! He would never make me—"

"Bellatrix." Rodolphus spoke firmly, smirking when she finally shut up after the third time he had called her name. "Did I say you were going to have a child? No, I did not."

Bellatrix froze, her face lit with fury. " _What_?"

"I have been told to tell you that you are not to harm Nymphadora." Rodolphus smirked, taking great pleasure in the annoyance of his wife. "Until she's had the baby at least."

Bellatrix stared at the man, wide eyed in shock yet her eyes burned with her anger at the man. " _What?_ "

Rodolphus sighed, mimicking his wife's childlike tones as he turned her head on its side to look at her. "You heard me. I've been _visiting_ Nymphadora—for quite a while now—and now she's pregnant." Rodolphus shrugged as he straightened to look at his wife properly. "She is being made to keep the child, to keep it safe or her own son suffers the consequences. She is quite distraught about the whole ordeal—"

The man didn't get to finish his sentence, though he expected the yell of 'Crucio' as he fell back onto the bed, the pain of a thousand knives scratching the surface of every inch of his skin. "How dare you!" Bella shrieked, twisting her wand as she concentrated the spell. "You—You— _You disgust me_!" As she released the spell Bellatrix panted in rage, yelling in her fury as she threw a hex at the man making his entire body shudder. "You have been sleeping with that piece of _filth_!? Then sharing a bed with me!? How dare you!"

"How dare I!?" Rodolphus couldn't help his laughter, pulling himself to sit up and look at his wife.

"You ruined my toy!" Bellatrix screeched "You slept with that filthy half-blood, _bitch_! Why!?"

The wizard rose from his seat, slowly walking towards his wife. It was years of experience that allowed him to predict her move before she managed to get her next hex in. The spell rebounded off his shield, the wooden poster of the bed Bellatrix had swung on mere minutes previously imploding in a shower of splinters, Rodolphus taking the opportunity of the distraction to step close enough to his wife to grab her wand hand.

"What did you expect, Bellatrix?" Rodolphus growled, his faces mere inches from her own as he pressed her back into the wall. The woman writhed beneath him, trying to get the upper hand until her husband managed to still her movements with one hand still on her wrist as the other pressed her shoulder into the wall. "I have waited more than twenty years for you to do your duty as my wife!" Rodolphus spat, causing the woman to flinch despite her still furious crazed glare. "What did you expect?"

"You did it on purpose?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth.

"No." Rodolphus chuckled, shrugging. "I wasn't exactly careful, but that niece of yours—"

"She is no niece of mine!" she yelled, trying to struggle to get out of his grasp again before he slammed her head back into the wall.

"Well, she certainly shares some of your attributes, Ma Belle." Rodolphus laughed, screwing his eyes shut as without warning Bellatrix spat straight in his face. With a groan of annoyance, Rod leant down and wiped his face on her dress.

"Fine, you want half-blood scum offspring, you have half-blood scum offspring." Bellatrix smirked. "No Pureblood lineage for you." Without warning Bellatrix grasped her hand onto the man's hip, coursing a curse through his body as she used his temporary lack of grip to push him away from her.

"Well it clearly doesn't matter if I have a half-blood child, _does it_ Bellatrix?" Rodolphus narrowed his eyes. "I mean what with—"

"Don't you dare bring Delphi into this!" Bellatrix raged, summoning her wand and aiming it at the man within a heartbeat.

The couple were soon both stood ready to duel, each one pointing their wand at the other. "Why not?" Rodolphus growled. "It only seems fair; you refuse me a child though you willingly gave our master one. Why can I not have a child with another woman if you have a child with another man? He seemed fine with the arrangement."

Bellatrix threw a curse at the man, yelling in fury as the spell was shielded with ease and another was soon sent her way. Soon a flurry of spells was sent around the room, pillows exploding into a shower of feathers, the mirror shattering into a thousand pieces, chunks being blown out of the wall. It was only when Rodolphus lost his wand that the room stilled for a moment—that was before Bellatrix threw the most vicious Cruciatus he had ever experienced from the woman. He instantly yelled out in agony as he fell to the floor with a thud.

"You did this just to infuriate me, didn't you?" She walked over to the writhing man on the floor, releasing the curse as she glared down at him. " _Didn't you_!?"

"J—" Rodolphus choked, wincing as he pulled himself up from the floor. "Just an added benefit, Bellatrix. **Crucio**!" the man laughed as his wife hit the floor, not having seen him still grasping tightly onto his wand. He intensified the curse, watching as she fell to the floor and yelled out—though he was unsure if it was due to her pain or her annoyance at the man. It was only when she was a panting and writhing mess on the floor scratching at the floor boards that he let the curse go.

He powered through the residual pain of his wife's curse, pulling himself over to the panting form of the woman currently sprawled on the floor. With a grunt he managed to pull himself on top of her, pinning her hands above her head as she looked up at him with severe distaste and contempt.

"Bella," Rodolphus sighed, moving both of her wrists to one of his hands before he reached down and stroked the wild curls from the woman's face. "Why must we argue like this? The Dark Lord has given you an order not to hurt Nymphadora, he has allowed me to have this child. You should be happy." He let out a small chuckle as she gave him an incredulous stare. "We both have our own way. _I_ have a child on the way, _you_ do not have to bear that child. You may have lost your 'play toy' though I think you will find her completely hysterical and inconsolable at the moment. I may have broken her."

Bellatrix glared up at him, wriggling for a few moments before she gave the man a stern look, causing him to roll his eyes and let go of her. She pressed her hand to his chest, pushing him off of her before sitting up to stare him straight in the eyes again. "She's miserable?" Bellatrix asked, scoffing as Rodolphus nodded. "I still hate you."

"Of course." Rodolphus smirked.

She crossed her arms, looking away from the man. "I do not want that child near Delphini."

"Fine."

"I want Nymphadora back as soon as she's squeezed it out."

"Fine."

"And from now on," Bellatrix glared, pointing her finger at Rodolphus as if he were some disobedient child. "you stay away from my toys when you do not have permission. Nymphadora is _mine_ , not yours, understood? You simply...have her on loan for 9 months."

"Understood." Rodolphus chuckled, leaning forward and kissing the woman.

"Get off of me." Bellatrix wrinkled her nose as she pulled away. "You can sleep in another room tonight—I'm still mad at you."

"Fine." Rodolphus couldn't help the boyish grin, watching his wife pull herself over to the bed, huffing with annoyance.

"You can help me fix the room first." Bellatrix snapped, repairing the mirror.

Rodolphus nodded, getting up off of the floor and beginning to put their destroyed room to rights. This was always how Bellatrix and Rodolphus fought, screaming at each other, destroying the room whilst hurting each other, then ending up with a small moment of calm to actually talk. The man didn't care, it was all worth it, it all would be worth it when he finally had his child.

* * *

Andromeda was laid back in Nymphadora's bed, her daughter curled into her as she finally slept. She watched her breathing calmly, her arms wrapped around her with her hand clasped onto her robes, gently stroking her mousey brown hair out of her face. Andromeda hadn't held the girl like this since she was a child, though after the woman had cried herself to sleep she had quietly asked Narcissa to take care of Teddy as she decided to stay with her daughter. Andromeda leant down, placing a gentle kiss to her hair before sighing heavily.

"I'm so sorry, Dora." Andromeda whispered, "This is all my fault . . . Bella only hates you because of what I did—because I left—if I hadn't . . . I don't know . . ."

"If you hadn't I wouldn't be born." Nymphadora mumbled tiredly.

Andromeda jumped slightly at the unexpected response from the girl before sighing. "How long have you been awake?"

Dora didn't move from her comfortable position snuggled into her mother's side as she spoke, her voice strained from all the crying and screeching she had done the previous day. "I don't know . . . A little while . . ."

Andromeda shook her head, kissing her daughter's hair again before moving her arm from under her. "In that case, I can reclaim my arm. I lost feeling in it hours ago but didn't want to disturb you." She ignored her daughter's groans of protest as she shuffled down to instead lay next to the witch. "Sorry darling, but I like my arm."

"Fine." Dora groaned, slowly opening her eyes to look at her mother's identical pair staring back at her. "It's not your fault, even if the initial hatred was there because you're related—" Dora sniffed, reaching out and gently laying her arm on her mother's side. "—I—I probably made that vendetta against you a hell of a lot worse for being an Auror, Order Member, Niece of a Death Eater whilst we both go around preaching the exact opposite views. Maybe we could have stayed under the radar otherwise . . ."

"You would never have been happy doing anything but being in the Order and an Auror." Andromeda scoffed, each witch smiling sadly at the other before the elder witch spoke again. "This is no-one's fault—No-one's apart from my deranged sister and her despicable husband . . . In fact, if Bellatrix wasn't so cruel and did her duty as her wife Rodolphus wouldn't want to go near you—so let's blame Bellatrix."

"I like that idea." Dora sniffed, looking down towards her stomach. When she looked back up to her mother her voice was strained, tears filled her eyes with a look of sadness and fear as she spoke again. "I—I can't do this mum, I can't have this baby."

Andromeda reached out, wiping the tears from the girls face with her hand before she gently shushed her crying. "Dora, look at me." Andromeda spoke firmly, trying to keep the heartbreak she felt for the girl off of her features. "You are Nymphadora Lupin Nee Tonks, you have been through so much in your life and overcome it already. You got into Auror training, despite what everyone said about your ability to do so, you passed that training with flying yours, you joined a secret organisation to fight for what you believe in despite your job and life being on the line for doing so, you won Remus over, had a beautiful son that you fought for every day even when his own father doubted it would be safe—For Merlin's sake Dora, you gave birth to your first child and went and fought in a war within weeks of each other. I know you can get through this, you are the most determined, strong and passionate person I know." Andromeda smiled sadly, squeezing the girl's arm reassuringly. "Besides, you need to think, this child may be Rodolphus' but they are also _your_ child. You need to be strong for them and protect them just as you do Teddy."

"Mum—" Dora began, though was quickly interrupted by her mother again.

"No, you have to be strong Dora." Andromeda sat up in the bed, pulling the girl to sit up next to her. She looked her firmly in the eyes, grasping her hands tightly. "You have to have this child, you have no choice. It will be hard, it will be painful, but you have to. Take this to your advantage—" Andromeda shook her head to silence the incredulous look her daughter gave her. "Rodolphus has to keep you happy to a certain extent, if you get too stressed or upset it is bad for the baby. Point this out to Rodolphus, he won't hurt you when you're carrying his only chance at becoming a father, though you may be able to make yourself—and Teddy even—more comfortable."

"I—I suppose." Dora sniffed, taking her hands away from her mother's as she swatted the last of her tears away. "I—I have to be strong, don't I? For Teddy . . ."

"Yes," Andromeda nodded, leaning forward and kissing the girls cheek before she took hold of her shoulder, smiling at her. "for Teddy. You can do it, Dora."

* * *

Rodolphus had stayed away from her for a few days, Dora was initially pleased with the man's sudden absence in her life though, considering the man had promised he would not leave her alone, as the days continued to pass she was more and more concerned by his absence. As she sat on the floor of Teddy's room, watching as he pushed around the old wooden train with delight, Dora couldn't help but smile at his innocent laughter.

"I'll see if I can get him some books or something the next time I'm looking after Delphi." Narcissa looked on from her seat in the rocking chair of the room, frowning thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Cissa." Dora smiled at the woman before looking to her son. "What do you say, Teddy?"

"Thanks!" Teddy grinned, giggling as he ran over to Narcissa, raising his tiny arms in the air until Narcissa obliged and held the boy on her lap gently rocking the child. "Food soon?"

Dora sighed, pulling herself to her feet with a nod "Yeah, I'll go get—" the woman froze as she felt the wards of the wing quiver, admitting someone in. She chewed her lip for a moment before looking to her Aunt. "Narcissa?"

"We can wait for food, can't we Teddy?" Narcissa spoke softly, kissing the boy's head. "Like a good boy."

"'Kay." Teddy sighed dramatically before wriggling off the woman's lap and returning to his toys.

"Mummy will be back, Teddy." Dora gave the pair one last look before she composed herself, taking a deep breath as she left the boys bedroom.

"Nymphie!" Rod called with a grin, laughing at the hard gaze of the woman before him. "Let's go into your room, shall we?" he laughed at the flash of fear across Nymphadora's face. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, the opposite in fact. Come on."

Dora narrowed her eyes at the man, ignoring his amused smirk before she obliged, staying to the side of the door within the room as Rodolphus went over and sat on the bed. "Oh come on, Nymphie." Rodolphus smirked, "Why so tense?"

"Do you seriously need an answer to that question?" Nymphadora spat, folding her arms firmly across her chest. "What do you want?"

"Ouch." Rodolphus chuckled. "So cold." The man sighed "Come sit down, Dora." After a few moments, he rolled his eyes. "Sit down before I make you sit down." He spoke more firmly this time, smiling in his triumph as the woman begrudgingly walked over to the bed, sitting next to the man and flinching as he reached out, her entire body tensing as Rodolphus placed a gentle hand on her stomach. "How are you feeling?" he rolled his eyes as the woman let out a scoff.

"How do you _think_ I feel?" Nymphadora snapped.

"Hormonal, clearly."

"I am not hormonal." Dora growled, gripping tightly onto her skirt. "In regards to how the baby is affecting me?" Dora sighed as he let his hand go of the woman, turning to face her instead. "I've been sick every day for a week, sometimes multiple times."

"Fine, I'll get you some morning sickness potion." He nodded.

"I—" Dora swallowed, averting her gaze to the floor as she rubbed her stomach. "Why are you here?"

"You have a healer coming over." Rodolphus spoke matter of factly, rolling his eyes as Nymphadora snapped her eyes to look at the man.

"I do not need a healer—unless you've decided to let me get rid of it, then, by all means, bring them in." Dora flinched as Rodolphus stood up, slapping her hard and fast.

"Do not say such things." He growled, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Don't touch me!"

"I can touch you if I like, we have already established that, Nymphadora." He grasped onto her chin, forcing her to look up at him as her hair tinged red. "You will do as your told, you will do anything I tell you to."

"Am I interrupting something?" Rabastan Lestrange laughed as he walked into the room, causing Nymphadora to try and pull away from the man to no avail.

"No, nothing." Rodolphus murmured, roughly relinquishing his grip on the girl as the second man entered the room. "Greer." Rodolphus smiled, walking over and shaking the man's hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Rodolphus." Healer Greer spoke curtly, shaking his hand for a moment before looking over at the woman on the bed. "Mrs Lupin." Dora winced, morphing her bright red hair into a shoulder-length mousey brown.

"Cat caught your tongue, Nymphie?" Rabastan chimed, moving to lean against the wall, making Dora fidget in her discomfort at his stares.

"I don't need a healer. I went through an entire pregnancy without a healer I can do it again." Dora muttered under her breath.

"Well, Mrs Lupin, that may be." Greer rolled his eyes, putting his bag down next to the bed before moving to stand in front of the woman as her gaze moved to glare up at him. "But I have been told you have no idea as to how far along you are, seeing as you've been at Madame Lestrange's mercy I do believe it advisable to have the child checked over. We can find out how far along you are whilst we're here. Now lie down."

Dora placed a hand on her stomach on instinct, looking up to the man and staring into his eyes until he gave a huff of annoyance and looked between the two Lestrange brothers. She felt Rabstan's grip on her arm first, instantly yelling at him to get off as he pulled her back.

"Now now Rabastan, you may have seen my memories but don't get any strange ideas about touching her, she's mine." Rodolphus chuckled at the woman's incredulous stare, her lips parted in shock at what he just said.

"She's Bella's, not yours." Rabastan let go, motioning for his brother to get the girl to lay down.

"I have her 'on loan'—Bella's words, not mine."

"You are disgusting! The pair of you! Get away from me." Nymphadora glared, her hair returning to red as she glared at the man beginning to approach her. "I can lay down myself." Her glare did not leave the man as she moved back onto the bed, resting her head on the pillows as she gripped her hands tightly onto the sheets beneath her.

"Relax Nymphie." Rabastan laughed. "No-one's going to hurt you."

"Fuck you." Dora grimaced.

"Well, if you insist."

"Rabastan, behave or else you'll be asked to leave." Rodolphus smirked, his eyes flitting to his brother for a moment before he stared intensely at the Healers movements. He watched as he lifted Dora's top to reveal her bare stomach, automatically moving himself closer to the bed as the healer drew his wand.

"Relax." Greer muttered under his breath, watching the woman as she forced herself to stop glaring at the ceiling whilst trying to unclench her fingers from the sheets. It was only after she took a deep breath that the man begun to mutter spells under his breath. Rodolphus watched intently, Rabastan soon losing interest and instead wandering his gaze around the room in his boredom, Nymphadora forced herself to breathe slowly as the strange sensation of Greer's magic inspecting her womb. When the man finally moved away from the woman Rodolphus instantly looked straight to the healer.

"Well?" Rodolphus asked impatiently. "How is the baby? Healthy? How far along is she?"

"You've never been a patient man, not even at school." Greer smirked, reaching down to his bag and pulling out a few bottles and placing them on the side, pointing to each in turn. "Vitamins and the likes, this one is morning sickness potion. Each can be taken one tablespoon once a day, though stop taking the morning sickness one when you no longer feel you need it."

" _Gordon_." Rodolphus glared when he noticed the small smirk forming on Nymphadora's lips at his apparent annoyance.

" _Rodolphus_." Gordon Greer smirked, gathering his things as he stood tall next to the man yet again. "Mother and child are both fine. The child is certainly healthy. Nymphadora is around six weeks along. Before you ask," Gordon smirked as he looked to Rodolphus, his mouth already open ready to ask his next question. "I do not know the sex of the child yet. You're far too impatient."

"Got that right." Rabastan chimed.

"Fine." Rodolphus glared playfully at his brother before shaking the outstretched hand of his Healer friend. Rodolphus said goodbye to the man, nodding for Rabastan to see him out of the wards of the wing again to which he begrudgingly obliged. It was only once he felt the wards opening to release the pair from its hold that Rodolphus finally looked back down to the witch still laid on the bed, blankly staring at the ceiling.

"I hate you." Dora breathed.

"You say that as if I care, Nymphadora." Rodolphus scoffed. "Take your potions."

With one last look at the woman, Rodolphus left the room, a contented smile on his lips as he thought of his unborn child. Nymphadora still did not move an inch, a single tear silently falling as she slowly pulled her hand to rest on her stomach willing her eyes shut. "I'm sorry, baby." Dora whimpered, choking back a sob. "I'll try to love you, I swear . . . I'll keep you safe from him if I have to . . . If I must have you." The woman began to sob silently, curling onto her side as she took one of the pillows. She hugged the pillow closely to herself, wishing more than anything that it was not a pile of feathers encased in fabric but the warm body of her late husband. Remus would know what to do, how to comfort her, he had always known. Though this thought only made her cry more profusely, eventually succumbing to the unconsciousness of her desperate heartbreak.


	15. Enduring

**Awwww I just love Rodolphus in spite of himself. XD He's so wicked I can't help but adore him.**

 **Dora**

* * *

Nymphadora sat quietly on the couch next to Narcissa, watching Teddy laugh, looking through the picture books his aunt had brought him. She was grateful that Narcissa didn't seem to judge her for her current situation: she felt awful enough without added ridicule. Teddy grinned up at his mother. "Mum," he said, patting the floor beside him. "Come plaaaaay."

"No, Teddy," Dora sighed. "Mum doesn't feel good."

"But why?" Teddy pouted, his brown eyes pleading with her.

"Have you been taking your potion?" Narcissa asked her with a frown.

Nymphadora scowled, and Teddy pulled himself to his feet, going to his mother's side and asking to be taken up into her arms. "Oh, Teddy," his mother sighed, pulling him onto her lap.

Narcissa sighed softly. "Dora, you need to take care of yourself," she said gently. "It'll be better for you if you do it on your own."

The younger witch shuddered and held her son closer. Teddy wriggled in protest. "Mum," he sighed. "Come play!"

"Teddy," Narcissa said to the child, "your mother is sick."

"Will you play?" Teddy demanded of her, and Narcissa hesitated before nodding, sliding down to the floor with her nephew.

Dora gently rubbed her stomach, sighing as she thought of the baby she carried and worried about what was going to happen to her and the child. She finally Summoned her potions from her room and took them, unable to keep from making faces at the awful taste. Stupid Healer would have given them the worst possible taste.

She leant back and closed her eyes with a tired yawn. She was nearing sixteen weeks and was already showing ever so slightly. She was sure that it was visible, though as self-conscious as she felt, it could have been her imagination. Dora swallowed hard as the wards seemed to shiver ever so slightly. "I-I'm sorry, Cissa," she sighed, getting to her feet and walking from the room.

"I don't mind," Narcissa said firmly. "Be careful, Dora."

Nymphadora nodded, wincing as she left the room, feeling an arm wrap around her torso immediately. "Nymphie," came a soft whisper and a chuckle as the man took her down the hall to her own room.

"What do you want?" she asked, feeling his hand slide down to rest on her stomach. "Rodolphus—"

"You are already showing," he breathed, and she shivered at his tone of wonder. His hand slid under her shirt as he pulled her to sit on his lap on her bed. "Hi, little one," he murmured, almost as if Dora didn't exist.

"Rod, you're insane," Dora groaned, trying to shuffle away from him. "Surely you didn't come here merely to talk to my stomach."

He pulled her back to himself quickly, smirking into her eyes. "Of course not, Nymphie," he said before kissing her roughly, the girl gasping for breath when he finally drew back. "I think," he said thoughtfully, "that you could be useful even while you're pregnant, hmm? We both know how pleasing you can be when you choose to be, Nymphie."

She glared at him. "No," she snapped. "I won't do anything for you, no matter what it is, until this child is born. I will not be blamed for anything that happens to it."

Rodolphus glared back at her, his hand suddenly grasping a handful of her hair and making her eyes water as he pulled her head back. "Going to fight me, Nymphadora?" he hissed. "You know what that gets you."

"Does it?" Nymphadora spat. "Would you torture me, when I carry your child? The only reason I would protect this child is because of Teddy. There is no other reason. Now, if you still want to hurt me, or force me into p—pleasing you, the only thing you will do is stress the baby."

He hissed in anger, releasing her hair and making her sigh slightly. She rubbed her hand over her stomach again. "We should be able to find out the gender of the child soon," she said to him. "Three or four weeks more."

Rodolphus smirked. "Good," he said. "I've waited a long time, Nymphadora. Do not mess this up." He wandlessly turned out the lights in the room, and she was shocked to feel him pull her to lie down, her head pillowed on his chest as his hand rested on her stomach. "Soon," he murmured, and she got the distinct feeling that he was not speaking to her.

* * *

Nymphadora woke the next morning to find herself curled comfortably on her side, alone in her room. She yawned and stretched slightly, sighing before she reached out and took her prescribed potions with a shudder. She lay there for a long while, her hand resting on her stomach as she tried to think of something interesting to do with herself. She was just getting out of bed when she heard a soft knock on the door and looked up nervously. "Who's there?"

There was a moment of silence, and then a voice called quietly, "It's just Draco."

She bit her lip, then said, "Come in." She watched him walk in, glancing to her wand on her bedside table before she sighed. "What is it, Draco?"

"Well, I'm tired of sitting in my room," he said, an uncomfortable look on his face. "And I thought you might be too...and since we're the only two that can leave the ward...you know."

"House tour?" Dora said, finally cracking a grin.

"Sort of," he said. "Though I don't really want to see anyone...we'll have to stay away from most places, but the grounds should be all right."

Dora nodded. "Let me get dressed and I'll be ready to go out," she said.

Draco quickly backed out of the room, and Dora smiled slightly to herself, walking to her wardrobe to select a dress. Moments later, she sighed deeply as she looked into the mirror, placing a charm on her dress to make sure her child, whether noticeable or not, was concealed. She left the room quietly, joining Draco on the way to the front of the ward.

"I haven't been out but once since we were brought here," Draco muttered. "I was harassed by the others, though I think with two of us it'll be safer."

"I can claim safety because...because of this child," Dora scowled. "They wouldn't dare hurt me."

"You think," Draco said mirthlessly. "Come along then."

Dora decided not to judge the boy for his scepticism and followed him without question. He led her quickly along the halls, the two darting into this doorway and that doorway in order to avoid anyone that was passing by. It was with a shudder that Nymphadora watched Rodolphus walk by with another Death Eater. She unconsciously rubbed her hand over her stomach as she glared at the father of her child, seeing his now almost permanent smirk.

Draco hissed for her to move, and the two hurried down the hall, darting across the entrance hall and through the doors out into the grounds. "So where are we going, exactly?" Dora asked finally as they headed for a group of trees, out of sight of the house.

"Over here, first," he said. "To make sure we weren't followed."

"Yeah," Dora muttered, looking around nervously. The moment the two were past the tree line, her eyes widened at the sight of a broom shed. "Quidditch?" she said in surprise. "I haven't flown for at least a year!"

"Me either," Draco answered. "But I just meant a walk...we could fly if you feel up to it, though." He looked at her cautiously, and she almost laughed.

"Flying is no challenge for me, pregnant or not," she told him haughtily. "I was pregnant with Teddy when the Order lifted Harry from Privet Drive."

Draco merely walked toward the structure, opening the door to reveal several brooms. Nymphadora grinned and said, "Ooooh! May I fly that one?" and pointed to a newer looking racing broom.

The boy nodded, selecting another as Nymphadora happily took hers, looking it over before glancing back at Draco. "Coming, Draco?"

He seemed to startle slightly, selecting an older but well-kept broom and quickly catching up to his cousin. "Come on," he said. "This place used to be warded against being seen from the house, but I think the wards are down. At least we can't be seen from the rest of the grounds. We can fly safely here in these trees."

He mounted his broom and took off, waiting for her before he quickly led her to cover beneath the trees. "There's good cover here," he said. "But be careful: these trees are enchanted to set up obstacles for us. They'll do anything from wave their branches to throw acorns at us."

Laughing, Dora nodded. "An obstacle course?"

"Not really," Draco said. "Just something that Dad set up for me a long time ago. It helped me learn to fly after a lot of practise. Follow me for a bit and you'll understand."

"Okay," she grinned and laughed as he zoomed off without waiting for her. She followed him quickly, keeping up with him almost too easily, though he yelled for her to back off as he began to weave around trees.

"You'll be too close!" he warned her. "Stay back!"

She backed off, her mouth opening in shock as the trees began to sway, the branches shifting and leaves blowing as they darted around the trunks. She was thinking that she was beginning to get the hang of the course when a spell zipped past her ear. "Draco!" she said in annoyance. "Don't do that!"

"Do wha—" Draco swore loudly as he avoided a spell, both him and Dora looking back to see where the spells were coming from.

"Rabastan," Nymphadora growled, reaching for her own wand.

"Don't you dare!" the man on the ground yelled up at her. "Come down here this instant, Nymphadora. You too, boy."

Draco immediately began to obey, though Dora hung back defiantly. "I'm tired of being cooped up," she called back to him. "I wanted to get some fresh air!"

Rabastan shot another hex at her, and she hissed in anger. "If you hit me, idiot, your brother—"

"—will only be angry until I tell him that you are endangering his child," Rabastan retorted. "And I will go get him, Nymphie. He will make you come down from there, and you will like it even less."

"No!" Dora yelled, unable to keep herself from glaring at him, even as Draco landed a little way from the man. "I have always been a good flier, and I am not being reckless at all!"

"I will give you exactly ten seconds to get down here," Rabastan said sternly, "or I will be forced to get Rodolphus to retrieve you."

"What? Can't you manage a broom and me at the same time?" Nymphadora smirked. "Come chase me!"

Rabastan rolled his eyes. "Nymphadora. Five."

With a pout, Nymphadora directed her broom toward the ground and landed next to Draco, hissing as Rabastan stalked up to her and grasped her by the arm. "You should know better!" he snapped. "You can be seen from the house, and Rod would have a fit if he saw you out there like you just were! Malfoy!"

Draco jumped even though he had been looking right at the Lestrange. Rabastan laughed at the boy, then said, "Are you even supposed to be out here? At all?"

"I was bored," Dora glared at him, pulling away from him. "And I don't know my way around, but Draco does. He was the perfect one to go for a walk with me."

"I wasn't talking to you," Rabastan sneered. "Both of you: walk. You're going straight back to your wing, and I _will_ have a word with Rodolphus about this."

Nymphadora glared at the man, but turned and walked before him with Draco, the two not looking at each other. She swore to herself that whatever Rodolphus said, she would get permission to at least go out into the grounds once in a while, as she did need some exercise to keep herself and the baby healthy.

* * *

Nymphadora hid in her room almost as soon as she arrived back, angry and upset, though she was well aware that Rodolphus would soon be coming to check on her. She turned toward him as he walked into the room and wrapped her arm around her stomach protectively.

"Nothing happened while you were out?" he asked sharply, quickly approaching her and pushing her back onto the bed.

"No," Dora growled. "I'm fine: there was nothing wrong. Your idiot brother thought that I couldn't handle a broom well enough to keep from hurting myself. I just wanted to go for a walk, to get a bit of fresh air...I thought it would be good for the baby."

She closed her eyes tightly as he sat down next to her with a sigh, reaching out and sliding her top up to reveal the small bump of their child. "Nymphie," he said softly, "remember that the safety of your brat depends on the safety of this child. No matter what you think you are capable of, I wouldn't want any...accidents to render you childless. I can't imagine how angry I'd be, Nymphie."

She sniffed slightly, turning her face away from him. "I needed a walk," she whispered. "I needed to get some fresh air for me and the baby."

"Don't cry," Rodolphus said in annoyance. "Your hormones—"

"That's your fault!" Nymphadora yelled at him suddenly, her eyes flying open as she glared at him.

"Of course," he chuckled. "Now, I won't say that you can't go for a walk, Nymphie, as I know it's good for my child, but no flying. And no activities _like_ flying. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Dora said sullenly.

Rodolphus smirked slightly. "Good," he whispered, leaning down to press his lips to her stomach. "Very good, Nymphie. Now behave yourself: I'll be back tonight to stay with you."

Nymphadora clutched the sheets beneath her as she felt him kiss her stomach. She couldn't stand how obsessed the man was with the child she carried. His worshipful attitude disturbed her, as she knew that he didn't care a thing for her, only the son or daughter that she was forced to give him.

As he left, she curled on her side, screwing her eyes shut as she forced herself not to cry. He would return, and she didn't want to be a hysterical mess.

* * *

Almost ten days later, Rodolphus returned to Nymphadora's room, this time with the Healer that had seen her before. Nymphadora cringed, glaring at both of them, knowing exactly what Rodolphus wanted to know this time. She momentarily wondered why Rabastan wasn't there before she was forced to lie back on her bed, swallowing hard as she tried to ignore the cold hand holding her shirt up, the wand touched to her stomach.

Rodolphus bit his lip, Dora finding it almost laughable that the man was nervous. "So what is it?" he demanded finally. "What is the gender of the child?"

"Mrs Lupin," the Healer smirked as he ignored Rodolphus. "Have you been taking the potions I gave you?"

"Yes," Dora answered without taking her eyes off Rodolphus. "I have still been feeling sick, so I'm still taking the Morning Sickness one."

She could sense Rodolphus' impatience and reached out, grasping the Healer's left hand, gripping it so he could not easily pull away. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

Greer looked down at the witch holding onto him and spat, "Get off!"

She refused. "Tell me," she demanding, purposely letting her hair morph black as she watched him coldly.

Rodolphus drew closer to them as the man glared down at the witch. "It's a girl," he said finally, glowering at her when she finally let go of him. "You have a daughter, Lestrange. They're both healthy. Good day." He gathered his things and was gone very quickly.

Nymphadora looked up into Rodolphus' face, completely unsure of what he would do. She didn't care either way, as she didn't even want the child, though...she supposed that he would have wanted a son... "Rodolphus?" she said, unable to bear his silent stare.

He walked over to her and placed his hand on her stomach, his face an emotionless mask. The girl sniffed a little, whispering, "Rod? Say something—anything, please."

He didn't speak for a while until Dora brushed some of her tears away, the girl struggling to hold herself together. "Better than nothing," he muttered, almost to himself, and Dora shivered, tears trickling down her face. He caressed her smooth skin gently, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts as the witch cried quietly, trying not to draw his attention.

She turned her head toward the door as it opened, Andromeda looking in, her face stony. "Is the child all right?" she asked, walking toward the bed, and Nymphadora stared at her mother in disbelief, a sob escaping her.

"Fine," Rodolphus answered softly, seeming to snap out of his daydreaming. "It's a girl...I suppose it's better than a half-blood boy. Nonetheless, she is my daughter."

"Our daughter," Dora sniffed through her tears, cringing as he whirled to glare at her.

"She is mine," he said coldly. "You understand, Nymphadora, that you will have no control over her. I will have the full say in how she is raised, and how I want her to be. You are just the way of arrival."

Nymphadora glared at him through her tears, Andromeda reaching out to stop her from sitting up. "I hate you!" Dora cried, her body shaking as she yelled at the man, her hair bright red. "I hate you more than anyone I've met in my entire life!"

Rodolphus merely looked back to his hand on the bump of their child. "Hate doesn't get you anywhere, Nymphie," he said, a smirk coming to his lips. "I have found that pain brings better results."

She turned her head away from him, helpless to do anything to make him go away. Andromeda merely sat down next to her on the other side of the bed and took her daughter's hand. Dora didn't move her hand, leaving it limp in her mother's hand as she cried. She was shocked that he didn't kiss her stomach in adoration this time, though her hair shot white as he added the strength of his magic to the wards already over the child.

"She will know me," he said, looking into Nymphadora's eyes. "She will know me by my magic from the day she is born. The child—my daughter—belongs to me, Nymphadora."

The white-haired witch choked back a sob and turned her face from him, unwilling to fight with the man in front of her mother. She burst into hysterical tears the instant Rodolphus left the room, Andromeda immediately cradling her close. "Mum!" Dora sobbed, burying her face in the woman's dress. "Mum, he's so awful!"

Andromeda held her daughter firmly, pressing a kiss into her pure white hair. "Oh, Dora," she murmured. "I'm sorry." Dora's body shuddered as she sobbed, and Andromeda finally said, "Dora, you need to breathe, dear." She sat her up a little and grasped her by the shoulders. "Look at me, Dora," she said firmly. "I know you don't want to, but you need to calm yourself. Being hysterical will only hurt you and the child, and consequently the rest of us."

"I hate him!" Dora sobbed as her mother forced her to sit there. "If I _ever_ have the chance, I will murder him just the way I've been taught since I got here!"

"I believe you are completely entitled to that," Andromeda agreed, a small smile on her face. "Now, shh, Dora. Come here." She wrapped her arms around the girl, laying both of them down in the bed. "Let's rest together for a while," she murmured. "Teddy is asleep, and the rest of the wing is quiet."

Dora shivered in her mother's arms, crying on and off until she finally fell asleep, her mother stroking her hair gently as she wondered if carrying the Lestrange heir would be the destruction of her daughter.


	16. Arrival

**Here it is! The latest update!**

 **Please do read, enjoy and please do leave us a review if you have a moment, we love hearing them!**

 **Bella**

* * *

"Mumma." Teddy giggled, running up to his mother's legs as she walked into his bedroom that morning. "Up please." Teddy requested, the nearly two-year-old holding up his tiny little arms with a look of all innocence on his features.

"Mummy can't, Teddy bear." Dora couldn't help but huff in amusement at his pout. "Darling, I can barely bend down to put shoes on," she gestured to her now 34-week pregnancy bump "I can't bend down to get you."

Teddy looked at her for a moment before with a determined nod he ran over to his bed, gesturing for his mother to follow him before he jumped up onto his small bed. Once he had determined that he had found his footing he turned, his hair turning a bright turquoise as he held his arms up to his mother again. "Up now?"

"Cheeky." Dora laughed. Though she nodded in defeat, walking over to him and letting him wrap his arms around her neck as she wrapped an arm around him. With a wince at the awkwardness of the manoeuvre, she placed the toddler on her hip, kissing his turquoise locks. "Happy now, Master Lupin?"

"Yup!" Teddy giggled, kissing her cheek.

"Good." Dora smiled, letting her hair tinge a slight pink as she looked down at the boy. His green eyes stared up at him with such trust, such love, such similarity to his father's own. She blinked back tears as she kissed the boys head. "Where to, hmm? What are we doing today?" She bounced the boy on her hip slightly, much to his delight. "We can read, we can play with your toys, we can see Nanny or Cissa or Draco . . ."

"Nanna!" Teddy grinned. "Food first."

"Teddy," Dora sighed. "Did the elves not bring you breakfast?"

Dora bit her lip as her son shook his head, resting on her shoulder as he mumbled "Hungry." She suddenly felt a pang of guilt that she had wolfed down the porridge that had been brought to her that morning. She should have known that Rodolphus would make sure she was fed, though the rest of the prisoner's wing had clearly remained on the unpredictable eating times the Death Eaters instructed the elves to dish out. She wanted to kick herself for not keeping a closer eye on Teddy, though her pregnancy brain had left her with her normal priorities strewn all over the place.

"Okay, Teddy." Dora nodded, taking a deep breath as she realised what she would have to do. "You go to Nanny whilst Mummy gets you food, okay?"

"Okay." Teddy nodded, sitting up in his mother's arms as she made her way to Andromeda. Dora smiled slightly as she let the boy reach out and knock on the door in front of her, waiting for her mother's reply before she went into the room.

"Wotcher." Dora smiled, ignoring her mother's disapproving sigh as she walked over and took the giggling two-year-old into her arms.

"Dora, if he saw you carrying Teddy like that—"

"He's not stopping me caring for my son." Dora snapped, glaring for a moment before she shook the oncoming red out of her hair. "Can you look after him please, just for a little while."

"Of course." Andromeda frowned, putting Teddy down onto her bed. "Is he coming?"

"No." Dora shook her head. "Look, don't worry about me. I'll be right back."

"Dora—" Andromeda tried to call after her daughter to stop her but it was too late, she'd already walked out of the room again. Leaving Andromeda Tonks to merely worry about her only child as she looked after her Grandson.

For all of her stealth training and years of practise, Nymphadora Lupin found it undeniably difficult to manoeuvre around Malfoy Manor unseen with her stomach so large. On her way down to the kitchens she passed at least two Death Eaters, each sniggering at her and muttering under their breath to the other as she tried to walk past as quickly as she could. She was well within her rights to walk the manor, she had been doing so ever since her little escapade with Draco, though that didn't make her any less nervous in doing so alone. She acted as quickly as she could, slipping into the kitchens and stuffing pulling enough food onto the counter to last a short while. Dora smiled to herself as she found a slab of chocolate hidden at the back. Teddy had never had chocolate, though she was sure that he would love it just as much as his father had. She couldn't wait to find out. After enchanting the food to shrink small enough to put into her pockets Nymphadora left the kitchens with a small smile still present on her lips. Memories of her last pregnancy flowed happily through her mind, recalling Remus' secret annoyance of her sneaking from his limited chocolate supply. He would never deny her anything, especially when she was carrying his child, though as much as he told her it was fine to eat his precious treats she knew that it did sadden him to see his limited supply dwindle.

It was just as Nymphadora was passing another what she thought to be the last corner back to the prisoner ward with a sense of accomplishment that she felt it. A force pulled her backwards, a yell escaping her as she felt her back slam into the wall. Dora immediately clutched onto her stomach, mentally checking herself to ensure she hadn't hurt herself in her sudden movement.

"Oh don't worry Nymphie," Bellatrix Lestrange purred as she slowly walked over to the witch now staring at her with a mixture of fear and hatred. "your bastard brat is all warded in, isn't it?"

Dora straightened her back against the wall, slipping one hand down to her wand as the other protectively guarded her stomach. She swallowed hard "What do you want?"

"Aww," Bella smirked, continuing towards her niece until she was merely an inch from her stomach. "aren't I allowed to check up on my niece? The woman carrying my husband's child."

Nymphadora's breath hitched in her throat though she continued to try to look at her Aunt with defiance. It was only when she felt the touch on her swollen stomach. Her eyes flickered down, watching Bellatrix's long fingers slowly grazing across the fabric of her dress. She remained as silent and still as possible though each and every fibre in her being told her to escape her, to hit her and run. She gasped slightly as she felt her daughter kick out, right on the spot that Bellatrix was touching. Bellatrix immediately pulled her hand away. Nymphadora stared at her Aunt, though the woman's did not leave the spot that the Lestrange heir had let her presence be known. Bellatrix's face was unreadable, staring down at Dora's stomach before without a moment's warning she raised her arm clasping her hand tightly onto her shoulder as suddenly a curse went surging through her body.

"Get off!" Nymphadora screamed, suddenly writhing as she tried to escape her touch.

"You whore!" Bellatrix screeched, her face lit with a crazed fury. "You disgusting piece of _filth_!" she let go of the curse, Nymphadora gasping for air as she slipped to the floor. Bella soon dropped to her knees in front of her, drawing her wand and jabbing it into the girl's neck. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"I didn't ask for this!" Nymphadora cried, trying to pull her neck away only to be pressed back into the wall. "I wanted to be rid of the baby! I didn't ask for him to come to me!"

"You should have rid yourself of this abomination." Bellatrix hissed.

"I tried," Dora replied, yelling out as Bellatrix slapped her hard.

"Not hard enough!" she growled, trailing her wand down her side and resting the tip on her wand on her stomach.

Nymphadora tried to move, though soon she was stuck to the floor. She could feel the wards on her stomach being interfered with, tears soon streaming down her face as she struggled for words to speak. "P—Please."

"Why, Nymphie?" Bellatrix pouted. "You don't want this child. Surely I'm doing you a favour."

"T—Teddy." Dora gasped, yelling in pain as she felt the wards violently ripped from her.

"Oh dear," Bellatrix pouted. "is Teddy going to get hurt?"

"Bellatrix!" A yell of fury echoed down the hallway, the woman looking up for a split second before she soon went skidding away from the metamorphmagus and violently landing on the wall next to her. Rodolphus stormed over to the woman, disarming her quickly whilst she was still caught off guard before storming over to her. Soon his hand was gripped around the woman's neck, pulling her up by her throat as she gritted her teeth to stop herself giving the man the pleasure of her sounds of discomfort. "How dare you!?"

Bellatrix glared at him furiously, grasping onto the hand currently pressed into her throat as she struggled to speak. "I hate you!"

Rodolphus slapped her with his spare hand with such force that Bellatrix's head rebounded off the wall, an involuntary yell of pain escaping her. "What did you use on her?" Rodolphus demanded, furious. "Tell me!"

"Fuck. You." Bellatrix growled. "Get off me right now before I go to The Dark Lord."

"Fine." Rodolphus narrowed his eyes as he dug a hand into his wife's side, sending a strong Crucio through her until her crazed laughter turned into a yell of pain. He held her against the wall for a few moments longer before he released the curse. "Let us both go, I'll tell him of your direct defiance in leaving Nymphadora alone whilst she is pregnant with my child—specifically not injuring the child."

Bellatrix yelled out in her fury, struggling to regain her composure before looked to her husband with pure hatred. "A Cruciatus . . . ripped the wards off." Her eyes flickered to the hysterical white-haired witch on the floor, a huff of amusement leaving her before she couldn't help but let an evil smirk grace her lips. "I didn't harm your bastard child. Though I'm sure it's hysterical mother is more than capable of doing that by herself."

Rodolphus struggled with his fury, trying to decide if he could torture his wife senseless whilst still ensuring that his unborn daughter was okay. It was with a furious yell of annoyance that he decided on the latter. He pushed the woman as far from him as he could, pleased to see her hit the floor. "I will deal with you later!" Rodolphus yelled before rushing over to Nymphadora.

"Ha!" Bellatrix cackled, pulling herself to her feet, laughing as she slowly walked away. "I look forward to it, Roddy," she called to her husband before disappearing around a corner.

Rodolphus watched the woman leave before he suddenly swooped down upon Nymphadora, the woman instantly trying to get away from him. "Get away!" Nymphadora yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Get off of me!" she cried as he drew his wand, making her light as a feather before taking her into his arms and lifting her.

"Calm down." He growled, walking on to the wards. He gripped onto her tightly as she yelled out in her hysterics, trying to get away from him. He ignored her protests as they entered the wards of the wing.

"Nymphadora?" Andromeda called as she left her room, quickly shutting the door behind her so that Teddy couldn't come out and see his mother. "What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"Nothing, you imbecile!" Rodolphus snapped, opening the door to Nymphadora's room as he struggled to get her squirming body past the doorway. "Go take care of the brat." He growled once he finally got past the threshold, slamming the door behind him before letting the girl down. He quickly locked the door as Nymphadora stumbled away from him.

"Leave me alone," Dora gasped, backing away from him as she clutched her stomach. "I'm _fine_."

"You are hysterical and clearly not fine," Rodolphus snapped, walking over to the woman and grabbing onto her arm. "Get onto the bed."

"NO!" Dora cried, trying to pull away before hitting him hard and fast across the face.

" _Nymphadora_ ," Rodolphus growled. "Calm down. _Now_. I need to check the child."

"I can do that! I'm more than capable!" Dora cried.

Rodolphus growled in annoyance, pressing the girl into the wall as carefully as he could before drawing his wand and summoning a small potion bottle. The moment the struggling metamorphmagus saw the glint of the glass bottle she screwed her lips shut, turning her head away from the man. He clasped onto her jaw tightly, bringing the bottle to his lips as he ripped the cork off with his teeth. "Open your mouth, Nymphadora!" Rodolphus demanded, struggling not to hurt the witch in his anger when she furiously shook her head. It took longer than he would have cared to admit, but with great determination, Rodolphus pressed his fingers down into her jaw until the woman was forced to open her mouth. He quickly forced the potion down her throat, covering her mouth with his hand so she couldn't spit it out.

"Swallow," he demanded, narrowing his eyes until the girl was forced to comply with his request. "Good girl."

Nymphadora soon relaxed, her eyes drooping slightly as her resistance to the man soon faltered. Rodolphus huffed in his annoyance at the woman before he slowly took her over to the bed, gently laying her down. Dora barely flinched as he lifted her dress to reveal her swollen stomach before placing both his hands on her, adding his own protections back onto his daughter.

"What did you do to me?" Dora mumbled, rolling her head in the pillows to look up at the man as he drew her own wand from her pocket and placed it in her hand. "Wha—?"

"Add your own wards back onto the child, Nymphadora," Rodolphus sighed. "The mother's protections are always strongest." Nymphadora stared at him for a moment before she nodded slightly, complying with his request. "Are you still in pain?" Rodolphus asked. He shook his head at her stubbornness of not replying to her before he drew his own wand and ran it down her side to relieve her of the residual pain of his wife's curses.

"What did you do?" Dora closed her eyes, letting her wand arm fall back onto the bed.

"It's a strong calming draught . . . I force Bella to take it sometimes." Rodolphus shrugged before smirking. "Though Bella is usually far more fun when she isn't calm."

"I—Teddy . . . He needs food," Dora groaned, going to get up before Rodolphus pushed her back into the sheets.

"The elves are due with lunch soon." Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "Is that why you were wondering the corridors? To feed the brat?"

"He's my son." Dora squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to come to terms with her forced state of calm that disallowed her from yelling at the man in anger as she so deeply wished to do.

"You need to look after my daughter," Rodolphus snapped before sighing and climbing onto the bed next to her. "I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you, Nymphie." He sighed, laying back onto the bed before rolling Nymphadora into him. He rubbed her stomach thoughtfully, gently caressing the bump of his unborn child. "It's okay; you're okay . . ."

Dora cringed, shutting her eyes as her head ended up pressed into Rod's neck. She knew he wasn't talking to her. She knew she couldn't stop the man from doing as he wished. She knew that no matter how she protested she could not rid herself of the man who now cradled her in his arms, no matter how much she wanted. She let a tear fall down her cheek as Rodolphus continued to caress her stomach, murmuring reassurances to their unborn child. Nymphadora tried to ignore his voice, for if she kept her eyes shut and let herself escape into her memories slightly, she could almost pretend that it was Remus' neck that she was pressed into, that it was his arms around her. Soon she felt herself succumb to the calm and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Nymphadora was only 39 weeks pregnant, though as she paced the floor to her bedroom there was no denying what was happening to her body. She recognised the pangs of pain that had been coming on and off for at least an hour now; though she wanted to deny it, she knew that she was in labour. Her eyes widened as she heard a knock at her door. Dora looked to the mirror, morphing her black hair to a short purple and ensuring she showed no signs of the discomfort she was already in. The knock came again.

With a wince, Nymphadora called out for the visitor to come in. As the door slowly opened she was slightly relieved to see her mother slip into the room (not that she had thought it would be Rodolphus, he would never have given her the courtesy of knocking before entering her bedroom). "Wotcher Mum." Dora forced a smile onto her lips.

"Hello, Dora . . ." Andromeda frowned slightly, walking over to the girl as she looked from her stomach back to her face. "Dora, are you okay? You said you would be with Teddy for his dinner." The woman sighed as she looked to her daughter's untouched food. "Dora, you need to eat. That came over an hour ago—do you want me to heat it for you?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Dora turned from her mother, walking over to her bed as she tried to hide her pained features.

"You need to eat," Andromeda said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly— _oh_." Dora grasped onto her bedside table, whimpering in pain as Andromeda soon ran over and leant over her to place a hand on her back.

"Dora!" Andromeda gasped before rubbing her daughter's back, trying to remain composed for her sake. "Breathe . . . That's it."

After a few moment, Dora unclenched her hands from the table, shaking her head as she thought back tears "I don't want him here . . . Mum, I can't do this . . ."

"Yes, you can," Andromeda reassured her, as she gently moved her over to the bed. She flicked her hand to open the door to the girl's bedroom so she could be heard past the wards of the room before calling out for her sister. "Come on, Dora." Andromeda wiped the tears from her daughter's pale face as she sat on the bed, kissing her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa Malfoy asked as she walked into the room, her eyes widening slightly as she saw her niece. "Is she . . . ?"

"I think so," Andromeda nodded. "Dora, how long have you been like this?"

"About an hour . . ." Dora sniffed, her arms clutching onto her stomach.

"I'm sure Rodolphus has told you what to do when you go into labour?" Narcissa frowned, almost not wanting to know the answer as she was sure she would be helping her sister with Nymphadora.

"H—he said to send for him. I don't want him here!" Dora cried. "I can't do this as it is, I do not want him here!"

"I'm sorry, Dora, but if that's what he's asked for . . ." Andromeda sighed before looking to her sister. "Narcissa . . . Draco's the only other person that can get out of the wards."

Narcissa pursed her lips: truly she did not want to send her only son out into the manor on his own—especially not to hunt down Rodolphus. Though as she looked between her sister and her niece she knew she had no choice. "I'll send Draco," Narcissa said. "I'll be back with some fresh towels."

* * *

Draco carefully manoeuvred around the manor, slipping quickly past the other Death Eaters that he came across on his mission to find his uncle. He had already tried some of the places where he thought Rodolphus may be lurking, though in all honesty, he knew that the one place he hadn't checked would be the one place he would most likely find him. Draco took a deep breath as he rounded the corner to the corridor that held Bellatrix and Rodolphus' own bedroom. He felt his heart drop, fear running through his mind as he saw his deranged Aunt walking towards her room from the other side. The woman frowned slightly before an evil smirk graced her lips, slowly walking over to her nephew who was now frozen to the spot in his fear.

"Draco." Bellatrix grinned as she reached the boy before pouting, speaking in her childlike tone. "What has lured my ickle nephew out of the prisoner wing, hmm? Are you being naughty?"

"N—no." Draco stuttered, trying to find strength inside himself.

"Well, if you're not being naughty, you must have good reason for being out and about." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the boy, smirking at the fear radiating from him. "Do I scare you?" Bellatrix mocked hurt, bringing her hand to her chest. "That deeply upsets me . . ." she giggled as she shrugged. "No, I lie. It doesn't."

"W—where's Rodolphus?" Draco straightened himself, forcing himself to look into the crazed eyes of his Aunt Bellatrix.

"In our room." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "He's going over names for the brat." She made a face of disgust before reaching out and pushing her nephew back as he went to pass her to their room. "What do you want Rodolphus for?" she narrowed her eyes, drawing her wand merely to scare the boy. "Spit it out, boy."

"I—" Draco gulped as his eyes became glued to the point of his aunt's wand, careful of what she may do with it. "Nymphadora's in labour—h—he told her she had to inform him when she went into labour."

Bellatrix looked the boy up and down, considering him for a few moments before pocketing her wand again. The smirk returned to her lips. "Go back to Nymphie, Draco. I'll pass the message along . . . if Rodolphus isn't there by the time the child is born, come back for him when the brat does come." Bellatrix looked to the hesitance in the boy's eyes, suddenly moving towards him to get the desired reaction of him jumping back from her in fear. "Go!"

Draco nodded, turning on the spot before rushing back to the safety of the ward. A cruel grin appeared on Bellatrix's features as she twirled on the spot to return to her room. It was with a skip in her step that she slipped into her bedroom, smirking mischievously at her husband. Rodolphus barely acknowledged the woman as he poured over various books on the bed.

"Not got a name yet?" Bella chimed as she approached her husband.

"I think I have . . ." Rodolphus murmured, sighing in frustration as Bellatrix laid back onto the bed on top of his books. " _Bella_."

" _Rod,_ " Bellatrix giggled, reaching her hand up and stroking the stubble of the man's face. "Stop being boring." She whispered, smirking as the man raised an eyebrow at her before she sat up again before straddling her husband's lap.

"Mmm." Rodolphus looked into his wife's eyes, each of his hands coming up to rest on his wife's hips. "Finally feeling playful again?" Rodolphus leant forward, kissing the woman's neck.

"Perhaps." Bellatrix smirked, running her hands up Rod's chest to rest on his shoulders. "I thought I'd simply make this fun for me."

Rodolphus chuckled as he went to wrap an arm around the witch's waist, though just as soon as he went to pull her closer, Bella suddenly pushed him back onto the bed. Bella sighed forlornly, flicking her wrist to ensure her husband's wand went flying across the room before she drew her own wand, slowly tracing it down his chest.

"Bored already, Ma Belle?" Rodolphus frowned before a filthy smirk appeared on his lips "I can fix that."

Bellatrix quickly jabbed her wand into the man's chest as he went to move, narrowing her eyes at him for a few moments before the smirk returned to her face just as Rodolphus furrowed his brows in confusion. "You're going to stay here for a little while . . ."

"Why?" Rodolphus asked.

"Because Nymphadora's is in labour. Draco came to tell you," Bellatrix hissed as Rodolphus went to move, moving her wand to jab it into his neck to stop him moving. "No, you're staying here with me."

"Bellatrix." Rodolphus gritted his teeth, glaring at her in his fury. "I am not missing the birth of my child for your own amusement."

"Yes, you are," Bellatrix pouted, flicking her wand to constrain her husband to the bed. "I'll keep you company."

"Bella—"

"Oh, come now," Bellatrix sighed, leaning down to lie on him, resting her head on his chest as she looked up at his face with a giggle. "Don't be so angry. You would only distract the poor girl; she needs to concentrate."

"You don't care about Nymphadora, Bellatrix." Rodolphus growled, trying to escape the constraints.

"No," Bellatrix grinned, "but it sure is fun making you suffer, even if it does help her out."

" _Bellatrix—_ "

" _Rodolphus_."

"I _will_ make you suffer for this."

"Yes, yes." Bellatrix yawned. "You'll curse me, I'll curse you _—_ it's all becoming a very boring vicious circle if you ask me." She propped herself up as she rested an elbow on the man's chest, leaning her chin in her hand. "Labour can last _hours,_ you know. Think you'll enjoy being constrained for so long, hmm?" Bellatrix giggled as Rodolphus simply glared up at her. "Oh, cheer up, you'll have your _daughter_ soon."

"You infuriate me, Bellatrix," Rodolphus glared.

"I know." Bellatrix giggled before she leant down, kissing her husband deeply as she entwined her hands in his hair. She smirked against his lips as she felt him respond, pulling away with a crazed laugh. "That is why you love me. Poor fool." She ignored the man's growl of annoyance as she manoeuvred down his lap to lay on his chest again: she would be sure to have fun with the man before he finally got what he wanted.

* * *

A scream of agony echoed throughout the prisoners' wing before Narcissa moved from her niece's side to go and shut the girl's door. Nymphadora had been in labour for at least five hours now. The process had been slow and painful, but as Andromeda stood at the end of the bed, looking up from between her daughter's legs, Dora was gripping tightly onto the wooden poles of her headrest, her head falling back into the pillows as she cried freely.

"I can't do it," Dora cried, shaking her head.

"Yes, you can," Narcissa said, going over and taking one of the small hand towels to wipe the sweat from the now white and mousey-brown-haired girl's brow.

"She's right, Dora." Andromeda spoke firmly, trying to encourage her daughter. "You've done it before; you can do it again."

"No," Dora cried. "I had Remus then _—_ I need Remus . . ."

"Dora," Narcissa sighed, giving the girl a sad reassuring smile, "we would all prefer our husbands be here with us, though we cannot have that. We carry on. You—you have Black blood. Black women do not need men to gather their strength when it's needed."

Andromeda looked to her sister, smiling slightly as their eyes met. But as Nymphadora screamed in agony again, her gaze was soon redirected to the task at hand. "Dora, push!"

"Argh!" Dora gritted her teeth, using all of her strength to attempt to bring her child to life.

"That's it! I can see her head." Andromeda reached down, trying to help her daughter.

"I can't!" Dora screamed.

"You can!" Andromeda yelled in reply. "Go on, beautiful. One last push."

Narcissa grasped onto the girl's shoulder in an attempt of encouragement, the girl near enough breaking the bed as she gripped on with all of her might. Without a second's notice, the room was soon relieved of Nymphadora's screams only to be replaced with the high-pitched cries of a newborn babe. Nymphadora fell back into the bed, panting for air as Andromeda took the child into her arms. Narcissa handed a towel to her sister, taking her niece's wand to clear the mess created before placing the wand back down on the bedside table.

"Well done, Dora." Andromeda looked to her daughter, the girl staring at the ceiling as she tried to regain her breath. The two sisters shared a glance, nodding sadly to each other, and the younger woman left the room so she could fetch her son to tell the news to the newborn's father. "Dora . . ." Andromeda sighed, cleaning up the crying baby as she walked to her daughter's side.

Dora glanced at her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the bundle in her mother's arms. Without another word, she forced herself to sit up as her mother wandlessly moved the pillows to support her back. Dora took a deep breath before holding her arms out for the little girl, nodding to her mother. Andromeda leant down, gently placing the crying child in her mother's arms.

As Nymphadora cradled her daughter close, the cries soon quieted. Tiny hands reached up to clutch the fabric of her mother's dress as Dora moved the towel to get a better look at the girl. Dora was still crying, something she didn't realise until she saw a single tear fall onto the girl's soft brown tuft of hair, evoking a small whimper of shock from the tiny girl.

"I'm sorry . . ." Dora sniffed, whispering to the girl in amazement. "Mum, she's so tiny...she's so innocent."

"I know, love." Andromeda smiled sadly, sitting down on the bed next to the pair. "She looks just like you did when you were born."

"How could I ever—" Dora shook her head, rocking the girl gently as she leant down to press her lips to the girls head. "I will never let anything bad happen to you, I swear. I'll keep you safe . . ." the girl wriggled in her mother's arms, pressing her face into her chest. "Mum, how do I—I don't want him near her . . ."

"I know," Andromeda sighed. "But you can't stop him . . . he wouldn't hurt her."

"She's too innocent!" Dora cried, wincing as the baby girl let out a cry whilst her hair turned a bright red. "Shhhh, Mummy's sorry. Don't be angry."

Andromeda sighed. "For now, try to feed her before he gets here, okay? Maybe try to rest a little: you'll want to stay awake though, I'm sure."

Dora nodded, adjusting the girl in her arms as she pulled down her top. She bit her lip as the newborn found her way to her food, the child's mother not once taking her eyes off of her as she stroked her arm in her protective hold. She smiled slightly as the girl's red locks turned to a pale pink. She let out a sigh as Andromeda moved to lean against the pillows next to her, the girl resting her head on her mother's shoulder as she continued to watch her own daughter. "Thanks, Mum . . ." Dora mumbled, smiling as Andromeda kissed her head in response. The two witches watched the little girl feed, nothing but youth and innocence as she got her meal. Neither one wished to speak of the man on his way to them, nor of what Nymphadora would have to endure once he arrived. It was sure to be an uncomfortable encounter.

* * *

 **We hope you enjoyed that! Please do leave a review if you have a moment!**


	17. Child of Shame

**Poor Rodolphus XD I love him, no matter how awful he is. He's just so sweet with his baby girl.**

 **Dora**

* * *

Draco left the prisoner's wing for the second time, much to his distaste. He knew why he was the one who had to go and tell Rodolphus that his bastard child was finally born yet that did not make it any more pleasant. Luckily it was nearing midnight now, so the corridors of Malfoy Manor were empty of the stray Death Eaters that were previously wandering its halls. Still, he moved quickly just in case. He never thought that he could feel so unsafe, so uncomfortable, in his his own home. Yet here he was, lurking the hall like some villain to inform his disgusting excuse of an Uncle of the birth of his half-blood child. He shuddered at the thought. As he reached the door to the room Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange shared Draco took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The old oak door opened slowly, though as the scene before him revealed itself Draco Malfoy sincerely wished that it hadn't.

Bellatrix smirked from her position laid across her husband as she traced circles lazily on his chest. "Hello, Draco." She purred.

"Get off of me, Bellatrix." Rodolphus growled, wriggling against the magical constraints of his wife. "You've had your fun."

"Oh really?" Bella pouted as she shifted off of him, sitting up. "I can never have enough fun."

Rodolphus growled in frustration before he looked to his nephew as best as he could. "Is she born? Is she safe? Healthy?"

"Is she a freak?" Bellatrix chimed, giggling at another growl of annoyance from her husband.

"She—" Draco hesitated as he looked between the two, wishing more than anything that he didn't have to be the one stood there right now.

"Spit it out, boy!" Rodolphus snapped.

"She's fine. I—I haven't seen her but mum said she seems healthy." Draco stuttered. "I—I don't know if she's like Nymphadora or not."

"Maybe I should go investigate." Bellatrix chimed as she jumped off of the bed, grinning down at her husband.

"Bellatrix Lestrange you let me off of this bed right now!" Rodolphus yelled in fury. Draco felt a shiver go down his spine at the ferocity of the man's request, though his Aunt merely giggled then continued to pout at the man.

"Oh, but we were having such an interesting time together." Bellatrix sighed, making the most of her husband's awkward position before with a roll of her eyes she drew her wand. "Hold still, I may lose my temper and hurt you."

Rodolphus glared at the woman, waiting patiently for her to remove the bonds until he finally sat up for the first time in hours. It took a moment for him to stretch out to regain feeling in his unused limbs though the moment he managed it he quickly summoned his wand. He got off the bed, turning on Bellatrix as he was soon looking down the tip of her wand.

"Oh we could most certainly argue this one out now, I'll have _fun_ ," Bellatrix smirked "though don't you have some bastard freak scum to go and meet?"

Rodolphus glared furiously at her, his entire face lit with anger before he let out a yell of fury. "I _will_ get you back for this Bellatrix—and believe me, you will not be having fun when I do." With one last glance, the man stormed from the room, barging past Draco to get to his newborn daughter as quickly as possible.

Draco stood awkwardly, frozen to the spot in his shock and confusion of the events he had just seen unfold until the shout of his Aunt soon snapped him from his thoughts.

"Well?" Bellatrix demanded. "What are you doing here still? Go back to your mother, little boy! I have beauty sleep to catch up on."

Draco jumped back into action, quickly fleeing from the room and running after Rodolphus with all intentions to stay behind him and sneak back to his room without further disruption to his miserable day. It was without a doubt that Draco Malfoy came to the conclusion that he led a terrible life now, a situation that he was sure he would never get out of.

* * *

Nymphadora sniffed back tears as she held her brand new daughter close, trying to stay calm. "Mother," she whispered, "he can't—he can't come here—he'll hurt her! I can't let him; I've got to keep her safe!"

"I know," Andromeda said softly. "We'll keep the child safe..." She looked away from the child, the shame of it all making her bow her head for a moment.

"No!" Nymphadora cried in a panic as they felt the father of her child enter the prisoner's ward. "He can't!"

"Dora, this is his child," Andromeda said firmly. "You cannot stop him, but stay calm, and don't be hysterical."

Nymphadora was about to retort when the door opened and Rodolphus rushed in, a half look of anger and of excitement on his face. He went to Nymphadora's side after pausing after the door a moment. The man stared down at his baby in the witch's arms, his mouth slightly open in awe, the anger gone from his face.

He didn't move for several moments, finally reaching out to touch the child's face. "My daughter," he breathed, seeing her dark eyes open. "My baby girl..."

"Obviously because there is no man in you," Andromeda sneered.

"Get out," he snapped at Andromeda, finally realising she was there.

Andromeda leaned down and kissed her daughter's head, then rolled her eyes at Rodolphus and swept from the room.

Nymphadora held her baby closer, trying to shush the child's beginning cries. Rodolphus frowned at the witch. "What is wrong with her?" he demanded. "What does she want?"

"She—she's probably hungry," Dora stuttered nervously.

"Then feed her, Nymphie," Rodolphus glared at her. "Or we could always forget to send food to your cub."

Numbly, the witch tried to obey, but the baby didn't seem hungry. Dora looked up at Rodolphus as he scowled at her. "She's probably crying because she's afraid of you," Nymphadora said in annoyance.

Rodolphus glared at her before muttering, "She has no reason to be afraid...she's mine...my only child, and perfect daughter." He reached out yet again, touching the baby's hand gently.

To Nymphadora's shock, the little one quieted almost immediately, looking up to her father's adoring gaze. "May—may I hold her?" he asked, sounding awed.

"No," Nymphadora said, cradling the little one protectively.

"Nymphadora," the man hissed, seeming to snap out of his daydream, "I will hold my daughter. Give her to me, else you'll soon forget the pain you've just been through."

"But—" Nymphadora gave a small cry as the man easily took the child from her arms. She was left to stare at her abuser in fear as he held their newborn baby.

Rodolphus watched his little girl, a small smile of pride coming to his face as she reached out her tiny fist toward him. He gently touched her soft cheek, catching his breath sharply as she turned toward him. He leaned down, kissing his daughter's head.

Nymphadora shivered as she watched the two, wondering at the man's long silence. She was terrified of what he could be thinking, but knew she was powerless to do anything.

Rodolphus lovingly held his baby girl until the child's mother motioned him to sit on the bed. He sat, still watching the child until he finally whispered, "I love you, baby girl."

Dora shook her head in disbelief, unable to say anything in her concern that she would upset the man or the child—or both. She did not speak, shivering again as she watched the man adore his long-desired child. Rodolphus seemed to be enthralled by the tiny human in his arms, ignoring Nymphadora until she finally figured out something to say.

"What—what did you want to name her?" Nymphadora asked nervously.

"Her name is Elara," Rodolphus pronounced, looking up after a moment and frowning at Nymphadora.

The witch didn't speak, sniffing a little as the man looked back to the baby girl. _Elara_. Of course the man had to give the girl the worst name possible. It didn't sound remotely like anything Nymphadora had ever heard, but she knew the man had researched for hours to find the "perfect" name for the child, or so he had told the child.

Elara made a soft sound as she reached out a tiny hand toward her father's face, Rodolphus smiling back happily, absolute joy in his countenance. "Yes, Elara," he laughed softly. "I'm your father...you know me, don't you?" He kissed her head softly. "I knew you would. You're a smart little girl."

Nymphadora closed her eyes as Rodolphus continued to talk to his baby girl, tears falling down the witch's face. He seemed so happy with the child, but at the same time, the child was nothing but a symbol of shame and abuse to her. It broke her heart to watch the little one innocently look up at the evil man who had fathered her. Nymphadora knew she couldn't keep Rodolphus away from the child, but she swore on every deity she knew of that she would keep her daughter safe, no matter what.

* * *

Early the next morning, Andromeda looked in on Nymphadora to find her already awake, sitting up to feed her baby girl. "Did you get much sleep?" she asked the young Metamorphagus.

Dora sighed. "A little." She held her little girl close, a small look of fright crossing her face.

"What is it?" Andromeda queried, frowning slightly.

"He—he said he'd be back this morning," Nymphadora muttered. "You shouldn't be here, Mum."

"Nonsense," Andromeda said briskly. "You need a bit of help with the child before—what was her name, again?"

"Elara," Nymphadora sighed. "Mother...just go."

Andromeda gave her a stern look. "I'm not going anywhere. Now. Teddy wants you. I told him I'd come make sure you were okay, and then bring him to you. He needs to meet Elara, Dora."

Nymphadora looked down at the child she was cradling, then sighed. "Fine. Bring him to me. It'll be okay. It'll be fine."

The older witch regarded her daughter with concern, seeing that Dora was nearly talking to herself. She stepped out of the room and was soon back with Teddy, who yelled out excitedly when he saw his mother.

"Shh!" Dora said in a panic as Elara cried out in surprise.

Teddy stopped his rush toward his mother to stare at the little baby, and Andromeda walked up behind him, lifting him onto the bed beside his mother. "Teddy, this is Elara," Andromeda said gently.

Nymphadora looked up at her mother cautiously, then back at Teddy. "Teddy, this is your baby sister," she told him firmly.

"Rodolphus will not like that," Andromeda warned her.

Teddy looked between the two witches curiously, and Nymphadora glared at her mother. "I will not have that attitude, and I don't care what he says!" Dora snapped. "Elara, shh, baby. It's all right, Teddy. She's just a bit cranky because her meal got interrupted."

The boy looked nervously at the child, then looked up at his mother and gave her a small smile. "But Mum's okay?" he said, watching her for a moment.

"Of course," Dora said, giving her son the best warm smile she could before she reached out and hugged him into her side. "I love you, Teddy."

"Love you too," Teddy grinned, hugging her back carefully as he looked down at the baby. "Teddy's sister?"

"Yes," Andromeda sighed, deciding to go with her daughter's decision despite the possible consequences. "Elara is your sister."

"'lara," Teddy said with a nod.

"Elara," Dora corrected.

"Said that!" Teddy protested with a pout. "'lara!"

Andromeda couldn't help laughing a little. "Well, she's destined to be 'lara Lestrange for the rest of her life."

Nymphadora groaned. "Mum, that's not funny!"

Her mother merely turned to Teddy and said, "Come away now, Teddy. Mum's got to take care of Elara and rest."

"Can I play with Cissa?" Teddy asked immediately.

"Yes," Andromeda said, holding out her hand to the boy. "Come along."

Dora sighed a little, looking down at her baby. "What am I to do with you?" she asked despairingly. "I don't know how to protect you."

"Protect her?" came a male voice, and Nymphadora almost yelled in fright. "Protect her from whom, Nymphie?"

"Um," Dora said, biting her lip nervously. She wasn't sure if she dared to say what she was thinking.

Rodolphus Lestrange walked to Dora's side, sitting down and looking to his daughter immediately, reaching out to touch her soft little face. Dora knew she must have let thoughts of fear or anger escape, because he sudden looked at her with the most insulted expression. "I would _never_ hurt my daughter, Nymphadora," he said, sounding pained at the thought. "No...she is my only child, my heir." He reached out to touch her cheek again and made a small sound of delight as she turned toward him, her face lighting up when she saw him. "Your father loves you, Elara," he said softly, almost laughing in his delight.

Dora sputtered in protest. "You are the most vile man who ever existed—barring the Dark Lord—Rodolphus Lestrange! How dare you say you would never hurt her? What would keep you from treating her as you treat any other woman in your life?"

"I waited years for a child," Rodolphus growled at her. "I daresay now is as good a time as any. I have always wanted to be a father, but things have been...difficult. But you're a good girl, doing what I taught you—and doing it well, I might add. Like to get back to that. Even though I didn't intend to conceive a child with you, I cannot deny that Elara is a great blessing. I love her."

"Ha!" Nymphadora ridiculed him. "I love her more than you ever could _anything,_ including yourself!"

Rodolphus gripped her shoulder, a fiery Curse threatening to break from his hand through her body. "Do not forget, young Nymphie, that it was you who wanted the child dead when you learned of her. Do not forget that it was _you_ that had to be restrained because of your violent thoughts against my daughter!"

"She is _my daughter_!" Nymphadora half screamed at him, her hair shooting bright red, and Elara began to cry, alarmed at the sudden disturbance.

"You didn't want her," Rodolphus hissed, his face very close to hers as he gripped her shoulder firmly. "You were going to get rid of her, Madam Lupin—" he spat at her "you wanted her dead!"

Nymphadora stared at him, struggling for words but unable to come up with something to say. "That's right," Rodolphus chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll not forget having to keep a careful eye on you to make sure you were good during all that time. When we're talking about protecting my daughter, _you_ are the villain."

She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to look at him or Elara, even though the baby was crying quite loudly. "She is pain," Dora whispered. "She is shame. But it isn't her fault. I accept that now."

"If it weren't for her father," Rodolphus said darkly, "it would be too late to accept that, Nymphie. Now. Get her calmed down and taken care of. I'll be back to stay with you tonight."

"I'm not well enough!" Dora snapped.

"I see you miss me," he chuckled, getting to his feet. "No. I think you still need watching, Nymphie. My daughter must be protected, as you say."

He barely left the room when Nymphadora had to cut off a roar of anger from deep inside her. She hated him. She wanted _him_ dead. A thoughtful glance down at the child made her wonder what would happen to Elara without Rodolphus in the picture. Dora almost smiled, clutching the child to herself. Maybe one day she could find that out for herself.

* * *

"Mum!" Teddy said excitedly as he saw the sitting room door open and Dora walk in. He grinned at her, making her smile back slightly before she noticed Narcissa and Draco.

"Hello," Dora said quietly, walking to a seat beside her mother as she held Elara close.

Draco wouldn't look at her, but Narcissa looked to her niece and said quietly, "Hello, Dora. I'm glad you're able to be up and about."

Dora nodded. "Thanks," she said, returning her gaze to her baby girl. She couldn't help but notice that Draco got to his feet and slipped silently out of the room, making her feel absolutely filthy. It wasn't her fault.

Andromeda reached over and grasped her daughter's hand. "At least you have a while to rest until you've got to return to duty."

"Duty," Dora spat, surprised at the huff of amusement from Narcissa.

"Sorry, dear," Narcissa said with a slight smile. "You do sound like your mother sometimes."

"I don't like you going out there," Andromeda frowned. "It's dangerous."

"Not that it hasn't been," Narcissa added. "Just that, we have two little ones that need their mother. And I don't feel entirely sufficient to deal with them."

Andromeda frowned, seeing her daughter look over the two little ones in despair. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Dora," she said in a strange voice.

Nymphadora closed her eyes tightly. "You can't stop him."

Andromeda watched the girl for a moment, her heart aching in dread. "I will do what I have to."

Narcissa seemed curiously for a moment before she shook her head with obvious distaste. "Don't do anything rash now, Andy."

"Don't call me Andy!" Andromeda rolled her eyes at her sister. "I will do _anything_ to protect my family, and you have said the same thing to me! I don't rush into something without a good reason; I'm not like that."

"Of course not," Narcissa agreed. "You plan it for ten minutes. Whatever idea you have, you had better at least sleep on it."

"Oh, Narcissa," Andromeda sighed in exasperation. "No. I don't even have a specific idea in mind. I've just got to keep Dora—now where did she go?" For Dora was no longer in the room, Teddy gone as well.

* * *

Nymphadora bit her lip. "I know it's awful," she said to Draco with a cringe, "but—well, she is my daughter."

Draco nodded awkwardly, though he seemed slightly intrigued by the little one. "Do you think she'll look like him?"

She shuddered. "Well, at least she can morph it away if she does. Do you want to hold her? I suppose she is your...first cousin once removed?"

"It doesn't matter," Draco shook his head. "Maybe just a minute or two?"

Dora stared at him for a moment, surprised at his willingness to actually hold the little girl. She carefully placed the little girl in his arms, trying not to act nervous as she watched him look down at her. He seemed to be thinking about something quite hard, though she wasn't sure why he'd have that sort of a reaction to her.

"She really is okay," Draco nodded, glancing up at the child's mother. "Pity about the father."

"And about yours," came Rodolphus' voice from the door. "And also a pity you didn't go the same way."

Draco suddenly looked so frightened and angry that Dora was surprised he hadn't instantly dropped the girl. She moved to get Elara from him, but Rodolphus had already reached out and taken the child from Draco's arms.

"Now run along, boy," Rodolphus smirked. "Why dwell on what you will never have for yourself? The House of Malfoy will fall, purely because of you, and your father. Weak, and pathetic. After how perfect your mother was—and oh, I heard about that from Lucius, by the way—you have all individually failed. But I waste my breath on you. Leave."

"While there is life..." Draco said, his face dark with fury, then turned and left the room.

Nymphadora turned toward the man holding her daughter, hiding her fear as she tried to think of something to say or do. The instant she went to say something, Rodolphus shook his head at her. "Don't defend him. If the boy can't stand up for himself—which he never has—then he won't survive. In fact, Nymphie, you obviously understand how things work better than he does."

Dora didn't speak, sinking down onto her bed and clasping her hands together in her lap. Rodolphus ignored her for a few minutes as he talked to his baby girl, encouraging her softly and laughing delightedly at her adorable gestures and expressions. Nymphadora bit her lip slightly, seeing Elara give her father a big smile.

"Rod," Dora breathed, motioning him toward the bed. "Come here. Sit."

He eyed her carefully for a moment, then went ahead, cradling the child cautiously. "Perfection," he sighed, kissing her short black curls. "Something most fathers could only wish for."

Nymphadora couldn't help but scoff at him. "She's a halfblood, Rodolphus," she spat. "Like me. That is not perfection, and you cannot pretend."

Rodolphus looked up at her as if annoyed at the interruption. "Always knew you could talk the talk," he smirked. "Your mother's influence, I'm sure. But against your own daughter?"

Dora just looked at him. "You should hear Mum when she gets going. None of us could handle her. I just...wouldn't want you to be delusional."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, grabbing her by the hair with one hand as she tried to pull away. Dora froze, worried that he would drop Elara. "Nymphie," he murmured against her cheek, his hand sliding down to rest on her hip, "no matter what you or anyone else says, Elara is my perfect little girl." He squeezed Dora's side, amused as she tried to pull away.

"Ah," he chuckled, and Dora jumped in shock as her daughter was suddenly gone from the room.

"Where's Elara?" Dora half screamed at him.

"Oh, don't worry," he sneered. "She's _protected_." He pushed her down onto the bed, laughing as she yelled out, all her old memories and fears of him rushing back into her mind. "Nymphie," he laughed, pinning her down with his weight as he bound her magic, "don't panic. You know that if you cooperate, I can be...kind."

"I hate you!" Dora yelled, though Rodolphus merely cut her off with a kiss, determined to play with her at least for a little bit before he abandoned her to her terror.

She was a shivering, pained mess by the time he left, stroking her hip deceivingly gently. "Soon," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her as his careful Curse died away. "Soon we will be back to normal. I look forward to it."

Dora curled onto her side as he walked away, the witch wrapping her arms around her knees as she struggled not to lose herself to her fear. "N—no," she sobbed as he walked out of the room, silently shutting the door behind him. "No more."

* * *

Andromeda froze in the doorway, Elara in her arms as she stared at her only daughter, lying curled on the bed, a vacant expression on her face. Andromeda drew a steadying breath, then stepped back out of the room. "Cissa!" she called urgently.

Narcissa's door open, the witch looking out into the hall. "Yes?"

"Could you take Elara?" Andromeda sighed. "Please? Dora's in bad shape..."

"Certainly." Narcissa walked forward, taking Elara into her arms. The child immediately began to cry, and Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Of course she hates me. Just my luck." The blonde turned around and went to her room without another word.

Andromeda went back to her daughter's room, her heart pounding in concern as she approached the bed. Dora's eyes were open, her mouth moving slightly, though there was no sound coming out. "Dora?" her mother asked, thoroughly alarmed. She reached down and gently pulled the girl's top to cover herself, wandlessly replacing and doing up the buttons.

Nymphadora lay silently, staring aimlessly forward as Andromeda watched her. "Please," Andromeda breathed. "Dora. Don't." Andromeda forced herself to close her eyes and take a deep breath to make sure she didn't panic as well. She knew exactly what Dora reminded her of: finding Bellatrix in nearly the same state when they were children at home. "Don't go that way," Andromeda whispered, gripping onto the fabric of her dress with one hand. "Dora, I can't save you—but I'll stand by you. I'll take care of you."

The girl did not move, and Andromeda stood there, fear flooding through her mind and body. She was going to lose Dora unless there was something she could do to help make things easier on the girl. The weight of shame, the pain, and all that Dora had been through was destroying her. _I've got to_ , Andromeda thought, clenching her fists tightly. S _he needs help._

The older witch knew that Dora would be called back to "training" very soon, and that her missions would be getting more dangerous, and definitely more Dark. _I would make a better Dark witch than Dora_ , Andromeda thought with a calculating look at her suffering daughter. _I can handle the Dark magic better_ — _it's natural for me._

Andromeda watched her daughter intently for a few moments, then decided to stay in the room for the night. She doubled the bed, blocking the door, and lay down, facing away from her daughter, as it was difficult for her to look at Dora so distraught.

Gritting her teeth and dragging up her left sleeve, Andromeda examined her bare arm. "I'm proud of you," she said, then grinned. "But the plans. Oh, the plans."


	18. Duty

The sun peered through the small window of Nymphadora Lupin's room, the woman winced as the light hit her eyes, the golden glow burning through her eyelids. With a small sigh of annoyance, Dora turned to the other side, though her heart soon skipped a beat and her body went rigid as she felt someone lying beside her. _Please no, please no, please no . ._ _._ the woman thought the same two words repeatedly until finally with one sudden forced bout of determination she opened her eyes. A deep breath left her lips in the relief of seeing her sleeping mother beside her, unknowingly letting a single tear slip. She vaguely remembered her coming into her room at one point the previous evening, though she was unsure when she had and upon reflection, she genuinely could not remember the woman getting into bed beside her. The Metamorphmagus watched her mother for a few moments, her back turned to her as her light soft brown curls fell over her face.

Her mother had been trying all that she could to help her, not that Nymphadora believed that she was within the realms of being able to be helped anymore. Though the disowned Black had certainly tried (along with her once sister occasionally trying to help now that Nymphadora came to think of it), from dealing with Nymphadora's hysterical pregnancy hormones to healing her wounds from her previous training . . . Dora shuddered at the thought of training. That would most certainly pick up again soon, yet another thing to make her miserable. Why couldn't she be happy again? Any small slither of happiness in this Merlin forsaken place so that she could clasp onto the straws of her apparently depleting sanity. She was being destroyed and she knew it.

"No." Dora whispered to herself, shaking her head. She wouldn't let it take her, she would end up some broken miserable wreck. She was Nymphadora Lupin Nee Tonks and Merlin damn it she would survive.

She closed her eyes, thinking of any happiness she could recall, anything to give her a moment's escape. Remus would have been able to help her, she was sure of it. Remus. With a sad smile, she reached out onto her night stand, feeling for her wand. She gripped the solid wood, holding it out in front of her as with her eyes still shut tightly shut she summoned her happiest memory. She thought of the first time she set her eyes upon Teddy Lupin, Remus close beside her as they both had tears of joy in their eyes. "Expecto Patronum."

Dora took a deep breath before she opened her eyes, instantly giving a genuine smile for the first time she could remember as the Patronus Werewolf stood before her. It craned its neck, sniffing the air before it tilted its head to its caster, perhaps waiting for a message to send as she had so frequently done in the past.

"What are you doing?"

Nymphadora nearly jumped out of her skin, swatting away tears she hadn't realised she had shed as the beautiful wolf before her evaporated into thin air. "I . . ." Dora shook her head as she turned to her mother, a look of slight concern on her features as she pulled her eyes away from where her daughters patronus had stood to look at the girl. "I just . . ." Dora sighed. "I don't know."

Andromeda thought for a few moments before she sat up, her hand casually slipping to rest on Dora's knee. "You used to send messages to the Order with your Patronus . . . Have you considered . . .?"

Dora shook her head, looking down to the wand still in her hands "No. Who would I try to contact now? Besides," Dora sighed "they have so many wards up around this place, Bellatrix once told me there was no use trying to contact anyone outside."

"I thought the Death Eaters didn't know about your—communication methods?" Andromeda frowned.

"Well they don't, as far as I know. But Snape might have told them before he died—they could have something in the wards that stops a Patronus going through—even if I did think of someone to try and contact who's to say they wouldn't be able to follow the Patronus somehow? That would put them at risk. How would anyone help us anyway? We can't get out, they can't get in. Even if we did get out we'd have a hard time staying hidden—I doubt Rodolphus would be too happy if his precious daughter went missing." Dora shook her head as she looked back to her mother again before looking to the empty cot in the corner of her room. "It's something I've thought of before—Remus and I discussed it before . . . Where is Elara anyway?" Dora's eyes widened slightly as her hair began to tinge white "Rodolphus—He— "

"He sent her to me." Andromeda sighed, squeezing the girls leg in some small attempt of comfort. "I went to bring her back to you when he left but . . . Narcissa has her for now."

"Oh . . . Good—I suppose . . . And Teddy?"

"Him too."

"Poor Narcissa." Dora bit her lip, though the white faded from her hair and returned to what was currently becoming her most used hair colour—mousey brown. "She must hate me."

"Whatever for?" Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Personally I think she enjoys the distraction—though perhaps a nearing three-year-old and a newborn may be a bit of a tall order. Shall we go relieve her of her duty?"

Nymphadora hesitated for a moment before she nodded "Yes . . . just let me get changed first . . . I'll get a bath later."

Andromeda smiled sadly as she leant over to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her as she hugged her close and kissed her head. "I'll go help her." She spoke softly in the girl's ear, not missing the fact that Dora did not hug her back "You take as long as you need, okay?" she pulled back to look to her daughter, only fully pulling away from her as she gave a curt nod in reply. She forced a smile for the young witch, climbing off of the bed and walking towards the door. She took one last look at the girl on the bed before she left the room. Her poor daughter looked like a frightened child, sat on the bed as she stared at her wand in her hand as if unsure as to what to do with the piece of wood, she couldn't bare to see her in such a state. Andromeda closed the door behind her as she tried not to simply focus on checking on her grandchildren. For now.

* * *

Nymphadora left the prisoner ward for the first time since her journey down to the kitchens before she gave birth to Elara, this time knowing that she would be coming face to face with her deranged Aunt. She would almost definitely end up on the receiving end of a curse or two again, that she could be certain of. She no longer had a child growing inside of her to ensure her protection—not that it had helped much before, though she knew she would have no-one willing to interrupt Bellatrix and stop the pain. Not that she wanted Rodolphus to help her. Not ever. Dora hissed at the pain in her mark as she approached the last corridor towards Bellatrix Lestrange's 'Play Room'. _Alright, I'm coming you impatient bitch_ Dora thought to herself as she clasped onto her left wrist to stop herself from rubbing the blasted thing (she was hesitant to ever touch the mark, though she had learned that it was only by pressing the mark with intent that would summon The Dark Lord). She couldn't help it if she was half way through bathing Elara when Bella called for her, what with Teddy climbing on her to watch and refusing to leave his mother to get his grandmother it wasn't exactly easy to get away.

As she reached the door it took more courage than Dora would have admitted to open the door. She'd just pushed a small human out of her body, surely she could cope with any pain that Bellatrix decided to put her through? As she watched her Aunt turn to face her from the other side of the room she was seriously starting to consider what would be worse, childbirth or her Aunt.

"Nymphie." Bella tilted her head as she looked down her nose at the girl, licking her lips as if a juicy meal had just been presented to her. "Why did you take so long?" Bellatrix pouted "I've been waiting."

 _Because I've been looking after your husband's bastard child, idiot_ Dora thought to herself before she forced herself to look her Aunt in the eye, mumbling "Sorry."

Bellatrix let out a bark of laughter, twirling her waiting wand through her fingers "Oh Nymphadora, you do amuse me." Bella giggled "I daresay I've missed our time together." The woman slowly walked towards her niece, her eyes running up and down her as she took in her appearance "Have you missed me?"

"No." Dora spat, wincing as she spoke before she stopped herself. Though Bellatrix merely laughed, stopping twirling her wand between her fingers as she tightened her grip on the thing.

"Been enjoying your time with _my husband_ , hmm?" Bellatrix said, the grin on her face slowly fading into a look of all seriousness. "Well?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Bellatrix." Dora said, putting her hand on her own wand.

"Hmpf." Bellatrix's eyes flicked to the girl's wand for a moment before she glared back at her "Well he has been far too chipper of late for my liking. It's . . . disturbing."

"Well, I wish I could help you with that one."

"Ha!" Bellatrix tilted her head at the girl before she raised her wand "Yes, I've definitely missed this. **Everte Statum**!"

" **Protego**!" Dora yelled back just in the nick of time, the spell rebounding off of her shield. Determination came over her, fighting the witch as if she was fighting for her life. Though with given birth mere days previously she had still not recovered from the exhaustion of childbirth, forgetting the fact she was barely sleeping with a newborn baby to care for nor the fact the last weeks of her pregnancy hadn't exactly been relaxing. She was sleep deprived. Therefore, it was hardly a surprise when she couldn't quite jump out of the way of a spell barely a minute into the duel. She screamed in pain as her ankle snapped, causing her to fall back to the floor.

"Oh Nymphie," Bella pouted through her giggles, Nymphadora had not missed that babyish tone "you need to perfect your dance technique again. You were never quite this pathetic."

Dora turned her head away from the witch as she heard her Aunt walking towards her, willing the tears in her eyes not to spill as she tried to breathe through the pain. She wondered if she could morph the break away, it wouldn't be the first time she had done it but it had been a while. Though perhaps it was best to stay still until Bellatrix decided to make things worse for her. Soon she was staring at the witch's boots, though she refused to look up into her face even as she crouched down onto the floor beside her.

"Oh dear." Bellatrix sighed, pushing her wand under the girls face to force her to look up at her before she scoffed "Are those tears, Nymphadora? Dear Merlin, you are _pathetic_. You're never usually so awful. What is wrong with you, hmm?" Bellatrix asked, sending a small curse through the girl momentarily as she did not respond. She smirked as the girl cried out again, rolling onto her back. "Answer me."

"I . . ." Dora swallowed hard "I'm tired."

". . . . How often have you seen Rodolphus the last few days?" Bella asked, her voice void of emotion.

The metamorphmagus winced at the thought as she looked to her Aunt, trying her hardest to match the emotionless mask the woman had seemingly perfected. "Every day . . . Most of the day . . . H—He stayed one night . . ."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she moved herself to rest on her knees, looking to the girl's appearance before meeting her eyes again "Has he . . .?"

Dora instantly cringed, looking away from the woman as she felt the familiar feeling of shame and embarrassment overtake her again, wanting nothing more than to curl into a ball and disappear. She barely noticed as Bellatrix carefully pointed her wand at her chest, though as the sudden intense burning sensation came over her it was hard to miss. Dora's eyes bulged wide as her breath caught in her throat, this wasn't the Cruciatus Curse—she vaguely heard the incantation but neither heard it properly nor recognised the sensation. It felt as though fire was coursing through her veins, though from the glimpse the girl got of Bellatrix the usual sadistic glee that overtook her when hurting her niece was replaced with a severe concentration. Both witches gasped as the spell was released, Bellatrix sitting back in apparent exhaustion of the power of the spell as Nymphadora panted for breath, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Dora slowly unclenched her fists, though the burning sensation was gone her entire body felt like it was dipped in a hot bath—a feeling that was surprisingly almost pleasant if it weren't for the ache of her bones. "W—What— "

"Shut up." Bellatrix snapped. " **Accio**." A small bag that had gone previously unnoticed came zooming into her spare hand, though just as quickly as she had caught it the witch threw it onto the other woman's chest.

Dora grunted as the heavy bag hit her, grabbing onto it with both hands. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, looking to the bag curiously. It felt as if there were a collection of small vials in there. What was Bellatrix thinking? Was she trying to convince her to poison herself?

"Take one a day." Bellatrix spoke casually as she stood to her feet, almost as if she were discussing the weather "When I summon you I expect you to bring me the empty vials as proof you've taken them, then I will get them replenished. Understood?"

"What—?"

"I do not want my toy out of bounds for 9 months again." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the girl, crossing her arms in her annoyance of having to explain herself.

Dora looked up to the woman, confusion mixed with slight relief in her eyes. Did Bellatrix actually care what happened to her? As soon as the thought crossed her mind the woman was upon her, pinning her back to the ground as her wand jabbed into her throat.

"Do not think I care about your pathetic life, Nymphadora Lupin!" Bellatrix snarled, her face lit with fury "I simply do not want the embarrassment of being told I technically have a step child again!" the woman spat in the girls face, disgusted to her core. "And for the record, just because you are _tired_ you do not have the excuse to forget to use Occlumency! I do not want your thoughts yelling out at me. It's pathetic!"

"Do you not even care a single ounce!?" Nymphadora screamed in the woman's face, her hair flashing to a bright red as she was too angry to process the embarrassment of knowing her every thought in that room today had been heard by the witch "Do you not even care that your _husband_ is going to another woman!? To a half-blood!?"

To Nymphadora's surprise, Bellatrix shook her head, a slight smirk making an appearance on her cold lips as she deceivingly gently stroked the stray hair from her niece's face. "You suffered, didn't you? You seem near enough _broken_. My only regret is that he managed to do that to your mind before I could—oh and of course that disgusting piece of filth my husband now calls a daughter." Bellatrix made a face before she got off the girl, shrugging as her usual cold smirk returned to her lips "Maybe I should pay her a visit soon. Elara, isn't it?"

Dora clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, determined not to rise to the bait of Bellatrix's taunts. The elder witch laughed at her victim, still weak on the floor as with a tut of feigned sympathy and shake of her head she left the room, calling out with a laugh behind her "Tell Roddy I say hello!"

It took a few moments for Nymphadora to dare to stand again, it was a slow process that involved more than a few hisses of pain as her body ached from the unknown curse. She knew that Rodolphus would most likely already be with Elara, he had been coming to see her every day and if he had caught wind of Bellatrix taking her away from Elara for any length of time she was sure that Rodolphus would have jumped at the chance to have her on his own. A shudder went through her spine as she reached the prisoner's wing, the girl pausing to build up her strength to be able to face Rodolphus.

When she walked into her room she was unsurprised to see Rodolphus leaning over her daughter's crib, his hand gently stroking Elara's currently bright pink locks. He barely looked to her before returning his gaze to the child, Dora walking over to her bed whilst his back was turned and quickly hiding the potion bag under her bed. She wasn't sure if Rodolphus knew of Bellatrix's intention to give the potions to her, nor what he would do if he found out. Personally, she didn't want to know what his thoughts on her taking the things would be.

"D—Did you feed her?" Dora asked.

"No," Rodolphus rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping in his every syllable "I simply thought that I would allow my newborn daughter to scream and scream until you returned to feed her. Of course I fed her, you idiotic woman."

Dora bit her tongue, trying her hardest not to snap back at the man as she sat down on her bed, watching the man and her daughter from afar. "How long have you been here?"

Rodolphus shrugged, straightening up and turning to face the girl "I came in when you left, I took Elara off of Andromeda and brought her in here to feed her—she seemed sleepy after that."

"Babies do that." Dora said, "Did you wind her?"

"Yes."

"Check her nappy?"

"Nymphadora," Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at the girl, annoyance flickering in his features "do not talk to me like I am an idiot."

"Well," Dora shrugged "Elara is your first child—she's not mine, you've never been alone with her before . . . if I had my way you'd never be alone with her." She muttered the last part under her breath, though from the glare she received from the man it was clearly heard.

"You cannot dictate if I can be alone with my daughter. In fact," Rodolphus smirked as he crossed his arms "I could take her right now and never bring her back to you if I so wished."

"Y—You wouldn't." Dora looked away from the man, staring intently at the small child wriggling in her sleep in the crib "She needs her mother—you couldn't wake with her every few hours, change her every hour or so when she spits up on herself, change her dirty nappies, you couldn't. Besides, Bellatrix would hate that."

"More the reason to do it if it annoys Bellatrix." Rodolphus scoffed before smirking at the girl currently trying to hide the fear from her face as she forced herself to look up at him. "Oh come now Nymphie, you look tense. Why don't you lay down?"

"I'm fine." Dora said. In truth she was exhausted, but there was no way in hell she would willingly lay down with Rodolphus in the room.

"Liar." Rodolphus shook his head as he walked over to her "Maybe I can help you relax."

"Stay away from me." Dora forced herself not to yell, conscious of her daughter fast asleep as she scurried on the bed to try and get away from him. Though he still reached out for her, kneeling onto the bed as he went to grabbed onto the fabric of her dress. It was as Rodolphus missed her dress and grabbed straight onto her arm that her eyes widened in shock. Rodolphus instantly let go of her, screaming in agony as he fell to the floor grasping onto his hand as it turned bright red as if it had been held into the flames of a fire. Her hair shot white as she didn't know what to do, what had she done? She hadn't tried to do anything? She was going to pay for this. It was only as Elara awoke at the sound of her father screaming that Nymphadora snapped back to reality. She leapt from her bed, jumping over the man panting in his pain on the floor as she ran to her daughter. She scooped the crying girl into her arms and held her close, kissing her red and white locks as she tried to shush her.

"What did you do!?" Rodolphus roared, grasping his hand close to him as he pulled himself to his feet, his face brow wet with perspiration.

"Nothing!" Dora cried, wincing at the sound of Elara's cries.

"Give her to me." Rodolphus spoke through gritted teeth, walking towards the girl.

"No." Dora shook her head, bringing the girl as close as she could without harming her. "You're scaring her!"

"I am not." Rodolphus glared though he still winced from the residual pain in his hand even though the colour had returned to near enough normal again. He reached out to try and take the girl, Nymphadora instantly grabbing his arm to try and push him away when it happened again. He yelled in pain, this time stumbling back into the wall as he pursed his lips tightly to muffle the sound of his yell of pain.

"Get out." Dora struggled to sound firm as her voice trembled, confused and scared as she continued to rock the crying baby in her arms. "Just leave."

Rodolphus had never given the girl a glare with quite so much fury behind it before, not since she had tried to kill the baby in her arms when she was still a mere foetus in her womb. He looked from the woman to the crying girl in her arms before he let out a restrained yell of annoyance. "I'll be back!" and with that, he stormed from the room.

Dora stared at the still open doorway, in shock of what had just happened. How had she done that? That was all she could think as she began to pace the room with the crying babe. "Shhh . . . Elara it's okay, he's gone now. Please calm down . . ."

"Dora?" Andromeda walked into the room, looking around in a slight panic at the commotion "Why did Rodolphus storm out? Is Elara okay? He didn't—"

"No." Dora instantly shook her head, tears beginning to build in her eyes again as she kissed her child's head. She was grateful as the girl slowly began to quieten again, walking to sit back onto the bed.

"What happened?" Andromeda asked, ensuring the door was closed behind her.

"I—I don't know." Dora sniffed "He was trying to—He tried t-to grab me. Then he just yelled out and fell to the floor. I didn't do anything, I swear." Dora squeezed her eyes shut, kissing her child's hair again as she clasped onto her mother's hair with her tiny hands.

"It's okay, calm down." Andromeda sighed as she walked over to her daughter. She sat carefully on the bed next to her before wrapping her arm around the girl and kissing her head. "You reek of Bella's magic." Andromeda murmured. "What did she do?"

"I—I don't know." Dora shrugged, staring intently at her daughter's sleepy face "It hurt."

"May I?" Andromeda waited for the girl to nod before placing a hand on the small of her daughters back. After nearly a minute of silence Andromeda winced, pulling her hand away. "You didn't hurt Rodolphus. Bellatrix did."

"W—What?" Nymphadora looked to her mother, confusion in all of her features.

"There's a spell . . ." Andromeda tilted her head thoughtfully as she spoke, a notion that worried her daughter even more "In the simplest of terms it repels a person of the casters choosing—not for long, a few hours, maybe more if the caster is particularly skilled. If the person being repelled touches the person that the spell has been cast on then—well I don't need to tell you what happened."

". . . Why am I only hearing of this spell now?" Dora asked.

"Because you couldn't possibly hope to use it." Andromeda spoke matter-of-factly. "It's an extremely difficult spell. First of all, you must know the magic of the person whom you wish to reject intensely, intimately. Then you must have an extreme desire to cause the . . . repelling effect. I do not know his magic intimately to be able to repel him, it's an extremely painful spell to have performed on you in the first place to be able to expel such pain onto the intended, it is also not a spell that I could even attempt without my own wand—besides it would only make matters worse for you if one of us performed such a spell, it's not exactly a permanent solution. Bellatrix must be truly infuriated by Rodolphus at the moment to want him to come to harm more than you—even if it is only for a moment."

Nymphadora sighed deeply, the unknown spell Bellatrix had placed on her earlier suddenly making sense. She let out a huff of laughter despite herself. "Well, Bellatrix did say to say hello to Rodolphus for her."

"I think he got the message." Andromeda smirked slightly. "I'm sure she's probably waiting in her room ready to laugh at him—or curse him further. Those two do have a . . . _unique_ relationship."

"So I've seen." Dora rolled her eyes, smiling slightly as she looked down to see her daughter had fallen back to sleep. "She's such a good baby . . ."

"You're lucky. You never slept so easily." Andromeda sighed, standing up and holding her arms out for her granddaughter "Come, let me put her in her cot whilst you take a nap. I'll sit in here for a little while if you like."

Dora nodded, muttering her thanks as she handed her daughter over. It felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders as she laid back onto the pillows, knowing that she was guaranteed even a small undisturbed sleep without the worry that Rodolphus could come in any minute. She was sure the poor man was off licking his wounds—or more likely in a hopefully painful argument with Bellatrix. Nymphadora couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Rodolphus in pain again as she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	19. Plans

**Oh dear, what is Dromeda up to? *pouts***

 **Dora**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy frowned to herself as she watched her sister Andromeda closely. The older witch had been acting a bit unusual the last few days, and Narcissa feared that the woman was planning something dangerous, or even foolish. She was about to say something to the witch when Andromeda turned to Teddy and said, "Teddy, dear, stay with Auntie Cissa for a bit while I have a chat with Mum, okay?"

Andromeda turned to leave the room, and Narcissa said, "Andromeda, what are you doing?"

"I just told you," Andromeda said to the woman. "I'll be back in a moment." She escaped the room, leaving her sister to worry about what she was up to.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks walked down the hall to her daughter's room, knowing that every step she took tied her still more closely to their prison. She knew Narcissa was worried about her, yet she couldn't let that stop her from doing as much as she could to protect and help her Nymphadora. Andromeda knocked softly on the door. "Dora?" she asked softly.

To her immediate fright and anger, she felt Rodolphus' magic in the new wards on the room. She reached out again to see if she could work out how to get past the wards to keep Rodolphus from hurting her, but she heard her daughter scream, "Mum, go away!"

Andromeda paused, her heart pounding in fright as Dora's cry died away, but didn't move from the door. "Dora," she whispered, her heart aching. _I've got to be able to help her_ , she thought desperately.

"Let me in!" she called through the door, knocking sharply and ignoring the fact that she knew Rodolphus was there. She could imagine Dora suffering and knew exactly what the girl must have been feeling.

It was not until fifteen minutes later that the door burst open, Rodolphus grabbing Andromeda by the arm and flinging her into the wall, his wand in her back. "You do not meddle in my business, Andromeda," he hissed. "You are too intelligent not to know that I had warded the room and _did not_ want you there!"

Andromeda growled angrily. "My daughter is _my_ business!" she snapped. "And I'll do what I—ah!" She hissed in pain as a _Crucio_ surged through her body. "You cannot control me!" she hissed through the pain, turning her head to look at him the best she could. "I am Andromeda Black Tonks, caged, but not controlled."

"We'll see about that," Rodolphus smirked, roughly shoving her against the wall once again before he walked down the hall and left the ward.

Andromeda couldn't help muttering a few unladylike words under her breath as she felt the part of her head that Rodolphus had knocked against the wall. She hated him. Taking a deep breath, she went straight back to her daughter's door and entered the room without knocking.

Dora yelled out in rage, reaching for her wand as she scooted back on her bed. "I swear it's the truth!" Dora cried, then curled up and began to cry all over again as she realised it was only her mother.

"Dora," Andromeda whispered, hurrying to the girl's side. "I came to try to help, but...I was too late."

"He—he _punished_ me for what happened," Dora sobbed, hiding her face in the sheets. "Mum, leave me alone."

"I can't," Andromeda said quietly. "I am your mother: I am supposed to do everything I can to help you."

Nymphadora cringed away from the woman's touch as she cowered beneath the sheet. "You can't," she whispered. "Just go."

Andromeda looked to the girl's nightstand, but her wand wasn't there. "Where is your wand, Dora?" she asked the girl.

"Over there," Dora sniffed, nodding toward the other side of her bed. "He—I tried to fight him, but—I couldn't."

"Okay," Andromeda nodded, walking around the bed and picking up her daughter's wand. "Are you going to let me help you?"

"Mum, please," Dora whispered. "Just let me handle it."

"Dora, listen," Andromeda said half sternly, though she sat down next to the girl, a kind expression on her face. "I know it hurts, and it's shameful, and your mind and nerves are shredded because of what he's doing to you, but don't push me away. You can trust me, Nymphadora: I've been through this with Father and Bellatrix, and I know what it's like to suffer as you have. Having someone you can run to is a great comfort."

Dora went limp, laying back on her pillows as tears trickled down her cheeks. Andromeda very carefully healed the girl's bruises and scrapes, cleaning up the girl before she mended her robes. "It will never end," Dora whimpered, looking up at her mother. "I can never stop him."

Andromeda sighed softly, looking down at her daughter. "May I tell you what I told Bellatrix years ago?"

"What?" Dora sniffed, curling back beneath the sheets.

"You're a strong witch, Nymphadora," Andromeda murmured, reaching out and stroking the girl's white hair out of her face. "And even though Rodolphus seems to have taken a fancy to you, one day, he will no longer be able to do this. You have to focus on the things that make you happy, the things that are good. I used to tell Bella to think of what she could do that always angered Father, but I don't think you'd be like that. I guess what I mean is, take pleasure in the things that hurt Rodolphus, that make things difficult for him. You can't just act like the victim he wants you to be, Dora."

Andromeda sighed deeply. "He wants you to be the submissive toy that Bellatrix will never be," she finally said to her daughter. "He needs your weakness to make him feel powerful."

Nymphadora screwed her eyes shut and breathed, "I know. But I can't—Mum, he's awful."

"Shall I stay with you for a few minutes?" Andromeda asked her gently.

"Elara," Dora sniffed, reaching out a hand, her eyes still closed. "Rod warded her in so—so we didn't disturb her. Could you check on her for me? Then come sit beside me."

"All right," Andromeda agreed, and rose to do her daughter's bidding. After a moment, Andromeda returned to her daughter's side, cradling Elara in her arms. "Dora, if I may ask just one thing. It's got nothing to do with anything we just talked about."

"Go ahead," Dora mumbled.

Andromeda looked down at her granddaughter, then said carefully, "Next time you have training with Bella, I would like you to tell her that I want a word with her."

Nymphadora didn't speak for a moment, then said, "Mum, you're crazy."

Andromeda couldn't help laugh mirthlessly. "Yes, I am," she agreed. "Tell Bellatrix that Andromeda wishes to speak with her. And I don't want to tell you anything else because then Bellatrix will try to dig it out of you rather than talk to me."

Dora sighed, and Andromeda added, "I wouldn't want to deny her the chance to play with me. I'm sure she'd love that."

Nymphadora groaned, "Mum, you act so evil sometimes!"

"I was raised evil, Nymphadora," Andromeda said, her tone completely changing as she looked down at her daughter. "It is now second nature to me, when indeed it used to be natural."

"Mother, you worry me," Dora sighed. "Please just stay here for a few moments and be quiet."

Andromeda held back a laugh and sat there, watching over her daughter and granddaughter until she was able to give Elara to her mother and leave the room. She was going to talk to Bella; she was going to do what she had to, and no one would stop her.

* * *

About ten days later, Andromeda was awakened to Nymphadora running into her room and dumping Elara into her arms. "Been Summoned!" Dora breathed, her eyes worried. "Take care of her for me!"

"Dora, don't forget to tell Bella," Andromeda said urgently as she took Elara into her arms and shushed the child gently, inwardly groaning at having to get up and care for an upset infant so early. "Good luck."

Nymphadora didn't say a word as she rushed away, practically running down the hall to get through the ward before the burning of her Mark drove her crazy. She hurried down the hall, her wand out and her mask in place as she felt more at ease not showing her face, even though everyone knew who she was anyway.

As she joined some of the others in the main hall of Malfoy Manor, she could hear them talking among themselves, and jumped in shock as one of them purposely bumped into her. "Watch yourself, Selwyn," someone called, and Dora recognised Rabastan's voice. "Rodolphus won't take too kindly to anyone even thinking of stealing his toy."

"She is _my toy_!" came a yell and a Curse at the same time, Rabastan shielding his sister-in-law's spell just in time. "Aren't you, Nymphadora?"

"No," Dora answered evenly. "I believe I'm shared, in a way."

Some of the other Death Eaters laughed, but Bellatrix ignored them, lifting her head proudly as she called for their attention. "Good news!" she called, cackling with laughter before she silenced the entire room. "We've learned of a little pocket of rebels, and we are going to destroy them!"

Nymphadora couldn't help feeling a tiny glimmer of hope that perhaps some of her old allies were still alive and causing trouble, but in the next moment, she felt someone gripping her arm and heard Bellatrix hiss in delight, "You'll be assisting us with the wards of course, Nymphie." Bellatrix grinned, leaning close to the young witch. "Our specimen from the Order."

Dora didn't say a word, though she felt angry, and worried as she thought of whom she might put in danger. What if she accidentally turned in those that she'd fought with? What if she hurt Bill, or Charlie, and what would she do if they were captured, and endlessly tortured? She shivered with fright, and Bellatrix giggled, way too close to her ear.

"You'll be a good girl," Bella purred. "A very good girl. Because I know how to make Rod angry, and he can't touch me, dearie. Then of course, there's your brat. You'll do what I tell you, Nymphie."

"You'll pay for this," Nymphadora breathed, and Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"I won't," the black-haired witch smirked. "I never do. Now, Nymphie—" Bellatrix had gripped her shoulder tightly and disapparated before she could make a sound.

When the two appeared, Bellatrix turned and hissed, "Rabastan!" as soon as the man appeared.

The man instantly came up to her, his wand pointed directly at Nymphadora. "Wards," he said quickly. "Dolohov, Avery, me, and Bellatrix will break the ward as Nymphadora unlocks it. Nymphie, you know this place."

Nymphadora looked out over the property, her heart nearly stopping. "No," she said, shaking her head. "Not familiar."

"Don't lie, Nymphie," Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "You're still terrible at Occlumency. Shell Cottage, hmm? Well. Care to tell us anything else?"

"Nothing you don't already know," Dora answered. "Like, I hate you."

Bellatrix cackled with laughter. "Set wards over the property!" she called out to the others. "Apparition wards, so they can't get away, and then we'll burn them through and through!"

Nymphadora's heart pounded in fright as she thought of Bill, her school friend, and Fleur, fellow Order member, burning to death with no chance for escape. "No!" Dora called out desperately. "Stop! I'll help!"

"I don't believe you," Bellatrix sighed, motioning the others to carry on as Rabastan, Dolohov, and Avery continued to watch the two witches. "Tell us the corners of the wards now."

"There," Dora pointed out frantically. "There, there, and right here..." She took a few steps away from Bellatrix, standing closer to the men. "I—I'll go up and enter the wards. You'll be able to destroy them as I enter. I—I'll tell them that I'm trying to warn them—" she choked on her horrible idea and turned away from them all, a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Very well," Rabastan said sharply. "Go get started."

"What he said," Bella grinned, half singing her words. "Go on, Nymphie."

Dora walked forward, unable to silence the voices in her head screaming at each other as she approached the modest little home by the sea. _Forgive me_ , she thought hopelessly as she crossed the first boundaries and felt them crumble behind her, Death Eater wards taking their place. It was the apparition wards that she needed to be able to keep safe, and for that, she had no plan. The second layer of wards she passed, and they too crumbled.

She had no hope as she heard Fleur screaming out in French, probably forgetting Bill couldn't understand her. Nymphadora almost spat. She hated French. She approached the door, easily walking into the house, though she was immediately attacked by her old friend Bill. As glad as Dora was to see him alive and well, she was terrified as the anti-disapparition wards went back up on the house, this time controlled by the Death Eaters. Ripping off her mask as she blocked Bill's spells, she heard Fleur scream in horror.

"Nymphadora!"

Bill looked half pained, and Dora was confused before she realised he expected her to yell at Fleur for using her full name. "Never mind that!" Dora breathed in a panic. "I didn't bring them here. But they found out where you were—they were going to burn you out—" She gasped in fright as she heard apparitions into the rooms all around them.

"Dora," Bill said sternly, "what the hell has gotten into you?"

"What hasn't?" Dora answered, stepping back into a doorway and shivering. "I'm sorry, Bill."

"Nymphadora!" he yelled, jumping in front of Fleur as three Death Eaters joined them in the room. "Fleur, get out of here!"

Rabastan laughed delightedly, shouting something to the Veela in their shared language, though Fleur immediately shrieked back in the same language. Dora backed away from the fight, hearing Bill yell something about his daughter. He couldn't have had a daughter...she would be at least a year old, possibly... Dora darted up the stairs, hoping against hope that she could save at least the child.

"Tonks!"

Nymphadora jumped in shock, hearing the young witch's voice. She whirled to see Ginny Weasley cradling a silver-haired baby and breathed, "Ginny, you've got to get out of here. They're going to destroy the place."

Ginny was staring at her. "You're a Death Eater. They said you turned!"

"I protect my family," Nymphadora whispered. "Now get out of here!"

"I won't," Ginny snapped. "My brother is downstairs, as is Fleur!"

"There are at least ten Death Eaters here, Ginny," Dora breathed in a panic. "Please, let's go. I believe I can take you through the wards."

"I won't leave Bill!" she yelled.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs, and the door flew open, Fleur half falling into the room. "Ginny!" she cried. "We have to go!"

Ginny's left fist clenched. "What about Bill?"

"He—he'll be fine," Fleur said sharply.

"Come on!" Dora snapped, reaching out for Ginny.

"Take Fleur too," Ginny commanded her. "The child will need her."

Nymphadora gripped each of them by the arm and disapparated. Almost immediately, the three tumbled to the grass outside the home, the baby waking and starting to scream. Death Eaters came running, and at the same moment, Nymphadora saw Ginny's wand in her face before a spell went off with a bang, and Dora knew no more.

* * *

"Nymphie!"

Someone far off seemed to be cackling her name, though Dora didn't want to wake up and acknowledge it. "Nymphie!" someone yelled very close to her ear. "You stupid—Nymphadora, wake up!"

Nymphadora tried to bat away whoever was yelling in her ear, but instead received a sharp slap to her face. "Stop it!" she yelled.

"Get up!"

Dora finally realised that it was Bellatrix who was trying to wake her up, the two in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. "Get off!" Dora snapped.

Bellatrix only sat up, grinning cheerfully. "Well, we got one rebel," she told the girl. "I suppose you were friends with the oldest Weasel? He's now dead. And being...experimented on."

"No!" Dora cried. "No!"

"Yes," Bella whispered, gently stroking the girl's hair out of her face. "Now. Why was it that a Stunning Spell managed to keep you down? Forget how to block, Nymphie?"

"It wasn't just a Stunner," Dora groaned as Bellatrix yanked her to sit up by her hair. "I swear it wasn't. I didn't—I wasn't thinking..."

"Obviously!" Bellatrix yelled. "Or we would have the other two, and their child!"

"I won't let them become like me!" Nymphadora screeched at Bellatrix. "I'd rather die!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "We've been over this," she said to the girl. "Now, I'm sure you're hiding something."

Nymphadora groaned, wondering what on earth the Weasley girl had done to her. "No," she breathed. "Just—I was trying to get them out, and then Ginny had her wand, and she cursed me. I don't know what she did, but it—it isn't a normal spell."

"You're lying!" Bellatrix snapped.

"I'm not!" Dora yelled back, shocked as Bellatrix suddenly shoved her away, jumping to her feet and backing away.

"You—you're—Nymphie, what are you doing?" Bellatrix stared at her, and Dora looked down, feeling something strange to do with her arms.

"Oh no!" Dora cried, remembering that there were some of Fred and George's prank items that she could not use because she was a Metamorphmagus. "It's got to be a special sort of spell she created. Something like her brothers used to do. I think Mum would know how to fix it. She's done it before!"

Nymphadora stared as her legs and arms changed colours, the joints seeming to shift up and down her bones. Dora helplessly looked up at Bellatrix. "Now I definitely can't walk," she laughed weakly, half amused that Ginny would hex her with something that wouldn't hurt, but that would put her out of commission.

Bellatrix yelled in fury, motioning to someone else Dora couldn't quite see. "Take her to the prisoner's ward!"

"Wait," Dora almost giggled. "Bellatrix, Mum wants to see you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bellatrix snapped. "That spell is getting to your brain."

"I mean it!" Dora scowled. "She told me a while ago that she needs to talk to you, though Merlin knows why..." Dora held back more laughter at the expression on Rabastan's face as he hauled her up, his wand in her side. "She was very earnest about it! Come see her! She'll be panicking about me anyway; you might as well."

Bellatrix watched her for a moment, then yelled in exasperation and hurried after her down the halls. Nymphadora kept her mouth shut, afraid she'd laugh at the insanity of it all if she tried to say anything.

It was only when Narcissa looked out into the hall and hurriedly called for Andromeda in her shock that Nymphadora began to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Andromeda came running from her room and yelled in horror, "What have you done to my daughter?!"

"Mum, it—it was Ginny," Nymphadora laughed, falling to the floor as Rabastan let go of her. "She hexed me—it's one of those things the twins used to do to me. You can set it right, can't you?"

Andromeda growled in fury, grabbing hold of her daughter, and pulling her into her room. Rabastan and Bellatrix stood back, watching in amusement as Andromeda grabbed Dora's wand and went to work sorting out the magic wreaking havoc on Dora's powers.

After several minutes, Dora lay in the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a look of peace on her face. Bellatrix stepped closer to the bed, motioning Rabastan to leave. "Now then," Bellatrix said, reaching out to touch Dora's blue and purple hair, "what did you mean about your mother wanting to talk to me?"

"She just wanted to talk to you," Dora sighed. "She wouldn't tell me what it was all about."

"I meant without Nymphadora," Andromeda said to Bellatrix, giving her daughter a stern look.

"Why would I even think of talking with you?" Bellatrix asked Andromeda, looking genuinely puzzled. "Dromeda hasn't exactly been a good girl for the last few decades."

Andromeda walked toward her older sister, quietly saying, "Perhaps Andromeda should fix that."

Bellatrix eyed her for a moment. "You cannot undo anything that has been done."

"Never," Andromeda agreed. "Shall we talk?"

"Come along," Bellatrix said, motioning Andromeda to follow her from the room. "We'll go to my playroom. Just in case you turn out to be wasting my time. I shall have fun either way."

Andromeda motioned Nymphadora to stay put as she followed Bellatrix from the room. Dora didn't say a word, knowing exactly why her mother didn't want her to leave the room: Rodolphus was visiting Elara at that very moment.

* * *

Bellatrix flounced to her chair, plopping herself down in it and hanging one leg over the arm of the chair before looking to her sister. "What is it that troubles you?" she asked her sister grandly.

"Bellatrix," Andromeda sighed, "I want an audience with the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix stared at her for a moment, then asked, "What?"

Andromeda took a deep breath, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I...need to do something other than sit in the prisoner's ward and change nappies."

The other witch smirked. "What would you do instead?"

"I—I want to join the Dark Lord," Andromeda said quietly. "I want to be a Death Eater."

"And they say I'm crazy," Bellatrix mused. "You know, it won't help you at all. In fact, it'll make you easier to control."

"I can't be controlled," Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Only contained. I told as much to your worthless husband."

"Oh, did you?" Bellatrix scowled, then grinned. "I heard it was quite delicious to punish Nymphie for what I did to Rodolphus. I assume you picked up the pieces?"

Andromeda's lips thinned slightly. "Don't I always?"

Bella shrugged. "Doesn't it upset you that he hurts Nymphie?"

"There isn't anything that I can do about it now, is there?" Andromeda said coldly. "I want to join the Dark Lord. If you could get me an audience with him, I'd be...almost grateful."

"Almost?" pouted Bellatrix, getting to her feet and walking toward her sister. "Dromeda, he can't be bothered about you and your little family of filth. You all belong to me."

"That is only half true," Andromeda told her. "As long as we are living beings, you can dictate what we choose, depending on whether you have good enough leverage. I want to join the Dark Lord. Think of it, Bella. You, me, and Dora. We can work together well; our magics—"

Bellatrix sighed dramatically. "Your daughter is pathetic and will never work well as a Death Eater, Andromeda. She is a pawn. She is used. She helped those two Order members escape today merely because one of them had a child. Nymphadora cannot be trusted."

Andromeda looked at her sister in slight surprise, but quickly shook it off. "I can ease Dora into doing things that she would normally refuse to do," she said earnestly to Bellatrix. "She will never be completely free like you are, or so willing to forget all rules of decency, like I can. But I can help bridge what she is missing, Bellatrix. You know her powers are needed, and even though she's done some things for you, she will break under the strain unless she has help, and then you won't have a Metamorphmagus until Teddy grows up."

The black-haired witch tilted her head slightly. "You would encourage Dora? I'm not sure I believe you."

"You don't," Andromeda told her. "Just remember: I was raised exactly like you were, and I have been reverting to it more and more since I arrived here. You would consider it nothing, but as I—shall we say—slip back into my old ways, wouldn't you rather have me help you with Dora? Let me—"

The door opened casually, and Bellatrix snapped, "Not now!"

"Mother?" came a very young voice.

"Delphi," Bellatrix breathed, turning toward her four year old daughter.

Andromeda looked at the child curiously, only seeing the innocent little girl that Delphi seemed to be. "This is your daughter?" she said thoughtfully. "The Dark Lord's child?"

Delphini walked to her mother, turning toward Andromeda. "I am Delphi," she said proudly. "Heir of the Dark Lord."

Andromeda couldn't help smiling at the level of pride in the child, and was reminded of years she'd spent with her own pureblood pride. "Hello, dear," she said to Delphi.

"You do not speak to her unless she asks you to!" Bellatrix shrieked at Andromeda, flinging uncontrolled magic at the witch. Delphi reached up, grasping her mother's left hand carefully.

"Mum, who is she?" Delphi asked curiously.

"This—this is Andromeda, petal," Bellatrix said gently, moving her hand to her daughter's shoulder as she watched her sister pull herself to her knees. "She...she was my sister, a long time ago."

"What happened?" Delphi asked.

"She ran away from us," Bellatrix answered, her eyes wide as she looked down into her daughter's face. "She left us for _filth_!"

Andromeda did not get to her feet, but remained kneeling, fascinated by the little girl, who was watching her closely. She did not dare to speak to the child, but said quietly, "I have nothing further to say, Bellatrix."

Delphi looked confused. "Not like Cissa?" she asked her mother.

Andromeda felt pained to see Bellatrix close her eyes for a moment before saying, "Cissa betrayed your father, Delphi. She lied to him. Andromeda—she's a different sister. Andromeda ran away with a Mudblood. This is Nymphie's mother."

"Dromeda," Delphi's voice rang out across the hall, the woman immediately looking straight at the child.

"Yes, Delphi?" Andromeda asked breathlessly.

Bellatrix allowed her daughter to lead her right up to Andromeda, then girl reaching out and touching the kneeling witch's face. "You're pretty," Delphi said thoughtfully. "You were naughty to run away."

Andromeda didn't break eye contact with the girl, though she wondered very much how powerful the little girl was. "I...regret it, most days," she told the girl. "I know I was."

"Mother says if you're bad, and you knew it," Delphi said seriously, "then you should be punished."

"She was punished, dear," Bellatrix smiled coldly. "We destroyed her."

"Why is she here?" Delphi asked her mother.

"She wanted to talk," Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "She wants to be a Death Eater. Thinks I should tell your father she wants to see him."

Delphi looked back at Andromeda. "Does she want to be good now?"

Bellatrix burst into giggles. "She says she does."

Delphi nodded. "Good. Then she can serve Father." The little girl patted Andromeda on the head. "Be good for Mum now," she told her. "That's what Father always says."

"Of course," Andromeda replied, feeling very strange for addressing a child so powerful and yet so innocent. She could not wrap her mind around how weird the entire situation was.

"Go," Bellatrix told her sister, waving her to go away. "I'm going to see the Dark Lord this evening...I might mention you to him."

Andromeda stopped at the door. "What about the ward? I can't get back through."

Bellatrix smirked. "Rodolphus is still there. Have him do it. You might have to wait for him a few minutes, though. Consider it a chance to prove yourself. Don't get caught, Dromeda."

Andromeda smirked at her sister, then left the room. Malfoy Manor had definitely changed since the last time she'd seen it, but it still wasn't that difficult to feel the different magics and find her way to the entrance of the prisoners' ward. She sighed after a moment, reaching out and touching the ward, even though she felt it reject her.

Within a minute, Rodolphus walked through the ward, his wand pointed directly at her. "What is it with you?" he sighed. "Everything was peaceful, and then when you arrived, Elara woke, and Dora started yelling."

"Well, take me through the ward," Andromeda sighed. "I can help with at least one of those two, if you like."

"By all means," Rodolphus rolled his eyes, half dragging her through the ward. "Go shut your daughter up. Elara was perfectly fine until she started yelling."

Andromeda sighed and hurried off to her daughter, realising that Dora was staring at her ceiling, her fists clenched, her hair white. "Dora, what happened?" she asked quietly.

Dora whimpered and closed her eyes. "I—I forgot that I got Bill killed."

"Well, you saved the other two," Andromeda answered encouragingly. "And the baby. Bellatrix knows you lied about not trying to help them escape, by the way. She was ranting about how you can't be trusted."

"Good!" Dora snapped.

"Shh," Andromeda said gently. "All things considered, you've done well today. And try not to make too much noise, because Rodolphus is trying to get Elara to sleep."

"He can't have her!" Dora cried.

"Dora, hush," Andromeda said firmly, but gently. "He's in a decent mood right now, didn't even really yell at me for interrupting him when I knocked on the wards. Leave him alone: he's not about to harm anyone right now."

"I don't believe it," Dora grumbled.

Andromeda just sighed. "Look, Dora: Rod—"

The door to the room opened a crack and Narcissa looked into the room. "The elves brought dinner. Would you like to eat with us?"

Nymphadora nodded without waiting for her mother's reply, and Andromeda didn't comment. She needed something to take her mind off of all the strange things that had been happening recently.

* * *

Andromeda was relieved when, a few days later, Dolohov showed up to take her to the Dark Lord. "Very well," she said, and got to her feet.

Nymphadora was almost immediately in a panic. "Mum, why? What's going on? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Are you sure, Nymphie?" Dolohov chuckled.

"Shall we not keep the Dark Lord waiting?" Andromeda asked sweetly. Still laughing, the man led her from the ward. She wondered where he was taking her, as she did not recognise the area of the manor they were in as a particularly useful part. She was shocked when he suddenly pulled her through a door, Andromeda finding herself in a tiny room

 _Not again_! her mind yelled, though Andromeda was seriously annoyed that the man would try such a thing. He approached her, his wand out, and she looked him square in the eye. "You dare divert from the Dark Lord's instructions?" she hissed.

"Bellatrix said about an hour," he chuckled. "I thought we could have a bit of fun in that time."

Andromeda realised that somehow, she still remembered the terror of such things. "But—a closet?" she complained as he caught her by the wrists, pinning them above her head. "Really, Antonin?"

The man didn't reply, but Andromeda found her fear growing as he bound her in place with his magic, his hands free to touch her. She writhed against him slightly, the man groaning softly with desire. "No one can touch Nymphie," he murmured against her neck, "for fear Rodolphus or Bellatrix will go after them. But you—no one cares about you, Andromeda. You're free game."

"Yeah?" Andromeda muttered before spluttering as he kissed her forcefully. Her instincts then kicked in as his hands settled on her hips, pulling her closer to him. "Let go of me!" she raged, kicking out at the same time she let her magic explode outward.

To her great thrill, not only did she completely disintegrate the closet door, but she also knocked Dolohov away from her, back against the wall. She raised her hand, going to perform wandless magic to keep him down, but he was too quick for her inexperienced hands. She ducked out of the closet, dancing away from it down the hall as she dodged his spells.

It did not take long for him to hit her with a binding spell, the man's face lit with rage. "Stupid woman," he sneered. "Now you'll know what it is like to be Nymphadora."

"I'll never know that," she spat at him from her place on the floor. "Now let me go!"

"Will you behave?" he laughed. "Isn't that what Rod says to Dora? They're the brunt of every Inner Circle joke, you know. I could tell you lots of them."

"I'm not interested," Andromeda snapped. "Why don't you let me go?"

"Will you behave?" he smirked.

She was silent for a moment, then said, "No," and smirked.

Laughing, he took the spell off her and she got to her feet, brushing her hands off. "Come on," she said. "Find a better place next time."

"Don't like small spaces?" he teased, but she didn't answer as she felt his wandtip in her back. "There are plenty of empty rooms, Andromeda."

"Oh, I know," she answered, her heart pounding in fear.

"No one will find you; no one can help," he whispered, the witch shivering as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Don't do it," Andromeda warned him, trembling slightly in fright. "You'll regret it."

He turned her aside again, motioning her toward a door near the end of the hall they were walking. "There," he said, his wand in her side as he murmured against her neck, "I'll take you there."

Andromeda marched down the hall ahead of him, opening the door and going into the room. She stared in horror at the chains, benches, and other horrible things that only made her wonder how many other people had suffered in that room. She ducked out of the way as she heard him at the door and figured that she would only get one chance to stop him. She waited until he had stepped into the room before she jumped him, wrestling him for the wand.

She clung to him tightly so he couldn't throw her down and curse her as she clutched his hand and his wand, doing her best to take the wand from him and not break it. Andromeda knew he was furious, though she didn't care as the wand went off with a bang and sparks rained down on them. He would not hurt her: she refused to be abused again. She yelled out in desperation, kicking and squirming madly, and amazingly enough one of her heels found its mark.

His grip slackened on the wand just enough for her to wrest it away from him and drive it into a weak point in his side. " **Crucio**!" she screamed. " **Crucio**!"

The man dropped to the floor, writhing in agony, but it wasn't for a few moments until Andromeda stepped back from him, trembling, this time with the power of her spells. He would be all right, but he would need help. He would also not be taking her to the Dark Lord.

Andromeda quickly Disillusioned herself, trying to remember other concealment spells, though she finally had to hurry along as she was before Dolohov woke up. She pocketed his wand, ready at any moment to retrieve and use it, though she knew that it was useless to run. She had an appointment.

She found a place to hide for a few minutes, then moved, hurrying toward the main hall and creeping toward the door carefully. She could hear them talking, hear Bellatrix mocking her, and hear the Dark Lord answering her. Andromeda shivered, but walked into the hall as her sister hissed, "She does not mean it! She won't come!"

"My Lord," Andromeda breathed, walking forward, though she instantly stopped and knelt to the floor when he looked to her.

"Ah, dear Bella," sighed Lord Voldemort. "You see? Patience is key."

"So she is here," Bellatrix scoffed. "She is nothing."

 _Nothing_? Andromeda's rage threatened to escape from its confines, and she took a deep breath to calm herself, still not recovered from her ordeal with her would-be escort. "I am here, My Lord," she said quietly, though a shiver ran through her body.

The Dark Lord approached her, slowly circling her until he stood directly behind her. Andromeda did not move. "Andromeda," he said thoughtfully, "your escort...did you ask him to wait outside?"

"His body lies in need of healing in another room," she answered bitterly. "He attacked me, saying he'd come to get me an hour early. I would have none of that, My Lord, unless it were your will. I stopped him. And here." Andromeda reached into her pocket and pulled out Dolohov's wand.

Bellatrix drew a sharp breath. "What—?"

Andromeda didn't look up, willing herself not to get emotional. "We had a fight. I won. I took the liberty of escorting myself here. I do apologise for the time it will take to clean him up."

Bella's eyes widened, though the Dark Lord laughed. "Well, well," he said. "Your request, I hear, was that you could join me, Andromeda? Yet if what you say is true, you have greatly injured one of mine."

"Acting of his own accord and not on orders," Andromeda answered firmly. "There is usually conflict between Death Eaters anyway, if I may be so bold. My Lord, I want to take the Mark. I want to join you."

"To keep an eye on Dora," Bellatrix spat, crossing her arms. "It's pathetic."

"Bella, you yourself said that she could convince Dora to do things that you never could," the man said in amusement.

"Even if it is beneficial, I don't like it," Bellatrix pouted as he finished circling Andromeda, summoning Dolohov's wand to his hand.

The Dark Lord reached out, lifting Andromeda's face thoughtfully. "She is so like you, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix merely scoffed at his words. "I am nothing like her, My Lord."

He grinned in amusement, then raised Andromeda to her feet. "You understand, that as one of mine, you would do whatever I ask?" he told her. "You join willingly, it seems. Even if I told that you must be the one to punish your own daughter?"

"I—I—My Lord, I will," Andromeda breathed, shivering as she could feel the power emanating from him. "I want to be part of this—I will not willingly let the Order escape."

"As Nymphadora did?" Voldemort chuckled. "Of course not. I will expect much more of you, Andromeda. Much more than your daughter could ever give."

"My Lord," Andromeda almost groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "Anything. I have nothing to hold me back. I would do anything you asked."

"Two of you," the Dark Lord said thoughtfully, a small laugh escaping him at the expression on Bellatrix's face. "Though, why would you ever offer to serve me if you were so against it?"

"I see the uselessness in fighting against you," she breathed. "I know power—I can help Dora acclimate to such unusual things if I am in the position to do so. I want to protect her as much as I can, but I know I can only do that if she does what she is told. I am the only one that can convince her it is all right for her to torture, and kill, and do whatever she has to. She's very stubborn. And—I want to prove myself."

Bellatrix cackled with laughter, but her master silenced her. "You will be tried," he told Andromeda. "More than once. If you prove yourself, I will consider it. Bellatrix, take her back to the prisoner's ward."

"Thank you, My Lord," Andromeda breathed before Bellatrix grabbed her arm and marched her from the room.

"You'll regret this," Bellatrix sneered. "When you're humiliated before everyone you used to know."

"Perhaps," Andromeda answered. "Just let me say this. There is only one Bellatrix, and that's you. I...well, I can pretend, but I will always be Andromeda Black Tonks."

Bellatrix cackled with laughter. "Toy," she translated as she marched her sister up to the wards. "Now be good," she giggled, taking the witch through the wards, before waving and hurrying away. "Byebye, Dromeda!" she called over her shoulder.

Andromeda did not reply, staring out past the ward with a vacant expression on her face.


	20. Trying to Help

**Thanks to everyone reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this story so far!**

 **Please do read, enjoy and please leave a review for this latest chapter if you have a moment too!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Andromeda was caught off guard as Nymphadora ran up behind her, grabbing her by the wrist and turning her to face her. Her poor daughter had a face full of fear, her dark eyes wide and her hair a pure white.

"What did I do?" Dora near enough whispered, inspecting her mother for any sign of harm. "Are you okay? What did he want?"

"Dora." Andromeda breathed, shaking her head as she placed her spare hand on Dora's arm. "Calm down. Please."

"I—I am—I can't be." Dora shook her head, shaking visibly. The girl had almost turned as crazed as her Aunt in her demeanour, something that perhaps Nymphadora herself was starting to realise from the look her mother was currently giving her as Nymphadora took a deep breath. "Tell me what happened. Now."

"No, please?" Andromeda couldn't help but joke, her daughter glaring up at her as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Dora. We need to talk."

Dora pulled at her mother's hand as the witch went to go to her daughter's room. Andromeda looked back over her shoulder at her, sighing as she redirected them to her own room, shutting the door behind her. "How long has he been in there today?"

"Since you left . . . I was in the bathroom when he got here, so thought I would sneak into your room rather than try and go into my own room." Dora sighed.

" _Dora_ —"

"Don't change the topic." Dora said firmly, crossing her arms as she looked at her as if she was scolding her toddler.

"I'm not." Andromeda spoke simply. "It's all very related."

"Oh?" Dora raised an eyebrow "Well—No, stop it." She shook her head. "Tell me why The Dark Lord wanted you."

"I will." Andromeda gave the girl a careful stare before she sat down on her bed, patting the space beside her. "If you sit down and promise to remain calm."

Dora bit her lip, trying to decide what she would do before huffing and sitting on the bed next to her mother. "I will sit—but if you're asking me to stay calm then you already know I'm not going to want to 'remain calm' so I'm not promising that." The elder witch couldn't help but smile slightly as she looked to her daughter, reaching out and brushing a stray strand of hair from her worried eyes. "Mum . . ." Dora whispered, taking the witches hand in her own "please tell me . . . You're scaring me . . ."

"Okay." Andromeda agreed, looking directly into her daughter's eyes as she spoke very carefully. "He summoned me because I requested to become a Death Eater."

Dora instantly tried to pull away from her mother's grasp in her shock, her eyes wide "What—!?"

" _Listen to me_." Andromeda said firmly, watching her daughter struggle to keep her mouth shut as she clearly had a few choice words for her. "I have to. You are not coping, you need help." Andromeda narrowed her eyes at Dora as she went to interject again "I can help you, make life _easier_ for you. You are quickly falling down a path of broken sanity similar to Bellatrix. Though the problem is that you are not as useful to The Dark Lord and the less you grip onto reality the less useful you become."

"I can handle myself!" Dora protested "No, don't try and shut me up—I am a grown woman and I will speak if I want. You _cannot_ join him! I won't let you."

"Well, I can't see you being able to do much to stop me, Nymphadora." Andromeda spoke calmly despite her daughter's dramatics.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Dora near enough screamed, her hair shooting red "I have done everything to keep you and Teddy safe! I have acted against everything I believe in! I have had to do things that make me _sick_! So that you could remain safe! So that you wouldn't _die_! I sacrificed my sanity and my beliefs so that you didn't have to!"

"This!" Andromeda stood up, grabbing her daughter by the wrists as she pulled her towards her "This is the fire you need! This is the resolve you need to do his bidding! You are not helping us by rescuing old comrades! He _knows_ you did that, _Nymphadora_! What is to stop him from killing another of us to teach you a lesson? You are not helping us Nymphadora Lupin—you are _barely_ performing your duty, no better than a low-level snatcher."

Dora yanked her hands away from her mother, immediately coming down hard and fast as she slapped the elder witch across the face. Silence followed. The metamorphmagus visibly calmed down, regret near enough instantly on her features "Mum—"

" _Don't_." Andromeda shook her head. "Don't apologise for something you are not sorry you did."

"But—"

"No." Andromeda rubbed her cheek, sure there would be a bruise for her to deal with soon. "You have some hard truths you need to start listening to, child. You will eventually realise that I am doing this for your benefit—to keep _you_ safe. If it means reverting to my old ways then so be it. You will have to learn to be a Death Eater—a _useful_ Death Eater—or we will all suffer."

"I—I—" Dora stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"We all have to do things we do not want to sometimes," Andromeda said, her tone softening slightly "to protect the ones we love."

"But you want to . . ." Dora whispered. "That's the thing . . . You don't have to become a Death Eater if you truly just wanted to just help me learn . . ."

Andromeda took a deep breath, her features void of emotion as she shrugged slightly "I cannot sit in the prisoners ward and change nappies forever, Dora . . . This is the easiest way of doing things."

"It's the _wrong_ way." Dora murmured, shaking her head at her mother before turning to leave the room.

"Don't go to your room." Andromeda called "Rodolphus is still there."

"Yes . . . and I woke Elara up with my screaming at you . . ." Dora said, a tone of defeat in her voice "Though he'll come for me eventually . . . Best to get it over with."

"Stay here." Andromeda tried to keep the concern out of her voice as she spoke to the back of her daughter's head.

"No, thank you," Dora responded before leaving the room to deal with her own daughter and her father, closing the door to her mother's room behind her.

"Oh, Dora." Andromeda sighed, sitting down on her bed as she rested her head in her hands. "You will understand . . . You have to . . ."

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange begrudgingly left the prisoners ward late one April evening, he had cared for Elara mostly in his own peace and quiet that day. Teddy was apparently sick, nothing terrible as far as he was concerned and he was assured that Teddy had been kept away from his daughter. Though after a day wherein Nymphadora only came in to feed his child he was happy. He smirked to himself as he entered what was once the grand dining room of Malfoy Manor but was now used exclusively for inner circle meetings and the likes, perhaps he would go back to the ward after the meeting.

The room fell silent for a moment; the Dark Lord was not there yet though the most of the inner circle were already in attendance in anticipation of their Lord's arrival. It was Rabastan who broke the silence, holding back a chuckle as he tried not to think of whatever it was the group were previously discussing.

"Rod," Rab grinned "nice to see you."

Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, looking around the room suspiciously before he walked over to his empty seat at the table. "And you . . ." Rodolphus looked to each of the men, most of whom either held back a knowing smirk or avoided his gaze entirely. "Do any of you care to tell me what the big secret is?"

"Secret?" Rab frowned.

"What were you talking about that made you all go unnaturally quiet when I walked in?" Rodolphus said, irritated at his brothers feigned stupidity.

"Oh, we were just talking about _Nymphadora_." Selwyn chuckled.

Rodolphus lips visibly thinned as the other men snickered, he knew he was the brunt of the Death Eaters jokes at the moment—he didn't care, he had his longed-for child no matter how he had gone about it. Still, it was slightly irritating that the men thought they were being so amusing. "Oh?" Rodolphus looked to the man as he spoke.

"Bloody half-blood." Dolohov snickered.

"Hey," Avery smirked, looking to the man "if Nymphadora's half-blood that makes—oh what's the girl's name?"

Rabastan rolled his eyes, clearly not too amused at being reminded his niece was a half-blood "Elara."

"Elara," Avery repeated. "That makes Elara a half-blood, right?"

"Of course it does, idiot." Dolohov laughed.

Avery shrugged at the man calling him an idiot before he looked to Rodolphus with a coy smirk. "I bet Nymphadora's fun though, makes that dirty blood worth it."

"Jealous?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow at the man.

Avery merely shrugged "Personally—if I were you—I wouldn't take Bellatrix's wrath as being worth it. Though I hear Nymphadora makes it two witches you can't control." The smirk returned to the man's face "Can't get Nymphadora to _behave_?"

Rod's eyes flickered to his brother, the man immediately looking away from his stare. Clearly, little brother had been sharing memories that he had given him of the girl. That was a privilege he would certainly no longer give him.

"That's pathetic." Dolohov laughed "Can't get a pathetic little half-blood to 'behave'? Is that how you got the half-blood freak child?"

"My child is _not_ a freak," Rodolphus growled.

"But Nymphadora is—I've heard you call her such yourself," Selwyn interjected.

"Double standards for _Monsieur Lestrange_ over here, isn't it?" Avery snickered. "I'm surprised at you—sullying the bloodline of your house so purposefully like that. I mean, you can say it was an accident—knocking the bitch up—but was it? Was it _really_?"

"I suggest you shut your mouth, Avery." Rodolphus was quickly losing his patience.

"Why?" Avery shrugged. "It's a joke, Lestrange."

"The whole bloody thing is a joke if you ask me," Selwyn said. "What does Bellatrix think of all this?"

"Proud step-mother, is she?" Dolohov asked.

"I wouldn't want her on babysitting duty." Avery laughed, all but the Lestrange brothers joining in.

"What is it, Rod?" Avery asked, "Can't get a leg over on Bellatrix anymore so you thought you'd try out the niece?"

"Creating a half-blood, multi-coloured freak in the process." Dolohov sighed. "Desperate much?"

" **Crucio!** "

The screech of the curse came from behind Rodolphus, causing him to immediately turn around as Dolohov yelled out in his pain. Bellatrix Lestrange looked furious, though she walked forward holding the curse steady on the man until she reached her husband's side. To his surprise she snaked a hand up onto his shoulder, glaring furiously at each of the other men in turn before she finally released her curse. Dolohov panted for breath, trying to straighten himself in his chair.

"Well," Bellatrix chimed "doesn't this seem like a _cosy little chat_? What are we talking about, hmm?" the men remained silent, each looking away from the woman as none wanted to catch a taste of her fury "Well!?" Bellatrix let the hand on her husband's shoulder drop, fury in her dark eyes " _You,_ " Bellatrix pointed her wand threateningly at Avery "you are so dim-witted you couldn't control a Muggle under an Imperius let alone beginning to comprehend how to 'control' an actual woman! _You,_ " she turned her wand on Dolohov " _you_ are pathetic! You couldn't bed a woman no matter how hard you tried! When was the last time you got your _fun,_ Dolohov? Or are you yet to experience that pleasure in life?" Bellatrix glared as Selwyn couldn't help but let a huff of laughter escape at her comment, turning her wand to him next "Don't you laugh! You're the joke here Selwyn! You wouldn't know what to do with your cock if I gave you a step by step guide! And for the record 'What Bellatrix thinks about of all this' is _none of your business_! Now I suggest _all of you_ —" her gaze merely flickered over Rabastan as she put her hand back on her husband's shoulder, glaring at all of them once again with crazed annoyance "—mind your own business, find something more fucking interesting to talk about! Out of all of you idiots at least Rodolphus is the only one that has proven his ability to actually father a child." Bellatrix lowered herself to sit in the chair next to her husband "Oh! It also may be a good idea to check if the door to a room is shut before you talk, lest your idiocy leak to the rest of the manor again. Merlin knows there are enough idiots around with you running your mouths."

Rodolphus was in stunned silenced—as were most of the room. He couldn't believe that Bellatrix had just defended him in such a way. Though as The Dark Lord eventually entered the room no Death Eater talked to one another unless needed, it was as if his wife's little outburst at the men had caused them to all turn mute. The meeting was hardly an eventful one and when their Lord finally dismissed them Bellatrix was the first to leave the room. Without a second thought, Rodolphus rushed after her, hissing as just as he watched Bellatrix turn a corner a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see his younger brother giving him a guilty stare.

"Rod, I just want to say—"

"Save it." Rodolphus hissed "I'll deal with you later."

With that he tore his arm from the man's grip and continued his pursuit of his wife, practically running after her. "Bellatrix!" Rodolphus called as he finally got her back in his view "For Merlin's sake—" he muttered to himself as the woman continued to walk "Bellatrix—stop! Please!"

The woman spun on the spot, glaring at her husband as she finally stopped for him "What?!"

Rodolphus couldn't help but frown slightly at the woman's anger directed at him before he shook his head "Thank you . . . for standing by me."

Bellatrix laughed, shaking her head at the man as she gave him an incredulous stare "Did you think I said those things to _stand by you_? To defend you?" She scoffed "No."

"Then why would you say such things, Bella?" Rodolphus asked.

"B _ecause_ you are an embarrassment." Bellatrix hissed "Borderline pathetic. I've heard the men making you the brunt of their jokes before and it is embarrassing to me! I am still your wife—I am made a part of these jokes purely by association! You and your half-blood freak offspring are an embarrassment to _me_!"

Rodolphus was taken aback for a few moments, confused. That was until his own anger took over him. "As if I were the first to do such a thing in this relationship?" Rodolphus hissed "Now you know how it feels to hear such things of your spouse."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the man, gritting her teeth "I suggest you go take your anger out elsewhere, lest I reduce you to a quivering mess under my curse in the middle of the hallway for the men to see. I have things to attend to." With that Bellatrix Lestrange disapparated, leaving her husband to his own fury. He yelled out in his frustration, battling the mess of emotions inside of his head until he decided it was useless. Rodolphus made his way back to the prisoner's ward.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks smiled at her granddaughter, happily sat between pillows she had placed on the floor for her as she shook her silver rattle excitedly.

"Do it again, Nanny!" Teddy grinned from the edge of the bed, nodding to his grandmother's hands.

"Shh, Teddy," Andromeda warned, nodding to his mother. The poor witch was exhausted, having been training most of the day yesterday and then with Rodolphus staying with her and Elara last night. The dark haired Metamorphmagus had brought Elara into Andromeda's room once Rodolphus had finally left, with a few minor bruises she had requested Andromeda keep an eye on her daughter whilst she laid down. She was used to Nymphadora coming to sleep in her room, the girl was able to sleep more soundly if her mother was around to help her prevent her being shocked by the sudden arrival of Rodolphus. Teddy was already with Andromeda when Dora came in, excitedly running up to the bed and curling into his mother's arms. The boy had slept for barely an hour with his mother before he woke again, leaving Andromeda to entertain both her grandchildren without help. Yet again.

"Please, Nanny?" Teddy pouted "'Lara wants you to, she likes it too."

"Oh she does, does she?" Andromeda smirked, raising an eyebrow at the boy. "Did Elara tell you that herself?"

"Yuhuh!" Teddy exclaimed proudly before biting his lip as he felt his mother stir behind him. "Yuhuh." He repeated, whispering this time.

Andromeda reached her hand out for her grandson, nodding for him to come to her. Little Teddy Lupin grinned, his hair shooting turquoise as he turned and kissed his sleeping mother on the cheek before scooting off the bed and running to Andromeda who pulled him onto her lap. She reached over and took her daughter's wand off of her bedside table, wrapping an arm around Teddy. "Watch carefully, okay?"

"Uhuh." Teddy nodded eagerly.

" _Yes._ " Andromeda corrected him before twirling her daughter's wand. Colourful swirls of light seeped from the tip of the wood, Andromeda moving the wand to draw through the air. She watched the boy concentrate before she drew in the air, drawing five letters before she squeezed Teddy close to her. "What does that say?"

Teddy erupted into giggles, covering his mouth to muffle the noise before he calmed himself. "Teddy. That's me." He said proudly. "I can write that, Mummy taught me."

"I know." Andromeda kissed his head "clever boy. What about this?" she motioned to clear the lettering before she began again.

"Umm . . ." Teddy chewed his lip "E . . . That's E, right?" Teddy looked to his grandmother, mimicking her nod before he turned back to the letters "E . . . E . . ."

"Elara." Rodolphus Lestrange said, his eyes flickering his daughter's name in the air, as he opened the door to Andromeda's room.

Andromeda's face instantly went blank, gently taking Teddy off of her lap as she stood from the floor. She silently cursed herself for not paying attention enough to notice the man entering the wards of the prisoner's wing. "Why don't you go see Cissa, Teddy?" Andromeda asked, causing Teddy to turn around to pout at his grandmother, though his protest was instantly cut off by his grandmother's stern look. " _Now_ , please." With a dramatic sigh, the toddler stomped from the room, running along to Narcissa once he was out of sight. Andromeda looked to Rodolphus, watching as he bent down and picked his daughter up from the floor and pressed a kiss to her bright pink curls, her tiny hands reaching to grasp onto her father's robes as a smile erupted on her face.

"Leave Nymphadora alone, Rodolphus," Andromeda hissed. "She's sleeping."

"No, she's not." Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Nymphadora murmured, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sighed as Andromeda looked to her, though she merely stared at Elara in the man's arms "I've been awake a little while now . . ."

"I'm not here for you, Nymphadora—well, perhaps in a moment." Rodolphus smirked before he looked back to Andromeda "Bellatrix wants you. I'm to let you out of the wards so you can go to her; she's in the dungeons. I take it you can find your own way there?"

"Yes," Andromeda spoke sharply, not enjoying the company of the Death Eater let alone the tone he took with her as if she were some ignorant child.

"Good." Rodolphus walked over to Nymphadora, placing Elara in her arms and trying to pry her fingers off of his robes as the child protested "I know," Rod cooed "Shh, I'll be right back, princess."

Andromeda followed the man out of the room, ignoring her daughter's worried gaze boring into the back of her head. "Should I be wondering the manor alone?" Andromeda said flatly.

"Well," Rodolphus shrugged, grabbing the witches arm and walking past the boundaries of the ward with her "Bellatrix said not to get caught. Have fun." Rodolphus let go of the witch, walking back through the wards as he called after her, "And don't disturb me when you get back, Andromeda. I'll be in Nymphie's room."

Andromeda held back her retort, gritting her teeth. She knew there was no use in arguing with Rodolphus, with trying to stop him. She was doing the best that she could to help Nymphadora and it was with that thought that of determination that she walked down towards the dungeons. The manor was quiet, the woman only having to pause once to avoid bumping into others within the manor, it wasn't until she reached the dungeon door that she saw her sister. Bellatrix was leant against the wall inspecting her fingernails, though the minute she heard her sister approaching her head snapped to attention. A shit-eating grin cracked across her features as she pulled herself to stand upright.

" _Andy,_ " Bella purred "fancy seeing you here."

"Bellatrix." Andromeda stopped in front of the woman, her 'pureblood mask' falling into place as it had so easily for so many years when needed. "You wanted me?"

"I did—I _do_." Bellatrix giggled, reaching out and placing a hand on Dromeda's shoulder, continuing in her sing-song tone "I have a task for you. You're not going to like it."

"I'm sure I will do it none the less." Andromeda spoke evenly, not an ounce of weakness or fear on her pale features.

"Hmph." Bellatrix stepped back, slowly running her eyes up her sister's body before she locked eyes with her once more. A mischievous smirk crept onto her lips "We'll see." Bellatrix turned to the door, dramatically shaking her hands from her robes as she drew her wand. She pressed the tip of her wand to the door, silently mouthing a spell before smirking when the door slowly swung open. She took a step back, gesturing for her sister to follow ahead of her. "After you, Andromeda."

She looked to her sister, the grin on her face was sickening but Andromeda Tonks took it in her stride as she descended the stairs to the dungeon. A shiver went down the witch's spine at the sound of the door clicking into place behind them. It was pitch black. She froze at the bottom of the stairs, stepping to the side slightly so she knew her sister could pass her, reaching her hand out to rest on the rough stone of the dungeon walls.

"Bella . . ." Andromeda called. She was unsurprised by the cackle in return, though it did not disturb her any less.

"Scared of the dark, Andy?" Bella whispered, her voice uncomfortably close. The dark witch grabbed onto her sister unexpectedly, causing her to gasp in fright. "Or is it just the idea of being _alone_ —or not alone—in such a place."

Andromeda took a breath, closing her eyes as she felt Bellatrix lean her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist in a deceivingly loving way. "You know," Andromeda swallowed hard before she forced herself to snap her eyes open despite the pressing darkness around her "you know I don't like being called Andy. It sounds—"

"Mannish." Bella giggled. "Like a _boy's_ name. Hardly proper . . . I remember . . . _Andy_."

"Fine . . . Trixie."

"Funny." Bella giggled, letting one of the arms from her sister's waist go as she muttered a spell to shed light on the dungeon "You were always the funny one."

"I always thought you were, to be quite honest." Andromeda winced as the lights turned on, though managed to keep her voice void of most emotion.

"Really?" Bella pushed Andromeda away, simultaneously spinning her to face her as she continued with feigned seriousness "Yes, you were always the 'proper one' weren't you?" Bellatrix made a face "Well not now."

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here, Bellatrix?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow at the witch. "Or was it just to attempt to taunt me?"

"Patience." Bella smirked, reaching into her robes. Andromeda couldn't help her eyes widening slightly at the thin piece of wood she revealed. Her wand. Bellatrix had her wand. The dark witch laughed "Recognise this? Hmm, so did I. We keep the wands we take from our prisoners, though we don't tend to do anything with them until their owners are ... _gone_. Catch!" Bellatrix squealed in glee as her sister caught her wand. "Now, no funny ideas." She gave her sister a scrutinising look before the usual childlike grin returned to her face as she walked away from her sister and towards the few cells at the end of the large dungeon. "Time to play. _Rise and shiiiine_!"

Andromeda hurried after her sister as the woman threw a hex through the barred door and simultaneously opening it. The cell was small, dank and smelt like a mixture of blood and sweat. The smell was offensive, what was worse was the sight before her. In a bloodied mess in a corner laid Bill Weasley. He was older than the last time Andromeda had seen him, at only 15 accompanying his then 13-year-old brother Charlie over to the Tonks house to spend time with her daughter causing mischief in her garden. His body was littered with small wounds, from the old scars on his face that must have been from his run in with Fenrir Greyback Andromeda recalled her daughter talking to her about, to the more menacing looking gashes and burn marks that looked far too fresh. Andromeda forced her expression to remain blank, indifferent almost, as the man looked up to her through his blue eyes so full of hurt yet defiance. It was a look she recognised from her own daughter. Perhaps it was a trait that all Order members had in common, defiance to their last dying breath no matter what the situation.

"Mrs Tonks . . ." Bill struggled to speak, his voice barely a whisper.

"Know each other, do we?" Bellatrix pouted "How sweet, a _reunion_."

"You told Nymphadora that you killed him." Andromeda breathed.

"I did." Bella shrugged "I tell her a lot of things. Doesn't mean they're true now, does it? She's a fun one to play with. I _was_ planning to let her suffer over his death—whilst we were trying to get the information we needed from him— _then_ bring _her_ down here so she could . . . dispose of him." Bellatrix shrugged, continuing to speak as if she were simply discussing the weather. "But then—what with you needing to prove yourself—I thought you would be willing to help me. I mean, I couldn't decide what would hurt Nymphie more—killing her friend herself or having her own mother kill her friend?" Bellatrix giggled at the pair, twirling her wand around her fingers "Either way Nymphadora will not be happy—I'm not sure she could pull off a killing curse on him anyway."

"You—" Andromeda paused, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath before looking to her sister "You do realise, that the more you try to destroy my daughter's sanity, the _less_ likely you are to be able to make her into a useful Death Eater? She is so much like you in her own way—though I suppose one of the traits you both share is why you find things so hard."

"Oh?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, her eye twitching as she forced herself not to glare at the witch to betray her annoyance "And what is that?" she hissed.

"Your loyalty," Andromeda stated. "You have both chosen your paths and are loyal to them with your every being."

". . . Stop trying to irritate me and do what you are told." Bellatrix sneered "Never killed a man, have we _Andy_? How are you supposed to do The Dark Lord's bidding if you can't kill?" Bellatrix circled her sister, stopping behind her and once again placing her head on her shoulder as she whispered in her ear "It's okay—I suspected you couldn't do it. Just as pathetic as your daughter . . . perhaps I will get her down here after all—I mean, I'll probably have to kill him myself when she can't carry out the deed, but I'll enjoy it just the same. She'll be a quivering mess after that one. Maybe that will finally break her...it will be _fun_."

" **Avada Kedavra**." Green light flooded the room as Andromeda hissed the deadly curse and Bill Weasley was no more. She barely heard her sisters cackle of delight, barely felt her let go of her, barely noticed Bellatrix near enough skip to the fallen Weasley as she checked that her sister had succeeded in her curse. She held out her wand to her sister when she turned to her, knowing that she would not be allowed to keep it for now and was, therefore, unsurprised when with a gleeful giggle Bellatrix took her wand back off of her. Andromeda Tonks had become numb to it all. She had already determined that she would do anything to help her daughter and if killing was a part of that then so be it, it was hardly a secret that that was what Death Eaters did. The poor boy was better off dead anyway. Andromeda waited for her sister to calm, barely registering a word she said to her until she was told to return to the prisoner's ward. She did not want to think about what Nymphadora would say when she inevitably heard of this.


	21. Inferi

**Oh hey! Yep, I been gone for a minute. :) My apologies for the delay.**

 **Dora**

* * *

Peace and quiet. She intended to enjoy the few of those moments that she was given, though she knew they would all be short-lived. Andromeda Black Tonks looked up with a frown, hearing a knock at her door. She sighed a little, straightening up in her chair before calling, "Enter!" To her small relief, she watched as Narcissa entered the room. "Cissa," said Andromeda quietly.

"Andromeda—" Narcissa sighed and sat down across from her sister on her bed. "Nymphadora told me your plans." She held up her hand to keep Andromeda from commenting. "I hope you know what you're doing, Dromeda. I know you...I'm worried."

"I have to protect Dora," the brown-haired woman said resolutely. "I will do whatever I must."

Narcissa reached out and took her sister's hands in hers. "I know," she murmured. "That's what worries me. I don't want you to lose yourself to the Dark...not like Bella."

Andromeda frowned, touched by Narcissa's concern. "Oh, Cissa," she sighed, squeezing her sister's hands carefully. "I'm not going to abandon you—not again."

"You'll change," Narcissa breathed. "I don't want to see you go that way."

"Narcissa," Andromeda said, shaking her head, "if you know me, as you claim, you will understand my need to assist my daughter." She got to her feet as her sister stood, stopping her from leaving the room.

"Let me go!" the blonde woman hissed, and Andromeda stepped back in shock. "I don't agree with your actions. I can't help both you and Dora, Andromeda."

"Cissa," Andromeda said pleadingly, "then help Dora. I can take care of myself." The woman refused to look at her, and the older witch sighed. "I'll be okay, I promise. It's just putting on another kind of mask and doing a different kind of duty. I can do this, Narcissa."

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her sister, whispering, "Then do it. Do not falter. And always come home, and bring Dora with you."

Andromeda gave a small laugh. "I'll wear the Death Eater mask like Black pride," she promised.

"Yes," Narcissa agreed with a little smile as she pulled away and looked into her sister's eyes. "If you can get it that perfect, I'll have nothing to worry about."

Both of them jumped suddenly, feeling someone enter the prisoners' ward. "It's Rodolphus," Andromeda scowled. "I swear to Merlin, one day, I will have my revenge on him. With Dora safe."

The sisters listened for his footsteps, glancing at each other in alarm as they realised both Lestrange brothers were there. "Andromeda!" came Rabastan's laughing voice. "We have plans for you!"

Andromeda quickly embraced her sister again before striding to the door and leaving the room. Both men smirked at her, but she didn't say a word.

"Go see your brat," Rabastan said to his brother, rolling his eyes at the man. "You have five minutes. I will not lose half my day to your obsession when we have a job to do. Especially because you won't share."

"Even if I allowed it," Rodolphus retorted, "Bella would never let you get away with that." He walked away laughing and Rabastan rolled his eyes, turning to Andromeda.

"Ready for a bit of fun?" Rabastan asked her, toying with his wand thoughtfully. "We thought a trip to the dungeons and then a night out would show us more of your full potential."

Andromeda looked at him for a moment, full of rage as she heard Nymphadora cry out from another part of the ward. She decided not to speak, not trusting herself to be able to speak calmly.

Moments later, Rodolphus joined them, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Andromeda," he said with a smirk, motioning her to walk ahead of him and his brother. "I heard that you wanted to join the Dark Lord in order to protect Nymphie. Well, you should know that there is nothing you can do to save her from me."

"I am aware of this," Andromeda hissed as he took her arm, shoving her against the wall as he sneered directly in her face.

"Oh, well," Rodolphus shrugged as he pulled her after him, dragging her through the wards as he jabbed his wand into her side.

"Let go of me," she demanded, yanking her arm away from him. "I can walk on my own, Lestrange."

Rodolphus and Rabastan shared a look, then both pointed their wands at her. "The dungeon," Rodolphus said coldly. "Walk."

Andromeda walked before them without a word, glad that at least while they were with her, Dora would be safe. It did not take her long to find her way to the dungeons, the witch stepping aside as Rabastan unlocked the doors before them. She descended the steps, Rabastan going first, then Andromeda, and Rodolphus following to lock the doors behind them.

The brothers stopped at the foot of the stairs, both looking around with nearly identical frowns. "He was supposed to meet us here," Rodolphus growled. "If he's forgotten..."

"Patience," came a voice from a dark corner of the room. "He wouldn't forget something _so_ _important_." The man stepped into the light, and Andromeda watched as he grinned at her delightedly. "It has been a while since there has been a live one—"

"Oh, we're not finished with her yet," Rabastan smirked, reaching out and tucking a lock of the witch's hair behind her ear. "We have our own experiments, you know."

"Enough," Rodolphus said, swatting Rabastan's hand away from Andromeda. "She is here to help you sort out that new one you've been working on."

"Her?" the man said in disbelief. "No prisoner would do such a thing. Especially one of this calibre...too fine."

Andromeda sneered at him as Rodolphus snapped, "She will do it, or suffer the consequences!"

Rabastan looked at the man, then said, "You don't want to contradict us, Harper. This was Bellatrix's idea."

The man instantly gave a slight bow, though Andromeda immediately wondered what on earth Bella wanted her to do. The man now seemed to be delighted to have them and motioned them further into the shadows, close to where Andromeda had killed her first victim.

"Hope you don't have an aversion to bodies," the man laughed at her, sending light into the lamp overhead as he motioned her closer.

"Oh—" Andromeda almost choked at the stench as she seemed to have stepped through some sort of containment ward. She could see plain as day that she had walked into the smallest chop shop she had ever seen—the morbid assortment oddly discoloured and disfigured in strange ways. On the small table before them was something covered by a sheet, and Andromeda realised it was a body, seeing the hand hanging lifeless from beneath the sheet.

The brothers were smirking to themselves, but Harper seemed to find her shock amusing and was openly laughing at her. "Horrified?" he sneered. "Well." He yanked back the sheet, and Andromeda forced herself not to move although her heart lurched in horror. It was Bill's body.

Andromeda jumped in shock, a small yelp escaping her as she felt a hand on her hip. Rabastan chuckled, his wand in her side as he said into her ear, "He's going to be dismembered and disfigured for another use. And you will be doing the dirty work."

She closed her eyes tightly, her heart racing as Rabastan's breath tickled her neck and the man chuckled knowingly. She felt sick at the thought of what they had described and didn't want to do it at all. "Get off her." Andromeda barely registered Rabastan letting go and Rodolphus grabbing her until she yelled out in pain, a violent Curse rushing through her. She gritted her teeth, hissing in pain as she writhed against her captor.

"You are weak," Rodolphus hissed in her ear, holding her firmly. "How do you expect to be able to make Nymphie do things she doesn't want to do if you don't obey your own orders?"

"I—I thought controlling Nymphie was your speciality," Andromeda growled at him, trying to catch her breath as he let up the Curse, amused at her answer. "I can do it; I will do it." Rodolphus pushed her away from himself, the witch barely catching her balance before she fell into the table. "But I will need my wand," she said, looking to the brothers expectantly.

"Aw, did you lose it?" Rabastan sneered at her. "Poor Andy. Though, you want to know something? I don't understand how Dolohov managed to subdue you to bring you here, but can't seem to control you now that you're here." He shook his head slightly. "What is it, Andy? What makes here different?"

Andromeda glared at him in all her Black fury. "I do not have to be good here," she hissed. "Wandless magic, Dark Arts—it doesn't matter anymore." She forced herself to take a calming breath, then said, "My wand, please."

Rodolphus drew her wand from his pocket and reached out, placing it into her hand. "Harper, explain to her what you intend for this one to be."

"Ah," the man grinned, reaching out to the body, and Andromeda wondered if spending time with bodies was a hobby of his. "This lovely specimen is going to become part of the undead army. He just needs a little...improvement."

"An Inferius," Andromeda said with a small nod.

"Familiar with them at all?" the man asked her before setting a tray of tools next to the body. "Most aren't."

"I'm not most," Andromeda muttered, then answered, "Father showed me how to create one once."

Rabastan gawked at her. "Where did he get the body?"

Andromeda smirked. "Do not question the workings of the House of Black, Rabastan. The thing was soon destroyed anyway."

Harper gave her a careful look. "You've created an Inferius before?"

"No," she said. "I saw it done. I know the spell, but I've never done it. We only used it as a target, anyway."

"Hmm," the man said thoughtfully, then selected a tool from the tray. "Now, Andy—"

"I am Andromeda," she said conversationally.

"Andromeda, then," he smirked, motioning her to join him on the other side of the body. "We like the undead army to look...undead. And even though the Weasley here—" he grandly gestured to the dead man before them "is a little battered, he seems to have died without much trouble."

The witch smirked. "He died easily," she agreed, the brothers once again glancing at each other knowingly. "So we disfigure him a little, as you said?"

Harper nodded, looking amazed. "You listen so well!"

Rabastan sniggered, and Andromeda smiled at the questionable praise. "I've always been intrigued by Inferi," she said. "After all, Regulus was killed by Inferi, according to news the Order uncovered."

"Regulus Black?" Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "That's not violent enough a death for a Black."

"He was drowned after drinking Living Death," Andromeda described for the man's benefit before picking up a tool from the tray and thoughtfully beginning to mar the skin of the dead man. She raised her wand, carefully making the wound look more fresh than it did since the victim had obviously been dead for a few days. She grinned to herself, proud of her work as she continued.

"He needs something else," Harper said thoughtfully, and Andromeda ignored him for a moment, considering what she could do to make the undead version of Bill Weasley much more terrifying than he looked.

Andromeda looked down at her own hand, trying to remember how it felt to have someone grip her arm, and wondering which finger missing would make such a grip more of a nightmare. Making her choice, she pointed her wand at Bill's hand, and with a simple incantation, she easily cut the ring finger off of his right hand. She picked up the finger thoughtfully, poking Harper in the arm with it and giggling as he turned to scowl at her and realised what she was doing. "What should I do with it?" she laughed, seeing his expression.

Harper waved his wand at it, encasing it in a labelled jar before placing it away on a shelf. She looked over to see what he had done and nodded appreciatively at the skin peeling from the man's shoulder to expose the bones. She couldn't help reaching out to touch it, curious to know what it would feel like and how Harper had done it. When Andromeda realised the intricate magic at work to keep the wound looking brand new without blood, she looked up at Harper and said, "That's amazing."

He smiled slightly. "The hands need to be skeletal," he decided. "But the rest of him is fine...well, maybe do something to one of the legs." He pointed his wand at the hand, turning away from Andromeda.

Andromeda thought about it, then shook her head. "No, he needs to look somewhat normal...wait, I've got it." She pointed her wand at the body once again, flames shooting out and making Harper jump back in shock, yelling her name in annoyance. "Burns," she said as if he were stupid. "It's perfect."

"Resourceful," Rabastan nodded. "I'll give you that. No wonder Dolohov begged me to take his place today."

"He—" Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Bastard."

"Now is the best part," Harper interrupted them. "You said you know how to do the creation spell?"

"I know the idea," Andromeda corrected him. "But it has been a very long time for me."

Harper frowned. "I want you to do this. Memory?" he said, motioning from himself to her.

Andromeda knew how dangerous it could be to allow such things, but found herself nodding, almost happy to see it done again. It was done quickly, and Andromeda saw the flash, heard the spell and watched the Inferius rise from its crumpled state. "I—I can do it," she said firmly, gripping her wand purposefully as she looked down at the man with a small sigh, brushing his hair back from his face. "Rise and shine," she muttered, Harper stepping back as she began the incantation.

Within a few minutes, the spell was complete, and Andromeda drew a deep breath, stepping back as she watched the Inferius stir. She barely saw the brothers raise their wands in caution as the man sat up, his eyes opening and focusing on her. "Bill?"

The creature looked at her emotionlessly. "You killed me, only to revive me."

"You...you are undead," Andromeda told him. "You feel nothing, as you can see."

"You were the one that killed him?!" Harper said in shock.

"Yes," Andromeda answered coldly. "I thought I told you that."

"It was merciful," the Inferius said distantly. "But this isn't. Why am I here? What if I wanted to rest?"

Harper looked absolutely beside himself with delight. "It makes the Inferius stronger if the creator is the killer as well!" he said, thrilled.

Andromeda glanced at him, returning her gaze to her creation. "I assume you will join the ranks of the rest of your undead family," she told him. "I do not know what the plans are, but I expect you to obey the Dark Lord, and his followers that look after the undead."

"Of course," the Inferius intoned, getting to his feet and looking into Andromeda's eyes.

"He will go out with us," Rodolphus said, motioning to them to join him and his brother. "Harper, you know where we're supposed to go?"

"Yes," the man answered. "But as to the woman leaving the manor..."

"Bellatrix," Rodolphus sighed. "She'll probably be in her room. She'll have to help us with that because the wards have changed."

He led them all down the hall, though Rabastan stopped suddenly. "I think she's in her playroom," he said to Rodolphus. "I'm sure that's where she is. Let's go there."

Rodolphus frowned. "You go check, and let us know," he told his brother.

Rabastan hurried off immediately, and was back soon. "She's there," he said, Rodolphus motioning Andromeda and her creation to go before them.

They knocked on the door, admitted almost immediately, and Andromeda's breath hitched in her throat when she realised that Nymphadora was there, held at wandpoint by her deranged aunt, the woman looking up with a sigh. "What do you want now?" she pouted at them. "I told you—now what is this?" Bellatrix sat up, her curiosity peaked as she saw the Inferius enter the room. "Ooooh, well done, Andy! Look, Nymphie!"

Nymphadora struggled against Bella's grip as she tried to hush her cry of pain when the witch pulled her up to look at the newcomers. "Mum?" Dora breathed in pain, shivering in terror when she saw Rodolphus. She barely registered the two other men, though she glared at the Inferius. "I hate those things," she muttered. "They...they were difficult to deal with, even as an Auror."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Andromeda rolled her eyes, though her heart was pounding in concern.

"See?" Bella giggled, her cheek against the girl's hair. "I told you he'd be put to good use."

Nymphadora's eyes opened wide as she realised what the black-haired witch meant. "No!" she screeched in horror. "Not Bill!"

The Inferius looked at her. "Was that my name?" he said thoughtfully.

Nymphadora sobbed heartbrokenly, struggling against her aunt's grip as Bellatrix sighed, "Such useless tears, Nymphie. You can't help him."

"Bella!" Rodolphus called over the sound of Nymphadora's hysterics. "We need to take the Inferius from the manor, and Andromeda has to go with us."

"Fiiine," Bella pouted, pulling her away from her victim and walking forward to slip her arm around her husband. "Let's go, then."

"Mother?" Dora whispered, looking up from the floor as Andromeda turned to leave, though she looked back for a moment. "Is that really Bill?"

"Yes," Andromeda answered. "But he feels no pain, Dora. And though he was tortured before, he had a painless death."

Nymphadora's mind connected the dots, and she whispered, "You killed him. You killed one of my best friends."

Andromeda did not answer, not complaining as Rabastan grabbed her by the arm and forcefully led her from the room. She heard Bellatrix shout at Nymphie to behave while she was away, then felt her older sister hurry up behind her, pushing Rabastan out of the way.

Bellatrix wrapped her arm around her once sister's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. "Was it fun?" she cooed, grinning. "I remembered how much you enjoyed the one you had as a girl. But I thought this way, we could test your loyalty. After all, he will only obey as much as you do."

"I knew that girl?" the Inferius asked, seeming to have a one track mind and ignoring the others.

"She is my daughter," Andromeda told him, turning her head to look at him. "You went to school with her, but were two years ahead of her."

"Nymphie tried to protect your family from us," Bellatrix sighed, shaking her head slightly as she straightened up, though she didn't let go of Andromeda. "But we're tracking them as we speak. Perhaps we should have them join you as undead. Wouldn't that be romantic." She rolled her eyes as a huff of laughter escaped her.

The group stopped at the entrance to the manor, and Bellatrix motioned them to stay close. She easily took Andromeda's wand and threw it at Rodolphus. "You should know better than to let her keep that," Bellatrix hissed at him.

Rodolphus smirked. " _Ma Belle_ , she has to keep control of the Inferius. If you feel like battling a rogue Inferius, then be my guest."

"I am not doing anything wrong," Bill said uncomfortably, and Andromeda sighed.

"Of course not," she told him. "It's just that they don't trust me. I'm a prisoner here."

"Oh." The Inferius seemed to understand this, though his expression didn't change.

Bellatrix pointed at Harper and the brothers with her wand. "One of you, take that thing, and you all go on ahead. I will follow with our trainee." Once the boys were gone, Bella turned to Andromeda. "Nymphie isn't going to be happy with you, Andy."

Andromeda looked at the witch, unconcerned. "I don't expect her to accept the idea of my willingly joining the Dark Lord anytime soon," she replied. "But I knew it would be that way, and I am prepared to deal with it."

"It's sad," Bella pouted. "She tried to protect her poor mother, and her werewolf husband, and her filthy little cub, but it wasn't enough. He died, and now you want to be one of us."

"Everyone disagrees with my decision," Andromeda told Bellatrix, not sure why she was even saying it. "Even Narcissa thinks I'm insane for wanting to do this."

"Well, I think you are a little insane," Bellatrix nodded, then grinned evilly. "Nothing like me, of course. But you can learn. Nymphie knows I'm a good teacher."

Andromeda let out a scoff of laughter, taken by surprise as Bellatrix disapparated with her. The moment they appeared, Rabastan rolled his eyes at them. "Take long enough?"

Bellatrix shot him a reproachful look. "It was tea time."

Rodolphus shook his head to clear it and said, "Harper, tell Andy what to do, now that we're here."

Harper turned to Andromeda, who was being held at wandpoint, Bellatrix having decided not to return to the manor immediately. "You are to tell him to join the others..."

His voice seemed to fade away as Andromeda took in the sight of hundreds, perhaps thousands of Inferi that seemed to fill the canyon below. "These—these are your undead family," she said to Bill, shock still apparent on her face. None of the Death Eaters were laughing, though Bellatrix still wore her crazed grin. "Bill...go to them. You will be safe here. Always be ready to serve the Dark Lord should any of his followers come to seek assistance for any task. I did not create you to be a failure."

The Inferius nodded, but didn't seem to want to go. Andromeda sighed, carefully stepping away from Bellatrix and walking over to Bill. "Look: this is where you belong now," she told him.

"She said I have a real family," Bill muttered, looking at Andromeda.

"They will be all right," Andromeda answered softly. "As long as they do not go against the regime now in control of our world. Now come on." She reached out and took his bony hand, leading him to the path going down into the canyon. "Go. Go to them, pet," Andromeda whispered.

It hurt her heart to push him away, toward the path, but as the others welcomed him, it cheered her slightly. She turned and went back to the others, a slight frown on her face. "Shall we go back now?" she asked finally, looking at each of them.

Harper was gone almost immediately, but the boys and Bella seemed to look at each other for a moment before Bellatrix walked over to take hold of Andromeda's arm. "I have decided against her going out tonight," she said firmly, and disapparated before Rodolphus or Rabastan could say anything.

The two appeared in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, the boys arriving soon after. "Take her back to the prisoners' ward," Bellatrix commanded the boys. "I have Nymphie to finish playing with, and then she'll be returning." She glared at Rodolphus, striding over to poke her finger into his chest. "You and I are going to have a little talk after Nymphie goes back to the ward," she said firmly. "And if _you_ behave, you won't need my toy."

Rodolphus smirked at the idea, though warily pulled away and motioned Andromeda to walk before him as they left the hall. The boys did not speak on the way back to the ward, Rodolphus quickly taking Andromeda through the wards before he was gone, hurrying toward Bella's playroom. Andromeda gave a small groan and rushed off to her room to gather her things for a shower. She smelled like Death, and knew that Narcissa would have a fit if she didn't clean up immediately.

One thing that plagued Andromeda as she washed up, was how badly Nymphadora would take the entire situation. Nymphadora could be very confusing at times, and Andromeda was not looking forward to her daughter's unguarded, unfiltered reaction.

The next evening, just as the house elves arrived with dinner, Rodolphus arrived to take Andromeda from the house. She rose from the table and immediately went to the man, ready to leave the room.

Andromeda couldn't help wanting to get away from the prisoners' ward, Nymphadora's rage and subsequent silent treatment unbearable. She was glad that Rodolphus took her from the room quickly, and didn't say a word as he led her through the wards.

"What are we doing today?" Andromeda asked curiously as they walked down the hall.

"You'll find out," the man smirked, steering her down another hall.

Andromeda sighed as she walked toward the doors of the entrance hall, trying to keep her worries at bay as she lifted her face solemnly. The doors opened before them, Andromeda entering the room slowly, Rodolphus walking behind her.

She saw the Dark Lord at the far end of the room and noticed Bellatrix standing close by, Delphi at her side. Andromeda walked forward, lowering her gaze as she approached the man and knelt before him with a murmur of, "My Lord..."

She heard him step forward and felt the cold silence in the room until she heard him speak. "Andromeda...my loyal Death Eaters tell me you have done well," he said in his cold, high voice. "It amuses me, however, that Rodolphus is the one that doubts you. Bellatrix does not share these thoughts."

"He is not likely to trust any woman, My Lord," Andromeda answered. "We can be...difficult." Her heart beat quickened as he touched her face with a long, cold finger, and she looked up at him cautiously, unsure of what she should do.

"I do not think you will be as difficult as Nymphadora has proven herself to be," the Dark Lord smirked.

Andromeda was not sure if he meant her to reply, but she finally said, "My Lord, I have come willingly with no terms. I cannot answer for my daughter, but I will do your bidding, whatever it entails."

He glanced toward Bellatrix and the child. He hissed softly in Parseltongue, and Andromeda watched as the child smiled slightly, crossing the room to join her father before her. "What do you think of her?" he asked the four-year-old girl. "Will she do as she is told? Or will she misbehave, like Nymphadora?"

Delphini looked into the woman's eyes, and Andromeda could not help seeing the Black in the young girl. "She is different, Father," the child said with a slight frown. "She is good, and yet...well, she's like Mum." Delphi shook her head, lacking for words, and spoke in Parseltongue, to which the Dark Lord laughed delightedly.

"Well said, Delphini," he praised her, then motioned Delphi to step back as he raised Andromeda to her feet. "My daughter believes you will be a little wild sometimes, but that you will carry out your assignments well."

Andromeda chanced a glance at Bellatrix, who was looking on with a pout, then replied, "Time will tell."

The Dark Lord reached out to her once again, gently touching her face as Bella shot her sister a jealous look. "Oh, I will know, Andromeda. Open your mind to me."

The witch closed her eyes, swallowing hard as she allowed her Occlumency Shields to lower, feeling his icy touch on her mind. Thoughts of her childhood flashed before her eyes, the witch shivering in sudden fear, then anger, then intense love and sorrow. She saw herself and her sisters, all happy together before she had left them for the man she had loved. Nymphadora—Andromeda bit down on her tongue to keep herself from crying out against the sorrow she felt when she thought of her once happy daughter. Dora becoming an Auror, the war returning—Andromeda couldn't help but look down at the floor, emotional agony spreading through her as she thought of how much she and her family had lost so quickly.

Andromeda clenched her fists tightly, more than anything wanting to shut the Dark Lord out of her mind. She couldn't stand reliving her most hurtful memories, all the different things that had effected her so deeply in her life. The witch bit her lip, glad of the pain to keep her from speaking, and struggled not to allow herself to become emotional.

She could hear Nymphadora screaming at her as she had the previous night, felt her own rage as she yelled back at her daughter. She could not keep the Dark Lord from hearing what Dora had screamed against him in her horror. Andromeda winced, knowing that Dora could very well be punished because of what she was so easily giving up. She remembered her own tears after Nymphadora had finished screaming at her and left her in her room.

The woman fought her desperate need to shut her would-be master out of her mind and pleaded with him, inside her mind, _My Lord...I will be faithful. No matter the cost._

Moments later, he released her from the intense Legilimency, and she staggered backward, gasping for breath. Delphi was watching in rapt attention, Bellatrix now at her daughter's side, her hand protectively on the girl's head. Andromeda did not look up for several minutes, and no one spoke until the Dark Lord said, "Andromeda."

The witch looked up at him, barely able to keep her expression blank as she whispered, "My Lord…?"

"You are ready," he said. "You will take the Mark tonight. Would you like your Nymphadora to join us for such a delightful event?"

Rodolphus and Bellatrix both let out a huff of laughter at the same time, Delphi giggling too. Andromeda's eyes narrowed as she thought of Nymphadora's rage, and looked straight at the Dark Lord. "Yes, My Lord," she said firmly. "She needs to be here."

"Shall I retrieve her?" Rodolphus asked, a small smirk on his lips.

"No," the Dark Lord ordered. "Bella..." he smiled at her as she approached him, going to bow before he stopped her. "Come here," he chuckled, reaching out to her. "We will call the girl—and the boy. Let this be the beginning of new learning for both of them."

"Boy?" Bellatrix said in confusion as he pulled up her left sleeve, stroking her Mark for a moment and making her giggle slightly.

"Draco, Mum," came Delphi's voice, but Bellatrix didn't look at her.

Andromeda watched as the Dark Lord pressed his hand over her Mark, Bellatrix laughing as she leaned her head on the man's shoulder, feeling his magic surge through her Mark as he called Nymphadora and Draco. The brown-haired witch did not move from where she stood as she watched Bella and the Dark Lord stand there together. She did not miss the happy smile on Delphi's face, nor the look of suppressed rage on Rodolphus' face. Andromeda could not understand how the man still managed to be jealous over Bellatrix after all he had been through with her, Delphi, and now Elara.

Only a few moments had passed before the doors opened to admit Draco Malfoy, the boy looking small and frightened in spite of what seemed to be attempts to appear strong and unconcerned. "Where's Nymphie?" Bella pouted from her master's side as she straightened up, looking suspicious.

"She—she'll be here," Draco said, his voice higher than usual. "She...she wouldn't listen when I told her it was useless to ignore the Summons."

Andromeda's heart sank. She couldn't be the reason that the Dark Lord finally allowed Nymphadora to be killed. She didn't dare speak, though she looked away from everyone, not trusting herself to stay emotionless. She could feel tears starting to her eyes even as she struggled to keep her emotions controlled.

Bellatrix hissed in fury at the boy's news. "My Lord, let me find her and teach her a lesson so that she will scream for mercy as I drag her back here!" Bellatrix said eagerly.

The Dark Lord looked around the room, his eyes resting on Andromeda for a few seconds before he began to speak. Andromeda couldn't stand it as Bellatrix skipped toward the door, intent on causing some damage. To everyone's shock, however, the doors opened once again to reveal Nymphadora standing there, obviously in pain as she clutched her arm, her hair white. She hurried right past her shocked aunt and on into the room, kneeling before the Dark Lord as tears of pain trickled down her face. She did not even attempt to speak.

"Foolish girl," he said with a long-suffering sigh. "The call will become stronger in those that resist it, Nymphadora. You cannot say no to me; you know this." She did not speak, and he waved his hand at her carelessly. " **Crucio**."

Andromeda found that her emotions calmed as she watched her daughter shriek in pain, the girl's hair pure white yet again. Her daughter needed to learn, needed to understand it. The young witch lay curled in pain on the floor when the spell was released.

The Dark Lord walked forward, motioning to Rodolphus. "Andromeda's wand." The Lestrange drew the woman's wand from his pocket and handed it to the Dark Lord without hesitation. "Now, Nymphadora," he said thoughtfully, "shall we simply give you a warning, as I'm sure you weren't aware of this...security concerning my Mark, or shall we have your mother give you a taste of her willing obedience?" He turned to Andromeda and gave her the wand, looking back at the girl on the floor. "Hmm?"

"I hate you," Nymphadora hissed, her hair shooting red as she pressed her face into the floor, refusing to even try to get up.

"You needn't say such things," Andromeda snapped at the girl. "It's written all over you. It's in every time you botch your assignments."

The girl looked up at her mother in horror. "Mum," she said, "you—you don't mean that. You're just saying it because they're here."

Andromeda looked down at her daughter, shaking her head. "No, Dora. You wouldn't let me get a word in last night, but you will listen now. If you were not my daughter, I would not have the patience to try to help you."

"Go on, Andy," Bellatrix giggled. "Tell her how weak and stupid she is, and how much better it is to be a good girl."

"Don't say anything," Andromeda said sharply as Nymphadora was about to snap at Bellatrix. "We can all see how you feel about that. You are _worthless_ like this, a helpless, careless blubbering _child_. You do not understand what you are doing to yourself, to your family when you act so rebellious."

"Runs in the family, doesn't it?" Bellatrix giggled as Nymphadora spat the very same words, the two glaring at each other immediately.

"Mother!" Dora cried, tears spilling down her cheeks as the witch raised her wand to point it at the girl. "Mother—"

Andromeda did not need to speak the incantation, the Curse bursting from her wand easily, Dora's screams piercing the air almost immediately. She did not listen to her daughter's cries, instead trying to think of ways she could explain to the young witch why she had to do the things she detested so deeply.

"Enough," the Dark Lord ordered after a few moments, motioning Rodolphus to look after the still shrieking witch as he turned to Andromeda. "I see Bellatrix is right. You are more than ready. Your arm, Andromeda."

"Shh, Nymphie," Rodolphus shushed her with a grin as he pulled her toward him on the floor, his wand in her side as he rested his cheek against her head. "Watch the show. Aren't you proud? Your mother's going to become something that you could never dream of being."

Nymphadora merely went limp in the man's arms, sobbing against his chest as he stroked her hair gently, amused at her brokenness. He shifted her in his arms to make it more comfortable, then looked up as Andromeda held out her left arm to the man, pulling her sleeve up with a thought that her arm would soon not be so bare.

The Dark Lord laughed softly, and Andromeda realised that her mind must still have been open somewhat from his earlier probing. "It's always disconcerting," he said to her in amusement as he traced his fingers over the pale skin of her forearm. "But I am sure you will recover. **Morsmordre!** "

Andromeda did not flinch as the Dark magic surged through her arm, though the pain made her cringe inwardly. She was shocked by the feeling of the spell entwining itself with her magic, and she felt herself rebel at the feeling for a split second before realising how intricately it linked her to the Dark Lord through her Mark. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her face and allowed the spell to rush straight to her core to bind her to her new master.

"You are mine," the Dark Lord pronounced, and Delphi grinned, clapping her hands as her mother laughed triumphantly.

Rodolphus merely grinned at them all from the floor, Nymphadora held in his arms as she cried hopelessly. Draco had not moved since he had stepped aside to let Bellatrix pass on her way to attempt retrieving Nymphadora. Andromeda withdrew her arm from the Dark Lord's grip slowly, carefully pulling the sleeve of her dress back down as she looked to the man for any further instruction.

"You will, of course, return to the prisoners' ward," the Dark Lord told her. "Such a shame, really. Take Nymphadora with you. I have other purposes for my faithful Death Eaters tonight, and we needn't waste them on carting her back and forth."

"Of course, My Lord," Andromeda said with a slight nod. She turned and walked over to Rod and Dora, who looked up at her, one with a saucy grin, and the other with a tear-streaked angry and fearful face. "Come along, Dora," she murmured, pulling her daughter up from the man's lap. Dora did not protest as her mother half carried her out of the hall and back along the corridors toward the prisoners' ward, Draco following them at a safe distance.

"Dora," Andromeda whispered once they were back in the ward. "Dora, why?"

The girl turned her head away from her mother, tears streaming down her face once again. "You shouldn't have done it," she sobbed. "Now you're trapped too!"

Andromeda hugged her daughter close, supporting the girl into her room and onto her bed. "It's all how you treat your situation," she said to the younger witch. "I wanted to join them on good terms, Dora."

"You—you Cursed me," Dora choked, turning away from the woman trying to help her. "You're my mother! You aren't supposed to do things like that!"

"They are sick," Andromeda told her daughter, the girl stilling in shock for a moment. "They would have anyone do anything to anyone, if they so wished. You...you were disobedient, Dora. I would never have volunteered, but believe me, it could have been so much worse. The Dark Lord was about to send Bellatrix after you."

Dora just shook her head, crying into the pillow. "What is the use?" she wept. "Mum? Why am I still here?"

Andromeda sat down on the bed, touching her wand to the girl's back as she began to heal the girl of her own Curses. "Because I love you, and because I would do anything I could to protect you," she said quietly. "Don't ignore a Summons, Dora. It can be deadly."

"I'm not sure that would be a bad thing," Dora sniffed. "You and Cissa could take care of Teddy..."

"Do not talk like that!" Andromeda snapped at her in horror. "Nymphadora Lupin!"

"I don't want to be here," Dora whimpered, her hands clenching into fists. "I can't stand it anymore."

"I can help now," Andromeda said, gently brushing her daughter's hair out of her eyes. "We will get through this, I promise."

Nymphadora sniffed, her body shuddering as her mind replayed all the awful things that had been happening to her. "Mum, I don't think I—"

Andromeda reached out and turned the girl to face her. "Yes, you can," she said quietly, but confidently. "You're not alone as a Death Eater anymore. We can practise here together, and I can show you things...things that I never dreamed I would show you."

"Dark things," Nymphadora muttered.

"Considered normal, now," Andromeda sighed, lying down next to the girl. "Dora, as much as I seem to have gone off the deep end, I really do not believe Dark magic is the answer to everything. But it is a show of power, and I intend to show my abilities."

"Abilities?" Dora frowned as she sniffed back tears and turned to her mother in concern. "What abilities?"

"Oh," Andromeda shrugged. "The load of Dark Arts that I know from Bella's earliest obsessions with it. The things Father taught me, as well as my aptitude for wandless magic. I have been practising that more, you know, but I need to work on it. It used to be frowned upon, you know."

Nymphadora watched her for a moment before she reached out, touching her mother's face. "Mum," she asked softly, her eyes suddenly strange and dark, "are you even in there? Do you know me?"

Andromeda couldn't help gasping in sudden pain. "Dora," she breathed, her eyes filling with tears. "You're my _daughter_. Of course I know—" she reached out and pulled the younger witch into her arms, burying her face in the girl's still white hair. "I love you," Andromeda whispered as tears trickled down her cheeks. "No matter how different I become, Dora, I will always love you." Tears of relief joined her tears of sorrow as Dora's arms wrapped around her, the girl returning her embrace slightly.

"Mum," Dora whimpered, burying her face in her mother's dress. "Always help me. Please."

"I will," Andromeda promised fiercely, very concerned about how much her daughter's mind seemed to have suffered from the trauma she had experienced. "I love you."

Dora didn't respond, but clung to her mother desperately, her grip not relaxing until she'd fallen asleep over an hour later.


	22. Old Friends

**So, I am very sorry that we haven't updated in a while, we may have gotten super distracted and written this story but kinda forgotten to update. Sorry!**

 **Please read, enjoy and leave a review if you have a moment.**

 **Bella**

* * *

"Shh, pretty girl." Dora sighed as she paced her room, Elara cradled in her arms and she stroked her back and kissed her head. "It's your birthday, you have no excuse to be sad."

"Mumma," Elara mumbled through her sniffles, clinging her small arms tightly around her neck.

"I know," Dora couldn't help but laugh slightly as she kissed the girl's cheek, smiling as the little girl looked up at her. "See, there's no need to cry, is there? It was only a small bump, there's not a mark on you."

"Bump?" Rodolphus' voice called from the doorway, the man quickly walking across to the pair as he looked to his daughter.

"She's fine." Dora sighed, recovering from the slight jump the sudden appearance of the man caused her. "She was walking around and slipped—hit her head on one of her toys. It's just the shock."

"Come here, Elara." Rodolphus ignored the woman, reaching out for the little girl as he attempted to take her from her mother.

"Mumma!" Elara screamed, her tears renewing as she grabbed onto Dora's hair whilst her father tried to take her.

"You're upsetting her, Rodolphus." Dora protested, hissing at the sharp tug of her hair. She reached out for the girl, surprised as the man reluctantly let her take her daughter back into her arms.

"I am her father." Rodolphus glared.

"I'm not saying you aren't, no matter how much I wish that were the case." Dora murmured the last part under her breath, though from the look on the man's face he had clearly heard her. She couldn't help but shiver as she stroked her daughters back, walking over to her bed and sitting down and leaning against the headrest. Elara curled into her mother, clinging onto her robes tightly as she watched her father cautiously. "All children go through a 'Mummy phase' . . . or a 'Daddy phase' I suppose . . . I spent years being a Daddy girl when I was little, then sometimes I would only want my mother . . . Teddy has days when he'll only want Mum—Or Narcissa . . ."

Rodolphus' glare barely softened, though after a few moments he looked to his daughter, all malice quickly left his face. Though all Dora could think about was how Rodolphus would blame her for her daughter's actions, the poor innocent child knowing nothing of what she had started. "Elara . . ." Dora spoke softly, smiling as the little girl looked up at her "Say Daddy . . ."

"Daddy." Elara repeated, wiping her nose on her mother's robes.

"You like Daddy, don't you?" Dora asked, smiling as the little girl nodded. "Why don't you go to Daddy? Give him a hug?"

". . . Mumma."

"Mumma's gonna be right here, sweetie." Dora kissed the girls head, slowly taking her arms off of the girl. She let her watch her father curiously for a moment before to Nymphadora's relief the girl returned her father's smile and crawled over to her father, giggling as he swept her into his arms.

"Happy Birthday beautiful," Rodolphus mumbled into the girl's hair, kissing today's deep purple locks. "Daddy loves you."

"Loves you," Elara repeated, laughing profusely as Rodolphus tickled her tummy, her hair suddenly shooting pink.

After a few minutes of Elara insisting that her father continue his attentions Rodolphus sighed and placed the girl on the floor. "I got you a pretty new dress, Elara." Rodolphus grinned as he got down on the floor with her, pulling out a pale pink dress that looked far too expensive for a one-year-old to own. Dora shook her head behind the man's back, sighing as she watched the man struggle to catch the young girl who had now decided to run after one of her toys. Though twenty minutes and lots of almost swearing at the intricate buttons on such a small dress from both parents the little girl giggled as she twirled around, hitting the puffy skirt in amusement.

"Come on." Rodolphus chuckled, picking the girl up and kissing her head. "Let's get you to your room so I can give you your presents."

Dora bit her lip as she followed the pair into the adjacent room, Elara soon wriggling to be set free again. The woman watched the man take out multiple bright pink and purple parcels from his clearly enhanced satchel. She couldn't help but think of the small bunny rabbit that she had managed to knit her daughter from a tattered old woollen jumper of her own. It hurt that she couldn't spoil the girl, nor her son, not even buy them one toy. Though she was glad at least Elara could enjoy the presents from her father, it still hurt her that she couldn't do the same for her. It took an hour for the presents to be unwrapped, mostly by Rodolphus who tried to encourage the girl to open her gifts though she was more interested in tearing the paper to shreds and throwing it in the air. Dora watched quietly from a chair in the room, trying to process how her daughter had somehow accumulated a mountain of toys and the likes that probably had a value that totalled more than all the money she had earned in her working career. Nymphadora Lupin was lost in her thoughts until suddenly her mark burned intensely, causing the girl to hiss and get to her feet.

"Standing to order, Nymphie?" Rodolphus smirked, pulling Elara onto his lap as she looked at her mother in a shocked confusion of her reaction.

Dora glared at the man "You knew this was going to happen."

"I may have." Rodolphus shrugged.

"And you're not coming too?" Dora asked.

"No," Rodolphus chuckled. "I'm off duty today. I wouldn't want to work on my daughter's birthday now would I Nymphadora?"

"You—"

"Off you trot." Rodolphus rolled his eyes "Wouldn't want to keep Bellatrix waiting. She's in a particularly foul mood today as it is."

Nymphadora glared at the man, forcing herself not to let her hair turn red. She took one last look at her daughter before with a huff of annoyance she left the room, transfiguring her robes into her Death Eater attire as she left. As she left the wards of the prisoner's wing she couldn't help but notice her mother, already storming ahead of her ready for duty. She didn't want to talk to her, she hadn't talked to her mother about her new-found loyalty since the day she had been forced to witness her taking the sickening mark now blazoned on her arm. It was easier to try to pretend that it wasn't her mother that she was dealing with right now, for all intense purposes it wasn't. Andromeda Tonks was not the woman that Nymphadora called her mother once the other Death Eaters were around. Andromeda glanced back to her as she reached the door to the meeting room, her face was already stone cold and free of emotion though she held the door for her daughter, motioning for her to go ahead.

"Nymphie!" Bellatrix cried as she jumped off of the table, ignoring the four other Death Eaters already in the room "And Andromeda." Bellatrix smirked, slowly walking towards the pair.

"Bellatrix." Andromeda nodded "How can we be of assistance?"

"Andromeda," Bellatrix scoffed "you always were very to the point, very _proper_. I highly doubt your daughter can be of assistance, but we must try, hmm?" the dark eyes of the woman trailed up and down her niece, the now mousey haired woman looking at her hesitantly. "Anyway!" Bellatrix chimed "We believe we may have found some hidden little rats—ah, that has your attention doesn't it Nymphie? Well, we're going to find them and capture them."

"I thought you said you already found them," Rabastan mumbled, wincing as his sister-in-law shot him a filthy glare.

" _Listen_ , Rabastan!" Bellatrix hissed "I will curse you senseless if I have to but that means waiting for someone else to come and take your place and I _haven't got the patience_." She looked at the man as if daring for him to speak again, after a few moments she suddenly regained her composure, carrying on as if he had never spoken to begin with. "We need to search the area, weed them out . . . Oh come on, I'm bored now."

Bellatrix lurched forward, grabbing Nymphadora by the arm and disapparating before she knew what was going on. The younger witch couldn't help but gasp for breath as she appeared in what seemed to be an abandoned Muggle village, looking straight into her Aunt's eyes as she was so close to her their noses were practically touching. The sound of the rest appearing around them caused Bella to smirk, slowly leaning into her niece's ear as she whispered harshly. "You're going to help us find them, Nymphie. Use your stupid Order, Auror training to hunt them down and weed them out—or I might be inclined to pay your little brats a visit. Don't think Elara is safe just because of my stupid husband. Imagine if something happened to her, hmm? The heartache of dealing with that along with Rodolphus' wrath?" Nymphadora couldn't help but shiver, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried not to think of such things. The cold breathy laughter of her Aunt filled her ears before she suddenly released her arm, pushing her away from her. "Go hunt. We will split up!" Bellatrix said the last part to the group at large "If you find them, bring them here and raise the mark . . . Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

The group sprung into action, each running off in various directions. Nymphadora didn't wait for her mother, immediately walking off before anyone else could talk to her. She swept her eyes across the crumbling remains of the houses, lost in thought as she tried to decide what to do. She knew if she put her mind to it she could probably find out where her old comrades were, though she could never hand them in. Though maybe if she could just find them . . . talk to them . . . her sanity could do with a conversation with old friends. The metamorphmagus paused, looking around the street. The only Death Eater she could see was Rabastan and he seemed far too preoccupied deciding how best to interrogate a poor young Muggle woman to bother with what she was doing, with a deep breath she ducked into a side alley and drew her wand.

Nymphadora screwed her eyes tightly shut, biting her lip before she breathed the spell "Expecto Patronum." As she opened her eyes she couldn't help but smile at the wolf cocking its head to look for her. "Ginny's here . . . I know it . . ." her voice was barely audible, though the wolf tilted its head in understanding "send a message to her . . . slowly, discreetly, tell her it's me . . ."

The wolf paused for a moment before it put its snout to the ground, slowly walking further into one of the alleyways. Nymphadora kept close on its tail as if entranced by the creature. The wolf walked past the end of the alleyway, out into the small woods behind the houses. It circled the trunks of the trees for a moment before suddenly it walked into a seemingly empty clearing, though the moment it went more than ten steps in it vanished. Dora waited, suspecting what had happened though she held her breath in anticipation. Seconds seemed to turn into minutes, minutes to hours, though in reality, she was barely waiting five minutes before a witch with blazing red hair appeared where the wolf had disappeared.

Ginny Weasley looked older than Dora could remember, even from her last meeting with her not that long ago. Her hair was pulled tightly back in a ponytail, her eyes tired yet burning with a determination to survive that Dora knew she had lost years ago. Her clothes were tattered and at least one size too large for her as she had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows whilst tightly gripping onto a wand that Nymphadora was sure wasn't her own.

"Hi." Nymphadora breathed, unsure of what else to say.

"Did you bring them here?" Ginny asked "Death Eaters? Are they here?"

"They brought me here." Dora said, "Wait—I wasn't followed, I checked before I ducked into an alley, they're busy searching the houses right now."

"Then we need to leave." Ginny nodded. "Come on."

"I—I can't." Dora shook her head, choking back tears "I have my family to think about—they're back at the Manor . . . Is—Is Fleur and the baby . . . ?"

Ginny nodded "They're fine, warded in . . . Tonks . . . ?"

Dora couldn't help but smile slightly, she hadn't heard anyone call her Tonks in such a long time "Yeah?"

"Bill . . . What— . . . is he . . . ?"

"He's dead." Dora winced "I'm sorry."

"How?" Ginny exhaled deeply, as though the weight of not knowing what had happened to her eldest brother had been lifted from her shoulders.

"You don't want to know. He's dead, that's all you need to know." Dora shook her head, the younger girl seemingly understanding as she looked at the ground, a single tear falling from her eyes.

"Dora—" Ginny paused as her eyes darted behind her, freezing for a moment before she relaxed ever so slightly "Oh—Mrs Tonks—I thought . . . What are you doing here?"

Dora spun on the spot, looking to her mother with her eyes wide and begging. "Mum . . ."

"Dora, you know better—you heard what they said." Andromeda barely flinched as she whirled her wand at the young redhead, taking her by surprise as before she knew it she was bound and on the floor ". . . I'm sorry Miss Weasley."

"Mum! No!" Dora yelled. "You can't!"

"Nymphadora, I can. I have to." Andromeda sighed before she went to walk over to Ginny, the young girl squirming on the floor as she glared up at her, only to be stopped by her daughter pointing her wand at her.

Nymphadora had bright red hair nearly matching Ginny's, staring at her mother with shocked fury as she screamed at her "You can't! They will _kill her_."

"No, they won't," Andromeda said, keeping her wand trained on the girl on the floor. "They know how close she was to Potter; they think she's the head of the rest of the rebellion."

"That's stupid." Ginny scoffed.

Nymphadora couldn't help but laugh slightly "Death Eaters stupid."

"Last time I checked you were one of us, Nymphie. Or is that crayon on your arm?" Antonin Dolohov mused as he approached the small gathering, he stopped short as soon as he looked at the girl on the floor, not noticing as Nymphadora quickly lowered her wand "Well well well," Dolohov laughed "What do we have here?"

"Nymphadora found her." Andromeda spoke automatically, looking to her daughter "I came here and she was already bound."

"You're telling me _Nymphadora_ caught the bitch?" Dolohov rolled his eyes "Yeah, right."

"Well, she did." Andromeda snapped at him. "Are we taking her back or not?"

Dolohov hesitated for a moment before he nodded, going to walk over to the girl before Nymphadora stood in his way. He glared at her as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I've got her." Nymphadora said, raising her wand slightly "My prisoner, right?"

". . . Right." Dolohov scoffed "If you think anyone will believe that."

"Shut up," Nymphadora mumbled, walking over to Ginny. She leant down in front of her, their eyes meeting for a moment as Nymphadora wished she could talk to her alone. Though as it was she knew what she had to do. She took her arm and pulled her from the ground, walking her ahead of Dolohov and Andromeda. She didn't want to look at her mother at all. She had made this happen. She knew what Andromeda meant, she knew that she should have handed Ginny in to start with but Ginny was her friend, someone she had once considered as almost a younger sister. Her mother didn't have to go after her, to disturb her when she found her with her old friend, to tie her down like some pig ready for slaughter. She knew Andromeda's reasoning, in her mind, she had to start 'fulfilling her duty' as a Death Eater or face the consequences. But that didn't have to include capturing poor Ginny Weasley, did it?

"I'll raise the mark, shall I?" Andromeda's voice snapped Nymphadora back to reality, she hadn't realised they had reached the place they had originally arrived in.

"Fine." Dolohov rolled his eyes.

Nymphadora winced as she heard her mother hiss that horrible spell, watching the skull and snake rise into the air. She held her grip tighter on Ginny, determined not to let her go for as long as she could. She couldn't let anyone else touch her, she had to protect her somehow. The men would be rougher with her and although Dora could guess what was in store for the poor girl she wanted to keep her protected for as long as possible. After a sudden crack sounded and a shrill laugh that was all too familiar to her now she knew that any attempt at protecting her friend was futile.

"Nymphadora!" Bellatrix laughed, sauntering over to her as she grinned at her niece's captive like the cat that got the cream. "What _are_ you doing?"

Andromeda stepped forward, looking to her sister "She caught her—"

"I didn't ask you!" Bellatrix hissed "You do not expect me to believe that Nymphie would willingly capture this _child_ and bring her to us?"

"I'm not a child, you old hag," Ginny growled, glaring defiantly at the woman as Nymphadora brought her closer to herself wishing that she would stay quiet.

"Children should be seen and not heard, _girl_." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the girl, though a satisfied smirk still played on her features.

"I—" Nymphadora stopped herself for a moment, taking a breath before she looked at her Aunt. "I found her and brought her here . . ."

"You found her and brought her here?" Bella raised an eyebrow as Dora nodded. "I feel like I'm missing a crucial part of this story."

"Bella!" Rabastan called as he approached the group, missing the woman's twitch of annoyance "We have her, so we can go now. Correct? Present the little weasel to The Dark Lord?"

Nymphadora couldn't help but wince as she felt Ginny flinch against her at those words. It took every ounce of her being not to run with her, to apparate her away from it all, to at least hug her and tell her she was going to be okay—that she would protect her. Instead, she simply took comfort in the fact that at least Fleur and her baby were still safe and protected back there somewhere—Merlin she hoped Fleur had the sense to stay hidden with her baby.

"I'll apparate her to the manor, yeah?" Dora asked, her voice surprisingly calm as Bellatrix seemed to scrutinise every aspect of her being.

"Fine." Bellatrix eventually said. "I'm sure The Dark Lord has lots of plans for you, pet."

Nymphadora Lupin tried to resist the urge to vomit as she closed her eyes, holding tightly onto Ginny's arm as she disapparated back to Malfoy Manor. She didn't dare think of what plans Bellatrix was talking about, for now too upset and angry at the notion that poor Ginny Weasley had been dragged into the awful mess that had her existence had become.


	23. The Rift Between Us

**We have a Weasley to play with now! Yayyyyyy! xD Apologies for the long delay, and no excuses. Enjoy!**

 **Dora**

* * *

Andromeda walked behind her daughter, her face a blank mask. Neither Nymphadora nor the Weasley girl spoke as they hurried along, the rest of the Death Eaters behind them.

Rabastan walked at Andromeda's side, watching Nymphadora and her prisoner. "No one is fooled by your claims, Andy," he told her. "We all know that Nymphie is too gentle to ever turn on a friend."

She didn't look at him, knowing that it would all be a waste anyway if Dora couldn't hold herself together in front of the Dark Lord. As they entered the hall, she saw Dora lean closer to her young friend and breathe, "I'm sorry."

Nymphadora tightened her grip on the girl, knowing exactly how to half-drag her forward as others had done to her. She brought the redhead forward as the Dark Lord acknowledged her with amusement. "My Lord," said Nymphadora, making Andromeda wonder if everyone could hear how foreign the words sounded coming from her daughter.

Andromeda frowned as Dora shoved her friend to the floor, some of the other Death Eaters laughing. Bellatrix sidled up to Andromeda and mused, "She _can_ pretend, just like you...how do you do that to her, Andy?"

"This only happens when she's really angry and can't express it any other way," Andromeda muttered. "She'll return to normal as soon as we're back to the ward."

"Fix her," Bella pouted. "She's not as much fun this way."

"No one can fix how she is broken," Andromeda scowled darkly. She shook her head slightly at Bella's going to say something else.

"Bellatrix, if you're not too distracted by your sister..." the Dark Lord motioned her to the prisoner on the floor, the girl shivering from a Curse.

"She—she's no sister of mine," Bella said, sounding half confused, though she walked forward immediately. "Would you have me question the girl?"

"Bella," he chuckled. "Yes, I would have you deal with the Weasley."

Bellatrix pulled Ginny to her feet and dragged her from the room, giggling in anticipation. A few moments later, the rest of the Death Eaters were dismissed and Nymphadora stalked off without waiting.

Andromeda hurried after the younger woman, catching up to her in a less-crowded hallway. "Dora, wait!" she called out.

"Leave me alone," Dora snapped, her hair mousey brown. "Just go away."

"I am going to the same place you are," Andromeda replied, "and I want to talk to you."

"No," Dora snapped, her hair tinting red. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Nymphadora," the older witch sighed. "I am your mother—"

Dora's laugh shocked her, both of them stopping in the hall. "You are nothing like I can remember Andromeda Tonks to be," she said quietly, her hair now streaking white at the look on the witch's face. "I don't know who you are, but my mother would not act like you have." Nymphadora turned and ran without looking back.

* * *

Andromeda knocked on Narcissa's door hesitantly, admitted almost immediately, though she sighed when she found both Teddy and Elara in the room. "He dropped the children off," Narcissa muttered. "He knew you were about to return...he was going to wait for Dora..."

The brown-haired witch hissed in anger, turning away from Teddy's confused, innocent face. "I knew he was here. I felt it the instant I returned. It's Elara's birthday..."

"She's one!" Teddy grinned, looking at the little girl on his aunt's lap. He suddenly became very solemn and hurried to Andromeda, grasping the skirt of her dress as he looked up at her. "Is Mum okay?"

"No, Teddy," Andromeda sighed. "Elara's father hurts your mother. She's not okay."

Teddy's eyes widened. "He does?"

Narcissa's warning voice scolded, "Andromeda...now is not the time."

"She was crying," Teddy said softly, seeming to relive seeing his mother come back to the ward. "But...he wasn't there."

"Teddy," Andromeda murmured, picking the child up and holding him close, knowing how she must have hurt her own daughter and thinking of the hell she was now going through with Rodolphus. She was about to speak when they all heard a scream and an angry yell, both children jumping in shock.

Narcissa's face grew slightly paler as Andromeda looked toward the door, wondering if she should go help her daughter. Teddy whimpered, "Mum...he's hurting Mum."

There was another muffled scream and laughter before a door slammed, and Andromeda sat down next to Narcissa, the white-haired boy in her arms as Elara began to cry. "Ma," cried the black-haired child. "Mumma!" But none of them could do anything about it.

* * *

It was nearly three hours later when the two sisters felt Rodolphus finally leave the ward. Andromeda raised her head from the pillow, sitting up and clearing the tearstains from her face. Both children were sound asleep in the middle of the bed, Narcissa looking up to her sister from the other side. "Are you going to go to her?"

Andromeda closed her eyes tightly. "I can't."

Narcissa was confused. "But she needs you!"

"She doesn't want to talk to me," Andromeda said dully. "I...I turned in one of her friends earlier today. That's why she was upset when she came in earlier. That's why she fought Rodolphus so much. And I...I don't really want to see her either right now."

"Andromeda, you've got to," Narcissa said half pleadingly. "She needs someone, and I can't really—I've never had to deal with these kinds of situations. And you're her mother!"

"No." Andromeda turned away from her little sister. "She won't call me mother. I doubt she would even let me help her right now. I won't go."

"Andromeda?" Narcissa whispered in shock.

The brown-haired witch stopped just short of telling Narcissa to leave her alone, instead turning and making sure the children were all right. "Please, Cissa," Andromeda whispered. "She might let you. Please try for me. Please?"

Narcissa was silent for a long time before she got to her feet, hurrying to give her sister a firm hug before she left, going toward her niece's room. Andromeda sniffed slightly, swatting away more tears. It would be worth the pain of it all: she would see to that.

* * *

Ginny Weasley lay silently in a small cell in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor, trying to get used to the darkness and the awful smell of the place. She couldn't understand why she'd merely been locked in a cell when she was supposed to have been interrogated by Bellatrix. She held back a groan and pulled herself to sit against the wall of the cell. Voldemort's Curse hadn't seemed to have done too much damage to her, as she was able to move rather easily.

The nineteen-year-old witch sighed as she thought of how peaceful it had been for a few days before they had once again been discovered. She just hoped Fleur and her little girl would be all right all alone. It had probably been a terrifying moment for her sister-in-law, seeing her attacked and taken away. Ginny frowned.

Tonks wouldn't have led anyone to her on purpose, would she? Ginny shivered, remembering that she'd first thought the other witch was Bellatrix before Dora had called her "Mother." But Tonks' mother wasn't a Death Eater...was she? But she had to be: she'd sent the Dark Mark. Ginny shook her head at her own thoughts, remembering how horrified Dora had been at the older witch's actions. Truly, seeing Bellatrix and Andromeda together made Ginny wonder why Nymphadora would dare argue with either of them, though she was still completely confused as to why Mrs. Tonks would be a Death Eater.

The cell door clanged open and a bright light shone in, a voice commanding her to get up. "What are you doing here?" Ginny demanded of the brown-haired woman pointing a wand at her heart. "You're not Bellatrix."

"Bellatrix doesn't play fetch," Andromeda said with a cold smile. "She's not as well trained as I am."

"Does Dora know you're here?" Ginny asked.

"I do not report my actions to my daughter," Andromeda said, holding the girl's arm firmly as she jabbed her wand into her side. "And she has not spoken to me since this morning."

"I'm surprised," Ginny rolled her eyes. "She's usually so forgiving." She winced as the woman's grip on her arm tightened. "So are you taking me to Bellatrix?"

Andromeda did not answer, instead prodding the girl to walk faster. Ginny soon got her answer in the form of hysterical giggling as Andromeda pushed her through a doorway, the redhead staying on her feet this time as Andromeda shoved her away from herself.

Bellatrix regarded her victim with delight for a moment before waving a hand at Andromeda. "Go back to Nymphie; I'm sure she needs you."

Ginny couldn't help speaking up. "Nymphie won't speak to Mumma since this morning," she said. "I don't think she approves of the two of you being so alike."

"Andromeda is nothing compared to me," Bellatrix smirked, shooting a glare at Andromeda as the witch would not leave fast enough. "Though she may try to frighten you."

"The only thing frightening about her is how much she's changed since I saw her last," Ginny muttered, shaking her head. She shouldn't have looked down, for in the next second, Bellatrix's arm was wrapped around her, the witch's wand digging into her side as a Curse lit into her body.

Ginny couldn't recall any other Cruciatus Curse hurting as much as this one now did, the girl screeching in agony before she could even think of trying to fight it. Bellatrix smirked, her hair falling across the girl's face as Ginny writhed in her grasp helplessly. "Aw, poor little Ginny," Bella giggled. "Will you be the third Weasley to die for the Light?"

"Fourth," Ginny spat as she panted, her fists still clenched against the pain still shooting through her.

"Oh dear," Bellatrix pouted. "One less to play with. Who did I miss?"

"Surely not Mum," Ginny hissed, kicking at Bellatrix, who merely let the girl slide to the floor as she cackled with laughter. "And I'm sure you were there when Bill died. Perhaps Fred?"

"Ah," Bellatrix agreed thoughtfully. "Not one of the more interesting ones, though. Probably would have let Andromeda take care of him. After all, she handled Bill easily enough."

Ginny stared at the witch. "What?!"

Bellatrix giggled delightedly. "She killed him," she smirked. "Ignored him as he pleaded for mercy—"

The redhead looked up at Bellatrix uncertainly. "I don't believe you."

The Dark witch cackled with laughter. "Of course not." She stalked across the room to grab the girl by the hair, pulling her head back as she looked down at her. "I have questions for you that I don't think you want to answer," she pouted.

Ginny glared at her. "Like what?"

"What are the remaining Order safehouses?" the black-haired woman whispered to her victim.

"I don't know," Ginny snapped, yelling out as another curse surged through her body.

"Wrong answer," Bellatrix sighed, kneeling down beside the suffering young witch. "You can only hold out for so long, I know...weak, just like your brother. I was there for his questioning, little girl. He didn't last very long."

"But he betrayed no one," Ginny hissed between gritted teeth. "And neither will I." She winced at the look on the woman's face: this was not going to end well.

* * *

Nymphadora lay curled up in her bed in complete darkness. She was broken, an awful mess of bruises, abrasions, and blood. She knew that Narcissa had been sitting beside the bed for a long time, but after her initial reaction to the witch, Dora knew Narcissa was afraid to approach her again. She was in terrible pain, as Rodolphus' anger at her refusal to submit to him had resulted in her receiving so many blows and curses that she could barely move after he had left her.

The battered witch self-consciously tried to pull the sheet further over herself and discovered, to her horror, that it was shredded, probably from a wayward curse or even her struggling against Rodolphus. Pain shot through her and a weak gasp escaped her lips. She closed her eyes, trying not to wonder what Narcissa thought of her at the moment.

"What can I do?" Narcissa whispered. "Dora...tell me what to do. I don't want to hurt you more."

"W—water," croaked the younger witch. "Cissa..."

Narcissa hurried to get her niece a drink, concerned about how quiet the girl was, considering what she had just been through. "I'm right here," Narcissa said gently, approaching the bed with the cup. "Can you sit up a bit, Dora?"

She opened her eyes, hissing in pain as she sat up enough to be able to drink. Dora breathed her thanks and curled up again immediately afterwards, trying to still her pain. "No," she whispered to her aunt's question of whether she wanted healing. This Narcissa protested, and Nymphadora breathed, "He—he said I wasn't to accept healing or to heal myself until he allows it."

Narcissa frowned. "You must be able to eat, and you need to be cleaned up," she told Nymphadora. "You can deal with some bruises and the residual magic of the curses he did, but let me help you at least a little bit."

Nymphadora closed her eyes again. "Fine. But not too much. He'll notice anyway..."

The blonde witch steeled herself against any reaction she could have as she picked up Nymphadora's wand and began to clean and heal the girl slightly. After several minutes, she stepped back and pulled the repaired sheets over the girl before turning away from her.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Dora muttered. "You've probably never had to deal with this before. Well, I'm used to it."

"No, Dora," Narcissa said softly. "It's something you never get used to. Both my sisters have always told me that. It's...well, they went through something like this with our father. They protected me so that I didn't have to know what it was like, but I was always there for them. And I am here for you."

"Mother should be here," Dora spat venomously. "She should care what happens to me."

"She does," Narcissa sighed. "Andromeda didn't think you would want to see her, so she asked me to help you."

"She doesn't care!" Dora cried, sniffing back tears. "She ignored me and turned in one of my best friends! She told them that I caught her! And she was summoned again just a moment ago! I felt it!"

Narcissa bit her lip. "Then the children are alone."

Dora clenched her fist. "She wouldn't," she hissed. "They're toddlers, barely old enough to communicate! It isn't safe!"

Narcissa frowned thoughtfully. "She knows better," she agreed. "She probably put a Sleeping Ward on at least Elara. Teddy should be okay by himself for a little while. But Dora—" She hesitated a moment before asking, "Who was it that Andromeda found?"

"The Weasley girl," Dora whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek. "She's a prisoner now, just like me."

The blonde witch did not reply, knowing only too well the interrogation the new prisoner would be receiving, and hoping (for Dora's sake) that Andromeda was not the one to question the Weasley girl.

* * *

Andromeda returned to the ward, deciding to distract herself by giving Elara a bath before putting her to bed a little early. After all, the one year old had had quite a lot of excitement happen on her first birthday. The witch smiled at the little girl splashing in the bath, her hair bright pink as she played happily. She couldn't help remembering when Dora had been that small, her happy memories shadowed by the knowledge that her own daughter was never happy anymore.

Elara whined when Andromeda pulled her out of the bath, though she was soon content to cuddle up to her grandmum for a little while. "You're mostly a good child," Andromeda murmured to the girl, holding her close as she approached the children's room. "It's not going to be easy for any of us in the coming years...Dora doesn't know half the trouble that you're going to accidentally give her."

"Ma," Elara pouted, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Mum is sleeping," Andromeda told the child, hoping it was true. "Elara should sleep too."

"No," the little girl complained before with a huge yawn she snuggled against Andromeda's shoulder, slipping one arm around her neck. "Mum," she whimpered against the woman's dress.

"Mum will be all right," Andromeda whispered, cuddling the child gently. "She'll be fine...might see you tomorrow."

Elara continued to whimper for her mother until she finally fell asleep as Andromeda walked the floor with her. The woman placed the little girl on the bed, warding her in so that she couldn't fall out and that she wouldn't roll over on the child during the night. Within minutes, Andromeda was ready for bed, climbing in next to her granddaughter as she thought of what the next day might bring. It wasn't easy to get to sleep as she wondered whether she would become any more involved in the Weasley girl's stay at Malfoy Manor, or whether Nymphadora would even talk to her at all in the next few weeks. Andromeda closed her eyes, alone, both in the darkness of her room and of her mind.

* * *

The next morning, Andromeda woke to someone tapping at the door and called out to them to enter. Narcissa quietly looked in, saying quietly, "Breakfast is here. Teddy and I are going to eat together, and I already took Dora hers."

"Okay," Andromeda yawned. "Wha—what time is it?"

"Five thirty," Narcissa sighed. "You needn't wake Elara yet. Just get ready and come to breakfast."

"Couldn't I just put on a dressing gown and go back to bed after?" Andromeda pleaded.

"Andromeda," the younger witch said sternly, "you know better than to eat in your nightclothes."

A huff of laughter escaped Andromeda and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, sighing as she tugged her nightgown into place. "I'll be there in a minute or two," she promised her sister. "Go to Teddy." Narcissa nodded and left Andromeda to drag herself from the bed and force herself to put on a proper dress.

Twenty minutes later, Andromeda walked down the hall to the room they usually used as a dining room and joined her sister, Teddy, and Draco for the meal. "They shouldn't have come so early," she sighed as she sank down next to her sister. "I'm more tired now than when I woke."

"Not complaining, are you?" Draco muttered.

"Draco," Narcissa said softly, but he didn't look at her. She glanced at Andromeda. "Dora wouldn't eat with us. She was awake before I went to her this morning. I guess he came back last night and half fixed her, though she's still not the best." Narcissa sighed, shaking her head slightly. "She told me he said Ginny was tortured to death."

"No." Everyone turned to look at Draco in surprise. "She's alive," he said, his face turning slightly pink. "Because I'm the Malfoy heir, I still very faintly feel when someone new enters through the wards on the house. I knew when she arrived—Weasley magic is very distinct—and I would know when that magic returns to the Elementals."

"You know the exact moment everyone dies?" Andromeda said in shock.

Draco turned to watch Teddy playing with his food for a moment before he answered, "I knew that the werewolf had died before we even knew you didn't make it out."

Andromeda was silent, looking down at her plate. Narcissa was also quite, presumably thinking of her late husband, and Andromeda couldn't bear how awkward it was. She was very thankful when Teddy reached out and tapped Narcissa's arm. "May I have more?" the boy asked.

Narcissa gave the child a little more food, shaking her head slightly as he immediately began to eat again. "It's been four years," she whispered. "Since the battle."

"It has..." Andromeda shivered slightly. "I can only remember Remus bringing Dora home, unable to walk. Bella had wanted to kill her that day."

"I can only remember seeing her kill my husband," Narcissa said with venom, her gaze snapping up to her sister. "Don't be like that. I know what Nymphadora sees in you, and is afraid of; don't lose yourself to the Dark, sister."

"I'll do my best," Andromeda whispered. "I promise, Cissa."

The blonde witch got up from the table and left the room, an awkward silence filling the space. It wasn't long until Draco had gone back to his room, and Andromeda finally finished her meal and told Teddy to come with her back to her room. The boy followed her for a moment, but at the sound of his mother's voice, he turned and went to the woman calling him from her own doorway.

Andromeda watched as Nymphadora embraced her son tightly, then shut the door on them without another word. She walked back to her room alone, kicking off her shoes and pulling her corset off before curling up next to Elara once again. She hoped Dora was in a decent enough state of mind to deal with Teddy's questions, because she doubted Dora's ability to cope with anything these days.


	24. Weasley

**So I am so sorry we haven't updated in a while. We actually have nearly 20 more chapters written, we are just utterly shit at uploading them and life gets in the way of remembering to do these things sometimes. Though we're looking to change that, promise.**

 **Anyway, please read, enjoy and please do leave a review if you have a moment.**

 **Bella**

* * *

Bellatrix left her bedroom that morning determined to break Ginny Weasley. It had been a full week since Ginny had entered her dungeons and still she could not get a single piece of information from her. She was determined to break the girl, to get her to mutter even a single sentence that could help her lord, though it was a task that was proving difficult. The grip on her wand tightened as she heard someone walk up behind her, getting ready to tell them to leave her alone when she felt a familiar hand on her hip.

"Morning, Ma Belle." Rodolphus purred, smirking as Bellatrix predictably rolled her eyes at him. "I thought you were spending the day with Delphi?"

"She's with her father." Bellatrix snapped, stopping to look at her husband. "I'm surprised you're not with your brat right now, that's a 24 hour obsession of yours."

"Very funny." Rodolphus said before gesturing to the dungeon doors with a playful grin "I thought I'd come help you instead, like old times."

"You _ruin_ my toys," Bellatrix growled.

"I have no interest in ginger blood traitors, Bellatrix."

"No?" Bella raised an eyebrow as she spoke sarcastically "You just like _half-blood freaks_?"

Rodolphus sighed, reaching out and brushing a stray strand of hair behind his wife's ear "Come on, Bella." He leaned closer to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead "I only care about you, I only really want _you_." Rodolphus sighed as Bellatrix let him wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he gently kissed her lips for a moment. "We've had this conversation . . . We both see the benefits . . . But for now, I just want to help you. Let me?" a mischievous glint appeared in Rod's eyes Let me help you torture her to the point of near insanity, to make her scream until she begs you to stop." The man smirked as he could feel the anticipation radiating off of his wife as he leant closely to her ear, whispering softly. "Let's paint the walls with her blood, Ma Belle."

"Mmm . . ." Bella murmured, reaching up to wrap her arms around her husband's shoulders "I have tried, Roddy," She pouted "She won't listen to me. She screams but she won't talk. She won't listen to my threats."

"Maybe we should try together." Rodolphus suggested, kissing his wife for a few moments before pulling away with a cold smirk "Then if that doesn't work . . . we show her what happens to people who don't do what they're told. I'm sure Nymphie could teach her a few things."

"Ha!" Bellatrix barked "Nymphadora? She's—"

"A shadow of the woman that Ginny Weasley once knew." Rodolphus said, laughing as he could see the grin of anticipation of what was to come spreading across his wife's features.

"Go get Nymphie." Bellatrix giggled, reaching to kiss her husband firmly for a moment before darting through the dungeon door.

Ginny Weasley barely looked up from her place in the corner of the dungeon. She was barely recognisable from when she first arrived at the Manor. Her vivid red hair was matted and unkempt from the amount of times she'd been pulled up or across the dirty floor of the dungeon, her robes covered in the dirt mixed with her own blood from various cuts and bruises that now littered her body. Though her bright brown eyes were still lit with defiance, anger and determination as she watched the dark witch slowly descend the stairs towards her.

"Oh, Weasel." Bella giggled. "You certainly look like you've seen better days."

Ginny barely moved, truth be told she was sure she had broken a rib or two and was struggling to breathe let alone talk.

"Not in a talkative mood today, hmm?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl as she thoughtfully pointed her wand at her "Never mind, you do know how to stop it, girl . . . _Crucio_."

Ginny Weasley instantly gritted her teeth, digging her nails deep into the palm of her hands as she tried not to give the woman before her the satisfaction of her screams. It was a plight that did not last anywhere near as long as she would have hoped though, for soon the sounds of her pain echoed the blood stained dungeon.

"Bellatrix." Rodolphus called out from the top of the stairs, pushing Nymphadora a few paces ahead of him, something that automatically made Bellatrix stop in her attempts to torture the shivering girl on the floor further.

"Managed to get her here then." Bellatrix smirked.

"I am more than capable of coming here myself," Dora said, her eyes settling on Ginny as she breathed "What have you done to her?"

Bellatrix giggled, turning back to her prey "What haven't I done to her?" the woman walked over to her victim, leaning down and grabbing her hair to force her to look up into her own dark eyes "You just won't listen, will you Weasel?"

"Stupid girl." Rodolphus sighed, pushing Nymphadora closer as he walked over to his wife.

"Y—You told me she was dead already." Dora looked to her Aunt, a strange mixture of fear, anger and relief on her pale features.

"I tell you a lot of things Nymphie." Bella sighed, brushing the girls comment away as if she was talking about the weather "I told you the last Weasel was dead when he wasn't—well, not until your mother got to him."

" _Weasley_." Dora narrowed her eyes at the woman, her hair tinging ever so slightly red at the roots. "His name is Bill Weasley."

" _Was_." Rodolphus corrected, smirking as Nymphadora glared at him. "Maybe you could get Miss Weasley to talk, hmm Nymphie?"

Dora remained silent, looking to her friend on the floor. She didn't realise as Bellatrix rolled her eyes and motioned for her husband to go over to her, not until she was suddenly thrown against the wall with one of his rough hands grasped around her neck, the other deceivingly gently laid on her hip.

"Come on Nymphie." Rodolphus whispered in the girl's ear, just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. She couldn't help but squirm under him, her eyes screwing shut. "Be a good girl and get your friend to talk. You know you don't want to anger me—nor Bella."

"Get. Off. Me." Dora spat, barely surprised as the hand around her neck lifted to slap her hard and fast around the face. She instantly knew that there would be another bruise for her to heal. She was soon whirled around the man to face the girl on the floor, Rod's arm hooked uncomfortably tightly around her waist as he pressed her into him.

"Come on, Nymphadora." Bellatrix sighed "You know better than this, no? . . . Fine." Bellatrix yawned, pointing her wand at the witch on the floor again. " _Crucio_."

Nymphadora couldn't help but struggle against the man's arms, desperate to get to her friend as he pulled her closer to himself, resting his head on her shoulder despite her protests. Ginny's screams were unbearable, piercing the room as Bellatrix grinned in great satisfaction.

"Stop it!" Dora cried. "Stop it now!"

"What?" Bellatrix released the spell, looking to her niece before she stormed over to her "It's your fault she's here Nymphie, is it not?" She smirked knowingly "No, you and your mother don't foul me . . . Though, you could have stopped her, couldn't you? You are after all a trained Auror, Order Member, Death Eater—though I _try_ to train you—"

"You call that _training_!?"

" _Crucio_!" Bellatrix hissed, watching the girl squirm against her husband in pain as she dug her wand into her gut "Insolent! My _point_ is that I am sure you could have overtaken your mother, who has been playing housewife then glorified baby sitter for more than three decades! Or are you simply that pathetic now? Unable to stop even your own friend being brought here? — _Or—_ Are you finally starting to listen, Nymphie? Are you finally starting to _do as you're told_?"

Nymphadora gasped as the curse was finally lifted, unable to help herself in collapsing against Rodolphus as he pulled her to her feet again with his usual cold chuckle making her sick to her stomach. She feebly tried to pull away to no avail. "Sh—She can't." Dora panted, wincing at the residual pain of Bella's curse.

"She can't?" Bella raised an eyebrow "What do you mean, she _can't_?"

"She's half dead for starters." Nymphadora said, trying to pull away from Rodolphus for a moment before she gave up. "She'll be dead before she can tell you anything."

Bellatrix frowned, turning her head slightly to look at the heap of the girl on the floor. She giggled, unable to help but agree that she had let herself run a little too freely with the torture of the Weasley girl. "And?"

" _And_ ," Nymphadora huffed "the O—Order used fidelius charms for most houses. If she's not the secret keeper for locations she can't tell you."

"Is that so?" Bellatrix spoke sarcastically.

"Yes!" Dora hissed back "She's the last person they would use as a secret keeper!"

"But if someone has been told a location and then the secret keeper dies, they all become secret keepers, don't they Nymphie?" Rodolphus purred in her ear, causing her to shiver again.

"Yes," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"That's how you sullied Grimmauld Place, isn't it?" Bellatrix hissed, digging her wand into the woman's neck "Who's to say little Weasley here doesn't know of any others? Who's to say Bill wasn't a secret keeper?"

Nymphadora flinched, unable to deny that Bellatrix's logic was sound for once. "Sh—She'll still be useless to you dead."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the girl for a few moments before she motioned for Rodolphus to let go of her. "Heal her then, Nymphadora. I need her moved anyway and she can't very well be moved in that state—don't worry," Bella added as she looked to the injured girl "I'll soon have you back for playtime."

Dora hesitated for a moment before she rushed over to the girl, wincing as Ginny flinched in pain at the slightest touch, yelling out as she quickly fixed her broken ribs. "Shh," Dora murmured "it's okay, I'm sorry." Dora bit her lip as she tried to concentrate, healing on physical wounds and marks though struggling to lift the dark curses from the girl with much ease. Barely five minutes had passed when she felt Rodolphus heave her to her feet again.

"You said I could heal her!" Dora protested.

"You can finish later." Bella rolled her eyes before smirking cruelly, Rodolphus soon let go of Nymphadora to lean down and pull Ginny Weasley to her feet despite her gasps of pain. "Little Weaselbee will be joining you in the prisoner's ward."

"W—What?" Dora stuttered.

"You heard me." Bellatrix sighed before looking to her husband "I told The Dark Lord I would meet him and Delphini, you can handle these two, can't you?"

Rodolphus nodded "Will you be gone long?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, looking to Nymphadora for a split second before she turned and nodded, walking ahead up the dungeon stairs "Don't wait up." And with that, she was gone.

"Come on, you two." Rodolphus growled, motioning for Dora to go ahead of him as he pulled Ginny up the stairs, clearly the girl had decided that staying silent right now was the better option.

The trio barely talked on their way up to the prisoner's wing, Rodolphus pulled poor Ginny along as Nymphadora managed to fall to his other side so she could at least keep an eye on the girl. Her stomach lurched at the thought of his hand on the girl, stopping herself from pulling him away on instinct. It wasn't until Rodolphus dragged Ginny through the wards to the wing that anyone spoke.

" _Weasley_?" Draco Malfoy stopped in the corridor, disgust on his features that Nymphadora rarely saw nowadays "Haven't you got your own hovel to go hide in?"

"You can talk, Malfoy!" Ginny yelled on instinct, anger suddenly bursting out of her on the target she knew couldn't hurt her "Your head being permanently stuck up your ass at school never got you anywhere, did it!?"

Nymphadora could do nothing but stare in shock as Rodolphus surged a curse through the girl to shut her up, though the commotion had already left the rest of the wing to come out to see what was going on. Narcissa walked over to her son, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from retaliating, Andromeda opened her bedroom door, though she stayed still in the doorway as she tried to prevent little Teddy Lupin from running out to see, holding Elara in her arms protectively.

"Mumma?" Elara asked with a trembling lip, unsure of the girl writhing on the floor. Dora tried to walk over to Andromeda to take the children, though was quickly stopped as Ginny was thrown to the floor and Rodolphus stormed ahead of her. He took the little girl in his arms.

"Take the girl into one of the spare rooms, Nymphadora." Rodolphus said, not looking at her as he took their daughter in his arms and walked to her room. "I'll meet you in your room when you're done trying to help her."

Dora swallowed hard before she walked over to Ginny, gently helping her off the floor and wrapping her arm around her shoulders to support her. She glared as Andromeda shooed Teddy back into her room and came towards her daughter.

"I don't need your help." Dora hissed, helping Ginny to one of the empty rooms near her own (at least this way she could keep a better eye on her—not that that would do her any good).

"You do." Andromeda said, following them into the room, drawing her wand as she laid Ginny on the bed. "Let me help, Dora. Please . . . I'll heal her and then I'll go, okay?"

Dora narrowed her eyes at the witch, she had still barely spoken to her since they had brought Ginny back. She nodded stiffly, letting Andromeda lean over and try to undo some of Bellatrix's darker curses currently coursing through poor Ginny Weasley's body.

"I'm fine." Ginny growled, though gasped in pain as at least one curse was lifted.

"You're not fine . . ." Dora sighed, sitting on the other side of the girl's bed as she refused to look at her mother "Did you tell them anything?"

"No." Ginny shook her head, glancing cautiously at Andromeda for a moment before she shut her eyes.

"Get out." Dora barely looked at her mother. "She's good enough for now, I can heal her."

"Dora, I'm not going to hurt her, I want to help."

"Ha! You help? Fat chance." Dora narrowed her eyes "I don't like what you think is 'helping', so get out now."

Andromeda took one glance at her daughter before she sighed "I'll go get Teddy his lunch."

Dora watched Andromeda leave, waiting for her to shut the door before she relaxed slightly, truth be told she didn't even like the idea of Andromeda around her son right now but she knew she had no choice. The woman shook her head before she accio'd an old pain killing potion, it was one she had kept just in case from after Elara was born though she knew the least she could do was give this to the girl laid on the bed before her.

"A—Are you okay?" Dora asked, shaking her head even as she asked it, handing the potion bottle to Ginny. "Stupid question, drink this." Ginny eyed the bottle suspiciously "Ginny, I swear it's just pain killing potion."

Ginny hesitated for a moment before she took the bottle, taking a swig and instantly groaning in relief. She placed the bottle on the side, staring at her hands in her lap for a moment before she looked to Nymphadora "Why did you let them take me here?"

"I didn't!" Dora automatically protested, biting her lip and soundproofing the room before she went on "Ginny, you have to believe me, I didn't lead them to you on purpose. I—I've just been going insane a—and I had to talk to you—to anyone—I suppose a part of me still thought I could figure a way to get us out b—but I can't. I can't take my children from here. T—They killed Remus when we tried when we got here nearly four years ago a—and there's no way I could take Elara—" Dora burst in to tears, unable to help herself "I—I'm sorry Ginny, I don't want you here. I—I'll do all I can to get you out, I swear."

"Tonks . . ." Ginny hesitated for a moment before she reached out and hugged the woman she had once considered like an older sister to her, letting her cry for a few minutes before Nymphadora seemed to almost calm herself, pulling away and apologising. "I—It's okay . . . It was your mother's fault. Not yours."

"She thinks just because they forced me to take this bloody mark I need to act like one of _them_." Dora spat, wiping tears away.

"Tonks . . ." Ginny couldn't help herself as she looked curiously at the girl, "I—Remus . . . I'm sorry, they said he was dead but . . . we didn't want to believe it . . . but—sorry, but that little girl called you mum . . . Remus died four years ago."

Dora had to stop herself falling into renewed tears "That's my daughter . . . Elara Lestrange." She winced as Ginny couldn't help but let out an audible gasp, her eyes widening "I didn't want to, of course . . . He made me keep her—but I do love her, just as much as Teddy—b-but— . . . This place, Ginny—I won't let _anyone_ hurt you like that, you understand?"

Ginny nodded slightly, though still gobsmacked by the revelation "Tonks . . . I'm sorry . . . I—. . . I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Dora shook her head. "Just promise me you'll stay away from the male Death Eaters as much as you can—that you'll yell for me if you need me. I don't care if they hurt me, I won't let _anyone_ near you if I can help it. But they shouldn't . . . Bellatrix went mad when she found out Rodolphus was . . . not because he was hurting me—because he was 'cheating' on her in her eyes I suppose—though from what Narcissa and Mum have told me there may be other reasons. They're—They're all banned from doing that of their own accord now . . . Bella doesn't like her ' _toys'_ being interfered with."

"But Rodolphus said . . ."

"She doesn't care about him." Dora couldn't help but scoff as she smiled sadly at the girl, long lost in her defeat of the subject "Though he won't touch you, won't touch anyone but me . . . I cause too much trouble for her as it is, apparently." She shrugged, absent mindedly running her wand down Ginny's side to relieve the residual pain of the last Cruciatus she had suffered. "I—"

"Nymphie!" Rodolphus' voice called out from the corridor, causing Dora to shudder.

"I—I need to go." Dora said hurriedly, leaning down and hugging Ginny gently before she backed away from her, stilling her protests "I'll be fine." She forced a smile. "I—I'll be back when I can, okay?"

"Okay . . ." Ginny hesitantly replied, watching her friend force a smile at her before she left her to herself. She tried to ignore the muffled growl of Rodolphus Lestrange through the wall, followed by a slamming of what he assumed to be Nymphadora's room. She shut her eyes, determined to find a way to help both herself and her friend, though for now, the events of the past week caught up with her as she was pulled under into a deep sleep.


	25. Willing To Risk It?

**Oh dear, what shenanigans are we getting up to this time, hmm? If only the prisoners would behave xD But where's the fun in that?**

 **Dora**

 **(who should be known as Andromeda but isn't because she didn't figure out soon enough that she's more like Andromeda than she is sweet little Nymphie)**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sighed as her son left her room, going back to his own quarters. She had just learned exactly what the young man thought of what was happening around him. She knew that it couldn't be easy for the son of her husband to be locked away with those he had always been taught were filth.

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before she began to brush out her long greyish blonde hair. The war had hurt both her and Draco, but she seemed to have adapted much easier. Narcissa winced as she remembered Draco's sullen words to her: "Anyone but a _Weasley_."

The witch just buried her face in her hands. She knew that out of anyone in the world, it was the most difficult to have a Weasley realise the lowly, awful state of the Malfoy family. Narcissa knew what Draco was going through, for she had had those moments many times as the Lady of the Manor, and even reuniting with Andromeda in her own dungeons. It truly was embarrassing.

Narcissa was sure that Draco had only accepted Dora, Remus, and Andromeda so easily because she had been in such bad shape at the time that he was willing for anyone to heal her. She remembered her own embarrassment at Andromeda's offer to help her and remembered her sister yelling at her for her stubbornness.

The woman looked up with a little laugh, swatting away her few tears. Draco wasn't all his father's son, after all. She just hoped that he could take her advice and make the most of it.

* * *

Dora and Ginny sat curled into each other on Ginny's bed, both girls silent. They had finally had a long talk together, and Ginny knew far more about each of the Lestranges than she had ever wanted to know. She was beginning to realise that Dora had meant it when she said she was going insane. Dora was unfiltered, and not in an amusing way.

"So is it just your family and the Malfoys that are here?" Ginny asked Dora after a moment.

"Yes," Dora muttered, scowling as she thought of Andromeda.

"We heard that Lucius is dead," Ginny said softly. "What happened?"

"His usefulness was complete," Dora said dully.

Ginny squeezed her friend gently and waited until Dora finally continued to explain. "Because Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord about Harry being dead, he decided that one of the Malfoys was to die. He told Bella to choose, and Bellatrix murdered Lucius right in the middle of the Great Hall. Then Narcissa was severely tortured, and she and Draco were sent to the dungeons, where we found Narcissa to be in terrible condition when we were brought here a couple weeks later."

"She risked and lost everything," Ginny murmured with a small sigh.

"She wanted to save her family, but she lost her husband," Dora whispered. "The same thing happened to me...Remus wanted us to be free...Teddy was just a baby. He doesn't remember his real father, and he's already confused about Rodolphus and Elara. It's just awful, Ginny. You can't stay here. We've got to figure something out."

Ginny was about to reply when there was a knock on the door and the two glanced at each other before Ginny called, "Come in!"

Both witches sat up in surprise when the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy in the doorway, the boy walking into the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. Ginny didn't know what to say, and Draco seemed to be at a loss for words now that he was faced with two witches with whom he never knew how to deal. Dora finally asked, "What is it, Draco?"

"I would like to speak to Ginevra alone," he said, looking up at the red-haired witch, his face a blank mask.

"You can't just walk in here and kick me out," Dora scowled at the young man.

"He asked politely," Ginny pointed out, hugging Tonks firmly before she let her go. "Go check on the children, and whatever, and then come back if you want to. I'm sure it shouldn't take too long. What could we have to say to each other, anyway?"

Tonks looked between the two for a moment, then huffed in annoyance. "Fine," she said. "Behave, because I won't pick up the pieces."

Draco nodded and didn't speak until his cousin was gone. He then looked up at the red-haired teen and said, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Ginny almost laughed in disbelief, but the young man wasn't finished, stepping forward, his eyes shadowed. "I know that we really do have nothing to say, but...you are not safe here. You must leave."

"And how do you suggest I go about that?" Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Going to lead me out on your arm, Malfoy?"

"Ha!" Draco scoffed. "Sneaking out has been tried before and resulted in the death of the werewolf. It can't be done the same way. I do know of another way...though it will be just as dangerous and may result in a small skirmish breaking out here in the Ward..."

"Are you rambling?" Ginny grinned. "Stop that and tell me what you mean."

Draco looked around the room, cursing softly as he quickly threw a Silencing Ward over the room. "I know the wards because I'm supposed to inherit this house," he said quickly as if he didn't want to talk about it, approaching the girl sitting on the bed. "You can't get through the wards on this wing unless you have the Mark. But those that have the Mark can't take anyone through the ward unless they are specifically Summoned and cleared for such things...it gets very complicated."

Ginny looked directly into the young man's eyes. "But there is another way?"

"Yes," Draco answered. "Are you willing to risk everything, though?"

"I have nothing to lose," Ginny answered, and he nodded once.

"I need to make sure of the details before I can tell you anything. You can ask Dora to help: we'll need every bit of help we can get, and she'll be incriminated anyway," Draco muttered. "She gets blamed for everything, you see."

"Naturally," Ginny agreed. "Thank you." Draco turned and left the room immediately, his ward disintegrating behind him. She shook her head in wonder at the young man and tried to think of what she would tell Dora when she came back.

* * *

Andromeda sat at the table with the rest of her family, a very awkward silence only punctuated by a few words from Teddy or Elara. Ginny wasn't there yet, as usual: the girl seemed to like to be late to every single meal. Andromeda shook her head slightly, seeing her daughter glare at her through her black fringe. She didn't say anything, wishing that Nymphadora could only see that she'd been trying to help her. Nothing would help the girl, it seemed.

She saw the girl's refusal to talk to her, and even Dora's reluctance to trust her with the children. Andromeda scowled down at her plate: it wasn't as if she would hurt her own grandchildren. She could not understand why Nymphadora was so paranoid about her, and it was beginning to make her angry as well.

Andromeda got to her feet and was about to walk out when she felt someone enter the wards. Draco shook his head when they looked at him, none of them recognising the magic. Andromeda turned and left the room, walking down to the entrance of the Prisoners' Ward.

It was with great shock that Andromeda found a small child standing just inside the ward, looking around curiously. "Delphi," she murmured, wondering what could possibly have brought the heir of the Dark Lord down to their quarters. "What are you doing here, child?"

The child looked up at her, a look of shock and guilt on her face before she frowned in confusion. "Mother?"

"No, Delphi," Andromeda sighed. "I'm Andromeda. You're not supposed to be here, are you?"

"Your hair," Delphi frowned, walking forward as she stared at the woman. "You're one of those, like Nymphie."

Andromeda held back a laugh at the sound of Delphi saying her daughter's derogatory nickname. "Yes, though perhaps it is Dora that has powers like me. Why have you come here, Delphi?" She reached up and pulled a lock of hair before her eyes, sighing as she realised her hair must have turned black while she was at the table. She morphed it back to her natural brown, raising an eyebrow at the young girl.

Delphi looked up into Andromeda's face. "I want to see Elara."

Alarm shot through Andromeda, the witch suddenly worried about whether Delphi would even tell her the truth about why she was there. The girl could have been sent by her mother to hurt Elara, or even Nymphadora!

Andromeda jumped in shock, feeling the little girl's hand grasp her wrist. "Mother and Rodolphus are always fighting about her and me," Delphi said, "but I've never seen her. Mother won't allow me to see Elara if Rodolphus is there...she hates him."

"I can't let you be here without your mother's permission, Delphi," Andromeda sighed. "She would be furious if she knew—"

"She won't know," hissed the little girl. "If you do as I say!" Andromeda merely smiled at the child until Delphi slid her small hand up the woman's arm to her Dark Mark. "I can hurt you," Delphi whispered, a grin breaking over her face before she giggled with glee.

"Delphini—" Andromeda growled before hissing in pain and gritting her teeth so she wouldn't cry out. "Stop," she breathed. "I—I'll let you meet Elara."

"Come on," Delphi said with a slight pout. "Mother said she'd only be gone a few minutes."

Andromeda held back a wince at the thought of running on a Bellatrix time clock. "Let me tell Dora you want to see Elara, all right?" she said quietly. "Dora is very protective of her daughter."

Delphi stared at Andromeda. "Elara is Dora's?" she said in shock.

"Yes," Andromeda sighed. "Whose did you think she was?"

Delphi just shook her head as they walked back to the dining room. The moment the two stepped inside, Narcissa's eyes widened and she said, "Delphini!"

The child glared at her for a moment before she looked up at Andromeda sharply. The brown-haired woman looked at Nymphadora for a moment before saying, "Delphi would like to meet Elara. She's heard a lot of talk about her, apparently, but Bella wouldn't let her anywhere near the girl."

The youngest child in the room looked up at the sound of her name, pointing at Delphi and saying a few curious syllables. Dora pulled Elara onto her lap protectively, her hair turning white at the roots as she stared between her own mother and Delphi. Elara yelled in protest, her hair shooting red, and Teddy said, "Mum, she doesn't want to be held."

Dora didn't seem to hear him, though Delphi looked at the little boy, who was immediately in awe of the girl. "Who are you?" Teddy asked her.

"I am Delphini Riddle, the heir of the Dark Lord," she said scornfully. "Who are you?"

"I'm Teddy," the boy answered, and Narcissa shushed him gently, one hand on his shoulder as she placed the other on Dora's shoulder reassuringly.

"This is Elara," Andromeda said, motioning Delphi to the child on Dora's lap.

Delphi stepped up to Elara, ignoring the child's mother as she reached out and touched the baby's arm. Elara ceased her struggles against her mother and looked at Delphi curiously. "She's just a normal baby," Delphi rolled her eyes. "No need for such a fuss over her."

Dora didn't say anything as Delphi turned and walked to the doorway, motioning Andromeda to follow her. The brown-haired witch did not miss the tears trickling down Dora's face as she walked out of the room with Delphi.

"Come with me," the child said to Andromeda, reaching up and taking her hand.

"Must I?" sighed the older witch. "You know Bellatrix will blame me for your being here if I go."

Delphi smirked. "Mum told me you can take care of yourself. Is that not true?"

Andromeda couldn't help but laugh at the child's statement. "Fine," she said, taking a deep breath before leaving the ward. If Bellatrix was to be angry with her, so be it.

The brown-haired woman held back a groan as they turned the corner to the corridor where Delphi said her room was. Bellatrix was striding down the hall, her wand out, looking both fearful and furious. Andromeda was about to speak when Delphi rushed forward, calling out, "I'm here, Mother" and throwing herself into the woman's arms.

"Where have you been?" Bellatrix breathed, burying her face in her daughter's hair in an attempt to hide the panic clearly etched across her face. "What if you'd been hurt? Delphi, your father—"

"I'm fine, Mum," Delphi promised, reaching up toward her mother, who immediately embraced her tightly. She was going to say something more when her mother spotted Andromeda.

"What were you doing with her?" she hissed in fury, straightening up as her grip tightening on her wand. "You may have proven yourself in some areas, but you do not have clearance to care for my daughter!"

Delphi wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and whispered something in her ear before leaning her head against Bella's own. The black-haired witch started in shock and stared at her sister. "She went to see—Nymphie's brat? And you let her?"

Andromeda gave a small smile. "She can be very persuasive, Bella. She is very much your daughter."

"Nymphie was okay with that?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at Andromeda, ignoring her words.

"Of course not," Andromeda rolled her eyes. "She doesn't trust anyone, and she—she hates me right now. In fact, I wish had something to do other than avoid her all the time. The ward is too small for the two of us."

"Nymphie cried just because I was there," Delphi frowned. "She's not very strong."

Bellatrix laughed. "No, darling, Rodolphus has broken her."

Delphi nodded after a moment, even though Andromeda was sure she did not understand what her mother meant. "Mum, Andromeda is like Nymphie."

The confused look of amusement on Bellatrix's face made Andromeda laugh outright. "Not like that," she said, reaching up to tug on a lock of her hair. "Like this." She shifted her hair to a dark purple. "I accidentally morphed today and Delphi pointed it out. I hadn't noticed."

Bellatrix eyed her sister suspiciously. "You never morph accidentally, Andromeda. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm locked up with Nymphadora, watching her go insane because I can't get through to her because of what has happened to her," Andromeda snapped, glaring at the woman before she looked away. "I'd rather be _anywhere_ , do _anything_ rather than that. Isn't there something I could help with instead of going back there so soon?"

"Ha!" Bellatrix smirked. "Don't like keeping poor Nymphie company?"

"She has Ginny," Andromeda muttered. "She doesn't need, nor want my company."

"Aw, is Andy lonely?" Bella pouted, walking toward her, but Andromeda didn't move, the two witches standing face to face. "I could find you some company..."

"I don't want that," Andromeda said almost in a whisper. "I need to be busy. I don't want to think about things. I just want to do my duty...don't you understand?"

Bellatrix watched the younger woman's face for a few moments. "I thought that when I left Cissa to be tortured for her folly after the battle." Andromeda looked down, shock running through her as her older sister's hand touched hers. "I saved her life...not that it helped anything. I killed her husband..."

Andromeda couldn't speak, her emotions too strong for her to trust her voice, but almost as soon as Bella had reached out to her, she drew back. "I will have something for you to do tomorrow," Bellatrix shrugged. "Misery owns today, though. Unless you want to sit with Delphi for the next four hours. I'm going out and I can't leave her with the elf anymore, the stupid, incompetent things."

"Of course," Andromeda said with a small smile. "Mother couldn't trust you to a house elf by the time you were three. I'm not surprised Delphi is the same way."

"And I don't want to drag Narcissa away from Draco right now," Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "He's probably hysterical that there's a Weasley in his house."

"He wasn't happy," Andromeda laughed, following Bellatrix at her command. She could not believe her good fortune as she sat down across from Delphi and her mother, listening to her instructions for what Delphi was to do while Bella was gone. It was going to be a much better evening than she could have hoped for.

* * *

Narcissa was waiting for her sister when she returned hours later, sitting on the woman's bed. The moment Andromeda walked into the ward, Narcissa hurried out to meet her, a look of concern on her face. "Are you all right?" she asked. "You were gone for a long time if it was merely to take Delphi back to her mother."

Andromeda smiled slightly, leading the way to her sister's room and sitting down on the bed for a moment as she loosened her corset and sighed in relief. "Bella had me stay with the girl for a few hours since I was already there," she explained. "And also, I may have told Bellatrix that Dora hates me and we aren't speaking to each other at the moment. I might not be around here very much in the next few days, as I have asked to be kept busy and away from Nymphadora."

"Is that wise?" Narcissa asked softly, sitting down by the witch. "Dromeda, she's your daughter..."

"I can't help her," Andromeda whispered. "She won't accept the truth, she won't listen to me—I can't stand to be around her like that. That is not the girl I raised as my daughter."

"You can't give up on her," Narcissa said worriedly. "She needs you, even though she doesn't want to admit it."

Andromeda closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's been _four_ _years_ , Cissa—four years of trying to encourage Dora and make it easier for her to be here. I don't know why I ever thought I could help her adjust. All I've done is highlight our differences, and how she can never measure up."

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her sister tightly, letting Andromeda lean her head on her shoulder. "Dromeda," she whispered pleadingly, "I know it hurts to feel as if you're losing your daughter, but that's no excuse to throw yourself mindlessly into the Dark. You're stronger than that: don't be like Bella."

"I—" Andromeda began, but Narcissa squeezed her and interrupted.

"Because you feel you can't speak to Dora, I've been trying to help her," Narcissa murmured, "but I can't save her and you, Andromeda. You've always been strong: please don't become someone I hardly know. We've barely been reunited and...I can't bear the thought of losing you again."

"I can't save her," Andromeda said angrily. "She thinks I'm a Dark witch, and that I don't care anymore. I do care!" Andromeda sniffed, trying to keep back her emotion as she whispered, "I'm not trying to become Bella: I wouldn't ever want to live like that. I don't aspire to be the Dark Lord's most favourite, but I want to do my duty, do it well, and survive! Dora can't understand that!"

"Because she doesn't think like you do about these things," Narcissa said, rubbing the older witch's back gently. "She's only half of you, Andromeda, and half your gentle husband."

Andromeda looked down at the floor, her tears drying immediately as she thought of her daughter's father. "She's not all kind and perfect like that," Andromeda muttered. "It's because we raised her too gently that she refuses to act in accordance with her situation now. If I had taught her differently—"

Narcissa sighed, leaning her head against her sister's. "She has your defiance, that much is certain," she told Andromeda. "The Black pride, and features as well, except I believe her eyes are softer than the traditional black eyes we usually have."

"But she has no ability to rise above this situation," Andromeda said in frustration. "I can excel, but Dora...there is nothing I can do, Cissa."

"Just be here for her," Narcissa said gently. "Even if she seems to not want to speak to you, allow her to if she gives the slightest hint. She cares as much as you do: you're both just too proud to see it."

Andromeda frowned, but didn't continue that thought. "I brought you something," she sighed. "I didn't know if I should turn it in or not, but I don't think I will." She reached into her pocket, then placed the object into her sister's hand.

Narcissa drew a sharp breath as she felt the wood in her hand and looked up quickly. "Whose wand is this?" she asked quietly.

"It used to be the Weasley girl's," Andromeda answered. "I don't want them to remember I have it and take it from me when I thought you might be able to use it. That is, if you don't mind it was Ginevra's."

"Well, it's a wand," Narcissa said briskly. "If it accepts me, I will use it—discretely, of course. Thank you, Andromeda."

The brown-haired witch nodded, then said, "Well, I've got to get some sleep. I don't know how soon I'll be needed tomorrow. Good night, Cissa."

Narcissa smiled. "Goodnight," she answered, hugging the woman before she allowed her to leave.

Andromeda made a strange sound as she went to leave, stepping out of the way for someone else to enter as she muttered something under her breath. Narcissa frowned at her sister's reaction as Draco entered the room, a blank look on his face. "Draco," she said softly. "What is it?"

"I've taken your advice," he murmured after placing a ward on the room. "You might not like what I'm doing, but I have to, Mother."

"Draco," Narcissa sighed, getting to her feet and walking toward her son. "Dare I ask?"

"The girl...cannot stay here," Draco said finally, unable to look straight at his mother. "Dora and I are planning to get her out."

Narcissa drew a steadying breath and said, "They tried, Draco...it won't work."

Draco reached out and took his mother's hand in his. "She is one person: she will be less noticeable than an entire family. I have a better plan, and with my knowledge of the wards, it should be easier."

"Draco, if you are discovered or if she is caught..." Narcissa closed her eyes, not daring to imagine what they would do to her only child.

"I know it's not safe, but I've got to do it, Mother," he told her as she hugged him to herself tightly. "And we haven't worked everything out, but I think we're going to have to involve Andromeda without her knowledge."

"Draco!" a look of fear crossed Narcissa Malfoy's face "No! You cannot risk that she'll turn you in!"

"Do you believe she would?" Draco seemed surprised. "Dora said the same thing, but then she seems to hate her mother right now. It's not like that, though. We just want her to distract Bellatrix from the rest of us while it happens. We've got to do a lot more planning before we decide what we need to do. But you are right: Andromeda might prove to be a problem."

Narcissa pulled away from the young man, stepping back as she looked at him in concern. "You might end up having to fight her—all of you might have to. Draco, you and Dora and the Weasley will suffer terribly if this goes wrong."

Draco drew a deep breath. "Mother, we can deal with whatever Andromeda throws at us: she's sane."

"You can't do this," Narcissa whispered, reaching out for the bed behind her so she could sit down. "Draco..."

"Mum," the boy sighed, sitting down beside her and taking her hand in his. "I can't sit by and watch them kill the girl, because we both know that she will die before she tells them anything. And if it came down to it, I don't think Andromeda would turn in all her family to be tortured for banding together to save someone. As much as she acts like Bella sometimes, she's not the kind to turn her back on those she loves."

"I...I don't know," Narcissa breathed, thinking of the conversation she'd just had with her sister. She looked down at the wand in her right hand. "Draco..." She reached over and placed the wand in her nightstand. "This is Ginevra's wand: Andromeda just gave it to me because no one took it from her after she brought the girl in. This wand will stay here until its owner has need of it."

"Thanks, Mum," Draco breathed, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head before he got to his feet. "I promise I'll be careful."

The instant he walked out the door, Narcissa dissolved into tears. The boy was going to get himself killed, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	26. Family

**I hope you read, enjoy and please do leave a review of this latest chapter!**

 **Bella**

* * *

 _She felt her heart sink as she heard his cry, he was in pain._

 _"Remus." She breathed before she composed herself, gripping onto her wand as she ran to him, fully aware that her crazed Aunt was hot on her tail. Remus was magnificent, he always was in her mind, though as she watched him duelling Antonin Dolohov she couldn't help but remember how much she loved that man. With a deep breath, she threw herself into the duel, running to his side as she threw a curse at Antonin._

 _"Dora!" Remus yelled, deflecting one of Antonin's spells as he momentarily flickered his gaze to his wife. Her hair was a fiery red as she delivered her spells in determination at the Death Eater in front of them, a look of concentration on her face as she fought for their lives "Dora, what about Teddy . . ."_

 _"He's asleep." Dora grunted as she brought a shield up just in time to reflect another curse "This is for him."_

 _After a slight hesitation Remus nodded, a renewed determination in his features, he had to get her out of here no matter what the cost. Though their duel was barely fought before Nymphadora cried in pain, kneeling to the floor as Remus watched in horror at the gash on her back. He healed it without thinking, reaching down for the woman as his momentary lapse of concentration caused a curse to come flying his way unnoticed as he went skidding across the floor away from his wife._

 _Dora cried out as she pointed her wand at Dolohov "_ Deprimo _!" the woman growled the curse, satisfied as she watched him yell at the pain of his leg violently fracturing._

 _The mad cackle was deafening in her ears as she knew too late that her Aunt was far too close to her for her liking, she spun on the spot as she saw the image of the woman grinning like a Cheshire cat before she grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her. Her grip was on her wand wrist painfully tight as the metamorphmagus struggled to stop herself letting her wand drop. She didn't move an inch, merely stared at the Death Eater defiantly as she was seemingly engaged in an unspoken staring contest. It was only when Nymphadora heard Dolohov throwing a curse at her husband as he attempted to move that she broke her gaze, trying and failing to pull her grip away from her Aunt._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange let out a long sigh, tilting her head as she looked to her fellow Death Eater, disappointment in her voice as she spoke "Antonin, what did I say before we left, hmm?"_

 _Dolohov chuckled, not letting his gaze waver from the man on the floor. Remus panted in his fury as he looked to Dolohov as if he would like nothing more in that moment than to murder him, Nymphadora was sure he would have given half the chance. "You say a lot of things before combat, Bellatrix. I tend to zone out after a period of time."_

 _Bellatrix growled at the man, pulling Nymphadora closer as her back was pressed up against her chest, trailing her jagged nails down her pale cheek as she hissed in the girl's ear "I told you Nymphie was mine."_

 _"Well," Dolohov rolled his eyes "I can't help it if she disturbed me trying to put down her mutt."_

 _"So kill the mutt and be done with it!" Bellatrix growled._

 _"No!" Nymphadora cried, struggling furiously against the tight grip of her Aunt. She twisted and struggled, firing a spell in desperation from her wand even though she had no idea if it was pointed towards her or not though from the yelp of surprise and the hard and fast shove that landed her straight on the floor Nymphadora thought it was safe to presume she'd connected with her. Her head collided with the old stone, the pain instantly ringing throughout her head though she knew there was no time to waste. The young Auror scrambled to her feet, darting to the side on instinct as she heard a curse whiz past her shoulder, she quickly reached her target of Remus Lupin. Her husband was leant against a wall as he fired a spell behind his wife and towards one of the pursuing Death Eaters. Dora soon fell into his arms as she tripped on a stray piece of rubble, turning as she fell to fire multiple spells at the pair._

 _"Try to get up Dora." Remus growled under his breath, pressing his back against the wall as he slowly slid up whilst trying to carry on his onslaught of curses. Dora was quickly at his side, determined in her goal to disarm Bellatrix whilst Remus focused on getting Dolohov out of their way._

 _They parried spell after spell, Bellatrix's mad cackle echoing throughout the room as she got one too many hits in on her young niece, Dolohov seeming as focused as he was amused whilst they tried to defeat the couple. It was with wide-eyed disbelief that Nymphadora watched a young man run into the pair in front of them, the boy running from his own pursuer so quickly it was too late to realise what he had run in to. Bellatrix jumped out of the way of Neville Longbottom just in time, though Dolohov was not as lucky as he was knocked to the floor. She could feel Remus gripping onto her arm, unsure of what to do of the distraction._

 _"You little git!" the boy's pursuer yelled, running and throwing a curse at the boy to get him off of his fellow Death Eater._

 _"Diggory," Bellatrix growled, glaring furiously at the man._

 _Cedric didn't react to the woman, though she seemed curious as she looked to the boy on the floor. Nymphadora bit her lip, trying to make sense of the situation, to think of what to do. Though the pains coursing through her body were surely making her unable to act so quickly. She was barely able to stand, something Remus had noticed as he pulled her closer to himself whilst still focusing his wand on the Death Eaters._

 _"_ Longbottom _." Bellatrix giggled "Well isn't this a lovely day."_

 _"Dora . . ." Remus whispered in his wife's ear, though his voice seemed distant._

 _"_ Bellatrix Lestrange _." Neville glared at the witch, scuttling back away from Dolohov as Cedric advanced on him._

 _"Dora we need to run." Remus breathed._

 _Dora shook her head, taking all of her strength as she tried to advance on her Aunt again though her weakened state combined with her husband's arm stopped her. She thought for a moment, perhaps he was right. Perhaps Bellatrix and Dolohov at least would follow them, Neville could surely handle a boy close to his own age in combat? It wasn't a decision she liked to make but it made sense. She nodded. Remus hesitated only for a moment before he took his wife and ran._

 _"No!" Bellatrix yelled as she watched them run, quickly following._

 _A hot searing pain ran through her as she tripped and fell to the floor, too weak and not quick enough to dodge her Aunts curse, though she saw the flash of green bouncing off the walls as she knew the young boy had fallen. Remus was soon beside her again, wand pointed at Bellatrix as he was ready to fight for both of their lives. It was at that exact moment that she felt the intrusion of her mind, the cold high voice filling her head._

 _"Remus . . ." Dora cried._

She sat up in her bed, gasping for air as the sheets stuck to her sweaty skin. She reached up and clutched onto her pure white hair as she dropped her head, crying profusely. It had been a long time since she had such a vivid dream of the war, of _Remus_. She was mixed with the horrible fear she had felt that night and the deep sorrow she felt for her lost husband as she cried freely.

"Tonks?" the girl's voice made her jump for a moment before Dora remembered that Ginny had fallen asleep beside her last night, though she didn't stop crying as she felt Ginny reach out and rub her back.

It had been a little over a year since Ginny Weasley had arrived at Malfoy Manor and yet she was still stuck with them, their plan for her escape close to completion yet still not perfect enough to put it into place. Though Dora was grateful for her company, the younger woman would come to her often after Rodolphus had been in the prisoner's ward, quick to comfort her or simply sit with her to keep her company in her hurts.

"It's okay . . . It was a dream." Ginny breathed.

"It wasn't . . ." Dora choked, trying and failing to stop her hysteria. " _It happened_."

Ginny was silent for a moment, simply rubbing the older woman's back as her tears slowly but surely subsided. She was used to Dora having nightmares, some were worse than others though she was always there for her if she could be. It unsettled the redhead, Nymphadora Lupin had once been such a strong witch. Ginny still looked back fondly at the times they would sit at the table in Grimmauld Place, Dora morphing her features into all sorts of strange shapes for her amusement. It was hard to believe that it was the same witch that sat beside her now, a broken woman barely grasping on to her last dregs of her sanity.

"Was it him?" Ginny asked carefully "He's gone for now."

"No . . ." Dora sniffed, raising her head as she tried to wipe her tears away. "I—It was the battle . . . Remus . . . I miss him."

Ginny thought for a moment, staring down at the bed sheets as she spoke quietly "He was a great man . . . a lot of great men and women have died because of _them_ , too many."

"It won't stop." Dora breathed. "It will never stop."

"It will. If we—"

"No." Dora shook her head, getting up off of the bed after a moment and walking to the door, stopping only for a brief moment "I used to think that it would but it won't. They've won and we're not strong enough or great enough in numbers to do anything about it . . . I'm sorry Ginny . . . I'm going to check on Teddy."

Ginny went to speak, though before she could even open her mouth the metamorphmagus had left the room, closing the door behind her. With a deep sigh, Ginny Weasley laid back on the bed. She stared at the ceiling as she tried to think of what Dora had said if she was right. Could there still be hope? Merlin, she hoped there was.

* * *

"Mummy, want to see Daddy." Elara Lestrange said, looking up from her high chair as she let her mother wipe the remnants of her lunch from her face.

"Daddy isn't here, Elara." Dora said, trying to hide how grateful she was of that fact to her daughter.

"Where's Daddy?" Elara pouted.

"Busy," Teddy answered for his mother, the four-year-old finishing the last of his lunch.

"Oh." Elara frowned for a moment then grinned, "Go find Daddy."

"No, Elara," Dora said, lifting the girl from the highchair and placing her on the floor.

"Yes!" Elara replied, running to the door, easily jumping up and pulling the handle down.

"Elara!" Dora cried, missing the days that her daughter couldn't even walk as she watched the pink-haired tot run from the room. "Teddy, why don't you go see Ginny for a bit?"

"Okay." The boy grinned, turning his hair a red to match the Weasley girls as he ran from the room, his mother close behind.

"Elara, come back here!" Dora called after the girl as she ran towards the entrance of the ward.

"No!" Elara snapped "See Daddy!"

Dora gasped in horror as she watched her little girl run at the wards, instantly thrown to the floor with a flash of pain that Dora knew too well from watching Ginny naïvely attempt the same. The girl instantly burst into tears, her pink hair turning to her natural black as Dora ran over and scooped her into her arms.

"D-D-Daddy." Elara cried, clinging onto her mother as she buried her face in her neck and cried freely.

"Elara, you mustn't run into the ward like that." Dora shushed the girl to no avail, her cries going louder.

"W-W-Want Daddy." Elara cried through her pains. "G-G-Get Daddy."

"Do you want me to take her?" Nymphadora looked up to see her mother standing in the hallway behind her. She barely spoke to the witch anymore if she could help it, though when it came to the care of her children she couldn't bring herself to deny them the right to know their grandmother. Even if Nymphadora still thought of her as a traitorous, two-faced idiot at times and wished she could scream at her until her face turned blue.

"Nanny," Elara whined, reaching out for the older witch, "w-want Daddy. Mummy won't get him."

"Oh, darling," Andromeda said sympathetically to the child, waiting for the small nod of her daughters head before she walked over to the little girl, taking her into her arms. "Now that's no reason to cry."

"She hit the ward," Dora muttered.

"Oh no." Andromeda kissed the girls head "Shall Nanny relieve the pain?" Elara nodded against her grandmother, still clinging to her tightly.

"Then get Daddy." Elara cried.

Dora sighed "Elara—"

"Daddy!" Elara screamed, "Daddy says I can have what I want and I want Daddy."

Dora bit her lip, watching as her mother drew her wand and traced it down the girls back to relieve the dark magic of the wards. The girl was right, even if she was just a whining two-year-old. If she innocently told her father that her mother hadn't given her what she wanted . . . especially when what she wanted was her father . . . "Fine." Dora swallowed, forcing a smile at her little girl before with a deep breath she stepped out of the wards. She had no idea where she would find Rodolphus, though she knew he had to be around the manor somewhere as he had gotten into the habit of telling Elara when he was out on a mission. Though that didn't mean he couldn't be called away at any minute. Part of her wished that he had been called away, at least then she could say that she had tried to find the man and be done with it.

"Nymphie." Dora screwed her eyes shut as she stopped on the spot. If there was one person she did not want to run into it would be her Aunt, though she forced herself to turn around and look at the woman. Bellatrix had a look of confused amusement on her features as she looked to the girl, holding the hand of her five-year-old daughter, the little girl had her hair pulled perfectly back with an emerald green ribbon to match her emerald green dress. Dora couldn't help but think how the girl was the embodiment of Slytherin House in that moment, with her silver hair and green attire—not to mention the dark nature of both her parents.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I . . ." Dora wasn't sure what to say, not sure she wanted to tell Bellatrix she was actively seeking her husband, she'd call her mad just for starters.

"Why are you out in the manor?" Delphi asked curiously. "Are you going on a mission?"

Dora bit her lip, she knew she couldn't ignore a direct question from the Dark Lords child, something she had been painfully reminded of in the past now that Delphini decided that she wanted to attend nearly every time her mother decided Dora needed more 'training'. "I'm looking for Rodolphus. Elara wants her."

"Oh." Delphi replied, unaware of her mother wrinkling her features in distaste "He's in Mummy's room . . . We're going out." Delphi grinned, looking up at her mum in excitement "Aren't we?"

"You don't have to tell everyone where we're going, Delphi." Bellatrix said, though she let her daughter tug her hand and lead her towards the exit of the manor.

As Nymphadora got a glimpse of her Aunts malice towards her she had never been so grateful for the presence of Delphini Riddle, she was sure if the girl had not dragged her mother on she would not be the only witch hurt by dark magic today. As she got to the door of Bellatrix and Rodolphus' room though, Nymphadora soon lost all confidence. She knew _he_ was behind this door, though she could not bring herself to so willingly enter his own bedroom. It was only after she had stood there for nearly a minute that she heard him moving behind the door, his footsteps getting closer and closer. Her breath caught in her throat as the door opened to reveal Rodolphus Lestrange, a confused look of amusement not dissimilar to his wife's on his cold features.

"Nymphadora." Rodolphus said "What are you doing out of your cage? Miss me?"

"No." Dora snapped in response, though she winced as the man took her arm and pulled her into his room.

"Shame, I'm in a good mood today . . ." Rodolphus chuckled, reaching out and deceivingly gently brushing the hair from the younger woman's face.

"Elara wants you," Dora rushed, watching the mans hand carefully.

"Hmm. She is a Daddy's girl, isn't she?" Rodolphus grinned "She can wait for a little while though, I think."

Dora winced as the man pushed her back into the wall, gasping as he gripped onto her hip harshly. "She's hurt!" Dora gasped, relieved as the man pulled away from her slightly.

"What? _What have you done?_ " Rodolphus glared.

"Nothing!" Dora argued, "She wanted you and I—I told her you were busy so she ran out of the room ahead of me and collided with the ward." She cried out as with a sudden growl Rodolphus slapped her hard in the face.

"Tell me these things first before you let me become distracted!" The man yelled before storming out of the room towards the prisoner's ward, near enough dragging Dora with him as he gripped onto her wrist. "Come on."

"She's fine!" Dora protested though Rodolphus didn't calm as he continued to speed towards his daughter as if she was clinging on to her last dying breath. "She just got a nasty shock! Mum healed her."

"She shouldn't have been so close to the ward, Nymphadora!" Rodolphus bellowed as he stormed through the wards, Nymphadora nearly tripping up behind him.

The door to what had turned into the sitting room of the prisoner's ward opened, Rodolphus hearing the faint murmurs of his daughter's voice and immediately letting go of the poor woman behind him as he ran to his little girl.

"Daddy!" Elara cried with delight as she saw her father, her hair instantly turning pink as she reached out for him to take her from her grandmother's lap and into her father's arms. Dora caught her Aunts eye as the older woman stood near the door, looking as if she was about to leave before the pair barged in.

"Hello, Princess." Rodolphus sighed, kissing the girls head "Did silly Mummy let you near the wards?"

"I ran." Elara nodded "Mummy told me not to but I wanted to see you." The little girl pouted, the picture of innocence. "Will you and Mummy play with me?" she grinned.

"Daddy will play with you, Mummy's busy," Rodolphus said as he began to leave the room.

"Want Mummy too!" The little girl complained.

"Elara—"

"Mummy too, Daddy?" Elara cried " _P'ease_?"

With a sigh of defeat and a look of distaste to the girl's Mother, Rodolphus nodded, the three leaving the room. Narcissa tried to leave after them again though was soon stopped by the voice of her concerned sister.

"Narcissa," Andromeda spoke firmly, it was obvious she knew her sister was hiding something from her from her usual tone of accusation "where are you going?"

"To my room, I want to lay down for a little while," Narcissa spoke curtly.

"Where are you _really_ going?" Andromeda replied.

"To my room," Narcissa replied, fleeing the room quickly before her sister could interrogate her further. She quickly made her way to her true destination of her son's room, not even bothering to knock as she entered.

"Mother!" Draco protested from the sudden intrusion. He was sat on the edge of his bed, the Weasley girl sat a short distance from him though she quickly stood the moment she saw Mrs Malfoy.

"I—Sorry," Narcissa said.

"It's fine," Ginny forced an innocent smile at the woman "I was just leaving." She gave Draco a look that Narcissa couldn't quite see, though the man nodded in reply before she vacated the room, closing the door behind her.

"Draco . . ." Narcissa sighed, furrowing her brows in concern as she went to her son. "What are you doing?"

". . . Whatever do you mean, mother?" Draco spoke as he stood from the bed, busying himself with a small pile of clothes that the elves had brought to him clean.

"You know what I mean." Narcissa said, hesitating for a moment before she carried on "What's going on? What are you planning? That Weasley girl—"

"That Weasley girl is none of your concern, mother," Draco said firmly, still with his back to his mother.

"But Draco—"

"Listen," Draco sighed as he turned to his mother, he walked over and sat beside her, gently taking her hands in his own as he looked into her eyes "do not ask. Do not get caught up in anything. It's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to us in regards to the Weasley girl. Promise me you won't ask questions, promise me you'll leave it alone and be none the wiser."

"But—"

" _Promise me_ ," Draco repeated, more firmly this time.

Narcissa looked into her sons grey eyes, his pale features so like his fathers though so dissimilar to how he had looked many years ago before this war had started. Yes, he had aged considerably since then, no longer a boy but a man now. A man stared back at his mother, full of protective concern for her as he searched for the answer he so wanted her to give. She knew she was best not to ask, best not to know whatever scheme they had planned—though Narcissa Malfoy was unafraid to admit that she was scared. Scared she would lose her little baby boy—for however aged or hardened the man in front of her became he would always be her little boy—scared that he would get hurt, scared of losing him as she had her husband, his father . . . Though she knew what she had to do. She swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes shut as she nodded.

"I—I promise." Narcissa croaked, biting her lip as her son drew her into his arms and hugged her, his sigh of relief audible to her. She simply hoped that she would not come to regret her decisions.


	27. Fight to Escape

**The feud begins. Ahahahahahahahahaha**

 **Dora**

* * *

The day had started off with promise. Andromeda had finally won Bella's confidence enough that the woman was willing to teach her even more Dark Arts that would aid her as a Death Eater. This Bellatrix had promised to do, agreeing to Andromeda's condition that Nymphadora knew nothing about it.

Bellatrix was highly amused at how much Nymphadora seemed to hate her mother, but Andromeda had accepted that months ago when Nymphadora had stopped speaking to her. Both witches knew it was far better for Dora to be none the wiser considering Andromeda's further training.

This morning, Andromeda sat with Narcissa, Teddy, and Draco, playing with Elara as she waited for her Summons. Bellatrix still preferred Summoning Andromeda over setting a time to meet, but Andromeda found that to be a lot easier than it sounded. She barely noticed that the Malfoy boy kept glancing at her, or the nervous magic he kept having to hold back. It was something she normally would have frowned upon, but with her excitement about her lesson with Bella, she did not pay any attention to it.

The very second her Mark burned, she was on her feet, leaving Elara to Narcissa as the blonde witch whispered, "Be careful."

"Of course," Andromeda smirked, her wand in her hand as she turned and strode from the room. Unbeknownst to her, Draco reached into his pocket and touched the coin Ginny had managed to connect to two others. The coins burned, letting them know Andromeda was on the move.

* * *

In Ginny's room, Nymphadora jumped in shock and Ginny grasped her hand tightly. "This is it!" she hissed. "Do it now!"

Dora raised her wand, pressing her lips together tightly before she performed the Disillusionment Charm. "There," she breathed. "It's good. Very good, in fact. I think MadEye would be proud." She shook off her memories and rushed to the doorway. "Hurry!" she said, then hugged the red-haired witch tightly. "Be careful," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Warn them not...not to trust me. Please, Ginny."

"I'll tell them the truth," Ginny said firmly, then rushed off along the hall. She silently sneaked along after Tonks' mother, though it wasn't necessary for her to be absolutely silent, as Andromeda's swift stride was unmistakably heard through the hall. She stayed far enough behind the witch that Andromeda could not have felt her magical signature, but as they approached the edge of the ward, Ginny took a deep breath. It was now, or never.

Ginny Weasley rushed forward at the same time Andromeda walked confidently toward the ward: it would have to work, or they would all suffer.

* * *

The instant Andromeda stepped through the ward, she took two strides and stopped, feeling something very wrong, something that she had never felt before. There was another person's signature against the ward just as she had left... Andromeda looked back and forth, her wand raised in case someone was about to attack, and finally cast a revealing spell on the hall. "Weasley!" she hissed, fear and anger suddenly flooding through her body. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Leaving," the girl rolled her eyes. "I don't like the accommodations."

"How did you get through the—" Andromeda drew a sharp breath: she had been used. Anger blurred the pain of her Mark, and she pointed her wand at the Weasley girl. "You are not getting away, Ginevra."

"She is." Nymphadora stepped through the ward, her wand pointed at her mother as Ginny drew her wand as well.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT WAND?!" Andromeda demanded angrily of the Weasley girl, completely bewildered at what was happening.

"I gave it to her." Draco walked out of the ward, completely defenseless, looking at his aunt firmly. "Mum refused to use it because it was a _Weasley_ 's."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You said it was because—"

Draco glared at her. "Shut up for once, Ginevra."

"It is hers," Dora shrugged. "You shouldn't have been allowed to keep it, or even give it to Narcissa."

"Nymphadora, what are you doing?" Andromeda looked at her daughter in despair. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"You should think about that before you drag MY FRIENDS TO THIS PLACE!" Nymphadora snapped in fury, her hair shooting red.

"We don't have time for you two," Draco told Andromeda and Nymphadora. "If it's going to be a duel, go for it. Otherwise, _Andy_ , doesn't your Mark burn? Merlin help you if you put off answering it."

Andromeda stared around at them all. "It won't work," she whispered. "Dora, don't do it."

Nymphadora didn't move, her wand steadily pointed at her mother. "Go distract Bellatrix as long as you can, or I swear to Merlin, you will not walk away from this in one piece."

"Dora," Andromeda whispered. "This is how you need to be to others. Not to me."

A curse burst from Nymphadora's wand, and Andromeda parried it before she turned away from them and rushed down the hall, shielding her back in case they attacked. She did not know what she was going to do, but her Mark certainly hurt much more now than she'd ever let it get to before.

* * *

Nymphadora turned to Ginny, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. "You're out," she sniffed. "Go, before Mother decides to turn you in again—" She jumped as the Weasley girl flung her arms around her and hugged her tightly, making her begin to cry in earnest.

"Shh, Dora," Ginny said softly. "It's going to be okay. We're going to find a way out of this. I'm keeping this coin: it's a start. Hide them as soon as you can."

"Please stay safe," Dora wept. "Please."

"I promise," Ginny answered, then firmly pulled away from the crying witch. "Oh, come back here," she said to Draco as he stepped back and made a shooing motion. His ears turned red when she hugged him just as tightly as she'd hugged Nymphadora, making the other witch laugh through her tears. "You aren't all terrible," she said to him.

"That is something you can keep to yourself," he retorted, pushing her away. "Now get moving. You're running out of time."

Ginny bit her lip, staring between the two. "I'll see you again one day," she promised. "In a better world." Then she rushed off down the hall.

* * *

"You're not paying attention!" Bellatrix shrieked at her sister, Andromeda hissing in pain as the curse grazed her back, purposely missing their target. "'Oooh, Bella, I'm sooo excited but I can't even focus for two minutes!' You'll turn out like Nymphadora yet!"

"It's not that simple," Andromeda said through gritted teeth, the Dark magic swirling through her torso. "I've got to think it through—"

"Think it through one more time and I'll have you on the floor!" Bellatrix snapped. "You should be able to do this by now! What is your problem today? Did Nymphie yell at you last night? It has been a while since you mention her talking to you. Has she ceased all communication? Why do you care? This is an opportunity that I could not give you unless the Dark Lord had given express permission! When you slack off, you are just as uncooperative and ungrateful as your filthy brat! Do you not want this opportunity, Andromeda?"

Andromeda held back a retort and pointed her wand at the victim, shutting out all thoughts except for her intent. The moment the spell left her wand, the door burst open, and Bellatrix breathed, "My Lord, what may we do for you?"

The man smirked at her, his presence making it a thousand times easier for Andromeda to focus on the curse. "I've come to see Andromeda's progress," he mused, glancing at the other witch. "After all, she must prove she is worthy of such an honour."

"She will!" Bellatrix said earnestly, her eyes bright until she too glanced at her sister with a slight pout. "Well, if she could concentrate."

"Not Nymphie again?" the Dark Lord mused. "Rodolphus doesn't keep her quiet enough?"

Bellatrix just giggled, though shot a glance at her sister as if to say she knew how Andromeda felt about such things. "I would imagine he makes her very irritable, My Lord," she grinned. "After all—"

The Dark Lord and Bellatrix suddenly stared at each other, both of them turning to Andromeda at the same time. "My—my Lord?" she said nervously. "What is—?" Terror flooded through Andromeda as she was flung by magical force against the wall and held there as if by her throat. She choked, knowing she would be unable to defend herself against her master's magic. Andromeda wanted to scream that it wasn't her fault, that she hadn't known, that no one had asked her permission to do such things, but she could not make a sound.

"You knew!" the Dark Lord hissed at her. "The Weasley girl's magic is gone from the wards—" He gave an unearthly hiss as he strode forward, pulling up her left sleeve as he grasped her arm, beginning to Summon the Inner Circle.

Andromeda writhed in pain, tears streaming down her face at the feeling of that much magical intent flowing through her arm. She held back a scream of agony as the Dark Lord's faithful ones began to arrive, most of them uncomfortably entering the room. None of them spoke, though as they noticed her, her hair hanging down in front of her face, they began to mutter to each other.

"Silence!" the Dark Lord snapped, his anger radiating through the room like poison. "I should not have to explain to any of you that were within these wards that the Weasley girl has escaped. The culprits will be brought to justice. Take your sections: search for the girl. Rodolphus, Dolohov, Rabastan, Avery, I want the residents of the Prisoners' Ward brought to me here immediately."

Rodolphus turned and walked out the door, the rest scrambling to follow him. Andromeda fell to the ground as the magic released her, the witch crying out as she landed, curling into herself as she did not even try to get up. The Dark Lord was immediately before her, gripping her hair as he pulled her to look at him. "Show me what you know," he said coldly.

"She walked through the ward as I was Summoned!" Andromeda cried, fighting his invasion on her mind. "I didn't know she was going to do that, or even that it could be done! She ran off before I could stop her, and then I didn't know what to do! I didn't mean to let her get away!"

"You have no excuse!" the Dark Lord snapped, cursing her without a second thought. "You are a pureblood, Andromeda. You know about wards and how she could have been easily found before she escaped the house!"

"I forgot!" Andromeda shrieked through the pain, tears streaming down her face as she couldn't even fight the pain of the curse. "I haven't exactly had a pureblood home in decades!" The woman yelled out in renewed agony as her words seemed to only anger the man further. She lost control of her arms, striking out as she tried to get relief from the torturous agony of the curses, but it was no use. She struggled helplessly, her pain clouding her mind as she desperately focused on not screaming that it was Nymphadora's fault—again.

She didn't feel much difference when the curse lifted, though she felt the people walking into the room and turned her head so her hair would cover her face. She heard Nymphadora's gasp of horror, and Teddy's cry of fear, Narcissa's soft shushes as she held him back. Andromeda curled in on herself more tightly, trying to silence her cries and quiet her sobs.

"Nana!" Elara said in horror from her father's arms, and Rodolphus shushed her, embarrassed. "Nana's hurt!" she cried.

Bellatrix, who had been silent up til now in inexpressible outrage, whirled on Rodolphus and yelled, "Keep her quiet, or I will silence her once and for all!"

Narcissa clapped a hand over Teddy's mouth as he went to yell at Bellatrix on Elara's behalf. "Do not speak, Teddy," she spoke softly into his ear. "Not a word."

Elara stared in fear from her suffering grandmother to the seething black-haired witch now glaring at her, and the red-eyed man that looked at each of them so coldly. She didn't understand why her father didn't yell back at this woman like he always yelled at her mother. As the Dark Lord approached her mother and Aunt Cissa, Elara heard her father murmur, "Shh, Elara. You're safe with me."

"You know why you have been called here," he said quietly, looking from Nymphadora to Draco to Narcissa. "The Weasley girl escaped from the Manor. Surely you must have known she was gone from the Prisoners' Ward?"

"She is no concern of mine," Draco muttered in distaste. "She might have been taken for interrogation, and I wouldn't have cared."

"I agree," Narcissa said quietly. "I did not concern myself with her habits."

Nymphadora just shook her head. "I told her not to try it," she muttered. "I didn't think she could do it...I told her she'd be killed, but...she wouldn't listen." Dora looked up hopelessly. "How could she if we couldn't?"

Andromeda wondered how long it had taken them to come up with the plan and excuses that sounded so perfect. She could feel the Dark Lord's anger, and was almost certain that it would be again unleashed on her soon. She closed her eyes, trying to accept her fate, whatever it would be, though she couldn't help hating her daughter and nephew slightly for doing this to her.

"The Weasley girl is weaponless though, isn't she?" Rabastan asked with a frown. "Where is her wand? We don't have it..."

"She has it," Andromeda forced herself to gasp hoarsely. "She stole it from my room..."

"WHAT?!" Bellatrix screamed at her in rage, suddenly down on the floor in her face as Andromeda yelled in pain at being rolled onto her back. "YOU NEVER TURNED IT IN?"

"It was...your mission," Andromeda groaned with a bitter grimace meant to be a smirk. "Your responsibility. Your fail—" She screeched in pain under Bellatrix's outraged curses for mere seconds until the Dark Lord ordered her to stop. Andromeda panted in exhaustion, tears trickling down her cheeks still.

"Enough," the Dark Lord said, too calmly for the comfort of anyone in the room. "Return the rest of the prisoners to the ward. Bellatrix and I will deal with Andromeda."

The suffering witch lay on the floor, watching the others being led from the room as Bellatrix continued to stare down at her sister in rage. "You betrayed my trust again!" she hissed. "This is the end of your training, Andromeda. You'll have to deal with what you already know and can ask of others. I do not have the patience for your games!"

Andromeda didn't reply, unable to muster the strength to argue anymore. If she knew Bellatrix at all, the fun was just beginning.

* * *

"You just blamed Andromeda for everything!" Narcissa cried, staring from her son to Nymphadora. "How could you do that to her?"

"She deserves a little discomfort after what she's done to me, and to my friends," Dora answered calmly.

"She's lucky she's not dead!" Narcissa practically screeched at her. "She's your mother, Nymphadora. You served her up to the Dark Lord and Bellatrix as fresh meat!"

Draco stepped forward, reaching out and placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. She brushed it away, and he said firmly, "Mother, please calm down. We didn't set her up to take the blame. We were fully prepared for her to tell on us. I did not expect her to lie about the wand, though."

Narcissa looked into Nymphadora's cold eyes, then turned to her son and wrapped her arms around him, bursting into tears. "I can't believe it worked," she wept. "And you're okay."

"For now," Draco said softly, embracing his mother carefully. "Unless they manage to break Andromeda and find out the truth. Her memories, Mum...if they see them, we're in trouble. You won't be, but Dora and I will."

"It isn't her fault," Narcissa sniffed against his shoulder. "Draco, it's wrong."

"And I will attempt to awkwardly apologise later," Draco reassured her. "I didn't mean for her to be blamed like she was. I really thought she would just tell them that we overpowered her and forced her to distract Bellatrix for us. She didn't say a word, Mum. You saw."

"She was in too much pain," Narcissa whispered, looking up at her son through teary eyes. "I don't want to lose her, Draco. I was just getting used to her again as a Death Eater."

Draco sighed, half noting that Dora had walked out on the conversation. "She constantly changes, like Dora, but in her own way," he said. "I don't know what will happen to her, Mother, but I'm fairly certain she'll return to us."

Narcissa closed her eyes, feeling her son wipe away her tears gently. "I don't want to lose any of you," she whispered. "I don't know how I can take care of Teddy this evening. Rodolphus is bound to visit Dora tonight after all this excitement."

The young man nodded slightly. "I'll amuse Teddy for a while," he said after a moment, "if you'll put him to bed for me."

"All right," Narcissa answered gratefully, squeezing his hand. "Thank you."

"Of course, Mother," he murmured, kissing her head affectionately before pulling away and leaving the room. He did hope Andromeda survived the ordeal, but as he had told his mother, he didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

Andromeda stirred slightly, pain breaking into her consciousness. She tried to move, even slightly, but gave a muffled cry of agony. She registered someone sitting by her, but couldn't turn away no matter how much she wanted to. "Cissa," she said hoarsely, closing her eyes tightly. "Cissa..."

"There—there's nothing I can do," Narcissa whispered, her hands in her lap. "I don't even know where to begin, you're such a mess."

"Narcissa," Andromeda pleaded, "I need a potion, or something. Please. It's—it's too much."

"Where is your wand?" the witch asked, getting to her feet.

"I—I don't know," Andromeda sniffed, turning her face away from the witch. "I don't remember." Tears of pain began to trickle down her cheeks, the woman unable to bear the suffering. "Cissa, please," she whimpered.

Narcissa bit her lip, raising her right hand and holding it out toward the door. " **Accio Nymphadora's wand** ," she said firmly.

Andromeda felt her sister ward the room against Dora as best she could, hoping it would hold until Narcissa was able to help her at least a little. She couldn't help yelling in agony, clutching at the sheets as Narcissa tried to unwind the Dark Magic from her body. Her entire body shuddered in pain as tears streamed down her face, the witch trying to hold still in the midst of it all. A scream came from her, making Narcissa jump slightly, though the blonde woman did not waver in her work.

It was several minutes later when Narcissa finally straightened up, wiping the sweat from her brow as she looked down at her wretched sister. "That's the best I can do," she said, biting her lip. "It's bad, Dromeda."

"I—I'll recover," Andromeda whispered. "I hope." She closed her eyes as she curled up against the pain. "Leave me alone now."

"Are you sure?" Narcissa said hesitantly. "Shouldn't I stay here to make sure you're all right?"

"If there's nothing further you can do," Andromeda breathed, "you might as well stay away. I won't be much for conversation."

"You really should talk to Dora," Narcissa said hesitantly. "You two need to—"

"I don't need anything from her!" Andromeda snapped. "The less trouble out of her, the better. And I have nothing more to say to her, anyway." She stopped just short of telling Narcissa that Rodolphus could have Dora for all she cared. She did care: she just hurt too much to think about these things properly. "Go away," Andromeda pleaded. "Take care of the children."

Narcissa looked at her sister in concern for a few moments, then sighed. "If you need something, call me," she told Andromeda firmly. "Actually, you know what..." she pointed the wand at the bed and muttered a long incantation, lacing a ward over the bed. "I'll know to come help you," she said, half proudly, and Andromeda almost smiled. "Okay. Good night." She leant down and gently kissed her sister's forehead before turning and going to the door, turning off the light. "Good night," she sighed again before finally leaving.

Andromeda lay curled up on the bed late into the night until she'd become numb to the pain and was finally able to fall asleep.


	28. Fury

**Hope you enjoy this latest chapter! Please do let us know!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Once she had dealt with Andromeda Tonks, Bellatrix stormed back to her room in such a rage that she had not experienced in a long time. Though she could not help the pent-up rage inside of her as her magic lashed out on every last thing that she passed. As she passed on an old portrait of a long-bearded wizard it crashed the floor, the frame itself cracking as the terrified occupant ran from the scene, as she passed the windows more than one smashed into smithereens, doors blew open, Death Eaters nearby fled the scene. Nobody wanted to get in the path of Bellatrix Lestrange in this amount of rage. She had begun to trust her sister again, to train her, to help bring her to what she wanted to be. And _this_ was how she repaid her? With a guttural yell of fury, she turned the last corridor into her private quarters.

"Untrustworthy!" Bellatrix yelled to herself "Bitch! Scum of the earth! Filthy stupid mongrel! All of them!"

She yelled out again as she barged through the door to her bedroom, nearly blasting the door off of its hinges before she slammed it shut so harshly that the large wardrobe beside the door shook with the force. Her mind was mad with rage, her thoughts storming through her head like the howling winds of a hurricane as she pulled at her hair. She had almost killed her sister, she was sure she would have accidentally done so if her master had not been there to stop her. How _dare_ Andromeda Tonks make her look so foolish? She found herself facing the floor length mirror in the room, watching as her breasts heaved in her aggressive rage. Without thinking she yelled out again, drawing her wand as she blasted the mirror to a million little pieces, not carrying as some of the shards blew back, one grazing her cheek.

"That's bad luck, Bellatrix." The dulcet tones of Rodolphus Lestrange called out, the man calmly shutting the door behind him before he turned to his wife.

"I have enough of that!" Bellatrix snapped, pausing for a moment before she turned to the man. "Why didn't you tell me the girl had escaped?!"

"Excuse me?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow "I didn't—"

"You must have known!" Bellatrix shrieked "You told me you were going to that disgusting, putrid, half-blood _freak_ whilst Andromeda was with me!"

"Colourful language." Rodolphus chuckled, he had long learnt that in some instances it was not best to rise to his wife's anger.

" _Answer me_!" Bellatrix growled, throwing a hex at the man that was dodged just in time to cause a small singe in the door behind him.

"I had not arrived yet." Rodolphus sighed "I was in the kitchens."

"Liar!" Bellatrix said "Why would you be there? You expect me to believe such lies!?"

"Elara—" Rodolphus paused for a moment as his wife hissed at the sound of his daughter's name "— _Elara_ wanted to try some Butterbeer, she hasn't had any yet. I promised her last night that I would bring her a small amount today. I was fetching that."

"You could have asked a House-elf." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

"I wanted to give it to her myself."

"You should have noticed!" Bellatrix looked to the man with crazed defiance, adamant that as the only person she could see right now this could somehow be made her husband's fault. Yes, that would work nicely, blame Rodolphus and curse him until he was a snivelling wreck on the floor. That suited her nicely.

"I d _id_ notice something was wrong—let me finish!" Rodolphus couldn't help but glare at his wife slightly as he spoke firmly. "When I arrived Nymphadora wasn't quite her usual self, I was just trying to figure out what she was hiding when The Dark Lord summoned me."

Rodolphus watched the fire of rage behind his wife's heavy leaded eyes, watched as her knuckles went white around her wand. He could not remember the last time he had seen her this angry. Her madness had clearly reached a breaking point today as her breathing came in harsh and shallow pants. "Get out of my way." Bellatrix breathed.

"Why?" Rodolphus asked, as calmly as he could, though the thought of how quickly he could draw his wand without his wife cursing him quickly ran across his mind.

"Because—" Bellatrix took a deep breath. "I am going to that prisoner's ward." Her voice had a sudden eery calm as a shit-eating grin lit up her features "I am going to finish off my sister, then I'm going to see that multi-coloured harlot and pull her apart piece by piece until there is nothing left of her—sorry dear, you might be on babysitting duty a bit more often."

"No." Rodolphus said, making sure he was positioned between Bellatrix and the door.

"No!?" Bellatrix laughed "Oh don't worry Roddy, I'll let you have the bitch one last time whilst I deal with my sister—actually both sisters— _then_ I'll kill her."

"I'm not letting you leave this room."

"You're not—" Bellatrix gave the man an incredulous stare " _You_ are not letting _me_ leave this room?" Rodolphus merely shook his head and the woman cackled at the ridiculousness of it all before she yelled at the man as if he had insulted the Dark Lord himself to her "I am in charge here! I am second to the Dark Lord—his most faithful, his right-hand woman— and you _dare_ defy me!?" Rodolphus didn't say a word, his features blank as he stared at his wife, waiting for her next move.

He almost expected what happened next. Bellatrix ran at the man in a fit of rage, entirely forgetting her former plans to curse him into a snivelling wreck on the floor. He grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her as she flailed at him, determined to hit and scratch and even bite any part of him she could reach as her wand clattered forgotten to the floor. "Let me go!" Bellatrix shrieked, the man wincing in pain as she simultaneously shrieked in his ear and pulled at his hair so firmly his eyes watered.

"Calm down," Rodolphus growled, holding her closer still.

"No!" She shrieked as she continued to try to rip him to shreds with nothing but her bare hands.

Rodolphus growled in annoyance, lifting the woman off of the floor to yet more shrieks of indignant outrage as he pulled her over to the bed. It was only as the woman violently kicked out at one of the posters of the bed, splintering it with her force, that he saw her. Delphini Riddle was stood in the doorway, her jaw dropped slightly and her dark eyes wide with shock and fear as she stared at the scene before her.

"Let me go!" Bellatrix yelled at the top of her lungs, stumbling slightly as Rodolphus turned her without a word to face her daughter. She instantly froze in his arms. "Delphi." She breathed.

"W—What's going on?" Delphi asked, her voice cracking.

"Your father asked me to ensure your mother didn't do anything rash," Rodolphus said to the girl, still keeping a firm grip on his wife though she seemed far less likely to run from him now her daughter stood there watching them.

"What do you mean?" Delphi asked, staring straight back at her mother as the woman seemed to be frozen.

"To make sure she doesn't go hurting—or killing people—your father doesn't want her to," Rodolphus stated plainly, slowly releasing his grasp on his wife ever so slightly, though he kept hold of her wrist. "He summoned me to him after she left him and asked me to." He added, more for his wife's benefit.

"But— "

"Rodolphus get out." Bellatrix murmured.

"Bella— "

"Get. Out." Bellatrix growled, though instantly wince at the look of fright on the girl's features.

The man looked at the pair for a moment, as if deciding if it was a wise idea to leave the heir of the Dark Lord alone with the mad woman his wife had become. After a few moments, he gave a small nod, leaving the room and shutting the door behind himself as he went off in pursuit of the prisoner's ward.

"Delphi . . ." Bella breathed, sitting back on the bed as she tried to calm her mind enough to speak.

"W—What happened mum?" the five-year-old asked "A-Are you okay?"

Bellatrix nodded, taking a deep breath before she held her arms out for the girl. Delphini Riddle paused for a moment before she finally met her mother on the bed, instantly curling into her side.

"What happened?" The girl asked, clearly holding back tears as she held onto her mother tightly.

Bellatrix closed her eyes, leaning down and kissing the girls head as she pulled them back onto the bed, laying down with the girl in her arms. "Mummy . . . Mummy got angry. People did things that they shouldn't have done and Mummy and Daddy got very angry at them."

"Why?" Delphi asked, looking up into her mother's eyes identical to her own.

"Because people are stupid sometimes. They believe they can do things to defy us, sometimes they succeed and the consequences are us getting very angry."

"What—?"

"Shh . . ." Bella stroked the girl's hair, pulling her closer to herself "Don't think of it . . . You will understand when you're older . . . Mummy just . . . lost control a little."

Delphi screwed her eyes shut as she buried her face in her mother's side, wrapping her arms tightly around her. This was not the first time she had seen her mother snap in her anger—though perhaps the first to this extent. She knew that 'mother loses control sometimes', this had been explained to her by her father himself. Though she knew her mother could never hurt her and as she laid in her arms letting her shush her and gently stroke her hair she understood even at her young age that she had a strange ability to bring a calm over the woman. She silently vowed that she would always ensure she brought her mother back from these rages, to ensure she stayed as the mother she knew her to be and to destroy all those who made her suffer. No-one would hurt her mother.

* * *

"Daddy!" Elara yelled as Rodolphus entered her mother's room, jumping off of the bed and running at his legs.

Rodolphus shot a glare over his daughters head at the mother of his child, who was currently sat on her bed with her son. He watched her quietly tell Teddy to go and find his Aunt as he lifted the girl into his arms. "Hello, beautiful." Rodolphus smiled as he looked down at the girl, all trace of hatred gone from his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The white-haired girl pulled back from her father for a moment, looking up at him with her big (currently brown) eyes "What happened? Why was Nanna hurt? Why'd that lady yell at you? Bad lady." Elara groaned as she rested her head on her father's shoulder.

"Don't worry, beautiful." Rodolphus kissed the girls forehead "There's no need to be scared."

"Not scared." The girl said defiantly as she straightened in her father's arms. She frowned as her white hair fell over her face, thinking for a moment before she screwed up her features and her white hair soon turned pink. "See, happy!" though a look of frustration soon passed her small features as the pink soon began to tinge white again. "Mummy!" Elara whined as she turned slightly to see her mother now stood on the other side of the room, as far away from the bed as she could get whilst keeping a distance between her father. "I want pink hair."

The woman didn't reply for a moment, staring intently at the man holding her daughter. It was only after the girl whined again that she spoke. "You're too young to control your emotions affecting your hair so much, Elara, we've talked about this."

"But—"

"Elara?" Rodolphus spoke softly, smiling again as the girl turned to him though Nymphadora could see still the hidden rage behind that smile "Why don't you go see Narcissa or Draco? Daddy needs to talk to your Mummy for a moment, darling."

"But Daddy." The girl whined, "Wanna play with you."

"Later," Rodolphus said as he kissed her hair one more time before placing her on the ground and opening the door for her. "I'll come to find you when I'm done."

Elara hesitated for a moment as she looked between her parents before with a large huff of annoyance she stomped from the room in search of a different playmate. Rodolphus watched the little girl walk down the corridor until she disappeared into one of the rooms, only then did he close the door behind her. Nymphadora clenched her fists as she felt the man place various wards on the room, though she did not show her fear as the man slowly turned to face her. All emotion was void from his features as if a level of such fury had brought him beyond his usual rage.

"Nymphadora . . ." Rodolphus said slowly. "Nymphadora . . ."

"What?" Dora couldn't help but say in reply, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Do you know where I have been?" Rodolphus asked, raising his eyebrows at the girl though he did not wait for her reply this time. "I have just been restraining my wife—yes, _restraining her_ —as she tore through the manor and landed in our bedroom in a blind fit of rage . . . Do you know what she said to me, Nymphadora? Before she tried to rip me apart with mere tooth and nail?" Rodolphus looked to the girl as she stood purposely silent, waiting for him to talk as he dragged out his little speech he had prepared on his way to the woman. "Well, before she told me how she was going to come down here and murder nearly every adult in this ward, she accused me of letting that ginger brat escape."

"Well, that's stupid." Nymphadora again spoke without thinking. She had had enough, if he had come here to taunt her or play with her then she was not in the mood.

"Yes." Rodolphus laughed "Yes it is. Because I told her that when I arrived it had already happened, that I believed you were hiding something, that I was planning to extract that information from you no matter how long it took. Though she still deemed it fit to blame me. I had to restrain my own wife from coming and murdering you in front of my daughter. Because of _your_ stupidity."

"I told the Dark Lord, I told Ginny she would be killed if she got caught." Nymphadora said, surprising herself with how calm she sounded "You were barely here for a moment before you left."

"Like you would have told me!" Rodolphus suddenly snapped. "You helped her, I know you did!"

"I didn't, I—"

"You liar!" Rodolphus growled, storming over to the woman and grabbing her forcefully by her hair, slamming her back into the wall and pulling on her black locks to force her to look up to him. Though she continued her defiant gaze, barely flinching as he dug his wand into her gut. "You know more, you caused this."

"I didn't," Nymphadora said though she winced as a curse suddenly surged through her it barely lasted moments before Rodolphus had lifted it again.

"You forget yourself, girl." Rodolphus spat, his face mere inches from her own as she felt his hot breath upon her face, his eyes glaring into her own. "You think you're clever? Getting Bellatrix to lash out at me like that, hmm? Do you think you're funny?"

"Well, actually I—Ah!" Nymphadora couldn't help but yell out as the second curse surged through her, though as the curse lifted she yelled back at him "You do not control me! I am not your stress ball! You are angry at Bellatrix, not me! It's not my fault you twats aren't smart enough to stop a lone woman escaping this Merlin forsaken place!" She hissed as he slammed her head into the wall, white spots blurring her vision.

"Remember your place, Nymphie!" Rodolphus yelled. "Weasel has gotten silly little ideas of defiance into your head again."

"Tonks!" Dora yelled back at him in return, her hair now blazing red "My name is Tonks—or Dora! And it's _Weasley,_ not Weasel!"

Rodolphus let out a yell of fury, taking a firmer grip on the woman's hair before he threw her to the floor and surged a curse through her again. He watched her writhe, gritting her teeth and digging her nails into the worn rug as her hair changed colours in her defiant need to control her pain and anger. He would make her suffer, she would pay for Bellatrix's anger and his own if it was the last thing he did. Tonight was surely going to be a long night.


	29. Widening The Rift

Narcissa held back a groan when she heard Elara's voice calling for her. She had kept Teddy and Elara in her room since their mother had been busy the previous evening. She lay still in her bed a minute or two longer before turning onto her back and sitting up slightly. "What is it?" she asked the child sleepily.

"I want Dad," Elara sniffed, crawling up to her great aunt and wrapping her arms around the witch. She looked up at the blonde witch pleadingly with sad blue eyes.

"After a little while," Narcissa said softly, then yawned, unable to help it. The children had kept her up late, Elara because she wanted her father, and Teddy because he was worried about his mother. Narcissa held back a wince at the thought of Teddy realising so young what was happening to his mother. Rodolphus had never come back to Elara, even though he had promised, and Elara had cried and screamed in protest when Narcissa had tried to put her to bed. It hadn't been easy.

"I want Daddy!" Elara cried, her hair a limp brown. "Please!" This was the word that always got her most of what she wanted.

Narcissa closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of some way to communicate to the child why she couldn't have her father. "Elara," she said, "you remember when you tried to run to him last time? The ward kept you in? Well, I can't leave through the ward either. Only your mum or grandmum could take you to him."

"Take me to Mum, then," the child demanded, glaring up at her.

"I...can't," Narcissa sighed as the child wriggled away from her. "Elara, your mother is hurt."

"Mum's hurt?" Elara said in alarm.

"Your dad hurts her." Teddy sat up and looked at his sister, his hair mousey brown just like his mother's. "I saw him."

Elara looked at her brother in confusion. "No!"

Narcissa turned to Teddy, horrified. "You've seen him?"

Teddy nodded, a look of slight anger coming to his face. "He hit her," the boy reported. "Mum almost fell, too. Didn't his grandmum teach him not to hit girls?"

Amusement, relief, and horror were mixed in the sound Narcissa made before drawing Elara back into her arms. "Daddy," whimpered the little girl, clinging to her great aunt. "He won't hurt Mum, right, Cissa?"

Biting her lip, Narcissa responded after a moment of careful thought. "Your mother will be fine, Elara. He won't really hurt her." She swallowed her slight guilt over her obvious lie and embraced the child gently. "You'll be able to see your mum and dad later today, probably."

"Okay," the child sniffed, curling into the front of her aunt's nightdress. Neither child spoke for a little while, and Narcissa was glad for the end of that conversation.

* * *

Elara was happy, nearly three hours later, when her father came back to the ward and immediately found her in the sitting room with Narcissa, Draco, and Teddy. "Daddy!" she shrieked happily, running into his arms immediately.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured, a strangely human smile on his face as he lifted the child into his arms and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy," she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head against his shoulder as her expression became serious. "You said you'd come back!" she accused him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, unable to keep a small smirk from the corners of his mouth. "Sometimes I'm called away, Elara. I wouldn't leave you if I could help it."

"Good," Elara said firmly. "Stay with me."

Rodolphus Lestrange grinned playfully. "I thought you might want to go out with me," he said to her. "What do you think?"

Elara looked up at him curiously, and he turned, summoning her bag with a raised hand, and carried her from the room, walking toward the edge of the ward. "No!" she cried, hiding her face in his shoulder as she recognised the hall, her hair shooting white. "It'll hurt me!"

"Not if you're with me," he said softly into her ear, carrying her straight through the ward without stopping. "Look, darling." She chanced a glance over his shoulder, then looked around, seeming amazed at his accomplishment.

"Oh," she said, her hair shooting pink as she grinned up at him, then hugged him tightly. "Love you," she told him, leaning her head against his shoulder with a sigh. She didn't know what her Aunt Cissa and her brother meant about her father being mean and all: he was nothing like that at all.

Rodolphus smirked proudly as he carried his daughter out to the doors of the manor and disapparated with her. Rabastan had promised to meet them at Lestrange Manor: it was time Elara visited the family home.

* * *

It was with great relief that Narcissa left Teddy to Draco's care and went to check on Andromeda. She knew that the older witch had been awake for a little while, but Narcissa had been too busy with the children to go to her. She stepped into her sister's room, finding the witch curled up against her pillows, her eyes closed. "Andromeda?" she asked hesitantly.

"I can't do anything without pain," Andromeda breathed. "Nothing. It's going to take a long time for me to get back to normal."

"I'll help you change clothes...?" Narcissa questioned, and her sister sighed, agreeing. They didn't say anything else until the task was complete, Andromeda sitting on the edge of the bed with Narcissa standing at her side.

"Thank you," the witch murmured, then hesitated before asking, "Do you think everyone would hate if I went out to the sitting room?" She looked up at Narcissa with a small amount of hurt in her eyes.

Narcissa reached out and very gently took one of her sister's hands. "I know they blamed you," she whispered. "And I'm sure you know the truth, even though you lied for them. If nothing else, they should be grateful for that. I won't let them disturb you. At least, not until you can fully deal with them."

Andromeda waited for a minute or two, then got to her feet, walking from the room with Narcissa's help. Teddy gave them a careful look as they entered the room, then went to his grandmother, looking into her face. "Are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

The witch gave him a weak smile. "I'm getting better, Teddy," she told him.

The boy sighed. "I don't like them," he said plainly.

"Shh," Andromeda sighed softly, reaching out to tilt the child's face up toward hers. "You must not say things like that about them, Teddy. I did some bad things, and that's why they hurt me."

"Is that why Elara's dad hurts Mum?" Teddy asked innocently.

Andromeda looked over at Narcissa in shock, and the blonde witch sighed, giving her a helpless look. "No, Teddy," Andromeda said finally. "He hates her: that's why he hurts her."

Teddy frowned. "Hate?" he said, the word sounding strange to him. "How can you hate Mum?"

Both witches smiled sympathetically at the child. "He's just a bad man." Draco looked up at Teddy as he spoke the words.

"Yeah," Teddy nodded in agreement, going back to his toys. "He's just bad."

"Oh," Andromeda said suddenly, looking around. "Where's Elara?"

Narcissa hesitated before answering, "Rodolphus has her."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at this, and Draco added, "They're gone from the Manor, as well."

Teddy looked around at his family. "Elara's gone?"

"He'll bring her back," Narcissa reassured him. "He needs Dora to take care of her, after all."

The door burst open, Andromeda holding back a smirk at the sight of her wild-looking, frantic daughter. "Where's Elara?" Dora gasped, her hair white as she stared around at them all. "She's not in the ward! Has Rodolphus got her? Where has he gone?"

Teddy stared at his mother in shock, and Narcissa said quietly, "He's taken her out, Dora. Out of the Manor."

Nymphadora's fists clenched, the roots of her hair turning red. Andromeda had not seen the girl look quite so insane since her friend had been betrayed to the Death Eaters. "I've got to get her back," Nymphadora whispered, her gaze falling away from her family. "He'll hurt her..."

"Mumma." Teddy shuffled forward, cautiously wrapping his arms around his mother.

She leaned down to her son, pulling him close as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Teddy," she sniffed.

"I think he took her to Lestrange Manor," Draco told them. "I think that's where the signature points, but I could be wrong."

"She's not safe there!" Dora snapped, looking up at her cousin. "She's a halfblood, for Merlin's sake!"

"He knows _that_ ," Andromeda said scornfully. "But he is the heir of the House of Lestrange, and there should be nothing in their home that he cannot remedy. Rodolphus will not allow his precious daughter to be hurt."

Nymphadora looked at her mother, saying distantly, "Well, you wouldn't understand. You're too far removed from remembering how to protect your daughter."

Andromeda watched her for a moment, then said, "My daughter didn't appreciate being protected. She wanted to prove she could handle her life on her own, and look where that's got her."

Anger flashed across Nymphadora's face, and Teddy drew away from her as Narcissa got to her feet and took the child from the room, concerned for his safety in the storm to come. "Mother, you've been an awful person since the moment you decided to try to help me," Dora snapped at the witch as Draco cautiously glanced from the two witches to the door. "Nothing you've done has improved our situation any! What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, honestly," Andromeda said coldly. "You never wanted, nor accepted my help. And now you've ruined any chance of my ever being able to actually protect you from within the Death Eater ranks. I can never build back the trust that you so callously threw away."

"Trust, ha!" Dora spat. "They never trusted me!"

"I meant Bellatrix trusted _me,"_ Andromeda hissed, raising her voice angrily. "She gave me more freedom than I have had here! You ruined that all because of your little ginger friend. You think it's amusing that you blamed everything on me, do you?"

"You ruined it yourself!" Dora yelled at her mother, her hair bright red in her rage. "I told you to leave her alone, to let her stay free. What do you not understand about what we've been through? You should not want to bring others into this mess just to make yourself look better! They know I won't submit!"

"You don't have to!" Andromeda said, looking at her daughter as she tried to force herself to calm down. "I wanted you to go boldly into your place here and show that you can be a strong young woman. You have proven yourself to be just the opposite."

Nymphadora stormed forward, her mother simply glancing up at her. "Just because I refuse to allow myself to become a wicked, twisted bitch like Bellatrix does _not_ mean I am weak!" she hissed. "You may easily turn out like her, but I think one is enough! I'm not a bit sorry that they blamed you for the escape. You deserve every Curse inflicted on you, every cruel word they said, and every disparaging word and look from the Inner Circle."

Rage flooded through Andromeda, and she got to her feet carefully, drawing herself to her full height and glaring at her daughter. "I lied for you! I could have turned you in! I still could!"

"Why don't you?" Dora shrieked with laughter. "Rodolphus already knows, and he said Bella does too! There's no need, Andromeda."

"Don't call me Andromeda!" the woman snapped. "I'm your mother!"

"You're no mother of mine!" Dora yelled, staggering backward with a cry as the other witch slapped her straight across the mouth.

Andromeda, who had cried out in pain herself, stared at the young woman. "I can't save you," she whispered, seeing her daughter's bloody lip. "I never wanted to say...it is my fault that everyone looks down on you anyway." She swallowed hard and said, "I wouldn't do anything differently, though."

"What would Dad say if he were here?" Dora asked thoughtfully, tilting her head to look at the woman. "What if he had seen you turn in a poor innocent young girl? What would he think of your desperate need to be heavily trained in the Dark Arts? You are nothing like the woman he knew, Andromeda."

"He knew enough of my past to understand why I've done what I have," Andromeda murmured. "And he would be dead if he were here. Your father knew that I had a Dark side he could never touch. He loved me through it all. I supposed it's my influence on you that keeps you from doing the same."

Nymphadora almost choked on her anger. "How can you just talk like that?" she demanded. "How can you say he would still love you?"

"The same way Remus would still love you if he knew what you've been going through," Andromeda said coldly.

Nymphadora blanched, turning away from her mother at the thought of her husband knowing about Rodolphus and Elara. "He would," Dora mumbled. "But it was nothing I wanted to do. You chose your path. You chose to go Dark because you were afraid of suffering, but it hasn't worked out too well, has it?"

Andromeda almost sneered at her daughter. "Better than stubborn opposition," she retorted. "I would rather follow proudly than bow in shame, Nymphadora."

The Metamorphmagus whirled around to scream at the older witch, "I will never understand you! Why don't you have pride enough to hold to your beliefs?"

"I think you mean to ask why I don't hold to your beliefs," Andromeda retorted. "I hold to my own just fine. I make the best of situations, and I do what I need to do in order to survive, even excel at whatever task I am given. I regret that I have not installed that same determination in you."

"You are ashamed of me," Nymphadora growled through gritted teeth. "You made me a halfblood. I have the full extent of the powers that you sometimes display! It's not my fault I'm like this! I'm a product of all your terrible decisions!"

"I raised you the best I could!" Andromeda finally yelled at her, unable to hold back her rage. "You don't know how difficult it is to have no one that understands you, no one who can relate to you. You don't understand why I went to so much trouble to keep you away from my family, to save you from this mess. But no. You had to become an Auror. You had to run off and join the Order. You did every single thing I didn't want you to!"

"But I'm not a Dark witch!" Nymphadora yelled back. "Or did you want that and I missed it?"

Tears sprang to the eyes of the older witch. "You turned out fine," she cried. "But you're going about this the wrong way! I didn't raise you to be like this!" Dora merely looked at her coldly, and Andromeda sniffed, "You weren't an accident, Dora. I wanted a child, and Ted and I were very happy with you. But I don't know how to be a proper mother to someone like you; I can't even speak to you anymore."

Dora glared at her. "Just remember: this is _all your fault_ ," she snapped, and took a breath to continue.

The door flew open, Rodolphus stomping into the room and glaring at the two of them. "Both of you are making entirely too much noise," he snapped, storming to Dora's side and grabbing her by the arm, his wand in her ribs. "Elara was asleep until she heard the two of you screaming. I won't have it, Nymphadora. And you, Andromeda...the girl is right. Most everything is your fault. Now stay quiet until I've got Elara sorted out."

Rodolphus dragged the girl from the room, Dora fighting him until he had pulled her into the children's room. She saw Elara curled up in her bed, hugging a small stuffed cat as she fought back tears. "Mum," she said upon seeing her, immediately holding out her arms to her.

Dora went to her little girl, taking the child into her arms and cradling her close. "Elara," she whispered against the child's hair, fighting back her own tears. "Mumma's here."

"You were yelling," Elara whimpered, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby," Nymphadora whispered into the child's ear. "Mum's sorry she woke you. I didn't mean to be so loud."

Rodolphus was frowning at the woman, though he smiled proudly at his daughter. "Elara had fun today," he said. "Didn't you, beautiful?"

Elara looked up with a sleepy smile. "Yeah," she grinned, yawning as she lay her head on her mother's shoulder. "Rab's silly, Mum."

Nymphadora didn't know how to respond to this, especially when Rodolphus laughed genuinely, the sound making her chill slightly. "Shh," Dora finally just shushed the girl, rocking her gently.

No more words were spoken until Elara had lain down for her nap of the day, Rodolphus warding her bed carefully before turning to his child's mother. "Andromeda seems to be out of sorts," he said with a smirk.

"She usually is," Nymphadora said dully, turning away from her daughter.

"Nymphie," Rodolphus sighed, slipping his arm around her waist and leaning his head against her shoulder. "If I catch you arguing like that again, especially if Elara's near, I will not be pleased."

"I wanted to scream at her," Dora hissed. "She needs to know that I am not happy with the way she has acted!"

"And yet we both know it was your fault that the Weasley girl escaped," Rodolphus whispered against her neck. "I don't need you to admit it. I know you, Nymphie. You merely used your mother, set her up. I'm sure you wanted to scream at her for how she's been such a perfect Death Eater that you could never dream of becoming."

Nymphadora hissed angrily, but Rodolphus simply led her down the hall to her own room. "Make sure to ward the room if you're going to scream, Nymphie," he lectured her, waving his wand and casually adding his usual ward. "We wouldn't want Teddy to hear you."

She stepped back from him, but he caught her wrist and slammed her against the wall, a _Crucio_ jolting into her as she gasped, writhing in pain. "I hate you," she breathed, and he smiled. He was well acquainted with what his victim thought of him, but it would make no difference. He would break her into submission one way or another: Nymphadora could not be allowed to misbehave.

* * *

 **Re-reading this chapter before posting made me miss writing Rodolphus xD We're far enough ahead in our two stories that I haven't written him in a long time. I miss him XD**

 **Dora**


	30. Pain

**Please read, enjoy and please do leave a review for the latest chapter!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora smiled as her son curled into her side on the bed, the blue-haired boy grinning as his mother spread out the children's book on her lap for him. It was one of Delphini's old books, a rugged copy of Beedle the Bard that had clearly been thrown against a wall one too many times, that was how it had come to be in her possession. After one too many times of it being thrown across the room, Narcissa had pocketed it as it was thrown at her gut, she did not seem amused as she came back to the ward with it one day though Nymphadora was grateful. Teddy loved books, a trait he had clearly inherited from his father, though one tale he in particularly wanted to hear over and over again was The Warlocks Hairy Heart. She couldn't help but be amused by this, though she had loved the story as a child she had to admit it did disturb her slightly. Though Teddy Lupin was fearless for a five-year-old, always asking for more.

"It's your bedtime soon, Teddy Bear." Dora sighed as she finished the story, kissing her son's hair.

"One more story?" Teddy looked up at his mother, a look of all innocence on his features.

Dora looked down at the boy for a moment before she couldn't help but relent to his look with a small sigh, "Same again?"

"No." Teddy shook his head as he sat up slightly, watching his mother intently "Tell me a real story."

"Who's to say Beedle's stories aren't real, hmm?" Dora joked.

"Mum." Teddy groaned "Come on . . . please? Tell me a story about you . . . about you and Dad?"

Dora couldn't help but wince as she felt as if she had been struck in the heart. It wasn't the first time she had talked about Remus with Teddy, though that did not make it any less painful to remember her love. She took a deep breath, smiling sadly at the boy as he reached out and took her hand.

"Please, mum?" Teddy asked.

". . . What story do you want to hear?" Dora sighed, reaching out and stroking the boy's locks behind his ear.

"How did you meet Dad?" Teddy asked instantly, this was clearly a question that had been on his mind for a while.

Dora couldn't help but laugh slightly at the memory, pulling the boy onto her lap as she wrapped an arm around him. "I met him when I joined The Order."

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Teddy asked.

"Yes." Dora said, "Who taught you that one, hmm?"

"I heard Nanny talking about it the other day . . ."

"Really, what did she say?" Dora asked.

"Tell the story first, then I'll tell." Teddy said, "Please?"

"Fine." Dora sighed, kissing the boy's cheek, "I went to headquarters—where The Order met for their meetings—and Mummy's cousin Sirius was there. I hadn't seen him in a long time, since I was only a little older than you, so I was very excited. When he came into the room I jumped up and went to go to him so quickly my chair fell over. Mad-Eye was worried I was going to hurt him—" Dora couldn't help but grin at the boys laugh as he repeated the name 'Mad-Eye', "—so he went to move to me and I tripped over, fell on my bum."

"What about Daddy?" Teddy asked.

"Patience." Dora smirked, "Daddy came in the room with Sirius. They were best friends, so they were staying together at that point. When Daddy saw me on the floor he was worried, so he came and helped me up and told me it was all okay, then asked if I was alright."

"Then what?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Then—" Dora suddenly gasped as a burning sensation run up her arm, Teddy frowned as his blue hair started to fade to his natural sandy brown.

"Have you got to go?" he said, sounding deflated.

"Teddy, I'm sorry." She kissed his head before she got up from the bed, pulling her Death Eater cloak from the wardrobe before she turned at the sound of her bedroom door bursting open.

"Take Elara." Rodolphus snapped as he went to give the girl to her mother, despite the child clearly not wanting to let go of her father.

"I can't," Dora said, frowning slightly as Teddy came to stand beside her, instinctively moving herself to stand between her son and Rodolphus. "I've been summoned too."

Rodolphus let out a growl of frustration before he disentangled Elara's arms from his neck, putting her on the floor next to her brother despite her protests. "Take her to Narcissa, boy."

"Don't snap at my son like that." Dora hissed at the man.

"Come on." Rodolphus ignored the comment, grabbing the woman's arm. She went to protest again before without warning he disapparated with her.

"Where did they go?" Elara sniffed, looking up to Teddy with a pout on her young features.

"I don't know." Teddy sighed.

"Make them come back." Elara said.

"I can't do that, silly." Teddy sighed, holding out his hand for the young girl, "She's gone with your Daddy."

"Daddy was playing with me though." Elara complained, "It's not fair."

"Well, Mummy was telling me a story." Teddy sighed, taking Elara's hand as he went to the room they used as a lounge, finding Narcissa and Andromeda talking on the couch.

"The hairy one?" Elara wrinkled her nose as she walked over to her grandmother, the woman sighing and reaching to pull the girl onto her lap.

"Well yeah, but other stories too." Teddy frowned.

"Why are you two in here, hmm?" Narcissa asked the pair.

"Rodolphus told me to take Elara to you. Then he left with Mum." Teddy huffed, sitting on the floor and leaning against the sofa. "He's rude."

"You shouldn't say bad things about him, Teddy." Andromeda winced as Elara shouted at her brother in protest.

"He is rude, he took Mum and 'snapped' at me when he told me to take Elara to Aunt Cissa." Teddy frowned.

"So," Narcissa said quickly as she saw her sister about to reprimand the boy again, she was not in the mood for arguments with a five-year-old about being nice to a man he knew hurt his mother. "What story was your mother telling you? Was it Beedle the Bard again? I can read that to you if you get into bed, it's getting late."

Teddy sighed, mumbling "She was telling me how she met my Dad . . ."

"Oh." Narcissa said.

"How did Mummy meet my Daddy?" Elara frowned.

"On the battlefield, I suspect," Andromeda muttered, rolling her eyes as Narcissa shot a warning look at her. "No, I think she mentioned she saw him in Azkaban briefly when she was training . . ."

"Andromeda." Narcissa sighed.

"What's Azkaban?" Elara asked innocently.

"Teddy," Narcissa said as she looked to the boy "Why don't you and your sister go brush your teeth then your Grandmother can put you to bed and try and finish your mum's story for you and I'll put Elara to bed, okay?" Teddy nodded, smiling as he picked up his sister, the girl giggling as he ruffled her hair before they both left the room. Narcissa frowned as she looked to her elder sister. "You realise you're just going to cause Elara to ask Dora awkward questions—or Rod for that matter, and I don't think he'll appreciate being asked about Azkaban."

"She can handle it," Andromeda responded.

"When are you two going to reconcile, already?" Narcissa sighed.

"Leave it alone, Narcissa," Andromeda said curtly, leaving the room before her sister could respond. The blonde witch merely shook her head, her sister and niece were going to drive her mad with their petty feud.

* * *

Nymphadora ducked down as a spell went whizzing past her, clutching her bleeding head as she scrambled to get behind a tent and out of the line of fire. She could hear her Aunt screeching at some poor rebel as the onslaught carried on around them. She knew that this was not going to be an enjoyable evening the moment they were told that they were going to try and infiltrate a rebel campsite; no, that was a lie, she knew she wouldn't enjoy her evening the moment her mark burned. Dora screwed her eyes shut, trying to stop her vision from blurring from the pulsating pain running through her.

"Nymphadora, get up!" Rodolphus yelled at her from a distance, though to her relief he left her to her pain.

She closed her eyes for a moment, ignoring the world around her as she tried to stop her head from spinning. She must have lost track of what was going on, as the next moment she opened her eyes the fighting had seemingly stopped. Holding back a groan at the effort, Nymphadora straightened herself up again, leaving the safety of behind the tent to see her pack of fellow Death Eaters storming through tents looking for anything that could help them catch the escaped rebels. She tried not to look at the few bodies on the floor, at this point she didn't want to know if she knew the poor bastards.

"Search it top to bottom, then burn it down!" Bellatrix shrieked, clearly unhappy as she stormed through the mess of destruction in the clearing.

No-one questioned her, Rodolphus leading a few of their comrades into one of the tents whilst Rabastan led some others into the tent Nymphadora had just been hiding behind. It was as Nymphadora swayed on the spot, that she heard her name called.

"What are you doing girl?" Bellatrix growled, storming over to the woman. She had not seen her since Ginny had escaped from the manor, Nymphadora had to admit she had enjoyed the break from the woman.

"Searching the tents, right?" Dora said, drawing her wand as she went to go towards the tent Rabastan had entered. She winced as she felt her Aunts grip on her arm, her long nails digging into her flesh.

"Where were you?" Bellatrix hissed as she pulled the girl to look at her.

"I was fighting, then I got hit—"

"So you gave up!?" Bellatrix yelled, her eyes lit with fury for the girl.

"No, I couldn't see straight—"

"Pathetic!" Bellatrix snarled.

"Bellatrix?" Rodolphus called as he emerged from the tent, his eyes flickering from the mother of his child to his wife. "It's empty. I've told them to burn it."

"Come for your pet, Roddy?" Bellatrix glared at the man, though he had no words for her but for a roll of his eyes. " _You_ said you were seeing to her! You promised me you'd made her pay for it!"

"And I did." Rodolphus said, an air of boredom in his tone as he looked between the two glaring women.

"Liar!" Bellatrix screamed "She's still as defiant and useless as ever!" Bellatrix shook the girl as she went to speak "You shut your mouth you harlot!"

"Harlot!?" Dora spluttered. She soon fell to the floor as Bellatrix unexpectedly threw a curse her way.

"I said shut your mouth!" Bellatrix snapped, glaring at her with an insane fury before with a screech of anger she grabbed the girl and disapparated.

Nymphadora couldn't help but let out a yell of pain as she was thrown to the floor again, her head colliding with the stone. She tried to sit up though was soon hit by another curse, shrieking in agony her eyes burst wide open. It was then that she realised where she was. In her rage Bellatrix had apparated her straight inside of the prisoner's ward.

"You disgusting, freakish, useless whore!" Bellatrix screeched, throwing hex after hex at her niece as she convulsed hopelessly on the floor.

"Stop it!" Nymphadora screeched, though her words were cut off with another scream.

"Never!" Bellatrix cried, "If he can't teach you your place, I will! You will learn or you will die trying!"

"Bellatrix!" Andromeda Tonks called, quickly shutting the door of the room behind her and locking it. "What are you doing?"

"You stay out of this." Bellatrix spat, walking up to her niece as she kicked the young woman in the side. "She needs to learn her place, _you_ said you could teach her! You lied, you always lie."

"I tried," Andromeda spoke quietly, slowly walking over to the pair as her eyes flickered to her daughter.

"She set you up, Andromeda." Bellatrix breathed, "Admit it."

"No." Andromeda said firmly. This clearly was not the answer her sister wanted, as with another yell of fury she threw a curse at the metamorphmagus and she began to convulse on the floor more violently this time. "You don't want to kill her."

"Ha! That shows how well you know me, sister dearest." Bellatrix cackled, throwing another curse at the now multi-coloured haired woman on the floor before she suddenly stopped moving.

"Bellatrix, no!" Andromeda cried, running to her sister as she finally got between the pair.

"You sicken me." Bellatrix whispered, looking crazed as she shook her head at the woman. "Pathetic, just like your daughter."

"Go." Andromeda said, "You've been out, haven't you? Do you not need to report to The Dark Lord?"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the woman, looking to Nymphadora before she gave a huff of laughter. "I'll be back for her—if she survives."

Andromeda watched the woman disapparate, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as without thinking she rushed to her daughter on the floor. Nymphadora Lupin was pale as a sheet, her body covered in wounds from the curses. "Dora." Andromeda breathed, putting her head to her chest as she listened. Her heart was beating, though barely. "Come on, Dora." Andromeda drew her wand, adjusting the girl as she began with any wound she could see on her—though this made no difference.

"Mummy!" Elara Lestrange cried as she burst from her room, Narcissa quickly behind her.

"I told you to wait!" Narcissa said, though she soon looked to the woman on the floor in horror. "Andromeda . . . ?"

"Get her away from here, Narcissa." Andromeda snapped as she tried to begin to unravel the dark spells within her daughter.

"Mummy." Elara cried, "Why is Mummy hurt?"

Andromeda ignored her granddaughter, working furiously though she could feel the curses repelling her. "I—I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Narcissa asked, her eyes wide as tried and failed to pull the crying toddler away from her mother.

"It's too strong!" Andromeda snapped, looking up to her sister as her eyes began to moisten.

"No . . ." Narcissa breathed.

"Make. Her. Better." Elara heaved, "I want Daddy, get Daddy. Daddy can fix it. Daddy's clever."

"No, Elara." Narcissa breathed, picking up the girl and pressing her head to her shoulder as she tried to stop her tears. "Andromeda!"

"I'll be back! Stay with her, help her!" the woman called as she threw her wand at her sister, running from the hall and straight out of the ward.

Though she knew her granddaughter had merely called for her father in the innocent way children do, with the misunderstanding of youth that all parents could fix absolutely anything, she had given her an idea. She ran faster than she had ever done in her lifetime, narrowly avoiding falling flat on her face as she bounded around a corner until she found the room she was looking for. She didn't knock on the door, bursting through unannounced in such a fashion she was never brought up to do. She didn't care, if she didn't do this her daughter would die.

"We need a healer." Andromeda panted.

"What are you doing here?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked, outraged at the interruption as he finished his task of buttoning up his fresh robes.

"Nymphadora . . . She needs . . . a healer." Andromeda continued to pant, clutching the stitch in her side.

"Tough." Rodolphus scoffed. "She can cope with a little pain."

" _A little pain_?" Andromeda repeated, "My daughter is lying in the middle of the ward, barely breathing—her heart is barely beating! She will die if someone doesn't see to her, I can't undo whatever Bellatrix has done to her."

"I thought you didn't care about her?" Rodolphus rolled his eyes, "If she dies, she dies. I seem to remember her saying she would 'rather die' than do multiple things that she's been forced to since, perhaps this will be a blessing for her. Are you sure she wants your help?"

"Your daughter is hysterical." Andromeda glared, "She is crying her heart out as she watches her mother slowly die with nothing we can do for her."

"Don't let her watch then," Rodolphus glared back before with a shrug he resumed his indifferent demeanour, "Elara is a child, she will forget and get over the death of her mother."

"She will not!" Andromeda snapped, "You never get over that!"

"Well it will make things easier, in the long run, I—"

"Rodolphus Lestrange! If you do not get a healer to her _right this instant_ your daughter will be scarred for life from watching her mother die, from losing her mother. She will _never_ want to become a Death Eater or be like you ever again, for you will represent all that killed her!" Andromeda shook with her rage and fear of losing her only child, struggling to control her voice, "Elara has asked for you. She has said 'Daddy will fix it'. If you do not at least try to save her, she will never forgive you. It is true she may well forget this day, it might become a blurred memory. But I swear to Merlin, if you do nothing, I will _make sure_ she remembers _exactly_ how her mother died and how her own father would do nothing for her when she believed in him."

Rodolphus looked to the woman for a long moment, considering her words, considering if he should curse her for such threats. Andromeda couldn't help but flinch as he reached for his wand, though to her utter relief he clicked his fingers. An elf appeared, instantly bowing and singing his praises to Rodolphus.

"Shut up." Rodolphus snapped, "Get Healer Greer, tell him to gather his potions and take him to the prisoner's ward. Now." Rodolphus watched the elf go before he snapped his gaze to Andromeda. "Come on." The man stormed out of the room, striding through the manor before he arrived in the ward, Andromeda by his side until she saw the girl on the floor.

"Daddy!" Elara cried, reaching out for the man.

"Shh," The man reached a hand out to the girl, kissing her head, "It's okay."

"Rodolphus!" Andromeda called, gesturing to her still daughter on the floor as she took her wand back from her sister.

"She hasn't changed." Narcissa said, "I tried to help, but it didn't do anything."

"Of course it didn't. Bellatrix doesn't make it so her curses can be easily removed when she's this angry." Rodolphus rolled his eyes as he reached down to the woman, grabbing her and lifting her into his arms. He barged past the women, going straight to Nymphadora's room before he unceremoniously dropped her onto her bed.

"Be careful!" Andromeda cried as she followed him in, Elara not far behind as she had clearly escaped from her Aunt.

"Daddy fix it." The little girl cried as she ran to her father, clinging onto his legs.

"Daddy's friend will try and fix it, sweetheart." The man smiled at the little girl as he bent down and lifted her into his arms, "I missed you tonight." He murmured, kissing the girl's dark locks, "Shh, don't be sad."

"Mummy gonna be okay?" Elara sniffed, though she soon screeched in fright as the house elf suddenly apparated into the room, Healer Greer in tow. She watched as the elf disappeared, clinging to her father tightly as the Healer went over to her mother.

"What happened here?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow at the still unconscious metamorphmagus.

"Bellatrix, she cursed her—though I think she was injured before she got here as well," Andromeda spoke urgently, watching the man taking out his potions kit.

"Did Madame Lestrange's playtime get a little too violent again, Rodolphus?" Healer Greer smirked at the man, "Am I merely preventing the woman from dying, or healing her?"

"Help Mummy!" Elara shrieked, crying as she hit her fist against her fathers chest.

The man winced at the pitch of the noise before he nodded to the healer "You heard my daughter, heal her. Come on, Elara. We'll see Mummy when she's better, let's go to your room."

"Mummy . . ." the little girl cried, even as her father took her from the room, closing the door behind him.

"You heard him, hurry up about it man!" Andromeda said, going to stand on the other side of the bed as she looked helplessly down at her daughter.

"You Black women," Greer sighed as he leant over Nymphadora, "All the same."

Andromeda didn't have the strength to shoot him a glare, to curse or reprimand him for his comment. She merely watched helplessly as he performed all manner of spells on her daughter, forcing potions down her throat and performing healing magic that she couldn't begin to fully comprehend. The seconds seemed like minutes, the minutes hours as she watched knowing there was nothing she could do, terrified that she was about to lose her daughter. She wasn't sure how long she had been stood frozen to the spot when the healer finally stood back, taking out an array of potions and pointing to them for her.

"If she wakes up, she will need to take these," Greer said, though his voice seemed distant in her mind. _If?_ "She must take each of them twice a day until all of her symptoms are gone—at least a couple of weeks. Tell Rodolphus if he wishes to keep her alive then I suggest he refrain from cursing her until she can at least walk by herself with ease. Understood?"

". . . If?" Andromeda breathed.

"I have done all I can." Greer said matter of factly. "If she wakes up, I suspect she will do so within 24 hours. If not . . . Tell Rodolphus he can call me if he wishes to do so. Goodbye."

Andromeda didn't move until she heard the man leave the room, the wards now seemingly permanently in place over her daughter's room preventing her from hearing where he went after that as he shut the door behind him. She looked down at her daughter, her once so innocent, young and free only daughter. She looked better than she had done, a slight amount of colour had returned to her cheeks and her hair was now a limp mousey brown in comparison to the multi-coloured mess it had been.

"Dora . . ." Andromeda couldn't help but choke back her tears. She hesitated for a moment before she slowly got onto the double bed, laying down beside the girl as she took her hand in her own, staring intently into her features. "You can do this . . . You're strong . . . I—I love you . . ." Andromeda whispered, "I'm sorry sweetheart . . ." The woman dissolved into silent tears, screwing her eyes shut as she gripped onto Dora's hand as tightly as she could, silently praying that she would not lose her.


	31. Patching Up

The door to Dora's room swung open silently, Narcissa quietly stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. "Dromeda?" she asked tentatively.

Andromeda sat at her daughter's side, still clutching Dora's hand. "There's been no change," Andromeda sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks yet again at her own words. "She looks better, but she won't wake up."

Narcissa approached her sister and niece cautiously, gently placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "He said she will recover if she wakes?"

The brown-haired witch merely nodded, unable to speak for a moment. Finally, she choked, "I'm losing her, Cissa. I pushed her away, and now I'm losing her. She doesn't deserve to die," Andromeda cried. "I do. She's too young and good, and—and—" She clung to her sister and wept bitterly. "I never do anything right!"

Narcissa didn't know what to say to the grieving witch, though she hugged her tightly. "You've done as much as you can right now," she spoke quietly into her sister's ear. "We can only wait for her to recover."

"Or die," Andromeda sobbed, and buried her face in her hands. "I can't bear it!"

Taking a deep breath, Narcissa held her sister for a few more minutes, then whispered, "I have to go back to the children. Let me know if you want me to come back."

Andromeda struggled to gather herself together and nodded, stiffening as Narcissa walked away and left the room. The mother looked down at her daughter and touched her hand, holding back a sound of anguish. _Come back_ , Andromeda begged her daughter. _Please come back. I won't even be upset. We can forget everything that happened between us. Dora...please_.

* * *

Everything was black. Black, and painful. The witch writhed slightly at the bright light, however, then froze as she sensed someone nearby. She couldn't keep herself from becoming more aware, though as she dared to open her eyes just a sliver, she realised it was her mother.

Nymphadora closed her eyes fully. If there was one person she did not want to see after being horribly cursed, it was Andromeda Tonks. She wanted the witch to go away, wanted to be left alone with her pain.

She felt her mother take her hand and almost shuddered. She forced herself to remain limp, not wanting her mother to realise she was awake. "Dora?" her mother whispered tearfully, almost as if she were holding her breath, not wanting the girl to know she was there. Dora didn't move.

Several minutes went by before Nymphadora realised that her mother was full on crying as she sat on her bed. "Dora," Andromeda choked, "please don't die. Please. I haven't treated you as I should have. I've been a terrible mother, a terrible friend even. You can't leave me! Not like this!"

Nymphadora felt the witch curl next to her, the older woman's body shaking with sobs. "My daughter...my only child."

Dora could only wonder at the note of hysteria in her mother's voice before she finally decided that she should at least let the witch know she wasn't about to die. She shifted slightly, her mother immediately moving to give her room. "Mum," she whispered through parched lips.

"Dora?" her mother wept in disbelief, looking up to see her daughter's brown eyes watching her, squinting at the light of the room. "Oh, Dora!" Andromeda began to cry all over again, grasping her daughter's hand tightly.

"The Healer said you might not survive, even after he was here," Andromeda cried, staring at her daughter as tears streamed down her face. "It's been almost seventeen hours since he left, and I was sure—sure that I was going to lose you!"

"I...won't die today," Dora said weakly. "But whatever numbing spells the healer did are wearing off. I guess I made dear Aunt Bella angry again."

Andromeda brushed away her tears hurriedly and reached out for one of the potion bottles. "This should help," she said quickly, repeating Greer's instructions as she helped her daughter sit up slightly. Dora obediently took the potions that her mother offered her, grimacing at the taste of some of them.

The younger witch was silent when it was done, Andromeda still sitting on the edge of her bed and watching her tearfully. "Nymphadora," she whispered finally, taking a deep breath to steady her voice, "I've been so wrong. I've treated you terribly."

"Mum—"

"No, Dora, I've got to say this," Andromeda interrupted her, brushing her tears away yet again. "Even if you don't want to hear it, I need to say it." The witch swallowed hard, then continued, "I should have been more understanding about your friend, but—well, I thought it would be a good opportunity—it's no excuse. I don't really have a moral compass; I just...survive."

"And I'm just a little rebel," Dora muttered. "I will never understand why turning Ginny in seemed like a good idea to you."

Andromeda bit her lip. "I...I'm easily lured to the Dark Arts, Dora," she said quietly. "I get distracted, get caught up in the power, and I forget what's really important. I guess you might say that's my way of losing control. I don't know how to be any different, but I know it's awful. I never meant for it to separate us, Dora. You're my daughter: the only bit of real family that I have left. You know me better than anyone, and yet I know you feel you don't know me at all. It's my fault: I've become everything that you and Narcissa were afraid I would be. I was even taking special lessons from Bella...Ginevra's escape happened during the last one—while the Dark Lord happened to be looking on."

Nymphadora gaped at her mother. "Ouch," she breathed. "They must have known the moment she crossed the wards! But they must have known that we—well, I—framed you."

"Well, I know it felt like you did," Andromeda sighed, "and Bella's mentioned it several times. But as she herself said, I could have fought you three. I could have alerted the rest of the Death Eaters. I could have made it impossible for the girl to escape."

"But you didn't," Dora said slowly. "You kept silent, even though I had told both Draco and Ginny that you would turn us in. Maybe deep inside, you did want her to escape."

"I couldn't have turned you in for that," Andromeda whispered, her eyes haunted. "They really would have killed you—probably all three of you—if I had just told them. I couldn't face my grandchildren or Narcissa knowing that I had practically murdered the rest of their family. I do know that would have been wrong."

"They almost killed you," Dora sighed.

"They almost killed you!" Andromeda cried, tears starting to her eyes again. "Just because she was angry about the girl's escape! She knows the truth, Dora, that you were behind it. I don't think anyone suspects Draco, but everyone knows that you had to have helped. Bellatrix was going to kill you, Dora! She had gone mad with rage, didn't know what she was doing. Elara escaped Narcissa and came to see what was going on—nothing I did would help you!"

"Elara saw?" Nymphadora paled at the mention of her daughter.

"We got her away quickly," Andromeda reassured the witch. "I had to make Rodolphus summon the Healer, but he was being stupid and was almost too late." She scowled at the potions on the nightstand. "I was sure that I'd been too stubborn and idiotic and that I would never be able to tell you how sorry I am for everything that's happened between us in the last...nearly year and a half."

"I...I'm sorry too," Nymphadora murmured. "I didn't even come see you when you'd been almost killed. You'd think I would have wanted to make sure that _you_ didn't die. We're just the perfect family, Mum."

Andromeda laughed through her tears, reaching out to carefully pull her daughter into her arms. "I'm so sorry," she sniffed, burying her face in her daughter's brown hair. "I love you."

Nymphadora clung to her mother for a moment, then whispered, "I love you too, Mother. Can we be on the same side now?"

The older witch sniffed back her tears and answered slowly, "I'll teach you how to survive, if you'll teach me how to rebel. Okay?"

The young woman's hair shifted to a soft lilac as she drew back from her mother and said, "It's a deal."

Andromeda breathed a sigh, then pulled her daughter close again, laying both of them down so that Dora could rest more. She would stay for a while longer, then go make sure Narcissa and the others were all right.

* * *

"Dromeda?" Narcissa asked tentatively when the witch entered the room as she was attempting to put Elara to bed.

"She's going to be okay," Andromeda nodded, hearing her granddaughter sniff forlornly. She walked over to the little girl's bed and picked her up, cradling the little girl in her arms.

"Mum," Elara pleaded, almost doubtfully. "I want Mum."

Andromeda nodded, and the child's eyes grew hopeful. "But Mum's hurt, Elara, so you must be quiet and gentle, okay?"

Elara nodded frantically, clinging to her grandmother. "Please," she whispered. "Please...I want Mum."

Narcissa sighed as they left the room. She had just convinced the child that she could see her mother the next morning when Andromeda had walked into the room.

"Now, remember, Elara, you must be very careful," Andromeda said quietly. "Mum's hurt." She opened the door, carrying the little girl into the room and saying, "Dora? Elara wants to see you."

"Elara?" Dora said, turning onto her back and carefully sitting up against her pillows. "Come here, baby."

"Mumma," Elara said, crawling into her mother's arms and wrapping her arms around the witch, leaning her head on her mother's chest. "Did Dad hurt you?"

Dora chilled in fright, though she answered, "No, Elara. Bella cursed me, but I'll be okay."

"Good," Elara yawned, snuggling into her mother's side. "I love you."

"Do you want to keep her tonight?" Andromeda asked her daughter, standing at the end of the bed.

"Yeah," Dora murmured, cradling her little girl. "Thanks, Mum." The words were obviously foreign to her now, though she gave her mother a weak smile. "Come check on me in the morning."

"I was planning to," Andromeda replied simply, then left the two alone.

* * *

Andromeda was startled awake the next morning, feeling Rodolphus enter the wards. She barely took the time to wrap a robe around herself before she left her room, going to meet him.

"Andy," he smirked. "As you're not in mourning, I assume Nymphie survived?"

"No thanks to you," she said coldly. "You're looking for nothing but trouble here right now, Lestrange."

"I only wanted to see my daughter," he smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. "What else would I be doing down here?"

She glared at him, then said, "Then allow me to retrieve her for you: she's currently sleeping in her mother's room, as she was terrified she would lose her!"

Rodolphus chuckled. "She wasn't going to die," he said simply. "I have more confidence in our Healer than that. Greer simply placed her in a Healing Ward for a few hours so she could recover faster. Perhaps you should pay more attention to magic, and wards, Andy darling."

Andromeda turned and walked away from him, hurrying to her daughter's room to take Elara from her before Rodolphus could disturb them. She hurried to Dora's side, finding the witch awake. "Dora," she whispered, "Rodolphus is here: he wants to see Elara. Let me take her to him."

Dora bit her lip as Andromeda took the girl away from her, meeting Rodolphus at the door to her room. He took the child, and slipped past Andromeda into the room. She glared at his back as he approached Nymphadora, the younger woman struggling to sit up. "What do you want?" she snapped at him. "Go away."

"Nymphie," he smirked, a slight note of disappointment in his voice, "am I not allowed to make sure you are recovering from your ordeal yesterday? What if you needed the Healer to check on you again?"

"I hate you," Dora snarled at him.

"Now, now, Nymphadora," Rodolphus chuckled, "what would Elara do without her mother? You wouldn't deny your own daughter a balanced childhood, would you?"

Nymphadora turned away from him wordlessly, hissing in anger as he reached to grip her chin and pull her to face him. "Let go of me!" she snapped, swatting his hand away though she winced in pain at the movement.

"Mum?" Elara mumbled sleepily. "Daddy?"

Rodolphus kept himself from slapping the child's mother just at the last second, and murmured, "Yes, Elara, Daddy's here."

Elara raised her head from his shoulder, glancing around, then sighing, "Mum...Bella hurt Mum."

"Well, darling," Rodolphus said very gently, "your mother was a bad girl, and so she got hurt."

"Oh." Elara looked over at her mother with a frown, then yawned, burying her face in her father's shoulder. "But I'm good."

"Of course you are," Rodolphus smirked, kissing her black locks. "Now let's go to your room, and I'll tell you a story, okay?"

"Okay," Elara grinned a little, trying to shake off her drowsiness.

Nymphadora watched her daughter and Rodolphus leave the room, Andromeda approaching to sit beside her. "Sorry," Andromeda muttered. "I tried to stop him."

"What story do you suppose he's going to tell?" Dora frowned, still staring at her closed door. "He had that look in his eyes..."

* * *

"What kind of a story would you like to hear, beautiful?" Rodolphus asked his daughter with a smile as he sat down in the rocking chair, the child seated on his lap.

"How did you meet Mum?" Elara asked curiously. "Nana said you met Mum during her _Auror training_." She grinned, proud of her ability to pronounce the words.

Rodolphus looked thoughtful, wondering too when he had met Nymphadora. Surely not during her Auror training, as that would have been many years ago...Rodolphus started in shock. She had been an Auror when he escaped prison, so that would mean—

"She said Mum saw you in—in—" Elara frowned, unable to say the word she had heard.

"Perhaps she saw me," Rodolphus said, forcing himself to keep his tone calm as he spoke to his little girl, "but we did not truly speak to each other until we met again a few years later." He was unable to hold back a shudder as he did remember seeing Nymphadora while he was in Azkaban: he had thought she was Bellatrix.

"So when did you really meet her?" Elara persisted, looking up into his face trustingly.

Rodolphus sighed, thinking back for a moment as he tried to decide what to tell her. "I didn't really ever talk to Nymphadora until she came to stay here," he said finally, "and joined the Dark Lord. Then I discovered that she was a very entertaining young woman and you were born shortly after."

"But Mum doesn't like the Dark Lord," Elara said, confused. "Why did she join him?"

"Well, Nymphadora's misbehaving," Rodolphus explained to his daughter. "That's why Bella punished her. If she would do what she's told, she wouldn't be hurt. Remember that, Elara. If you're a good girl, you don't have to worry about suffering."

"Oh," said Elara, frowning slightly. "But you want to help her be good?"

"Yes, beautiful," Rodolphus chuckled, kissing her head. "Yes, I do. Nymphie will learn to behave, one way or another."

"Nymphie?" Elara giggled. "Is that what you call her?"

"Yes," Rodolphus said, laughing outright in his amusement. "It's my pet name for her, like I call you 'beautiful.' She's Nymphie."

"You're silly," Elara grinned, hugging her father tightly, her face against his shirt as her hair shot pink. "I love you."

Rodolphus smiled proudly, hugging the little girl in return. "I love you too," he murmured against her pink hair. She seemed to be entirely loyal to _him_ , and he loved every second of it.

* * *

"Andromeda!"

The witch turned, a look of disdain on her face as Rodolphus stormed up to her. "Watch what you tell my daughter," he snapped.

Andromeda feigned astonishment. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked, her dark eyes narrowing as she watched him.

"She does not need to be asking questions about Azkaban yet," the man hissed through his teeth, glaring at her. "You do not need to be telling her things that she will not understand for years to come."

"Are you afraid of the truth, Rodolphus?" Andromeda sighed sympathetically. "She will learn the truth one day, about everything, whether it comes from me, Dora, Bellatrix, or whomever." She raised her left hand as he started toward her angrily. "Ah, ah," she said. "The least you can do is to treat her so kindly that she still accepts you when she finds out what an awful man 'Daddy' is. Rejection by your only child is something I'm sure you don't want to experience now, is it?"

The look in his eyes was deadly as he turned away, walking straight out of their ward and disappearing from sight. Andromeda drew a careful breath, jumping in shock as Teddy seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Teddy! Where were you?" Andromeda demanded.

"Nowhere," Teddy answered. "Why doesn't he want Elara to know about Azkaban?"

"Because he's an evil man who wants Elara to think that he's brave and noble for serving the Dark Lord and going to prison," Andromeda huffed in exasperation. "Teddy, don't spy on Rodolphus. He's a dangerous man."

"So why doesn't he tell her that, then?" Teddy persisted. "He could tell her that he did it for the Dark Lord."

"She's too young to understand it the way he wants her to," Andromeda sighed. "Now stop talking about it: it isn't safe for you, Teddy. Rodolphus will not hesitate to hurt you if you say something wrong."

Teddy frowned at this, shaking his head slightly. He didn't understand how his sister's dad could be so awful to their mother, as evil as Bellatrix, and yet so perfectly kind to Elara. "I'm confused," Teddy sighed as Andromeda wrapped her right arm around him. "Why is he so bad and so good at the same time?"

Andromeda shook her head. "He's just very confusing, Teddy," she said quietly. "You'll understand more about him when you're older, but for now, trust me and do not talk about him, okay?"

"Okay," Teddy said. He leaned into his grandmother's side, wondering if the man would ever stop hurting his mother. He could tell that Rodolphus scared her, and he didn't like that at all.

* * *

 **When I wrote this, I was in full Andromeda mode and did not want to let her make up with Dora xD I was wholeheartedly into their argument and didn't want to let it go. But here we are, so huzzah. Nymphie gets family support again xD**

 **Dora**


	32. Wards

**As always please read, enjoy and please do leave a review for our latest chapter of this story!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Rodolphus grinned as his now five-year-old daughter screamed in delight as she zoomed around the grounds of the manor on her broom.

"Do you think it was a wise idea to give her a broom?" Rabastan mused, leaning on a small tree as he looked to his older brother.

"She's fine." Rodolphus shrugged. "She's having fun, see? Besides, I've had safety spells put on it."

"On your head be it." Rabastan scoffed.

"Daddy!" Elara screeched with delight, skidding to a halt beside her father before falling off her broom. As her father jumped forward to help her she shook her head, jumping to her feet with a grin sweeping her bright pink locks out of her hair. "I'm okay!"

"Doesn't help with clumsiness much, does it?" Rabastan chuckled.

"Uncle _Rab_ ," Elara groaned, going to his side and hitting him playfully, "Mummy said there's nothing wrong with being clumsy."

"Did she now?" Rab raised an amused eyebrow at the girl.

"Yup." Elara nodded, giggling as her father picked her up into his arms.

"Come on, it's getting late you should be getting ready for bed soon," Rodolphus said.

"Soon . . . not now." Elara shook her head before pouting, "I don't want to go back."

"Well, it will be dark soon, princess." Rodolphus sighed.

"Can I stay with you, in your room?" Elara asked.

"Bella will be overjoyed." Rabastan snickered, rolling his eyes as his brother shot him a glare.

"You have your own room, Elara," Rodolphus said, making his way back into the manor.

"I don't like it." Elara groaned, resting her head on her father's shoulder as she clung to him. "It's warded."

"So the wrong people can't get to your pretty little head. Safety." Rabastan winked at the girl.

" _No,_ " the little girl scowled at her Uncle, a look that he couldn't help but laugh at, "so I can't get _out_."

"It's not so you can't get out, though your Uncle is right it's safe," Rodolphus said.

"Rod, I'll see you later for the meeting?" Rabastan said as they reached the ward, waiting for his brother to nod before leaving.

" _Daddy_." Elara groaned as they entered the ward. Her father did not reply, much to her annoyance as he took her into her room, putting her down and closing the door behind them. "Daddy!" she snapped.

"Yes, Elara?" Rodolphus asked, walking over to the girls draws and fetching a night dress out for her. He frowned as he turned to face his daughter, the little girl sat on her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey, shhh, what's wrong?" he hushed the girl as he rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into himself.

"I don't want to be in here!" Elara cried, "I can't get out when I-I want t-to and T-Teddy said it's because this is the _prisoner's wing_. Why am I a prisoner?"

"You're not a prisoner beautiful," Rodolphus said, stroking the girl's limp hair as he tried to stop her tears.

"Well, I can't leave!" Elara cried, "I-I c-can't leave the wing without you. I-I want to be able to leave-I-I want to be able to go outside with Mummy too—she can't take me out! She s-said she 'doesn't have that power'. But Mummy's powerful."

"She's not keyed into the wards like I am, Elara."

"I don't care." Elara cried, "I don't want to live in this wing anymore."

"Elara, you have to—"

"What's going on?" Dora asked as she entered the room with a panicked look on her face, "Why are you crying?"

"Mummy!" Elara cried, running over to her mum who quickly knelt down and wrapped her arms around her as she tried to console her. "Daddy's being mean!"

"I am not being mean," Rodolphus said firmly as Nymphadora shot him a look filled with both worry and anger. "I haven't done anything."

"H-He won't l-let me leave—I don't want to be stuck in the wing all the time Mummy!" Elara sobbed into her mother's robes, her small body shaking as her mother rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's okay baby." Dora cooed as she kissed her daughters head.

"Elara—"

"No, Daddy!" Elara whined, "I don't want to talk to you."

"But—"

"Go away!" Elara snapped, her hair now red.

Dora looked up to the man with a small look of fright in her features yet again. He knew what she was thinking, she was worried he would take this out on the child—he would never, though he may have to take his frustrations out elsewhere later. He understood that children had these sort of tantrums before, he never believed he was such a child to do so but he had witnessed Bellatrix from a very young age. Perhaps it was a Black thing? Still, it hurt him to see his daughter act like this around him.

"Why don't we go get you a bath, Elara?" Dora asked, wiping the tears from her daughter's cheek, "Then I'll tuck you in and read you a book. Daddy can come back tomorrow."

"Don't want Daddy," Elara mumbled.

"I have to go meet Bellatrix before a meeting . . ." Rodolphus frowned as he watched his child, "I'll come to see you tomorrow Elara, maybe bring a gift?"

"No." Elara sniffed.

With a sigh he shook his head, going up to the girl and kissing her head despite the fact she clung to her mother on his approach, leaving the room as he thought of how on earth he would make his daughter happy again.

* * *

"Are you mad!?" Bellatrix cackled, looking to her husband with a look that told him she clearly did believe him to be mad.

"She's five, she's right in the fact she's not a prisoner, she's my daughter." Rodolphus ignored his wife's hiss of disapproval, "The Prisoner's wing isn't very big as it is anyway, what if we need the space? Elara should be allowed to live outside of that ward, with the same access to it as her mother of course."

"You _are_ mad." Bellatrix scoffed, picking up her book from her bedside table again, she growled in annoyance as her husband walked over to her and took the book from her grasp. "Do you realise that you cannot let a five-year-old run around the Manor on their own?"

"Delphini has been doing it since she was younger than that," Rodolphus said simply.

"And who would dare hurt her?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the man.

"No-one would dare touch my child either, you forget I can kill or torture just as easily as you can, Bella."

"No-one would dare?" Bellatrix smirked, "Are you sure?"

"You wouldn't." Rodolphus rolled his eyes, "The Dark Lord wants her to grow up to serve him, you know that he wouldn't take kindly to you tainting her view of us."

"Perhaps." Bellatrix shrugged, "I take it you are asking me this question as I have main power over those wards?"

"Yes," Rodolphus agreed, sitting next to his wife as he took her hand in her own, kissing her fingers as he gazed deeply into her dark eyes, "plus, this would upset Nymphadora, you know it would."

"It would." Bellatrix giggled, sitting up properly as she reached out and fingered the collar of the man's robes, "you know I like that . . ."

"I do."

"Hmm . . . Without a Dark Mark, I would have to go fetch her, key her into the wards myself physically." She smirked as her husband flinched, "You don't like me around your precious Elara, do you?"

"You scare her," Rodolphus answered.

"Aww, poor baby." Bellatrix pouted as she cooed in her infamous childlike tone, "Auntie Bella can be lots of fun if she wants to be."

"And you never want to be." Rodolphus shook his head.

"Well, that's because that is simply no fun, Roddy." She said matter of factly, suddenly jumping off of the bed and slipping her shoes on as she walked to the door, "Come on then, I'll pass it past The Dark Lord after the meeting."

Rodolphus nodded, following his wife as he worried after the cruel smirk now planted on her dark red lips. He had to wonder if this was a good idea, though he would do anything to make Elara happy and it was rather unacceptable that she felt her unhappiness was his fault at the moment. He would fix it.

* * *

Nymphadora and her children were all in her bedroom, the witch currently laid on her bed as Elara played with her hair whilst her son sat cross-legged on the end as he read the same book for the tenth time.

"Mum, can you get me a book?" Teddy asked innocently.

Dora bit her lip, taking a deep breath as she forced herself to open her eyes. "I can try Teddy . . . But—"

"I know, it's hard . . ." Teddy said with a sad smile.

"I can ask Daddy for a book." Elara mused as she plated her mother's hair, "Needs to be longer . . ."

"Your books are a little too young for Teddy darling." Dora sighed as she morphed her hair longer.

"He's seven." Elara pouted, "I'm five, that's not a big gap. Plus I'll tell Daddy I want smarter books."

"Thanks, Elara," Teddy said, frowning as his mother closed her eyes again. "Mummy, are you okay?"

"Mummy's fine, Teddy bear." Dora forced a slight smile, "Just a bit of a funny tummy."

"Can I do anything?" Teddy asked, crawling up beside his mother as he laid down in front of her.

"You know," Dora smiled as she leant forward and kissed her sons head, "I would love a glass of water."

"Okay." Teddy grinned, happy to help as he got up from the bed. He left the room to sounds of his sister humming happily as she platted their mother's hair, closing the door behind himself as he went to get some water. It was as he approached near the entrance to the ward that he stopped in his tracks. Rodolphus Lestrange couldn't keep the smirk off his lips as he looked down at the little boy, the child swallowing hard as he looked to the man in front of him. His eyes flickered behind him, a man was with him, he had been with Rodolphus a few times though Teddy never knew the man's name. He definitely knew the other person behind the man, Bellatrix Lestrange looked like she was about to burst into a fit of giggles as ran her tongue across her lips.

"Where is Elara?" Rodolphus said, repeating his question slightly louder as the boy jumped.

"She's with mum, in her room," Teddy said, trying not to glare at the man through his hair turned red.

"Oh," Bellatrix giggled, "angry little pup. You know, it's sir, 'in her room, _sir_ '."

"Play nice, Bella." the second man sighed.

"You're not fun of late, Rab." Bellatrix pouted.

"Wait here, Bellatrix. I don't want you tempted to curse Nymphie in front of my daughter."

"You're no fun." Bellatrix scowled at the man.

"Keep an eye on her, Rabastan." Rodolphus rolled his eyes, barging past the little boy as he walked down to Nymphadora's room. He smiled at the sight of his daughter, still innocently plating her mother's hair, though he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Nymphadora didn't even open her eyes when he entered. "Hello princess." Rod sighed as the girl didn't answer, clearly still upset with him. He walked over to the bed, sitting next to the girl before he looked to her mother. "What's wrong with you?"

"Headache," Dora muttered. "Elara be nice to Daddy."

"I'm still mad at Daddy." Elara mumbled.

"I thought you wanted Daddy to get you books?" Dora sighed, turning onto her back as she looked to her daughter, forcing a smile.

"Yeah . . ." Elara sighed in defeat after a moment, turning to her father, "I want books, smart books. Not kid's books."

"Okay." Rodolphus couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's firmness, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Elara asked, trying to hold back her clear excitement as a surprise, ". . . I'm still mad at you."

"I don't think you will be soon," Rodolphus smirked.

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Okay," Rodolphus grinned, "How about you come outside and meet Daddy's . . . friend, then I promise you won't be mad."

"Friend?" Dora asked, forcing herself to sit up in bed.

"Yes, Nymphadora." Rodolphus smirked, "My wife can be my friend."

"Rodolphus—"

"Come on, Elara." Rodolphus took the girls hand, leading her up off the bed.

"Rodolphus you can't!" Nymphadora hissed, yelling in frustration as with a wave of his wand Dora could no longer pull herself off of the bed.

"She'll be fine. You want to meet Daddy's wife, don't you Elara?" Rodolphus asked, smirking as his daughter nodded after a moment, "See, come on. I'll be back to unstick you later, Nymphie." Rodolphus ignored the glaring woman as he took the girl from the room. She took a step closer to him as he reached his wife and brother.

"Hello Elara," Bellatrix grinned, leaning down to the girls level, "aren't you a pretty girl."

"Thanks . . ." Elara mumbled, leaning into her father's side as she held onto his arm.

"Bella's going to help put you in the wards, Elara," Rodolphus said, smiling as the girl stood up away from him slightly. "So you can get in and out of the wards alone."

"Really?" Elara asked, her hair tinging pink.

"Really," Bellatrix smirked, holding her hand out to the girl. "Come here, pet."

Elara hesitated for a moment, not noticing her father watching the woman carefully as she reached out and took her hand. "You're Daddy's wife?"

Bellatrix looked at the man for a moment before she smirked back at the little girl. "Yes, pet. Come on, I have things to do." She took the little girl to the entrance of the wing, just before the ward as she drew her wand. Elara watched her intently as Bellatrix placed one hand on the ward, the other resting on her shoulder as the woman seemingly concentrated whilst whispering under her breath.

"Done yet?" Rabastan sighed.

Bellatrix growled in response, hesitating for a moment before she nodded and let go of the girl. "There you go, pet."

"You know, I'd rather you not call her 'pet', Bellatrix." Rodolphus rolled her eyes.

"Well, I could call her much worse." She flashed a grin at the man, giggling as he glared at her before she looked down to Elara again, "You can leave the ward alone now, though don't try and take anyone with you. Come on Rabastan, I have a job for you." Without another word, Bellatrix left the ward.

Rabastan sighed, shaking his head, "Yes Mam." He winked at his niece, ruffling her hair before making his way to follow Bellatrix.

"You heard her, Princess." Rodolphus nodded to his daughter.

"That there was worse she could call me?" Elara frowned.

"No," Rodolphus sighed, "you can leave the ward. Come on, walk out on your own then I still have something to show you."

"Okay." Elara grinned, tucking her bright pink hair behind her ears before she ran at the ward, laughing in delight as she managed to pass it alone for the first time in her life. "I did it!"

Rodolphus laughed at the girl as he joined her on the other side of the ward "So you did, come on princess, I want to show you something."

Elara nodded enthusiastically as she followed her father, she hadn't been to the part of the manor he was taking her before. It already seemed different from the rest of the manor, more private and somehow slightly more . . . homely than the rest of the manor. The little girl winced as she bumped into her father's back when he stopped at one of the doors.

"Careful," Rodolphus said, turning around and winking at his daughter as she blushed up at him. "Come on."

He opened the door, watching Elara carefully as he motioned for her to go in ahead of her. It was the largest bedroom she had ever seen, it was true that her room was the largest in the prisoner's wing but this was at least twice the size. There was a large four poster bed, big enough for three people at least, a bookcase full of books, a large wardrobe and matching dressing table, a door slightly open showing her a glimpse of an ensuite. Elara frowned as she looked up to her father again.

"Is this your room?" Elara asked.

"No," Rodolphus chuckled, walking over to the bed, summoning his daughter to join him as he sat on the edge. "No, my room is down the hall—though don't try coming to my room unless you absolutely have to, I share it with Bella."

"So whose room is it then?"

Elara looked at her father in shock, the man unable to help himself as he laughed at the expression. "This is your room." He said simply. "There are rules if you want to stay in this room though, do you understand?" He waited for the girl to dumbly nod before he continued, "If you're outside of this room and the wing, you must be very careful. Do not go talking to anyone that you do not know when you are alone, your mother and I will both know when you've left the room. If you leave the Manor don't go too far out into the grounds—they are large but the edges are warded and you won't be able to get out of those alone. Only people you're related to by blood can get in here so they should be safe. Just be careful. You can still stay in the wing if you want to—your room isn't going to be taken away, you just have a choice now. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Elara grinned, hugging her father's side. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, princess." Rodolphus kissed the girls head before he got up. "I'm going to go back to your mother now, are you going to stay here?" Elara nodded, smiling as he leant down and kissed her head. "I'll come back tomorrow and show you around the manor, don't go wandering alone until then."

Elara agreed, nodding and hugging her father one last time before he said his goodbyes and left. She got up, looking around the room curiously. Her wardrobe was full of pretty dresses, some of her own and some completely new. There were new toys in the room, dolls, bears, the lot. She fell back onto the bed, giggling to herself as with a sigh of contentment she turned her head to smile at the picture of herself with her father when she was younger currently sat on her bedside table.

"Hello." Elara yelped in fright at the unfamiliar voice as she sat up straight on her bed, staring at the girl in her room. She must have been at most a few years older than her though she seemed so much older than that to little Elara, with silver hair and dark eyes dressed perfectly in her long dark dress. She smiled innocently, "Sorry, did I scare you? I tend to make people jump—I don't mean to, seems my appearance makes them uneasy."

"I'm not scared." Elara pouted, sitting back up properly on her bed.

"Oh," she shrugged, moving over and sitting on the end of the girl's bed, "because your hair's white. Nymphadora's hair turns white when she gets scared—it makes mum laugh."

Elara frowned in frustration for a moment before she screwed her features up, turning her hair a long sleek black "You're Bella's daughter."

"Delphini Riddle, heir to the Dark Lord," Delphi smirked at the younger girl as she looked impressed at the comment. "You can call me Delphi."

"Delphi . . ." Elara frowned again, "Are we related? Daddy said only people related to me can get in here."

"Well . . ." Delphi thought for a moment before she shrugged, "Your Father and my Mother are married . . . My Mother is your Mother's Aunt—I've heard Mum call herself 'Auntie' to Nymphadora a few times . . . So yes, I suppose so."

"Oh . . ." Elara thought for a moment before she smiled at the girl, "I don't have many relatives."

"I don't either—not as far as Mum's concerned at least." Delphi rolled her eyes, though she smirked slightly as she spoke.

"Well, you have me—If we're related," Elara said innocently.

"Don't go shouting that." Delphi laughed before she got up off of the bed.

"Sorry." Elara said automatically, ignoring her own confusion. " . . . Did you want something? I mean, you came in here for something, right?"

"For you," Delphi said matter of factly. "I saw Rodolphus leave and got curious. I'm bored now though, come on."

Elara stood up as the girl walked towards the door, though stopped as Delphi opened the door. "Daddy said not to go wandering alone—I don't think it's safe."

Delphi laughed again, her seeming amusement at everything making Elara curious. "Elara, you're not alone, you're with me. There's no-one safer to roam these halls with. Now come on," she walked over and took the girls hand, "I'm bored—we can explore, I'll show you my room if you want."

Elara hesitated for a moment, looking to the girl's hand in her own before she looked up to the grinning eight-year-old in front of her. She nodded, letting the girl lead her from the room. She couldn't help it, Delphi was good at convincing her without saying much at all. She was sure her father wouldn't mind if she went off with _The Dark Lords daughter_. She giggled in amusement along with the older girl as they left the room to have fun elsewhere.


	33. Child of Mine

Rodolphus entered the Prisoners' Wing, whistling tunelessly as he made his way toward Nymphadora's room. He saw Andromeda out of the corner of his eye as she glared at him before going into her room. He couldn't help but laugh, wondering if that was the closest she'd come to slamming a door in the last few weeks.

Laughing at his own thoughts, Rodolphus pushed open the door to Dora's room and entered, letting it swing shut behind him. The witch was still lying on the bed, which was fine by him, but as she looked up at him, he noticed a sort of pain in her eyes. "What's got you so happy?" she growled at him. "And where's Elara?"

He laughed again. "I never expected to be hated by the three Black sisters," he said in amusement, sitting down next to the young witch as she closed her eyes and lay back on her pillows. "But I'm okay with that. _Elara_ is in her new room."

"What?!" Dora said in alarm, her eyes flying open again. She looked at the father of her child in distrust. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Nymphie," Rodolphus sighed, speaking very slowly, "Elara now has her own room down the hall from me. She is not a prisoner, as you are, of course; she is my daughter."

"She's my daughter too!" Nymphadora yelled at him, wincing as she put a hand to her head and lay back again.

"She can still visit you whenever she wants," Rodolphus shrugged. "Although, if I were her, I wouldn't want to see the wicked woman who abhors my existence." Nymphadora turned her face from him, her eyes closed, and he sighed, reaching out to stroke her hair out of her face. "Do you have no fight in you today, Nymphie? I'm in a very playful mood, as I'm sure you know by now..."

Nymphadora didn't speak for a moment, and then she muttered, "I don't feel well...I have a headache."

Rodolphus frowned, then said, "A potion, then?"

"Won't help," Dora groaned. "I only got them this bad before Teddy was born."

"Hmm," Rodolphus said, his heart beginning to beat faster. He pulled off his shirt, crawling beneath the sheets as he slipped his arms around the young witch. She cringed, and he held her carefully, wondering whether he wanted to tease her, or to just be nice for once to terrify her. "Shh," he murmured against her cheek. "You need to rest, Nymphie."

Disbelief radiated through her at his words, his arms warm and comforting around her. Nymphadora couldn't make sense of it through the havoc her headache and his actions were wreaking on her mind. "No," she muttered, but didn't move.

He guided her to press her face into his shoulder. "Shh," he said with a gentle caress along her backbone. "It's okay, Dora."

"I hate you," she sniffed, but she didn't move, relishing his gentle touch, especially as he ran his fingers through her hair, carefully massaging her scalp. Tears of relief trickled down her face, and he kissed them away as she cringed, the pain returning when he stopped. "Please," she said, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into his shoulder again.

Rodolphus felt triumphant as he gently gave her the relief she needed, the witch leaning into his touch willingly. He wondered for an instant if he could ever convince her that she wanted him, and then he almost laughed at himself. This was a means to an end, and nothing more. Nymphadora was definitely more fun when she was angry.

* * *

"Mum? Dad?"

The sound of her daughter's voice woke Dora from a sound sleep, and she swore before she could stop herself when she realised Rodolphus was still lying there beside her. "Elara, your mother was resting," Rodolphus chided her. "I'll be out there in a moment."

"I'm fine!" Dora shot back at him, taking a moment to return her red hair to her normal brown.

"I see," Rodolphus chuckled, and Elara seemed slightly confused.

"Well, I just wondered where you were," Elara said, backing out of the room and shutting the door on them.

Dora closed her eyes again, snuggling into the pillow. "Go away," she said to him.

Rodolphus shrugged and got out of the bed. "I'll be back," he smirked, pulling his shirt back on. "I promised to show Elara around the Manor now that she can run around on her own. She's got to know where she can and can't go."

"Well, it's your job to keep her alive now," Dora muttered into the pillow, and Rodolphus rolled his eyes, leaving the room.

Elara was waiting for him near the entrance of the ward, and immediately fell into step with him as he left the ward. "Dad," she said after a moment, "why did you stay there last night? I thought...you never stayed in the Prisoners' Ward?"

Rodolphus frowned slightly. "Well," he said, searching for some way to explain things to his daughter. "I often visit your mother, as you know, but I usually don't sleep there in the ward. I just fell asleep there last night, I suppose. You surprised me: I thought you'd be playing in your new room."

She grinned up at him. "Well, you promised to show me around," she said. "And you weren't in your room."

"You went to my room?!" Rodolphus said, staring down at his daughter in shock. "Was Bella there?"

"No," Elara rolled her eyes. "No one was. So I went looking for you, but Rab said you were probably visiting 'Nymphie.'" She giggled as she said the word. "And I found you with Mum." She looked very proud of herself.

"Don't go looking in my room for me," Rodolphus told her, more firmly than before. "Bella won't be very nice if she catches you."

"She won't hurt me," Elara shrugged, leaving her father to stare at her in disbelief. "But okay," she added hastily at his expression.

Rodolphus sighed, shaking his head. The girl had inherited her mother's infuriating naivete, that was certain. He decided to ignore this for the moment, pointing out different rooms and halls that Elara could explore, especially the adult library, which didn't seem to interest her at the moment. He smirked as he pointed out the door to the meeting room of the Death Eaters, and she nodded solemnly, looking at the symbols carved into the dark wood.

It was just as they were about to leave when that door opened, and Rodolphus immediately stepped back, pulling his daughter with them as he acknowledged the Dark Lord respectfully. Elara stared at the man curiously, however, not knowing how she was supposed to behave. "You're Delphi's dad!" she said with a smile.

Rodolphus could have died of embarrassment. Of all the things his daughter could have said—however she might have said "you're the Dark Lord"—she chose to say, "You're Delphi's dad!" He gritted his teeth and said, "Sorry, My Lord, I did not think to prepare her for a meeting such as this."

"You have met Delphini?" the Dark Lord said to the girl, seeming amused at Rodolphus' discomfort.

"She came to see me yesterday after Dad left," Elara answered eagerly. "She's cool!"

Rodolphus very much wanted to drag his daughter away from the Dark Lord and scold her harshly for her misplaced words, but the Dark Lord merely laughed. "Well, carry on," he told them. "I will be calling your father away before long."

Elara nodded, placing her hand in her father's as Rodolphus bowed to the Dark Lord and almost dragged Elara away from him. "Dad, stop!" Elara protested, pulling away from him as they reached her room. "What's wrong with you?"

"With _me_?!" Rodolphus ran a hand through his hair, turning away from his daughter as he tried to think what to say to her. "Elara, that was the _Dark Lord_. You do not talk to him about common things. You do not call him 'Delphi's dad.' You say 'My Lord,' and 'Yes, My Lord.' And you do not tell him his daughter is cool!"

Elara's brow wrinkled in confusion. "But—"

"No," Rodolphus said firmly. "We serve him, Elara. You can't say just anything that comes to your mind to him. You must be careful; you must guard your tongue and be mindful of what you say to him. Do you understand?"

Elara turned away with a pout. "Yes," she said sullenly.

Something else suddenly dawned on Rodolphus. "Delphi was here?" he said in a hushed voice. "What did she do? What did she say to you?"

"She said she wanted to meet me and see what I was like," Elara said, suddenly not wanting to tell her father that she and Delphi had run around the manor together.

"Remember, Elara," Rodolphus sighed, "she is very powerful, even though she is a child, because she is the Dark Lord's daughter. If she comes to see you again, don't do or say anything that will upset her."

Elara nodded, though she was grinning inside. "Will you read to me before you have to go?" she asked him, and he nodded. Anything to keep his mind off what could happen if his daughter fell ill of the Dark Lord or Delphi.

* * *

The next evening, Rodolphus entered the Prisoners' Ward and made his way to Nymphadora's room only to find that she was in the bath. He merely sat down on the witch's bed and lay back, shutting his eyes and sighing as he waited for her to return.

Dora just looked at him when she walked into the room, then tossed her clothes aside for the house elves to pick up. "I'm tired," she said testily.

"Come sit down," Rodolphus invited her, indicating his lap.

Dora shook her head, and he gave her a disapproving look. "Now, now, Nymphie," he said softly, "play nice. Trust me: it's not what you think."

"I don't think anymore," Dora muttered.

"It's better if you don't," Rodolphus agreed. "Better to just feel it."

"I hate you," Dora groaned.

"Come here, Nymphadora," Rodolphus insisted more firmly. "Don't make me angry. I don't really want to hurt you today."

"Yeah?" Dora challenged. "And what makes today different from the rest of the days?"

Rodolphus motioned her toward him. "Come find out," he grinned.

With a huff of exasperation, she crossed the room and seated herself on his lap. "So tell me," she demanded.

"Patience," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her. He embraced her for several long moments, kissing her gently before drawing his wand.

"Stop!" Dora panicked, her heart beginning to pound in fear as her hair shot white. "I didn't do anyth—ah!"

She clutched at her stomach with both hands, feeling the spell race through her with such strong intent that she was sure she would be sick. She felt terrified as the man breathed, "Nymphadora!"

Dora began to cry, and Rodolphus embraced her tenderly, which only made her cry harder. "You're pregnant," he breathed in her ear. "Oh, Dora—your potions—weren't you taking them?"

"No, no, no," Dora wept. "She stopped giving them to me a while back. I knew this would happen. I began to suspect it a few days ago—oh no, not again!"

"Surely I don't have to convince you to keep the child this time?" Rodolphus murmured to her, his eyes narrowing as he pulled her to look directly into his eyes.

"No," Dora sobbed, closing her eyes as tears began to stream down her face. "I don't want it!"

His arms tightened around her and he hissed in her ear, "You don't want to play that game with me, Nymphie. You will carry this child just as you carried Elara."

The witch tensed in his arms. "Go away," she said bitterly. Rodolphus held her more tightly, and she continued to speak in a strangely calm voice unlike her own. "Tell your brother, tell Bellatrix, call the Healer here tomorrow. I want to be alone right now."

"I don't trust you, Nymphie," Rodolphus sighed, though his eyes were lit with excitement. "Perhaps I should stay with you tonight."

Nymphadora pulled away from him, shuffling away from him as he got to his feet, a look of anger in his eyes. "I—I need to talk to Mum," she said, forcing her hair not to turn white. "It's safe for now."

Rodolphus glared at her, standing right in front of her as his fingers twitched toward his wand. "How can you promise, Nymphie?"

She hesitated for a moment, then leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. "The child is safe from me," she whispered, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Good Nymphie," he murmured, his hand gripping her hip harshly as he pulled her closer for a moment, kissing her full on the mouth. She didn't fight him, to his disappointment, and he let her go, stepping back. "I'll be back soon," he said, then left Nymphadora to her thoughts.

* * *

Andromeda was just getting ready for bed when the door of her room opened and she grabbed her wand, whirling to face the intruder. "Dora," she sighed, stepping back and shaking her head at the younger witch. "You know better than to burst into a room without knocking."

"Mum," Dora whimpered, her hair shooting white as she seemed to stumble slightly.

"Dora!" Andromeda rushed forward, grabbing her daughter and helping her to the bed. "What's happened to you?"

"It's happened again," Dora sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "I'm pregnant." She cried harder at the sound of her own words, and Andromeda stared at her in shock.

"But—the potions!" Andromeda said.

Nymphadora shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I haven't had them for weeks," she said. "I've been trying to be so careful!"

Andromeda hugged her daughter gently, taking a deep breath as she worked out what to say to the girl. "It's going to be okay—"

"It's NOT going to be okay," Dora yelled, pushing her mother away. "I didn't want the first one, and I don't want the second one, either!"

"Dora, you love Elara, and you'll grow to love this one, too," Andromeda said quietly. "You know you will."

"I won't." Dora crossed her arms in front of her and glared at the floor, blinded by her tears. "I hate him and his children."

"It's not their fault," Andromeda murmured, seeing her daughter dash away angry tears. "You do love your children."

Dora clung to her mother, crying inconsolably. "I can't do it," she cried. "What's to protect me from Bellatrix? What's to keep anyone from hurting me this time?"

Andromeda sighed softly. "Well," she said, "Rodolphus will do anything to keep this child, most likely—he does know, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Dora wept. "He did the test spell a little while ago. I couldn't bring myself to do it—I don't even know how."

"Rodolphus will protect you," Andromeda said, shaking her head slightly. "He'd do anything for an heir, I think. You don't even know when you're due, do you?"

"No," the witch sniffed. "Rodolphus said he'd have the Healer visit tomorrow."

"Then you need rest," Andromeda said decisively. "Do you want me to stay with you, in case they come early tomorrow?"

Nymphadora nodded, then got to her feet, tears still trickling down her face. Andromeda walked from the room with her after grabbing a dress out of her wardrobe just in case.

* * *

Rodolphus sat on the edge of Nymphadora's bed, his hand on her stomach as she lay there silently, tears on her cheeks. The Healer had just left them, and Rodolphus was thrilled with the news he had told them. Nymphie was eight and a half weeks along, and the baby was perfectly healthy, though its mother was deficient in several different vitamins and things.

"I don't need to remind you to take those potions, right?" Rodolphus murmured to the witch, stroking her stomach reverently. "You know what to do."

"Yes," Dora muttered resentfully, closing her eyes tightly as he continued to watch and touch her stomach. "Rodolphus, stop," she groaned, grasping his hand after a moment. "I don't feel well, and you're making it worse."

"Oh, Nymphie," Rodolphus pouted, "you should be happy about this! It means you're somewhat safer from me for a little while. Though I'm sure I can put you to good use anyway..."

Nymphadora carefully pulled her shirt down, taking his hand in hers. "You'll have to be the one to tell Elara: I don't know if I can tell her the right way."

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed as he pulled his hand away from her. "What do you mean, 'the right way'?"

"In the way you would want," Dora said coldly. "I'm hardly excited, you know." She was unnerved when Rodolphus got to his feet and walked out without another word. She could only worry about what he was thinking, and what he was doing.

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange shook his head, accepting the glass of wine from his brother. "What have you done to make you so happy?" Rabastan asked with a smirk, one eyebrow raised. "I seem to remember something like this before everyone found out about Elara."

"You're not wrong," Rodolphus grinned, joy all over his face as he leaned back against the wall of the library. "Elara's getting a brother or sister." He laughed, reaching out to keep his brother from smashing the glass in his hand.

"Poor helpless Nymphie," Rabastan laughed too, ducking a playful punch from his brother.

"She's fine," Rodolphus said, rolling his eyes. "Unhappy, but fine. I can't wait to tell Elara about it—I think she'll be excited too."

Rabastan nodded, his eyes lighting up as well. "You'll be okay with a half-blood heir, if it comes to that?" he asked after a moment.

Rodolphus' face hardened. "If that's all I can get, then I will take it," he said coldly.

"And another question," Rabastan continued, smirking as his brother glared at him. "Does Bellatrix know yet?"

"No," Rodolphus muttered. "I'm trying to figure out how to convince her...I just need a while to think about it. But I won't let anything happen to the child while I'm around Dora. I'll just have to make sure that Bella doesn't try anything this time either—after all, Bella's the one who stopped giving her those potions. If she'd really wanted to keep this from happening, she would have."

"Would she?" Rabastan rolled his eyes. "She's insane; who knows what she was thinking?"

Rodolphus sighed and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. I'm sure she meant for this to happen even if she didn't."

Rabastan looked at his brother for a moment, then muttered, "I don't know how you deal with both Bella and Nymphie."

Rodolphus shrugged, downing the last of his wine. "They balance each other, though they are equally frustrating." The younger man spluttered with laughter, and Rodolphus turned and walked past the rows of shelves to the door. "I've got to go see Elara for a bit: I promised her I'd retrieve her for lunch."

"To eat with us?" Rabastan said in surprise. "Is that wise?"

"She has to learn it eventually," Rodolphus told his brother. "I want to make sure Andromeda and Narcissa are teaching my daughter properly."

"Oh." Rabastan shook his head. "I think I'll take lunch in my room."

"You are infuriating," Rodolphus growled at his brother and stormed away without another word. He made his way through the manor to his daughter's room and pushed the door open. "Elara," he began, "are you ready for—" he barely kept himself from swearing just in time, for sitting in his daughter's room on her bed was Delphini Riddle. "What are you doing in here?" he said instead, immediately sure that it was no better than his previous thoughts. His concern grew when he finally realised that Elara was sporting bright red hair.

"You should knock before entering a room that isn't yours, Rodolphus," Delphini answered, turning to the man with a smirk.

Elara giggled, her hair turning a pale pink as she looked up at her father. "We're talking, Dad," she told him, wrapping her arms as far around him as she could when he placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

He was at a loss for words, confused at how comfortable Elara was at having the Dark Lord's daughter in her room—Elara clearly did not understand the danger. It did annoy him to have Bellatrix's daughter smirking at him, but there wasn't a thing he could safely do to send her away. Finally, he asked Elara, "Why was your hair red when I walked in?"

"Oh," Elara grinned. "I was telling her what Mum says about Bella."

Rodolphus glanced between the two girls, Elara giggling and Delphi grinning at him. "I'm not sure that's wise, Elara," he sighed. "Your mother—"

"Nymphie," Delphi said simply, "hates me, my mother, and my father. And quite a lot of the rest of us, as well. She can be somewhat amusing, as I'm sure you will agree." She smirked knowingly up at the other girl's father.

"Yes," Rodolphus answered, allowing a small smirk to come to his lips as he remembered his most recent exploits with Nymphadora. "I'm sure you've heard plenty about me from your mother, haven't you?"

"Nothing I'm sure she hasn't told you a thousand times," Delphi smirked, a huff of laughter escaping her. She got to her feet. "I'll leave you to your daughter...it seems there is something important on your mind."

Rodolphus shook his head slightly after Delphini left the room and turned to his daughter. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, sitting down with her on his lap. "I have some special news, Elara," he told her softly, though his eyes were lit with excitement.

"What is it?" Elara asked curiously, grinning at her father as she sensed his happiness over the matter.

"You're not going to be an only child anymore, beautiful. Your mother is going to give you a little brother or sister in a few months," Rodolphus told her, a smile breaking across his face. The girl frowned, and he hugged her firmly. "It'll be nice for you to have a sibling, I think," he told her. "It means a friend and playmate for you."

"But Delphi's my friend," Elara said with a slight pout.

"Elara, first of all, Delphi's not the kind of person you should be friends with," Rodolphus told her firmly. "Second, she probably just wants you to talk about what happens in the Prisoners' Ward so she can tell her parents—don't interrupt me," he said sternly when she went to say something in protest. "I want you to be safe and happy, Elara. You'll be safe with a little brother or sister."

"She'll be back," Elara said defiantly, and in that moment, looked far too much like her mother. "Delphi likes me, and you can't tell _her_ what to do."

"Do not speak to me like that," Rodolphus said warningly. "You should be excited about another child in the family."

"I have a brother," Elara sighed, rolling her eyes at her dad's look of attempted calm. "Dad," she pouted, "You're being mean."

Rodolphus sighed, looked into his daughter's eyes. "I want you to have a friend to play with," he murmured. "Don't be upset, Elara. I want you to be happy."

Elara watched her father for a moment more before snuggling into his the front of his shirt. "I am happy," she sighed.

"Good," Rodolphus said, kissing the girl's head. "I love you, my daughter."

"I love you too, Dad," Elara sighed after a minute. She wasn't about to forget that he didn't want her to be friends with Delphini, but she wouldn't give that up so easily.

* * *

 **Oh, Elara, you are your mother's daughter XD Poor Roddy xD**

 **Dora**


	34. Revelations

**Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this story so far.**

 **As always, please read, enjoy and please do leave a review if you have a moment!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Rodolphus walked towards his bedroom, a sense of nervous fright in the pit of his stomach, the likes of which he had not felt in years. He had put off telling his wife of his pending new arrival, he was sure she would not be surprised by this discovery if his predictions were correct and his wife had knowingly not given Nymphadora her potions. Either way, he was not expecting this conversation to be pleasant. He took a deep breath as he entered his bedroom, though for the second time that day he had to stop himself from swearing at the sight of Delphini Riddle sat at her mother's vanity table as she talked to her mother sat on the bed.

"Rodolphus." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Do you want something from me or are you merely here to irritate me with your presence?"

"He wants something," Delphini smirked.

Rodolphus had to stop himself glaring at the girl, she was almost as infuriating as her mother. "I need to talk to you."

"Is this the same reason you walked in on my daughter and _Elara_?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the man, clearly unamused.

"Well, in his defence—" Delphi ignored the snort of laughter from her mother "—I offered to leave. Is she alone in her room again?"

"Yes." Rodolphus hesitated to speak, he did not want the girl around his daughter though in truth he was powerless to stop her. "Though she may have gone to see her mother."

"Oh well," Delphi jumped to her feet again. "I'll go check. Perhaps I'll take a wander to the prisoner's ward—"

"Your father told you to stay out of that ward, Delphini. You must _listen_ to your father." Bellatrix pulled her gaze from her husband quickly as she shot a warning look at her daughter. Rodolphus couldn't help but smirk slightly to watch the girl be scolded by her mother.

"I do listen." Delphi smiled sweetly, walking over to her mother and kissing her cheek. "I listen all the time."

"You know what I mean," Bellatrix warned.

"Yes, mother." Delphini sighed, "I will listen just as much as you did to your father."

"You listen as much as I do to your father!" Bellatrix snapped, wincing instantly the moment Delphi couldn't help but jump back slightly at the woman's temper. "I—"

"I'll listen mother." Delphi smiled at the woman, reaching out and squeezing the woman's hand. "Maybe I'll go for a walk if Elara is out of her room. I'll see you later."

Rodolphus watched the girl leave the room, sorely wishing she had not been here in the first place as Bellatrix let out a hiss of annoyance the moment the door was closed. The last thing he needed was to have Bellatrix already agitated before he had even managed to talk to her.

"I don't want that brat around my daughter!" Bellatrix growled, getting up from her seat as she glared at her husband "She told me that she was talking with your daughter—apparently not the first time she's been to see her. She seems to find her quite fascinating, was talking quite avidly about her. I don't like it!"

"You're not the only one," Rodolphus said.

"And what is that supposed to mean!?" Bellatrix shrieked, "You should be honoured that my daughter would even give your daughter a second thought!"

Rodolphus forced himself not to speak his true thoughts, shaking his head as he managed to stretch his lips into a small smile "No, Bellatrix. Merely the Dark Lord's child probably should not be liaising with her, especially should her parents disapprove of such things."

Bellatrix considered the man for a moment, though she visibly calmed as she raised an eyebrow at the man. "Delphi said she left Elara because you clearly had something important on your mind. What have you done?"

"Well, Ma Belle, I don't truly believe I've done anything—no different to what I've been doing the past . . . six years?" Rodolphus tried with all of his might to stop the grin the thought of his unborn child brought.

"Oh?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes, walking over to her vanity and picking up her lipstick, "Really Rodolphus, I do not have the time for your nonsense, if you've got something to tell me doing it quickly—I have to meet with The Dark Lord shortly."

"Fine." Rodolphus paused a moment before he walked to his wife's side, his hand ready to draw his wand at a moment's notice in case he encountered a repeat of last time. "Nymphadora hasn't received any potions from you—for a long time—she's pregnant again."

Bellatrix looked to her husband in the mirror for a moment, slowly taking the lid off of her lipstick and applying the dark shade to her lips. "You know that feeling you get when you know you've forgotten something?" Bellatrix smirked, continuing with a voice of mock innocence. "Well, that must have been it."

"Did you do this on purpose?" Rodolphus asked, both confused and intrigued by his wife at this moment.

"Well," Bellatrix shrugged as she turned to her husband. "I simply stopped caring, to be perfectly honest with you. If I can't kill the girl I may as well put her through hell as much as I can, besides another Metamorphmagus would be of some use I suppose—Don't look so smug." Bellatrix grinned, "You won't get the same preferential treatment as last time, someone has called in their one and only favour from The Dark Lord."

"Bellatrix she can't go out when she's pregnant." Rodolphus insisted.

"She can and she will." Bella laughed, "I mean, I could talk to the Dark Lord—I'll be sure to mention it to him. Though I will mention that there are plenty of wards that can be used by both her and yourself and it would ever such a hindrance to my upcoming plans to not have a metamorphmagus to be able to use."

"Bellatrix—!"

"Shh!" Bellatrix giggled as she placed a finger on her husband's lips, "He may not take my advice—though I highly doubt it." The woman leant into her husband, humming to herself before placing a kiss on his cheek, "You know, I think I'll enjoy this so much more than last time."

"If you purposely harm that child I will—"

"You will what?" Bellatrix smirked, unable to contain her amusement as she laughed in the mans face watching his eyes burn with fury towards her. "Nothing. You'll do nothing." The woman sighed mockingly as she stepped away from the man. "Now, if you'll excuse me I clearly have more things to discuss with The Dark Lord than I thought."

Rodolphus watched Bellatrix leave the room, trying to get his thoughts straight. He could not handle his wife in the slightest anymore, he sometimes found himself wishing for the times before Azkaban (even after Azkaban so long as it was before Delphini was conceived) where Bellatrix was far more controllable in his opinion and when he had been able to contain her more freely. Though he dared not say that to her face now. With a groan of frustration, Rodolphus sat on his bed, trying to figure out what on earth to do if Nymphadora was forced to continue with her missions.

* * *

Nymphadora Lupin was currently sat on the floor of her bathroom, her head rested on the edge of the toilet seat as she took deep breaths to try and calm her nausea. She let out a small groan as she rested a hand on her stomach, gently stroking the now barely visible (though dreadfully apparent to her) bump through the fabric of her dress.

"I said I'd come to meet you in your room, Elara." Dora forced herself to speak at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"She did say that," Rodolphus mused, causing Nymphadora to groan in annoyance as she closed her eyes, "though she also mentioned that you near enough screamed that at her as you ran out of the room suddenly . . . Feeling sick?"

"No," Dora scoffed sarcastically, "I just enjoy spending my Saturday mornings with my head down the toilet. It's surprisingly peaceful."

"You were given potions for morning sickness, are they not working?" Rodolphus asked as he walked over to the woman, leaning against the wall as she turned to glare at him.

"Of course they're not, idiot!" Dora snapped.

" _Hormones_ , Nymphie," Rodolphus smirked. "You should try to keep those in line. You know hugging a toilet isn't the most graceful of positions to be in—though you've never been very graceful, have you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, next time I'll vomit all over the corridor as Elara tries to pull me off somewhere—Get off!" Dora growled as Rodolphus took her by the arm and pulled her to her feet, her hair now turning bright red. "I can get up myself, I'm not the size of a house yet."

"Maybe I should ask Greer for a stronger morning sickness potion," Rodolphus mused, not paying attention to the witch pulling away from his grasp "or something to calm your hormones."

"You—!" Dora stopped in her tracks to the bathroom door, gasping in shock.

"What is it?" Rodolphus asked, "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No . . . I need to go lay down." Nymphadora went to leave, yelling as he grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"You're staying here until you tell me what's wrong," Rodolphus warned.

"I _can't_!" Dora growled, trying to pull away for a few more moments before she gave in, " _Fine_. I'm being summoned."

The man's look hardened for a moment, the pair's eyes locking before Rodolphus moved Nymphadora to stand against the wall, drawing his wand. He ignored the girl's sudden look of panic before he pointed the wood at her stomach, performing every protecting charm he could think of for his unborn child.

"What? You think I trust that you've protected the child already?" Rodolphus rolled his eyes when he was finished, taking the witches hand and making his way out of the ward.

"No, I—Rodolphus what are you doing?" Dora asked, though she continued to walk as the pain in her arm began to increase.

"Going with you," Rodolphus replied simply.

Dora sighed, yanking on the man's hand to turn him away from the meeting room and towards Bellatrix's playroom.

"I'll kill her," Rodolphus muttered.

"Please do." Dora couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"It was a figure of speech." Rodolphus huffed, walking in silence the rest of the way.

Nymphadora paused for a moment as she reached the door, biting her lip to calm her nerves. She did have to admit that having Rodolphus stood behind her did help her slightly, she doubted that Bellatrix would be able to get much of a shot in at her with the man obsessing over the safety of his unborn child.

"Nymphadora!" Bellatrix snapped as the door opened, "I called you at least half an hour ago, you know better than to keep me waiting."

"Bellatrix, don't exaggerate so much," Rodolphus spoke as he entered the room behind the girl, shutting the door behind her.

"I didn't call _you_." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the man.

"I know, I was simply . . . in the area." Rodolphus returned his wife's gaze, trying with all his might to act civil in front of Nymphadora, despite his anger at the woman.

"Oh, really?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, smirking as she walked over to Nymphadora, not missing the cringe of the woman as she took her arm. She turned the girl around, resting her head on her shoulder as she looked to her husband with feigned innocence. "Well, I wish to speak to my niece. _Girl to girl_. Off you pop."

"Bellatrix—"

"Rodolphus." Bellatrix laughed, " _Leave_."

"I would rather stay." Rodolphus couldn't help but glare at the woman's amusement.

"Well, that's a shame." Bellatrix pouted, "Because I think you'll find that I have the power to tell you to leave if I so wish—and I do wish it. Or would you like to tell The Dark Lord how you refused a simple order? Go, I believe your daughter is waiting for you—I did see her briefly."

Rodolphus went to protest, opening and closing his mouth before with a barely contained growl he forced himself to nod his head to his wife. Bellatrix laughed as the man stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, he does amuse me sometimes." Bellatrix sighed as she pushed her niece away from her harshly, Dora barely able to stop herself from falling over as she grabbed onto the wall for support. " _Clumsy_."

"What do you want?" Dora snapped, instantly damning her irritated hormones as her Aunt raised both her eyebrows at her.

"You know, you should watch your tone." Bellatrix shook her head, twirling her wand between her fingers, "You're getting far too . . . sassy, for my liking."

". . . How can I help you?" Dora forced herself to remove the annoyance from her tone, even managing a small twitch of a smile that only made Bellatrix laugh again.

"Oh, Nymphie." Bellatrix tutted, "You know, I've been hearing your name far more of late than I would usually find acceptable."

"Oh?" Dora's hand instinctively went to her stomach, not missing the woman's dark eyes flickering to her stomach for a brief moment.

"Your child . . . Elara," Bellatrix said.

"Why did you see her?" Dora couldn't stop herself from blurting out her question, the last thing she wanted to think about was Bellatrix Lestrange around any of her children whilst she wasn't there.

"Aww, is Mummy worried?" Bellatrix taunted, "Scared big bad Auntie Bella has been up to trouble? Well no." the pout from the woman's face was soon replaced with a glare of annoyance. "I was looking for Delphini to tell her her father wanted her. Your child has been attempting to make a friendship with _my_ daughter. I _do not_ want her fraternising with your brat. Do you understand?"

"I—" Dora shook her head, unable to come up with anything she knew the witch would want to hear. "She's five, Delphini is . . . eight?"

"Your point?" Bellatrix snapped, gripping onto her wand worryingly tightly as she glared at her niece.

"They are the closest to each other's ages than they are anyone else in this manor, children make friends that's life." Bellatrix hissed at this comment, Dora's gaze darting to her wand for a moment "Look I don't like it either—"

"Oh? Is Delphini not good enough for your brat?" Bellatrix barked.

"No—I mean, yes but that's not what I meant." Dora let her hand rest on her wand, conscious that Bellatrix was clearly not becoming any less angry at her as each moment passed, "I just—Delphini was the one that came to Elara, as I hear it. Besides, do you think I can stop Elara talking to people I didn't want her to talk to? If that was the case she wouldn't go anywhere near Rodolphus." Bellatrix couldn't help but let out a huff of laughter at that. "If you want to get someone who can convince her to stay away, talk to her father. Though if Delphini wants to talk to Elara I doubt you could stop your daughter . . . if you could you wouldn't bring me here to ask me to talk to Elara."

Bellatrix glared at the woman, making the younger woman more nervous by the moment as she seemed to be thinking about something. It was never good when Bellatrix thought about something. As Bellatrix slowly walked over to her she forced herself to stand still on the spot, despite all of her instincts to try and curse the bitch and run.

"That's not why I brought you here." Bellatrix barely whispered as she reached the girl, close enough that their noses were nearly touching. "I brought you here because of this . . ." Nymphadora forced herself not to react as the sensation of Bella's nails tracing her stomach before resting her palm flat on the front of her dress spent chills up her spine. "You're already showing slightly . . . how far along are you?"

"12 weeks tomorrow." Dora breathed.

"Stupid girl, you would have thought you would know better than to get pregnant again," Bellatrix smirked.

"You stopped giving me the potions," Dora spoke through gritted teeth.

"Did I now?" Bellatrix cocked her head, "Well, perhaps I got bored of getting them for someone who fails to succeed in the most basic of missions." Bellatrix laughed as she watched the horrified look of realisation wash over her niece. "Yes, Dora, I did on purpose—I even had The Dark Lord's approval on the matter."

"You let him do this?" Dora cried, unable to hold back the single tear that escaped her eye.

"Aww," Bella pouted, lifting her hand up to gently wipe the tear from her cheek, "did you think I called you here to get rid of your little problem?"

"D-Did he know?" Dora sniffed, trying to stop more tears from falling.

"Of course not, where's the fun in that?" Bellatrix laughed, "You see, _Nymphie_ , there are two options for you. Either you be compliant, you become a good servant and do as your told . . . or you create more little brats so we eventually get a half decent Death Eater out of you—one way or another we get what we want."

"You're sick," Dora said.

"So you've told me more before, really it gets boring hearing that so much. Think of a better insult, dear." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Now, I'm going to give you chances here—I'm nice like that. But we can play this game as long as you want; as long as we need to. But don't be naïve, you won't get it easy this time. I mean waiting for children to grow up enough to be used in service takes patience that I don't necessarily have. You're going to continue to serve even with that thing inside of you."

"Rodolphus—"

"Will be terribly angry if you lose it, though I think you'll find he'll take that out on yourself, not me—he _can't_." Bellatrix giggled, acting as if this was the best joke she had heard in a long time. Nymphadora could do nothing but pray that that was all it was, a joke, though she knew it wasn't. "Though Rodolphus can't argue with The Dark Lord and this is _his_ order, though my suggestion. Really if you took a moment you might actually see the brilliance in it."

"I hate you." Dora cried.

"Oh Nymphie," Bella tutted, "you've told me that countless times. But save your energy for better things than hatred, you have a mission tomorrow. I hope you do well, for your sake, though I doubt you will." Dora lost control as her emotions got the better of her, unable to stop herself crying in her despair at the situation. To her horror she felt Bellatrix wrap her arms around her, resting her chin on her shoulder again as she embraced her. "Shhh, wouldn't want to cause any undue stress on the child." Dora bit her lip, cringing as she felt her Aunt kiss her cheek before stepping away. "Now go, this has been fun but I told Delphini I'd teach her some things after she met with her father. Off you go . . . now."

Dora turned on the spot, near enough running from the room. She didn't stop until she reached her bedroom, collapsing on the bed as she let herself cry hysterically. Just hours previously she had wondered how on earth her life could possibly get any worse. Though as she gripped onto her pillow, barely able to control her emotions anymore knowing that Rodolphus would soon come to her to find out what his wife had wanted from her, she knew there was always a way to think up new and cruel torture in hell.


	35. Rodolphus, a Day in the Life

**I love Delphi and Elara together so much xD and poor Roddy. His troubles have barely begun. :D**

Andromeda Tonks felt her daughter return to the wards, though she couldn't go to the witch because she was trying to explain more to Teddy about his powers. She'd known when Dora had left and understood that Rodolphus had gone with her. The woman couldn't help being slightly amused at the thought of Rodolphus attempting to protect his unborn child if Dora was sent on a mission.

Soon enough, however, it was time for lunch and Andromeda and her grandson walked to their makeshift dining room to eat with the rest of the family. "Where's Mum?" Teddy frowned, looking at her and Narcissa.

"I think she was summoned," Andromeda answered with a small sigh. "She'll be all right: Rodolphus went with her."

"Just because he went with her doesn't make it all right," Teddy said, his eyes narrowing at his grandmother. "How can you say that?"

"Well," Andromeda said simply, "I have confidence in Rodolphus' ability to protect anything that he considers his. As long as he wants your mother to stay around, she'll be okay."

"I hate him," Teddy grumbled. "One day, I'll be big enough to keep him from hurting Mum."

Andromeda barely heard herself murmur, "Of course" as she thought that there wasn't anything any of them could do for Dora, no matter how powerful they were.

Teddy scowled, realising the woman didn't believe him. "And now Elara's gone too!" he said. "She's never coming back now that her dad's allowed her outside of the wards."

"She'll be back to see your mum," Andromeda reassured him. "She's just really excited about being out of here for a while."

"I never get to go out," Teddy complained, crossing his arms as he ignored his food.

"Teddy," Narcissa said quietly, "I have not been out but two days since I became a prisoner in my own home. Those two days, Bellatrix called upon me to take care of her daughter while she was away. We do not have freedom either."

"It isn't fair that Elara gets to go out!" Teddy snapped.

"Teddy, do not yell at your aunt," Andromeda sighed. "Go to your room."

"No!"

Andromeda got to her feet. "I said go to your room, Edward. Now."

Teddy moved the instant he saw her reach for her wand, running from the room as she watched him go. Narcissa sighed, looking over at her sister. "It really wasn't that bad, Dromeda. We all know how he feels."

"He just voices what we all feel and it makes it worse," she sighed. "He needs to learn to internalise it like we do."

Narcissa sighed and nodded, the two turning back to their meal.

Elara giggled nervously at Delphi's impression of her father, glancing toward the door as if she expected someone to walk in on their fun. Delphi gave her friend a knowing look, then imitated her father's voice again: "What are you afraid of, child? That you'll get hurt? No one dares harm one of my _loyal_ followers."

Delphi burst into giggles at the look on her friend's face. "You're amusing, Elara," she said after a moment or two. "You don't have to worry about getting in trouble as long as you're with me. I can keep Mother and Father from hurting you. Besides, it's normal for children to try to mimic their parents. Don't worry so much."

"Dad worries," Elara answered. "He's afraid that Bella's going to hurt his second child. He always tells me not to talk to you. My mother says the same thing, of course, but she's afraid of everything, so there you are."

"But you're not the second child," Delphi pointed out. "And you're alive already. Come on: let's go to my room. It has better wards if you're _that_ worried I can't protect you."

Elara frowned. "Mum said you would be mean," she told Delphi. "She said I just didn't know it yet."

Delphi rolled her eyes. "I'm not mean. I can protect you from everyone, and you're still acting like someone's going to walk in and attack." She grinned mischievously. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

The younger girl jumped at the words of the incantation, wondering why Delphi liked to mimic her father so much. "I have to 'be careful,'" she sighed. "Dad will get mad if I don't."

"I'll be careful _for you_ ," Delphi promised. "Now come on!"

Rodolphus was just leaving his room to make his way to the Prisoners' Ward when his heart nearly stopped. He held back a yell of annoyance (his daughter was too much like her mother) as he realised Elara was walking down the hall toward him with Delphini. "Elara?" he called out. "Where are you going?"

"The dungeon," Delphini answered haughtily. "I told her I'd show her around."

"Yeah," Elara giggled, suddenly recalling something. "I heard Mum say that Grandmum once killed a Weasley down there."

Rodolphus started in alarm, wondering when on earth Elara had been in a place to hear such things from her mother. "Well, are you sure you want to do that?" he asked his daughter. "It's a filthy place, filled with blood and all."

Elara glanced from Delphi to her dad, then ran to the man, throwing her arms around him as she giggled, "We're joking, Dad. We're going to play in her room since it has better wards. Then no one can bother us."

He forced himself to think for a moment before he answered. Pressing a kiss to her dark curls, he murmured, "Okay. I'm going to visit your mum. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay," she grinned, then wriggled away from him and disappeared down the hall with her friend.

Rodolphus growled under his breath as he walked to the Prisoners' Wing. Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to give his daughter full run of the house, but as long as she was happy, even if it meant she was protected by the Dark Lord's daughter, he would be glad. He wanted to make sure that his children had everything they wanted. Well, as much as he could get them, anyway.

He found Greer waiting as he approached the Prisoners' Wing and led him into the ward, only a nod for a greeting. As they walked into Nymphadora's room, Rodolphus scowled at Andromeda. "Get out," he told her.

Andromeda squeezed her daughter's hand gently, then got to her feet and left the room without acknowledging the two men. Nymphadora looked at the men for a second, then down at the floor, protectively placing a hand on her stomach. She lay down on the bed at Rodolphus' command, lying there limply as she waited for the Healer to do what he would.

"Not in the best health now, are you, Nymphie," Greer mused as he began to examine the witch. "Seen better days?"

"Perhaps," Dora muttered. "I can't remember."

Rodolphus smirked down at her, but she closed her eyes and ignored him as Greer continued his exam. "How is the child?" Rodolphus asked impatiently.

"Better health than its mother," Greer mused, seeming to enjoy his never-ending game with Rodolphus and Nymphadora. "Anyway, the child does seem to be doing all right, but it will only continue this way if Nymphadora eats the correct diet. She seems weaker than usual...she'll need to take these potions for the child's sake."

"I don't want it," Dora murmured, quietly enough that Rodolphus thought she might have been talking to herself.

"What is the gender of the child?" Rodolphus asked the Healer.

Greer looked up from Nymphadora, a half amused look on his face. "Boy. Happy at all, Rod?"

Nymphadora gave the smallest of whimpers, closing her eyes with a look of near pain on her face. Rodolphus looked at Nymphadora with the strangest of expressions before reaching down and touching her stomach reverently.

The Healer ignored them for a little bit while a tear trickled down Dora's cheek, and Rod wiped it away absentmindedly. "You know," he said quietly, "It wasn't so bad with Elara. You'll survive this one too. The only thing is, I won't put up with any foolishness of yours about my son. Do you understand?"

"He's mine too," Dora whispered as defiantly as she could while despairing of her future. She didn't listen as the Healer set down the potions she would need to keep the baby safe until he was born, knowing Rodolphus was listening far more closely than she ever could.

She was glad when Greer left, though she immediately regretted this as Rodolphus sat down next to her and drew her into his arms, placing a kiss on her cheek as he rested one hand on her stomach. "Nymphie, you've finally done something right," he murmured, turning her face to his. "I almost can't believe it...you're going to give me a son..."

Nymphadora shivered as he placed the most tender kiss on her lips, his hand on her face as he held her there. The man whispered, "I will keep you safe, no matter what I have to do. Nothing will happen to you while I'm around."

She knew better than to imagine he was talking to her, and was relieved that he was concentrating on the child now instead of her. It was safer that way, she had learned with Elara. "Ah!" she gasped, and Rodolphus started in alarm.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, snapping out of his daydreams.

"N—nothing," she answered, though she winced as her Mark burned fiercely.

"You're lying," he hissed at her. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and tried to get up, only to have him pull her back. "My Mark is burning, you idiot!" she snapped at him. "Now let me go!"

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed, and he helped her to her feet. "I'm going with you," he told her. "And I will hear no argument, Nymphadora."

She groaned, pulling away from him as she Summoned her mask and robes. "Fine," she mumbled. "Just don't slow me down." Nymphadora hurried to get ready and left the room quickly.

Rod followed very close to her, making her nervous as she rushed towards what she assumed would be the meeting room. She entered the room quietly, trying not to draw much attention even though several of the Death Eaters looked up and smirked at her.

"She won't do it," one of the Death Eaters muttered, and Rod shot him a warning look.

One of the other senior Death Eaters Dora didn't see very often glared down at her. "So nice to see you, Nymphie," he said to her. "Bella warned us you'd have a shadow."

The other Death Eaters smirked at Rodolphus and Nymphadora, chuckling to each other. Rod glared at them, but Dora kept her eyes on the one seemingly in charge of the mission. "What are we doing today?" she asked.

"A stealth mission," the man answered. "Which I am not sure you and your shadow are capable of, _Nymphie_."

"You'd be surprised," Nymphadora retorted. "He tends to perform better under pressure."

The others laughed at this, and Rodolphus stepped closer to her, his eyes dark with anger, though he did not speak. Nymphadora didn't say anything further, nearly flinching as she half expected to feel his restraining hand on her hip, though he did not touch her.

"We've picked up news on the whereabouts of the Weasley girl," the man continued.

Dora's heart sank, especially as she felt Rodolphus' eyes on her. She could almost hear him whispering to her that he knew she had lied about the Weasley's escape, and that it would be different this time. "Pay attention, Nymphie," Rodolphus growled in her ear, and she startled slightly, catching herself before her hair could pale at all.

"We'll be going in silently, seeing where they are and finding out how well they are protected," the lead Death Eater said. "We won't attack unless they notice us—"

"Which won't be too difficult," Dora grumbled under her breath.

"—which _shouldn't_ be a problem." The man scowled at the two whispering in the corner. "Lestrange, as you seem to want to join us, do listen to the briefing, at least to remind Nymphie of what was said."

"I heard every word," Rodolphus said in a bored tone. "Shall we get on with it? Where are we going?"

The man glowered at Rodolphus before giving them all the final details. "Disillusion and go," he ordered, leaving immediately.

Rodolphus turned to say something to Nymphadora, but her image had already faded before him as her charm fell into place. "Need help?" she smirked, her voice strong even though he could barely see her.

He swore under his breath, performed the same charm, then grabbed her arm and disapparated. Nymphadora attempted to wrench herself away from him the second they arrived, but he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him and hissing, "You will stay close to me, and you will not do anything stupid. Do you understand?"

"Only if you don't," Dora hissed in reply. "Let me go so we can search!"

Rodolphus bit back a sound of frustration and nearly pushed her away as they hurried after the lead Death Eater. Dora jumped in shock as someone brushed by them, glaring at him when she realised it was Avery. "You two are disgusting," he said, "and I've seen a lot of shit."

"Move along, Avery," Rodolphus snapped.

"You're not even supposed to be here," the other man sneered. "You're not giving orders this mission because you have to play nursemaid and protector for your little toy."

Nymphadora sensed Rodolphus' anger, but didn't do anything except wonder if she should try to calm him. After all, if the mission failure was his fault, she couldn't be blamed, especially the way Avery was acting.

"We all know Nymphie's pregnant again," Avery said casually as they strode along. "We have also been told that if she misbehaves on any mission, we are to curse her and take her straight to Bellatrix. Bella said if our curses don't destroy the child, Nymphie, then she'll cut it out of you herself—depending on what you've done, of course."

"I think the child might last a couple missions," said a Death Eater on Rodolphus' other side, making Rodolphus start slightly. "Though Dolohov said Nymphie might surprise us. He thinks four or five missions, but he's going to lose."

"You placed wagers on my son?" Nymphadora said, sick at the thought and angered at the further plans that had been laid to trap her.

"Well, it is totally in your power," Avery shrugged. "Though Dolohov did get a little carried away in his wager...three missions would be quite profitable to us, Nymphie. Think you could manage that?"

"Though really, Rodolphus," the other Death Eater said, shaking his head, "a half-blood weakling for the mother of your heir? The House of Lestrange seems to be heading in the same direction as the Malfoys."

Nymphadora lifted her head and glared at the men. "Until you have proper pureblood children, or even a pureblood woman, your words will be meaningless."

Rodolphus stared straight ahead as they continued walking, and finally said, "The House of Lestrange will remain faithful to the Dark Lord, no matter the cost."

Dora looked away from Avery in time to catch sight of some sort of building in front of them. "There's something here," she said. "Wards. People." She swallowed hard as she hurried forward to the leader. "There are Weasleys in there," she told him.

"We know that, girl," he sneered. "That's why we're here. The problem is the wards and how many it will take to break them as we kill those who try to escape."

Rodolphus did not stir from Dora's side as they approached the warded building quietly. "Now you're going to stand here and watch your old friends be destroyed," he said softly.

Nymphadora growled at him threateningly, but said nothing. To their surprise, someone appeared in one of the upper windows. Dora's heart nearly stopped as Rodolphus grinned, "It's the Weasley girl!"

Two or three of the Death Eaters made sounds of recognition before the girl called out a greeting to them. "And Roddy, glad you could be here," the red-haired woman said thoughtfully. "So thoughtful of you to protect Dora most of the time."

Dora just shook her head in worry as she watched, Rodolphus frozen for a moment as the Weasley girl looked right at them. Rodolphus moved quickly as the other man began to issue orders. Dora yelped slightly as Rodolphus grasped her by the arm and pulled her aside. "You are not going in there," he hissed at her. "You'll jeopardise everything!"

"But I have to—"

"You aren't going," Rodolphus growled at her, pulling her further away as they heard the sounds of more apparitions.

Nymphadora watched in horror, Rodolphus' arm wrapped around her carefully, as the newcomers began to help bombard the wards. Some of the others raised their wands, ready to break the ward when it was weak enough. "Oh no," Dora whispered, and felt Rodolphus lean his head against her shoulder.

"The way it should be," Rodolphus murmured. "The rest of the resistance crushed as you watch, Nymphie. And nothing you can do about it."

Dora stood frozen in place as she watched the wards fall, and her friend duel for a few seconds before falling to a Flaying Hex. "No, no, no," Dora whispered, her body shaking as Rodolphus' arms tightened around her. "That could not have just happened. No..."

The Death Eaters rushed the building, a few explosions before a couple of them yelled in anger. Dora bit her lip, not knowing what was happening. "They're gone!" someone yelled. "She was a distraction!"

Dora fought back tears as she thought of how brave the girl must be to stand up against all those Death Eaters in an obviously losing battle. Someone came out of the building followed by two Death Eaters. A woman's voice said, "That was not the Weasley girl. It was a body enchanted to look and speak like her. Someone had to have been controlling her, the last person to leave the scene. Depending on the power of the person puppeting, they had to have been close. We need to search the area."

"You're not giving orders," Avery growled at her.

"But she's right," Mulciber growled back at Avery, who immediately agreed. "We're going to need trackers." He whirled and looked right at Rodolphus and Nymphadora. "Take Nymphie back to the house and get your brother and Nott. We will track this scum in spite of their tricks."

"What about Andromeda?" Avery said. "She shouldn't be left out here, should she?"

"She can track pretty well," Mulciber answered. "We'll send her out with Rabastan to keep her out of trouble."

Nymphadora looked up at her mother, her eyes widening in horror. "Mother?"

Andromeda shook her head at the witch. "Get her out of here, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus sneered at her before disapparating. Dora yanked herself away from him as soon as they arrived and fell back against the wall just before the Prisoners' Ward. "Go away," she hissed at him.

"I'll be back soon," he promised her, reaching out and touching the front of her robes. "I've got to find Rabastan and let him know he's got to play tag-along with Andromeda for the next couple hours."

Dora stumbled back through the wards, horrified at what seemed to be happening.

"Dora?"

She jumped in shock, turning to see Draco standing there, a strange look on his face. "What do you want?" she demanded of him.

He frowned. "Elara was here looking for you, but when we told her you'd gone out with Rodolphus, she left again," he answered. "She wouldn't say what she wanted."

"Great," Dora sighed, shaking her head wearily. "The one time she returns and I'm not here. Of course that would happen."

"Mum?" Teddy peeked out of his room. "You're back!" He ran at her and gave her a hug, surprising her. "I love you," he said as she hugged him in return.

"I love you too," she answered. "Mum's got to sit down, Teddy, so let's go to the sitting room."

Teddy agreed, and the two entered the room, Narcissa looking up and greeting her niece. "Are you all right?" she asked the young woman.

"Yes," Dora answered. "I was only dragged along for the fun of it. The rebels got away, but they're being tracked now...Mum's helping them."

Narcissa nodded slightly. "I'm sure it's not what it seems," she told Dora. "But we'll have to see when she gets back."

Rodolphus scowled angrily, turning away from his brother as he stormed down the hall of the castle. He wouldn't be blamed if his idiot brother and Andromeda completely messed up the mission. He walked down the hall toward his daughter's room, wanting to spend a little time with Elara before supper time.

To his surprise and annoyance, Elara was not alone in her room. "Rodolphus," sighed a young girl's voice, "must you always forget to knock? One might think you weren't raised properly."

"Father!" Elara said before he could reply. "Why were both you and Mum gone? You never go on missions together." She looked up into his face, tilting her head as she frowned.

"Well, we did this time," Rodolphus answered rather sharply, receiving a hurt look from his daughter and a raised eyebrow from Delphini Riddle.

Elara drew her five-year-old self up as tall as she could and said, "I'm playing with Delphi. I'll see you when we eat."

Rodolphus was startled at her words and said, "What?"

Elara frowned at him, trying to decide if he really was confused, then walked forward into his arms, being lifted into his embrace. "Delphi's here now," she whispered in his ear. "I'll play with you later."

He hugged her carefully, though his heart wasn't really in it. "I love you," he murmured, then set her down and turned and walked to the door. A small giggle from Elara made him turn and look at them once more, though neither of them seemed to be out of place. Anger surged through him and he left the room, though not before both girls had seen the look on his face.

Delphi sighed dramatically, falling back onto Elara's bed as the door shut behind the man. "Why, I do believe I've made him angry," she giggled.

"He didn't see you though," Elara frowned. "He didn't know what you did."

"Elara darling, your father does not want you talking to me because he thinks I'll hurt you," Delphi said, looking over at Elara as she climbed up onto the bed to sit next to her friend. "I left the room last time he walked in on us, but I'm not doing that ever again. I will only leave if you want me to and if I think I should."

"He didn't look happy," the younger girl said with a shiver.

"Pfff." Delphi sat up and regarded Elara for a moment. "He's just annoyed that I didn't leave so he could talk to you like he wanted. He'll be fine." She grinned. "I mean, he's an adult. He can't be as much fun as I am, right?" The girl tucked a strand of her silver hair behind her ear. "And I have an idea, too."

Elara grinned too, leaning in to hear what Delphi had in mind for them this time.


	36. Accidents

**As always, please read, enjoy and please do review if you have a moment!**

 **Bella**

* * *

"Would you please stop that, Rodolphus." Greer snapped, glaring at the Death Eater as he stopped his pacing. "I can't concentrate."

Nymphadora flinched as the healer put his cold hands back to her stomach, closing her eyes as she tried to ignore the men despite her position. "You've been sat there in silence for all of five minutes." Rodolphus snapped, "How is my son? The last time you came here you said he was strong, though Nymphadora was weak. She's eating properly—I've seen to it myself. So _how is my son_?"

Greer let out a sigh, straightening up from the woman he searched in his bag for his potions. "Nymphadora is fine . . . The child seems fine."

" _Seems_ fine?" It was Nymphadora that spoke this time, her eyes snapping open in fear as every last thought of what Rodolphus would do should his unborn son come to harm went racing through his head.

"You still have a couple of months to go," Greer said dismissively, handing the witch a small bottle, "take a drop of this every day." He looked to Rodolphus more seriously, arranging his things ready to leave. "She should not be going out on missions should she be able to help it."

"What is wrong with my son, Greer?" Rodolphus growled.

"He seems fine." Greer narrowed his eyes at the wizard, "Not quite as strong as the last time I came, but fine. I can come back in a week, keep her out of trouble in the meantime?"

Rodolphus hesitated a moment before he nodded, allowing the man to leave the room.

"Rod . . ." Dora murmured after a long silence, snapping the man out of his silent gaze after the healer.

"What?" Rodolphus said, "Is something wrong?"

"No . . ." Dora shook her head, her voice small, "I just . . . You've been staring at the door for nearly a minute."

"Yes . . . You feel fine?" Rodolphus asked.

"Tired." Dora shrugged slightly.

"Then stay in bed," Rodolphus said, drawing his wand.

"What are you doing?" Dora shuffled up the bed slightly, staring at his wand as she grabbed hold of her own.

"Don't be stupid, Nymphadora." Rodolphus hissed, "I'm hardly going to curse you right now. I'm merely putting up a ward to keep certain people out."

"Keep who out?" Dora asked, sitting up right now as she glared at the man, "You can't keep everyone out of my room, what if Teddy wants me?"

"Well, unless Teddy suddenly decides to take after his father and wants to come to rip your throat open in the middle of the night on a full moon he will be able to get in just fine."

"How dare you!" Dora hissed, her hair now raging a bright red "My son is not a werewolf!"

"I have no concern of what your son is or isn't right now, my only concern is _my_ son," Rodolphus spoke matter-of-factly as he set about his work.

"I hate you." Dora glared, though she leant back on her pillows again, her exhaustion getting the better of her.

"Really?" Rodolphus asked sarcastically, "Here I thought you loved me." The man snickered to himself as he completed the wards on the room, stopping and looking back at the girl on the behind before with a sigh he took off his shoes and climbed into the bed beside her despite her cringe. He pulled her close to him, resting his head on her own as he stroked her stomach. "Go to sleep, Nymphie. Get some rest."

* * *

Delphi sighed forlornly, falling back onto Elara's bed with a thud as she stared at the ceiling. "I'm bored," the nine-year-old declared.

"You've only been here a minute," Elara rolled her eyes, looking remarkably like her father before she grinned and jumped onto the bed. "We could play a game."

"I'm listening . . ." Delphi rolled her head to the side, looking to the six-year-old.

"Good . . ." Elara bit her lip, thinking for a moment before she grinned again, "Hide and seek?"

"The last time we played that you ended up getting yourself locked in the dungeon," Delphi said.

"Well this time I won't," Elara said, "I don't think Dad would appreciate getting me out of there again anyway."

"It was funny watching his face when he found you there though," Delphi giggled.

"You could have got me out and stopped that," Elara pouted.

"Yes . . ." Delphi mused, "but Roddy got there first."

"Fine," Elara crossed her legs, thinking again, "dolls?"

"No," Delphi groaned.

"Chase?"

"With your clumsiness?" Delphi raised an eyebrow.

Elara scowled, a comic appearance on the pink haired child, "We can go flying?"

"Again, _clumsiness_."

"I'm a good flyer!" Elara crossed her arms, "Mum says it's the same with her you know, she may be clumsy but when it comes to flying she's really good. Said she was in her House Quidditch team in school and everything. If she needs to focus she's alright, works with flying, when she used to carry me or Teddy, when she's dueling—mostly—What?" Elara frowned as a mischievous smirk appeared on the older girls features, "I don't like that look on you. The last time you had that look we ended up getting in trouble. What are you thinking? Tell me."

Delphi giggled, sitting up to face the girl, "Seeing as you asked so nicely," she said sarcastically, "Elara? Have you ever used a wand?"

"Dad let me hold his once—well, I kind of took it when he wasn't looking and then stopped himself from just snatching it back." Elara mused, "He wasn't too happy that I got hold of it but he finds it hard to say no to me . . . Why?" Elara's face suddenly became more serious, "Have you?"

"All the time," Delphi said, getting to her feet and walking over to the mirror as she pushed her silver hair behind her ears, "Mum and Father let me use theirs when they're teaching me. I know a fair few spells, I think I could win a duel you know. But Mum's far too overprotective to let me try with her and Father says I'm _not ready_ _yet_ and to _have patience_." The girl laughed as she mocked her father's tone before she looked back at Elara, "But you should get a chance to use a wand—I'd already used one at your age."

"Dad won't let me," Elara mumbled, "which Mum knows so she won't let me because what Dad says goes."

"Well, that's hardly fair. Come on," Delphi walked forward to the girl and grabbed her hand.

"W-What?" Elara stuttered, letting Delphi take her hand and pull her off of the bed.

"Let's go let you use a wand," Delphi said simply.

"I—I can't." Elara shook her head, "It's dangerous, plus I don't know how!"

"I'll teach you," Delphi stated matter-of-factly, she sighed after she saw the trepidation on her friend's pale face, softening her tone before she carried on, "Elara, would I ever let you get hurt? No. You can _trust me_."

"I know . . ." Elara said.

"Come on, Elara," Delphi tugged on her friend's hand, "You are not some scared little girl, I bet your parents never did as they were told when they were your age—well, maybe Rodolphus but he's a special case. But your Mum definitely didn't, from what I've heard. Take a risk, break the rules, _have fun_." Delphi pleaded.

"I—" Elara bit her lip in thought for a moment, looking at her friends mock begging face before she couldn't help but grin slightly, "So where do we get a wand?"

"Yes, Elara!" Delphi cackled, sounding frighteningly like her own mother, before without warning she ran from the room pulling Elara in tow.

Elara let the girl drag her out of her room, barely managing to pull the door shut behind them as she went to leave their part of the manor. Delphi quickly pulled her in the opposite direction, taking her further down the wing. It was only when they passed Delphi's room that Elara began to worry, though she didn't say anything until she stopped outside the room her Father and Bellatrix shared.

"What are we doing here?" Elara whispered.

"Oh, it's fine," Delphi rolled her eyes, "There's an Inner Circle meeting so Mum and Rod are going to be there for _ages_."

"It's probably locked," Elara said.

"Not to me it isn't," Delphi smirked as she opened the door with ease, "Mum wouldn't lock me out of her room, I end up waiting for her in there sometimes when I can't find her." She pulled her friend into the room, quickly shutting the door behind her, "I mean, she locks it at night sometimes but if I knock the door she'll let me in after a minute. She only ever does it when she's in there with Rod—they're probably just arguing knowing them, she doesn't like getting angry in front of me unless she's dealing with someone."

"Oh," Elara looked around the room, waiting still near the door to the room as she watched Delphini.

The silver-haired girl seemed to consider the room for a moment, muttering to herself "Now where did she keep them?" she hummed, looking around for a moment before she exclaimed and ran to her mother's bedside table. She opened the drawer, pulling an intricate looking dagger out of its depths before with a grin she went over to Bella's dressing table and pulled out a wooden chest from underneath. Elara watched on wide-eyed as Delphi pressed the dagger to the tip of her finger.

"What are you doing?!" Elara gasped, running over to the girl despite her nerves though Delphi only giggled, "You're mad."

"Thanks," Delphi hummed, squeezing her finger to draw more blood from the small pinprick cut and then pressing it to the lock of the chest. It sprung open at her touch, "It's a blood ward. Mum gets a little bit funny about people touching her things, so she puts wards on them so only her blood—or people with really close blood to hers—opens it. I don't think she realises that I know I can open things." Delphi opened the chest, revealing a small assortment of wands within, "Mum showed me these once, she keeps wands from people she kills sometimes—or people who she thinks it's 'amusing' to have the wand of."

Delphi couldn't help but smirk as Elara dropped to her knees next to her, reaching out and running her fingers over the assortment of wands "So we can use one of these?" Elara asked, Delphi nodding in response, "Whose wand do we use?"

"Well I can't remember whose is whose," Delphi rolls her eyes, "I mean I can some of them. See, that's some Weasley woman's—apparently she tried to kill Mum in the Battle of the Hogwarts, which she finds funny for some reason. This is . . . Shackle . . . Shackle something. Oh!" Delphi pulled one wand from the chest, turning it over in her hands, "This is Lupin's wand."

"Lupin?" Elara frowned, taking the wand from the girl. It was slightly shorter than her mother's own, dark wood with a rounded top and swirled carvings following down to the tip. "That's Mum's last name . . ."

"Well duh," Delphi sighed, "it's her husband's wand."

"Teddy's Dad?" Elara frowned, looking at it curiously.

"Yes," Delphi nodded, "Mum didn't kill him but she said it's one of those that are 'nice to have'." She watched the girl for a minute before she grinned, closing the chest and pushing it back to place before running over to put the dagger back as she found it, "Come on, we can use that one."

"Okay," Elara grinned, "where are we going?"

"My room, come on." Delphi near enough ran from the room, the younger girl close behind her this time as they both ran in a fit of giggles down to her room.

"Now what?" Elara asked as she watched Delphi close the door behind them, putting her hand out to the door and hissing in Parseltongue as Elara knew her own wards were added to the room.

"Well, from the looks of it, I need to teach you how to hold that thing." Delphi laughed, watching Elara blush as she adjusting her grip on the wand in her hand. "Come here, silly." Walked over to her draws, rummaging around before she pulled a few items of bric-a-brac from the draw and layed them on the floor. Elara watched the girl curiously until she walked up to her, taking her hand and adjusting her grip on the wand for her, "It's more like this . . . You have to keep a firm grip on it—but not too firm. You don't want to break it."

"What if I break it?" Elara worried, looking to the girl as her pink hair gained streaks of white, "Your Mum will kill me."

"No, she won't," Delphi rolled her eyes, "I'll tell her I did it."

"But then she'll be mad at you," Elara said.

"That's funny," Delphi scoffed, shaking her head, "look, just concentrate."

"Right," Elara nodded, focusing her attention on the wand as she made sure to grip it as Delphi had shown her.

"Just, focus on one of those trinkets, jab the wand at it very precisely—you want to intend for it to sort of explode—but a small explosion, look." Delphi took the wand, demonstrating with ease as she showed the girl how she made each of the items explode before her. She giggled when she was done explaining herself, going to get more items and laying them on the floor, "These will be a bit easier because they're bigger, try it."

Elara took a deep breath as she concentrated for a moment before jabbing at the first item, it merely wobbled for a few moments, Elara could hear Delphi giggling behind her as she missed her aim and singed the carpet. She growled in annoyance, concentrating again as after a few more attempts she watched the item explode into a thousand pieces.

"There you go!" Delphi laughed, moving to sit on her bed to the side of the items as she gestured for Elara to try again.

It took fewer attempts to get the second item to explode. Her hair was bright pink, delighted as she moved onto the third item with both of the girls giggling in amusement. It was as she was attempting the third and final item under Delphini's encouragement that it all went wrong. A door slamming in the distance startled the girl as she went to cast the spell again, causing her to jump as her spell went badly off aim. In the next instance, a scream filled the air. Delphini was hunched forward on her bed, grabbing desperately at her leg as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Delphi!" Elara yelled, running over to her "I'm sorry, I—Oh Merlin!"

Delphi had pulled her skirts to the side to reveal where the spell had hit her. Her right leg was bent at an unnatural angle, a dent visible in her skin from the mere impact of the spell.

"I—I—" Delphi hissed in pain, "G—Get your mum."

"M-My Mum?" Elara shook her head, "She'll find out what we were doing! She'll kill me!"

"Well, I can't get my parents!" Delphi cried, containing her sobs at the pain.

"Can't you fix it?" Elara looked horrified, barely able to look at her friend's injury as she took her arm instead, "Y-You can use a wand, fix it!"

"I-I can't!" Delphi cried, Elara had never seen her friend look so vulnerable before and it terrified her, "Elara, _get your mum_ , she can fix bones! I've seen her do it w-when Mum's h-hurt her." She looked to Elara, "Elara my parents c-can't f-find out. If they find me like this . . . Please, _it hurts_."

"I—" Elara took a deep breath before she nodded, "Wait here!" she only realised the idiocy of her statement as she had wrenched the door open, running down the corridors as fast as she could, determined to get to the Prisoner's Wing as quickly as her little legs could carry her, determined not to be stopped. She nearly fell over multiple times, but she steadied herself on her way as she skidded through the wards of the wing to find her mother.

Nymphadora was half asleep on her bed, curled on her side as she stroked the bump of her unborn child, silently cursing it for making it nearly impossible to get a comfortable sleep anymore. She didn't even move when she heard the main door to the ward slam open, if Rodolphus was in a foul mood he couldn't hurt her—and if he had successfully placed the wards on the room as he said he had no-one else who wanted to hurt her could get in either. It was only as she heard her own door slam open that she even opened her eyes.

"Mum!" Elara screamed, rushing over to the bed and grabbing her hand, "Come with me!"

"Elara," Dora frowned, slowly sitting up though she didn't let her daughter pull her off the bed, "what's wrong?

"I don't have time to explain!" Elara yelled, "Just _come on_!"

"I—" Dora shook her head, pulling her hand away and rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she took in her daughter's appearance. The girl's hair was pure white, a look of sheer panic on her face. She reached out and took hold of the girl's arms, trying to give her the most reassuring look she could muster through her confusion and drowsiness, "You need to tell me what's wrong, then I'll help you, I promise. I—" it was at that moment, as Nymphadora went to take her daughter's hands, that she froze. There, in her small hands, was a wand that she had not seen in many years. She knew she had probably gone ten shades paler as Elara went to hide the wand behind her back, but Nymphadora was quicker than her child and grabbed her wrist before she could hide it. "Where did you get this?"

"I-I don't know," Elara said immediately, looking away from her mother's piercing stare.

"Don't lie," Nymphadora winced as she tried with all of her might not to shout at the girl, " _Where did you get it_? Do you know whose wand that is?"

"I-" Elara went to speak, though Nymphadora took the wand from her hands, letting go of her daughter as she stared at the familiar wood, "Mum, I can explain." Nymphadora looked up to her daughter, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, "but we need to go, _now_. Then I'll explain, I promise."

"No," Dora shook her head, "Elara you need to tell me where this came from."

"No!" Elara shook her head, grabbing her mother's wrist, "This is more important! Mum come on!"

"Elara!" Nymphadora exclaimed as she was pulled to her feet, though she quickly pulled herself away, pulling her daughter off of her when she tried to push her out of the open door, "Be careful!"

"No! You don't understand! We have to go now! If Nanny told you to move you would so _move_!" Elara stomped her feet, yelling in frustration.

"She is an adult and _my mother_ ," Nymphadora said, "just as I am your mother Elara Lestrange and I suggest you speak to me nicely."

"This is important!" Elara screeched, "Come on!" She went running at her mother again, but Nymphadora quickly drew her wand and put a gentle barrier between herself and the girl to stop her running straight into her stomach. This only made Elara angry, the Black anger rising deep from within her as she couldn't understand why her mother wouldn't just do as she was told. She let out an almighty scream of annoyance, going to push against the barrier with her hands outstretched ready to push her mother straight through the door, uncaring as to if she got hurt (and half hoping that she would be just to teach her a lesson). It was at that point that it all went wrong. A burst of magic shot from Elara's hands, Nymphadora's eyes widening in horror as it went rushing straight through her minor barrier and hit her square in the chest. She went flying off of her feet, though instead of flying through the door she stopped at the doorway. She yelled out in pain as she somehow collided with the barrier that Rodolphus placed, the intent of the girls magic clearly lingering too strongly on her, she fell to the floor in a heap.

". . . Mum?" Elara spoke meekly, but her mother didn't reply. She merely stirred on the floor for a moment, clutching her stomach as she screwed up her features in pain, her hair now a white to match her own. "Mum!" Elara ran over to her Mum, dropping to the floor beside her and grabbing hold of her arm, "Mum I'm sorry!"

"I—" Dora tried to speak, though all that came out was a mumbled garble of pain.

"Mum?" Elara cried, swatting away the tears now running down her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I-It's okay," Dora spoke through gritted teeth, forcing herself to look up to Elara and attempt to hide her pain, "I-I need help, Elara."

"So does Delphi!" Elara cried, "I've hurt Delphi and now I've hurt you and—Mum, have you wet yourself?"

"I—" Dora's eyes widened in fear, reaching down to feel the dampness on her skirts.

"What's going on?" Andromeda had arrived at the open doorway, seeing Nymphadora and falling to her knees to try to help her, "We need Rodolphus, I'll get him—"

"No!" Dora cried, ignoring her mother's protests as she reached out to Elara, brushing her hair out of her face as reassuringly as she could muster whilst trying to hide her pain, "Where's Delphi?"

"I-In her room," Elara sniffed, trying and failing to stop her tears, "I-I was using that wand a-and s-she was t-teaching me—she said it was okay! B-But I jumped and I hit her!"

"It's okay," Dora breathed through her pain.

"Nymphadora," Andromeda drew her wand, trying to assess her daughter, freezing as she noticed the wetness of her skirts, "Nymphadora you need Rodolphus _now_."

Nymphadora nodded, taking a deep breath and squeezing her daughter's hand, "Elara, go and get your father, bring him here. Nanny will go help Delphi, okay?"

"B-But Mum—" Elara cried, "I'm sorry! This is my fault, I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean to do magic!"

"Elara it's okay," Dora went to speak again but was soon cut off by another moan of pain as she clutched her stomach.

"Elara," Andromeda spoke firmly, getting to her feet and pulling her granddaughter to her feet and around Nymphadora, "do as your mother says, go now. Tell Rodolphus that the baby is coming."

"The baby's coming?" Elara asked in wide-eyed shock.

"Yes, now go!" Andromeda pushed the girl towards the exit of the wing, " _Don't_ tell him what happened! Just get him here now!"

Elara stared at her grandmother in shock for a moment, until a yell of pain from her mother caused her to jump and run from the ward as quickly as she could. Andromeda leant back down to her daughter, going to try and help her again.

"Go to Delphi!" Dora yelled, "I'll be fine, he'll help me, b-but if Elara r-really has hurt Delphi— _The Dark Lord's daughter_ . . ."

Andromeda hesitated for a moment before with a sigh she nodded, though she did not run from the ward immediately as Elara had, instead she ran to her sister's room. She ignored her grandson, now stood confused at his doorway as he tried to ask what had happened. "Narcissa!" Andromeda yelled, opening the door and not caring as Narcissa tried to ask her what was wrong, "Go to Nymphadora, she's been hurt."

"How—?"

"Just do it!" Andromeda snapped, waiting for her sister to purse her lips then nod as she went to leave the room. It was only then that she ran from the ward, not even able to worry about what had happened to Delphi for her to need her to run to her aid. Instead, all she could think about was what would happen to Nymphadora if she lost the baby, or what would happen to Elara if what she said was true; if it was her fault how would Rodolphus react? Andromeda Tonks took a deep breath as she walked confidently through the manor, drawing as little attention to herself as she could as she approached the room of Delphini Riddle.


	37. Repercussions

With the promise that Nanny would help Delphi, Elara went running from the Prisoners' Ward, straight for the room her father had told her never to enter without special permission. Delphi had told her that the Inner Circle was in a meeting, so obviously Rodolphus would be there, and her mother needed him.

Fear shot through Elara, even stronger than before as she wondered if her mother and Delphi would be all right. The small girl darted around a corner and stopped to catch her breath as she faced the door of the meeting room. With a strong determination that she'd got from both her parents, Elara reached out and opened the door, stepping forward on trembling legs.

"-not long before they are found again," came Dolohov's voice. "Surely they are of little concern as they have next to no power."

No one seemed to notice Elara at first until she plucked up her courage and said, too loudly, "Father?" She could see him sitting further down the table with his brother, and almost sighed in relief as Rodolphus turned at the sound of her voice, his face growing noticeably more pale.

"Delphi-?" Bellatrix cut off her questioning words with a gasp and hiss of anger as she discovered the girl interrupting them was not the Dark Lord's daughter.

Elara swallowed hard, suddenly recalling that the Inner Circle meeting included Delphi's parents. She hurried to her father, her white hair (and presence there) causing murmurs around the table.

Rodolphus drew his daughter close, fear enveloping him as he wondered what would happen to them for what Elara had just done. "My Lord," he breathed, "I have told her never to enter-I will make sure she is taken care of."

The Dark Lord regarded the Lestrange girl thoughtfully. "Elara Lestrange, did you have something to add to our discussions?"

Bellatrix laughed in derision, glaring at the girl in her father's arms. Rodolphus could only imagine what Bellatrix was thinking and planning to do to him and Elara when she got the chance, though he could not dwell on that now.

The white-haired child looked up fearfully and whispered, "Mum is hurt. They sent me to tell you-" she looked up at her father "that the baby is coming."

A shriek of insane laughter escaped Bellatrix at this as panic coursed through Rodolphus. "What? Who's with her?" he demanded of his daughter.

"Cissa," Elara sniffed, fighting back tears. "Nanny went to help Delphi..."

The expression on Rodolphus' face could not have been more horrified as Bellatrix got to her feet in a towering rage. "What did you say?" she almost screeched at the girl. "What have you done?"

Elara clung to her father, filled with terror as Bellatrix stalked toward them, reaching for her wand as she hissed in fury. "Dad?" Elara whimpered, too scared to even cry. He just held her, waiting for his wife's fury to fall.

"Bellatrix..." She halted, still glowering at her husband and his child in rage. "Delphini is in her room: you will check on her now."

Bellatrix left the room without a word, and Elara dissolved into silent tears, her father holding her close.

"Rodolphus, you will be dealt with later," the Dark Lord said coldly. "Go to Nymphie, as you so desire. We will carry on without you, as we do so often now, and so easily, too. It is a shame. Go."

Rodolphus did not hesitate, getting to his feet with Elara in his arms and leaving the room after bowing his thanks. The girl was crying openly now, her arms around his neck as he rushed toward the Prisoners' Ward. The moment he crossed the wards, he set her down, hearing Nymphadora yell out from her room. "No, Elara," he said, pushing her away as she wanted to cling to him. "Hush. Go to your room."

Elara stumbled back from the man, tears streaming down her face as she watched him run off to her mother's room. Turning from the disaster she'd made, she ran to her old room and threw herself onto her bed, crying heartbrokenly.

* * *

Rodolphus wrenched open the door of Nymphie's room and entered, Narcissa looking up from Dora's side as he rushed forward. Narcissa began to speak, but Nymphadora yelled out, tears streaming down her face, and Rodolphus said, "I'm taking her to St. Mungo's: I'm not waiting on a Healer."

Nymphadora shrieked in pain as he moved her, her hair pure white as her chest heaved, the girl trying to remember to breathe properly. "I can't leave the house!" Dora cried, her grip tightening on Rodolphus as she shrieked in pain.

"If I say you are leaving, you are," Rodolphus hissed in her ear. "We both know it's too early for the baby to come. Don't you dare fight me, Nymphadora. Merlin knows you'll need more than one Healer as helpless as you are these days."

"Go now," Narcissa hissed at him. "Don't delay!"

"Cissa," whimpered Nymphadora. "Mum..."

"You'll be fine, Dora," Narcissa said insistently. "Remember to take deep breaths."

Rodolphus adjusted his grip on Nymphadora and performed a half-apparition, flying from the ward and out of Malfoy Manor. He felt only slightly relieved once the Healers had taken Dora and begun to work with her. Having missed his daughter's birth, he had no idea what to expect from Dora with his son's birth.

He watched her shriek and cry, the witch's hair just as white as Elara's had been moments before. He caught her eye for a single moment and saw terror in her eyes. "Rod," she cried. "Rod, come here. Please!" She shrieked in pain, but he obeyed her, reaching out and taking her hand in his. She gripped his hand very tightly as she struggled to bring his heir into the world, and though he murmured words of encouragement to her, she mostly ignored him.

It was hours later, and a lot of screaming from Nymphadora before the child was born, immediately taken away by the Healers. Nymphadora went limp on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she weakly moved her fingers against Rodolphus' hand for a moment. "Is he...okay?" she breathed, struggling to keep her eyes open as she looked up at the man.

Rodolphus didn't answer, but one of the Healers said, "The baby is breathing, but it is very weak, as it is severely premature. We are doing everything we can for it."

Dora's head fell back onto her pillows, her eyes closing as everything went dark.

* * *

Nymphadora woke in pain, completely alone. The very next second, she was in a panic as she remembered the birth of her second son. "Is there anyone here?" she asked weakly. "Anyone?"

She knew she was in St. Mungo's, though it had changed a lot from how she remembered it. She was in a private room, and it seemed heavily warded, as there was no sound from outside and she was sure it was warded against her leaving.

Dora wondered about her son, if the tiny little baby had survived the birth, and whether Rodolphus was still at St. Mungo's. She was forced to recall (with a shiver of fear) that Elara could be in a lot of trouble for whatever the poor child had accidentally done to Delphi. She could only hope that Andromeda had managed to reach Delphi in time.

It seemed like hours before anyone showed up, and the Healers assisted her to the bathroom. Neither of them said a word to her, no matter what she said, but they gave her something for her pain and left her all alone once again.

Nymphadora turned her face to the wall and cried.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange did not leave his son's side until very late in the morning the next day. The man was afraid that the moment he was not with his son, something would happen. He eventually had to return to the Manor for some sleep, though he decided he needed to check on Elara first.

He approached the Prisoners' Wing with distaste, understanding why his daughter would be hiding there, but being annoyed with it all the same. He raised his hand to open Elara's door when he felt someone else enter the wards. He stopped for a moment, waiting to see who it would be.

"Rodolphus." Andromeda stopped in the hall, putting her hand against the wall to steady herself. "How is Dora?"

"Alive, last I knew," Rodolphus growled before frowning at her. "What happened to you?"

"Bella doesn't like me," Andromeda said simply. "And what of your son?"

Rodolphus glared at her. "I don't have time for your games, _Tonks_ ," he spat at her. "Go on about your business and leave me alone."

Andromeda merely smirked. "How is the child, Rodolphus? Is he...sick? Have you failed after all?"

He reached for his wand, and she whispered, "It's not as if fathering a child by a half-blood really counts as an heir, anyway. Everyone knows that, Roddy."

He growled, flinging a Curse at her, but she jumped out of the way with a small hiss of pain. "Don't be mad," she told him as he glared at her, waiting for the right moment. "It was your decision, and you'll never be anything more than the worthless, abusive man you are right now. You've more than lost your standing with the Dark Lord...no more favours for Rodolphus Lestrange."

Rodolphus sent another Curse, but Andromeda dodged it once more. "Perhaps you'd better go to Elara now," Andromeda mused. "Bellatrix is furious that your precious daughter crushed Delphini's legs. Easily mended, of course, but the very idea of your children attacking Delphi...they might rethink their decision to let you keep toying with Nymphadora. They might decide the House of Lestrange has become a threat. You should go spend some time with your daughter before it's _too late_."

"How dare you?" Rodolphus snapped, advancing on the witch. "You have no _idea_ what Bella and the Dark Lord are planning!" He moved too quickly for her to get out of the way and she merely looked into his face as he dug his wand into her neck. "Insolent woman." Andromeda grinned.

"Father?" The call came from inside Elara's room, and he jumped away from Andromeda as the door opened. The young girl looked up at her father, her face streaked with tearstains. "Dad," she sniffed, hurrying to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Elara," Rodolphus murmured, stowing his wand as he lifted his daughter into his arms. "Your hair is white."

"Is Mum okay?" Elara whimpered, her hands clenching onto her father's shirt. "She was hurt..."

"She's hurting, but she'll be fine," Rodolphus answered, hiding his annoyance at her concern. "And you have a brother now, Elara."

"Oooh, and what is his name?" Andromeda asked curiously.

Rodolphus looked up and said, "Reuben Lestrange." He gave Andromeda a sharp look and carried his daughter into her room.

"Wait!" Elara said, turning back to her grandmother. "Is Delphi okay?"

Andromeda nodded after a moment. "She's fine," Andromeda told the girl in spite of everything she could have said. "Delphi's okay; she's strong."

Elara sighed in relief, letting her dad shut the door. "Elara," Rodolphus said almost immediately, "what did you do to Delphi?"

"Well, she was bored," Elara began, a very solemn expression on her face, "so we went to her mum's room and got a couple of her wands."

"What?" Rodolphus said in shock. "What wands?"

"The ones in the box," Elara winced, remembering Delphi cutting her hand. "Delphi wanted to get a couple wands to teach me how to do some spells."

Rodolphus refrained from commenting that Elara was not supposed to have a wand in her possession and that Bellatrix was sure to be furious when she realised the two little girls had been handling her trophy wands. His heart nearly stopped when he realised _exactly_ what Andromeda had meant by her words: Bellatrix already knew, and something was happening.

"Listen!" Elara insisted, grasping her father's hand. "Delphi was teaching me how to make things explode, but something scared me and I...hit her with the spell."

Rodolphus stared at her in horror. "And it shattered her legs?"

"No!" Elara protested. "It only dented her ankle! But then she sent me to get someone before the Inner Circle was done with their meeting, but Mum was hurt, so I had to come get you! I didn't mean to tell Delphi's Mum I hurt her!"

"Elara!" Rodolphus groaned. "You shouldn't be playing around with things that you don't understand!"

"She said it would be all right!" Elara said pleadingly. "But I wasn't trying to tell Bella...it was an accident!"

"Oh, Elara," he said, hugging her closer. "I know." He swallowed hard, making sure that his daughter did not see his fear. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help more."

Elara slipped her arms around her dad and clung to him. "She's going to hurt me," Elara whimpered. "She was angry."

Rodolphus drew a steadying breath, then said, "She will not touch you at all if I can help it, Elara. Delphi will be fine, and accidents do happen."

The little girl was just going to tell her dad that she wanted him to stay while she slept when he suddenly flinched, swearing under his breath. "Elara darling," he said softly, "I've got to go, but I'll be back, okay?"

"The Dark Lord wants you?" Elara sniffed, looking up at her dad before drawing away from him. "I'm sorry," she whispered in guilt.

He kissed her head, then got to his feet. "I love you," he murmured, and left her all alone.

* * *

Rodolphus could not deny his fear as he followed his Summons, only becoming more worried when he realised he was being led to the Dark Lord's private chambers. He hesitated for a moment before placing his hand on the door, and it swung open to admit him.

He shivered slightly when he passed Nagini coiled up by the fire, hearing her hiss softly and wondering what she was saying. He walked further into the chamber, quickly kneeling before the Dark Lord, who was silent for several minutes, leaving Rodolphus kneeling uncomfortably on the floor.

Rodolphus began to wonder what the Dark Lord wanted from him, and what was going to happen because of everything that had happened with Elara interrupting the meeting after injuring Delphi. "My Lord?" he asked after the silence had begun to hurt his ears.

"Your daughter..." came the Dark Lord's cold, thoughtful voice. "Such an innocent little one to misbehave so terribly. Do you think that's the mother's influence?"

Rodolphus did not move, fear gripping his heart as he tried not to imagine what was in store for him. "I...am not sure, My Lord," he murmured. "I did not train her to obey as well as I thought I had. She is more than aware of her mistakes, however. She's afraid..."

The thought of his daughter's fear hurt him, and Rodolphus clenched his fist as he wished he could be with Elara to calm and reassure her. It didn't matter that it had been an accident: she'd messed up in the worst way possible and he had no way to protect her from the consequences.

"Perhaps Nymphadora was not the best choice for a mother, hmm?" the Dark Lord said, and Rodolphus thought he sounded almost amused. "Do you think your second child will be any better than Elara? Word has reached me that your son is not expected to live through the week."

A sound escaped Rodolphus, though he couldn't describe what it was, although he wanted to call it back the moment he heard it. "The Healers have been doing everything they can, My Lord," Rodolphus breathed. "I can only hope he will be all right. He was fine when I left him..."

"But the state of things can change so quickly," the Dark Lord sighed, walking forward. "Just as you have become weak and unreliable instead of the strong, steady Death Eater that used to stand beside Bellatrix."

Several things rushed through Rodolphus' mind before he answered, "I serve only you, My Lord, whatever the cost. I do not waver in your service; I am faithful."

The Dark Lord smiled thinly. "Faithful. While you allow your attentions to be diverted to Nymphadora, and now to your children, who have already proven to be a nuisance. I believe allowing your second child was a mistake; however, there will be no more children from Nymphadora. That is being corrected now, while she is at St. Mungo's. I'm sure two little Lestranges is quite enough, now that they are part rebel."

"They will not become like Nymphadora, My Lord," Rodolphus said firmly. "I will teach them to be better than her. They will become strong warriors for you, with the powers Nymphadora withholds from us."

"So thoughtful of you to offer up your children before they can even control magic properly," the man smirked. "Rise, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus got to his feet, a little sore from kneeling so long. The Dark Lord watched him for a moment, then said, "Such anger you hold now..." Rodolphus did not speak, though his heart sank as the Dark Lord continued, "Your daughter will be punished, though we shall wait for Nymphadora to join us before that happens. She must take responsibility as well."

"Yes, My Lord," Rodolphus barely whispered.

The second he was dismissed, Rodolphus left the room as fast as properly possible. In place of fear, dread now filled his mind as he trudged down to the Prisoners' Ward.

The moment he entered the ward, Nymphadora's other brat hurried out of the sitting room. "Where's Mum?" the boy asked.

"She's ill," Rodolphus snapped at him. "At St. Mungo's. Go back to your aunt, boy."

"Dad?" Elara stood in the hallway behind him, looking confused at the anger in her father's voice. She hurried forward to claim her father's embrace. "Will you take me to see Mum tomorrow?"

"No, love," he answered quietly. "She'll be home soon enough. We don't have to go see her."

"Okay," Elara pouted as he carried her toward her room. "Was the Dark Lord mad?"

"No, Elara," Rodolphus murmured, kissing her forehead as he set her down on her bed. "Don't worry about it. It's okay."

Elara nodded trustingly, but reached for her father anyway. "Stay."

Rodolphus obeyed her request, murmuring, "All right." He allowed Elara to curl into him as he lay down on the bed, and both of them fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Oh, the drama. Poor ickle Nymphie. Poor Elara. Poor Rodolphus. Their whole poor family. XD hehehe more drama to come: don't hold your breath.**

 **Dora**


	38. Weak

**Sorry for the slight delay on this one, the personal life has been pretty bloody hectic of late.**

 **Anywho! As always, please read, enjoy and please do leave a review if you have a moment!**

 **Bella**

* * *

"Nymphie, I—!" Delphi froze as Andromeda closed the door behind her, letting out a grunt of pain as she relaxed slightly, "I thought you were Mum for a second. Why are you here? Why isn't Nymphie here?"

"She's busy," Andromeda said, sighing as she saw the state of the girl. Delphini Riddle's face was tear stained and contorted in pain, her teeth gritted as she hunched over the edge of her bed reaching down for her damaged angle. "What happened?"

"I don't have to tell you!" Delphi snapped, "Just fix it!"

"You are like your mother," Andromeda sighed, though she walked over to the girl and without hesitating lifted her to lay her back on the bed, barely flinching as the girl screamed at the movement of her ankle, "she would always pretend she wasn't hurting as a girl. Usually, she would try to yell at someone when they tried to help." Andromeda looked down at the young girl now glaring up at her as she drew her wand. "Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I didn't ask for you," Delphi hissed, "where's Nymphadora and Elara?"

"Well, you have me," Andromeda said as she sat on the bed next to her, she reached down and pulled the girl's skirts up and winced at the sight before her. It was already obvious that the girl's right leg was bent at an unnatural angle without lifting her skirts to assess the damage, but beneath was far worse. There was a clear dent in the side of her leg, bruised as blood crossed her pale skin. Andromeda didn't miss the girl's wince as she caught sight of the full damage and bit her lip.

"You have to fix it," Delphi said in a hurried whisper, reaching out and grabbing Andromeda's left arm, "if my parents find out—" Delphi looked horrified at the thought for a moment before she shook her head, "Elara will get hurt."

"Tell me what happened," Andromeda spoke calmly, gently pulling the girl's grip from her arm "then I can heal you properly."

"I—" Delphi took a deep breath before she relaxed back into her bed, shutting her eyes and speaking very quietly "I was teaching Elara how to make things explode, I gave her one of my mother's wands and was trying to get her to blow up those things on the floor . . . but she jumped when she heard a noise that scared her and her aim went off. It wasn't her fault!" Delphi looked to the woman suddenly seriously, "I told her to do it. I got her the wand. She was the one who was worried and didn't think we should. But if my parents find out they'll just twist the truth to suit them and it will be Elara who gets punished and it wasn't her fault!"

"I'm not about to get my own granddaughter in trouble, Delphini," Andromeda said firmly, "Now stay still."

Delphini Riddle hissed in pain as Andromeda pointed her wand at her leg, muttering spells underneath her breath as she ignored the girls cry at the bones clicking themselves back into place. It seemed to take forever to the young girl but eventually, the woman fixed her skirts, stood up and backed away. "There," Andromeda said as she pocketed her wand, "good as new."

The girl bent her leg gingerly, she breathed a sigh of relief as she moved to get off of her bed but just as she was about to stand her door slammed open. Bellatrix Lestrange had a wide-eyed crazed look of worry about her, her wand drawn as she paused to look at her daughter.

"Mum . . ." Delphi breathed in shock, freezing for a second before she sat herself up on the edge of her bed and forced confidence into her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Elara said—" Bellatrix paused for a moment as she noticed Andromeda stood to the side, flashing a glare at her before she rushed to her daughter's side and looked over her, "Elara interrupted our meeting, said that you needed help."

"She what!?" Delphi yelled in shock, unable to help herself.

"Rodolphus was in a meeting?" Andromeda asked though Bellatrix ignored her question, "I would never have let her get him if I thought—"

"No, you were too busy helping to hide the fact that my daughter needed help!" Bellatrix hissed, fury bubbling to the surface again as she quickly ran at Andromeda, sticking her wand into the woman's throat. Her sister remained surprisingly calm as she didn't even flinch as the witch screamed at her, "What did your brat of a grandchild do to my daughter? Why did you have to help her?"

"She didn't do anything!" Delphi cried, "Mother, _stop it_!"

Bellatrix let out a huff of annoyance, forcing herself to stop her furious glare before she turned to her daughter. She slowly pocketed her wand, walking to sit next to her daughter again as she reached out and stroked her long silver hair from her face. "Tell me what happened," Bellatrix asked.

"Nothing," Delphi breathed.

"Delphi, tell me what happened," Bellatrix asked more firmly this time.

The young girl gave a hardened look far beyond her years as she looked to her mother, "I was using wandless magic—showing off—but I messed up and a spell went wrong and hit me in the leg. Elara was here which is why she knew that I had hurt myself. I knew you and father would be angry because you told me to stop doing that so I didn't want you to find out. I told Elara to get her Mum to help me because I've seen her heal herself before and knew she could do it."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the girl, taking in her sure look and clenched fists before she rolled her eyes. "I somehow feel that the only truth in that story is the very last part."

"I—" Delphi went to protest but was cut off by her mother.

"Delphini, you tell the truth right now or I will take you to your father and you can tell both of us the truth." Bellatrix insisted, giving the girl a chance to speak before she sighed, "fine."

Bellatrix went to stand but was quickly grabbed by the hand pulled back down again by her daughter, "Fine!" Delphi hissed, looking across the room to Andromeda for a moment before she looked down at her mother's hand that she still had a hold of, "I was bored, I wanted to teach Elara some spells. She tried to tell me that she wasn't allowed and that it was dangerous but . . . I know how to get into the box in your room." Delphi winced as she could feel her mother tense in anger, though she took a deep breath and decided to look up at her with feigned confidence, "I used your dagger to cut my hand and got out Lupin's wand. Then we went to my room and I set out some objects for her and showed her how to make them explode. Some idiot slammed a door and she jumped, I wasn't behind her and out of her way like I should have been and her aim went off and she hit me in the leg. I told her to go and get her Mum because I didn't want you and father to find out that I had been in your things and that's what happened." Bellatrix hesitated only for a fraction of a second after the girl had stopped talking before she lifted her skirts and went to inspect her leg.

"I healed her, Bellatrix," Andromeda spoke up from her place to the side, Bellatrix had apparently forgotten she was there as she turned to glare at her, "she broke a few bones. It was easy enough to fix and she's good as new now."

Bellatrix seemed to consider the woman's words for a moment before she leant down and kissed her daughter's head. She got up as she found her voice again, "It was Elara's fault then."

"No, it was my fault!" Delphi snapped, "I convinced her to go along with _my_ stupid idea! I did exactly what you and Father told me not to do and not only did I do magic without you I was stupid and didn't stand out of the way! Elara didn't want to do it!"

"But she did," Bellatrix said simply, "she took a wand that didn't belong to her and injured you through her carelessness—perhaps on purpose, we will never know."

"Bella," Andromeda called her sister's name above the yell of anger from the nine-year-old, "that is not what your daughter is telling you. It seems, perhaps, that the children were equally at fault here."

"How dare you tell me what my daughter is trying to say!" Bellatrix screeched, "Do not try to defend your pitiful excuse of a grandchild here, Andromeda!"

"She's right!" Delphi yelled in frustration.

"Enough!" Bellatrix snapped, fury finally taking over her as she grabbed Andromeda by the arm. "Delphini, I will be back, stay here."

"Mum—"

"I'll be back, Delphini," Bellatrix said more calmly as she looked to her daughter, "I need to talk to your father and then I'll be back to see you."

"Mum!" Delphi cried, but Bellatrix was no longer listening, she had already dragged her sister out of the room.

* * *

Andromeda let out a grunt as Bellatrix threw her into her special room, the younger woman righting herself and turning to face her sister as if she didn't have a look on her features as if she was about to kill her.

"Do you have any idea what that _brat_ Elara has done!?" Bellatrix hissed in her fury.

"It seems that she accidentally hurt your daughter and then interrupted a meeting," Andromeda said, "Elara seemed extremely apologetic about it."

"Accidentally!?" Bellatrix screeched, "What happened to my daughter's leg? . . . _Tell me_!"

"It was broken," Andromeda said after taking a breath, "I fixed it though. It's good as new."

"Show me," Bellatrix growled, storming over to the other witch and pinning her to the wall with her wand at her temple.

"Bellatrix, what does that achieve?" Andromeda wrinkled her nose as she tried to pull her head away from her sister, wincing as Bellatrix grabbed her hair with her spare hand and held her in place.

" _Show me_ ," Bellatrix snarled, glaring at the woman until she gave a slight nod, " _Legilimens_."

Andromeda clenched her fists as she felt her sister invading her mind, reliving the moments before Bellatrix had arrived, flinching as she felt Bellatrix tightened her grip on her hair as she saw the state of Elara's harmed leg. Bellatrix didn't want to see anymore apparently, because at this moment she yelled in frustration and threw her sister as far away from her as possible leaving her to land on the floor in a heap.

"How dare you try and hide this from me!" Bellatrix growled, pointing her wand at her sister again.

"I simply went to help your daughter, who told Elara to go to the prisoner's wing for help." Andromeda sat up slightly on the floor, knowing better than to stand in front of Bellatrix again unless she enjoyed being thrown to the floor.

"She is a child!" Bellatrix hissed, "You should inform her parents!" Andromeda let out a huff of laughter from the floor, only causing Bella's eyes to widen in fury even more. "And _what is so amusing_?"

"Do you not see the irony, Bella?" Andromeda asked, hesitating for a moment before she decided to abandon her better sense and stood slowly from the ground. "Do you not remember when we were children? Remember the time you had come back from Hogwarts and you let me play with your wand? I hit poor Cissy in the arm. She cried and cried and you tried to heal her," Andromeda shook her head as Bellatrix seemed stunned to silence in her anger, "but Mother and Father came running. Do you not remember? I suppose you must have gaps in your memory from all that time . . . away. But you stood forward, you said that you did it and Merlin did they punish you for it. You didn't want me to take the blame because you knew I would be punished, but you didn't care about getting hurt. Do you remember?"

"What is your point?" Bellatrix hissed through gritted teeth, clearly, she did remember.

"It's exactly the same with Delphi and Elara," Andromeda sighed, "they both care for each other and do not want to see the other hurt, no matter what. You can't blame them for such things. They're almost like we once were, Bella; they're almost like sisters."

Bellatrix yelled in fury, curving her wand around in one swift motion as Andromeda went flying into the wall with a yelp of surprise and a grunt of pain. " _How dare you_!"

"It's true!" Andromeda yelled back at her sister, "If you hurt Elara it will only hurt Delphi! You heard her! She—"

" _Crucio_!" Bellatrix snarled, she waited until her sister let out an unearthly scream before she lifted the curse. "Do not ever dare insinuate such a thing! Elara is a half-blooded piece of filth!"

"Delphi is a—"

Bellatrix threw another curse at her sister, watching her as she thudded back into the wall again, she knew what she was about to say and she would not have any of it. "I believe you need to be taught your place again, _sister dearest_."

Andromeda glared up at her sister defiantly as she approached her already injured body, though before she knew it she was in intense agony again. Barely an hour later Andromeda Tonks lay on the floor, watching her sister's boots stride away from her before everything went black.

* * *

It took far too long for Nymphadora Lupin to gain the strength to open her eyes. She had already been laid motionless in bed for at least ten minutes, unable to explain to herself why she couldn't move. Though the moment she did open her eyes the pain became far too apparent. She couldn't understand how it was possible to be in even more pain than she had been when she had originally fallen asleep, though her stomach felt like it was on fire and her whole body ached. She lolled her head to the side, seeing the now empty glass of water on her bedside table. She could almost hear the distant echo of her old mentor yelling 'Constant vigilance!' in her head as she cursed herself for drinking what she now realised couldn't have been just a glass of water.

She flexed her fingers on the cotton sheets of the bed, groaning slightly as she tried to move her limbs. Her wand was on her bedside table now, she was sure it hadn't been there before, but she couldn't remember. Had she seen anyone since she had been here? Had she heard anything of her newborn son? Was he well? Was he alive? She gritted her teeth in determination as she slowly moved her arm to attempt to reach her wand. Her arm had barely moved a few inches an hour later when she let out a grunt of annoyance at the door to her room opening.

Rodolphus paused at the doorway for a moment as Nymphadora turned her head to look at him, noticing the back of Greer walking away behind him. She wondered what he had been talking to him about, swallowing hard as she forced herself to speak.

"Where's my son?" Dora croaked, suddenly realising how parched she was.

Rodolphus closed the door, walking over to her bed. He looked at her with a strange hint of sadness and defeat as he lifted a vial. "You need to drink this, it will help lift the remnants of the paralysis and numb the pain a little."

Nymphadora glared at him slightly as he took off the cork, of the vial and lifted it to her lips. She debated refusing it though she quickly abandoned this notion when she decided that she had no better choice. A strange, cold sensation came over her as she drank, spluttering slightly as she necked the last of it.

"Where's my son?" Nymphadora repeated as Rodolphus stepped back from her, she could feel herself more able to move and hissed in pain as she sat up slightly, "Is he— . . . Is he okay?"

Rodolphus sat in the chair next to the bed, considering the witch for a moment before he sighed. "He's alive," Rodolphus said quietly, Nymphadora letting out a breath of relief as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"But?" Nymphadora eventually asked, "You make it sound like there's a 'but'."

"But he was premature, Nymphadora." Rodolphus spoke almost impatiently, "He's small . . . weak . . . He's far better now but we must be careful with him."

Nymphadora thought over what the man said for a moment before she spoke again, "He's better now?" She asked, frowning slightly as Rodolphus nodded, "H—How long have I been here?"

"A week," Rodolphus said.

"A week!?" Nymphadora went to sit up but immediately yelled out in pain, groaning as Rodolphus rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked over to help lower her back to sit up against the pillows. "I was awake, I was—I felt much better than I do now. How have I been here for a week? I barely remember a few hours after I—Did I pass out after he was born?"

"Yes," Rodolphus said, "you started to lose a lot of blood. The healers had to work on you whilst I went with our son to intensive care with the specialists. It is my understanding that you were out cold for nearly a day after."

"So how have I been here for a week?" Nymphadora asked, unable to help the irritation seeping into her voice.

The man considered her for a long moment before he sighed yet again. "Elara—as I'm sure you know by the sounds of things—accidentally hurt Delphini. When you sent her to find me I was in an inner circle meeting—" Nymphadora's eyes widened slightly: she apparently hadn't known "—she interrupted. The Dark Lord has decided that my attentions have become diverted and he does not want to risk them becoming more so. He sent orders to St Mungo's that you were not to be able to give me any more children . . . "

"He . . ." Nymphadora gasped as she realised what he was saying, her hand moving to rest on her stomach as the cause of her increased pain suddenly became clear. "He—! He didn't! I-! No!"

"I didn't know our potential future children meant so much to you," Rodolphus sneered, glad to be able to mock Nymphadora rather than face his own anger and frustration at the situation.

"I—It's _my_ body!" was all Nymphadora could bring herself to say.

"I believe you are more than aware you have not held the rights to your own body for years, Nymphadora." Rodolphus rolled his eyes as the woman quietly sobbed, he considered her for a moment before he shook his head, "Calm down, Reuben is being brought up."

Nymphadora sniffed, swatting away her tears as she looked to Rodolphus, "R—Reuben?" she asked meekly, ". . . You named him Reuben?"

"Yes," Rodolphus said, "Reuben Rodolphus Lestrange."

"You're shit at names," Nymphadora sniffed, wiping away her tears even as more threatened to spill.

"He will be here soon," Rodolphus said, "you will both be allowed to leave later today . . . Then we have to deal with what has happened."

"What—?" but Dora didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, at that moment the doors to the room opened.

A healer entered the room, a small bundle cradled carefully in her arms. Both parents looked to the woman, though it was Rod's gaze that made her pale considerably before slowly walking over to the witch on the bed. Dora positioned herself as best she could, holding her arms out as the woman bent down towards her and carefully laid her son in her arms. She barely noticed the woman near enough flee from the room after, nor the weight of the bed as Rodolphus sat next to her to look down on the boy. He was tiny. She let out a small breath of wonder as she pulled the blanket back to get a proper look at him. Far smaller than either of her other children had been, with a small tuft of dark hair the same shade as his fathers, eyes that she recognised to be the same as her own natural pair, though the rest of his features were undoubtedly his fathers.

Nymphadora bit her lip as he looked in her direction, moving her finger to let his tiny hand grasp hold. "Has he morphed at all?" Dora asked.

"His hair was white when he was born," Rodolphus said quietly, staring down at his son, "though he has not changed it since. The healers believe it was merely remnants of your magic showing in him, they do not believe he has the same powers as you."

Dora nodded slightly, transfixed as she stared at her son, both in adoration and worry at the size of him. He looked too small, too weak for a newborn babe, she was scared of moving even an inch in case he broke like a china doll. "He's so small . . ."

A slight anger passed Rod's face, leaning in slightly as he hissed in the witch's ear, "Yes, well, it is your fault he was born so soon. Is it not? If you could only have carried him a little longer . . . I will not forget that, Nymphadora."

Dora swallowed, a chill running down her spine at the man's words. Though truthfully, she was relieved. If Rodolphus was blaming her for their son being born so early that meant that he didn't know the real reason she had gone into labour. She didn't know how Rodolphus would react towards his daughter if he found out that she was the reason his precious son was born under such circumstances, she was willing to take the brunt of his anger and frustrations should it mean that he wouldn't find out.

"I have to talk with the healer," Rodolphus murmured much more calmly, leaning down and kissing the boys head before standing. "He has potions that he will need to take and you will need to as well. Feed him and then when I'm done we will go back to the manor."

Dora nodded slightly, though she didn't watch the man as he left the room. She adjusted her nightgown, spending a short time helping the boy find his meal before she sighed, gently stroking his cheek with her finger.

"Reuben . . ." Dora sighed, smiling slightly after a moment, "How about I call you Roo, hmm? Little Roo . . . Makes you sound like a kangaroo," Dora laughed slightly, "but we make do with what we get given, hmm? Could be worse, no-one's about to give you a name quite as stupid as mine . . . Roo."


	39. Discovering Pain

**So as a lot of these chapters have been written for a while, I'm actually currently working on chapter 49 . . . I say that, life has gotten in the way and I've barely written anything the last month. So yay for prewritten chapters! haha**

 **As always please read, enjoy and please do leave a review!**

 **Bella**

* * *

Nymphadora had her arm entwined in one of Rod's own, his other arm cradled around their child. It wasn't her first choice, but when she discovered it was still difficult to walk on her own (Rodolphus had quickly grown tired of attempting to grab her when she stumbled every odd step) and the hospital advised they would not be releasing the baby without its mother also being released, she had found herself with no choice but to allow Rodolphus to support her slightly.

Though the moment they entered the prisoner's ward Nymphadora pulled her arm from his own, a grin flashing on her features as she heard both of her children yell out for her.

"Mummy!" both Teddy and Elara yelled, running up to her as she held out her arms and hugging her tightly. She kissed both of their heads and held them close, biting back the pain from the impact of the two of them running at her.

"Be gentle," Andromeda said, walking up behind them, "Give your mother some space, children."

"They're okay," Dora sighed happily, kissing the both of them again though they stood back as their grandmother instructed.

"Elara," Rodolphus said, nodding to her mother's room as he walked towards the door, "come meet your brother."

Elara smiled, following her father into the room. Teddy looked after them somewhat sadly and Nymphadora sighed, hugging him and kissing his head again, "You can come meet him when Rod's gone, okay?" Teddy simply nodded, Andromeda walking to the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You best follow him in there, Dora," she said, "I'll bring Teddy in later."

Dora nodded, ruffling her eldest son's hair and giving him a reassuring smile as she walked into the room. A cot had been placed against the wall in her absence, along with a vast amount of items for Reuben that she had to wonder how Rodolphus had gotten it to fit in there. She sighed and went to sit on the bed next to Elara, who currently had her father sat on the other side of her as she looked curiously at her little brother.

"He's tiny . . ." Elara said, frowning slightly, "was I that small once?"

"Not quite as small," Rodolphus said, flashing a look at Dora over their daughter's head. Though she couldn't help but frown slightly as he did not look back at their child, instead looking to the clock on the bedside table as if he were waiting for something.

"What's his name?" Elara asked, looking to her Mother this time as she leant into her side.

"Reuben," Dora sighed, wrapping an arm around her and forcing a smile, "Reuben Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Oh, so he has Daddy's middle name?" Elara asked.

"Yes," Dora said, "Your father named him, I—" Dora hissed slightly as pain surged through her left arm. Her eyes widened, "I am not—"

"Elara, go get your Grandmother and come back to me." Rodolphus asked Elara softly, "Now, please."

Elara let out a small huff, but nodded and went for her grandmother all the same.

"You too?" Dora asked, frowning slightly as the man gave a slight nod and stood to his feet. "Why don't you seem surprised? What's going on?"

"Not now." Rodolphus said bluntly, walking over to Andromeda when she entered the room and placing his son in her arms, "he's not long been fed and I don't expect us to be too long."

Andromeda nodded slightly, looking down to her grandson. Nymphadora stood up, pulling a pain killing potion that the healer had given her from her pocket and taking a quick swig in hopes she'd be better able to walk unaided.

"Elara?" Rodolphus said, and when Nymphadora turned to face the pair she was horrified to see that he was holding his hand out for their daughter, "Come on."

"W-What?" Elara stuttered, her hair draining white, "You're going to see The Dark Lord, aren't you?"

Rodolphus nodded, not moving his hand from its outstretched position. "You're coming with us."

Dora couldn't help but let a small gasp escape at his words and was slightly relieved as it was disguised by her daughter's whimper. "I don't want to go," Elara shook her head, tears welling up in her big brown eyes, "he's angry at me. I interrupted your meeting a-and h-he knows I hurt Delphi, doesn't he?"

Nymphadora felt her heart ache as she watched the girl sniffing, wishing more than anything that she could stop the girl having to go with them. Though she knew if Rodolphus was the one trying to get her to come it was useless, their daughter had to see The Dark Lord and there was nothing that she could do about it. She walked over to her daughter and bent down in front of her, ignoring the increasing pain of her mark as she stroked the hair out of her daughter's face and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Shh, Elara," Dora said quietly, "It's okay. I don't want to go either. But the longer we put off going the worse it'll get, Mummy's done that before and it wasn't a good idea. But it's okay, because we're going to be with you," Dora attempted to smile reassuringly at the girl as she wiped the tears from her face, "I need you to be brave for Mummy—and Daddy. Can you do that?" Elara nodded, feebly trying an attempt at a brave smile. "Good girl," Dora kissed her forehead, standing up and taking her hand.

"I—Will you protect me?" Elara asked.

Dora's felt a stab at her chest at those words, she knew that if the Dark Lord wanted her punished there was nothing she could do to stop it, though she also hoped that she would not be hurt and knew deep down that (despite how futile it may seem) she would do anything to protect her children. Rodolphus merely looked at the floor, but Nymphadora nodded. "I'll always try to protect you, Elara."

Elara swallowed hard and nodded, though seemed slightly calmer as she walked from the room hand in hand with her mother. Nymphadora didn't dare look at her mother's concerned gaze, nor did she once look at Rodolphus as she held her daughter's hand and walked from the ward, determined not to show fear for her daughter as the girl held so tightly onto her. They paused at the doors of what was once the ball room of Malfoy Manor, Rodolphus turning to face the pair. Nymphadora didn't need to him to say anything, she knew it would be best if Elara wasn't seen walking into the room clinging to her mother, though that didn't make it any easier for her to pull her hand from her grasp.

She squeezed her shoulder, barely speaking above a whisper "Be brave, Elara, I know you can be."

Elara looked to her mother for a moment before she gave a nod, making her hair turn a deep black and looking to her father. Rodolphus took a deep breath before he opened the doors to the room. Elara and Nymphadora followed slightly behind him, the little girl's eyes darting around the room though she tried to seem brave. The Dark Lord was stood on the other side, watching them as the three approached him with an emotionless mask, Bellatrix was stood to his side, a cruel smirk on her lips as she looked to her husband for a moment before resting her gaze on the young girl behind him. Delphi was also there, stood to the side of her mother she seemed not to be the only one that did not want to be in that room. Her gaze met the other girl's and it seemed as if she was fighting an internal battle as she clenched her fists, gritting her teeth as she turned her gaze to glare at the back of her parent's heads.

The trio stopped in the middle of the room, Nymphadora gently placing a hand on her daughter's arm as she bowed along with Rodolphus, discreetly coaxing the girl to do the same.

"Rodolphus, Nymphadora . . . Elara," Voldemort said each of their names in turn, considering them each in turn for a moment as they rose from their bows "Nymphadora? I trust you are well healed after your stay in St Mungo's? After the birth of your son and . . . your little procedure."

"Yes, My Lord," Dora did not hesitate, unwilling to show any displeasure or disrespect to the man when her daughter was beside her; now was not the time for defiance.

"Good . . ." Voldemort smirked, "You see, we have had some issues to address whilst you have been away and we believed it was best for us to await your return until these were addressed. Isn't that right, Bellatrix?"

"Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix giggled, looking to her niece in amusement.

"Elara Lestrange." Lord Voldemort spoke the girl's name, he waited until the girl was looking to him until he motioned for her to move forward a few paces. The girl hesitated, unwilling to move any further from her parents, she didn't move an inch until her mother rested her hand on her back for a moment reassuringly before giving her a gentle nudge to do as she was told. "Now, you have been a busy little girl, have you not, Elara? Interrupting one of my meetings, stealing wands, cursing people."

"I-I didn't—"

"You did," Bellatrix hissed this time, ignoring her own daughter as she moved closer to her side no doubt in order to get closer to her friend.

"Now, it is my understanding," Voldemort spoke quietly, calmly, as he took a few steps closer towards the girl, "that you entered Bellatrix's room, took a wand that did not belong to you, went with my daughter to her room and proceeded to fire a spell at her that greatly injured her due to either your foolishness, spite or a mixture of the two."

"I-I didn't mean to," Elara whimpered.

" _That is not how it happened_!" Delphi hissed in Parseltongue, going to march over to her father only to have her arm grabbed by her mother.

" _Silence, Delphini_ ," Lord Voldemort hissed in their shared language, " _I have heard your version of events._ "

Delphi gritted her teeth in anger, her chest heaving as she clenched her fists and tore her arm away from her mother, though she didn't say anything further as she watched her father.

"Now, Elara, when you step out of line—as your mother knows very well—you are to be punished . . ." Voldemort drew his wand, pausing for a moment until he pointed it directly at the girl, Elara's eyes now wide in fear, " _Crucio_."

The screams of both Nymphadora and Elara filled the air, the woman running forward to protect her daughter as she fell to the floor though Rodolphus quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her as tightly as he could towards himself. "You will make things worse," Rodolphus hissed in her ear, though she did not cease to struggle to get away from him and he held onto her tighter, wrapping his arms around her and digging his grip into her skin to the point he was sure she would bruise. He was almost glad of the distraction as he held the woman so tightly he was sure he was causing her great pain given her current condition, though it was better than focusing on his little girl screaming and twisting on the floor. Elara's hair had shot to pure white, her fingers attempting to dig into the stone floor only leading to her nails breaking and bleeding. Rodolphus glared across the room to his wife, sure she would be revelling in the pain of his first-born child, though he was surprised with what he was confronted with.

Bellatrix was gripping onto Delphi almost as tightly as he was Nymphadora, her arm wrapped around her chest as she tried to get to her friend. The woman moved her lips to the girl's ear, "Stop it," she hissed bellow her breath, "compose yourself, you are better than this."

"Let. Go." Delphi merely growled almost as quietly as she tried and failed to pull her mother's arm from her.

The Dark Lord lifted the curse, Elara Lestrange ceasing her screams only to curl into herself and cry desperately. She turned lifted her head slightly to see her parents, weakly moving her arm out to try and grasp for a helping hand. Though Nymphadora still tried to get to her, trying to reach out to grab her, her father only moved to ensure her mother could not reach her.

"You need to learn, Elara." Voldemort mused as he twisted his wand, causing the girl to yell out as she was turned to her other side so that she could face him, "You need to learn not to misbehave, you can do well in this world if you follow the rules, child. Do you understand what you have done?"

"I-I—" Elara whimpered, "I h-had to g-get f-father—I-I didn't m-mean t-to—" the girl dissolved into tears again.

"Perhaps another lesson, hmm?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow, waiting a moment before raising his wand ready to curse the girl again. He was just about to speak the words to put the child in great agony before he turned in surprise to face Bellatrix and his daughter. Bellatrix had let out a small yell of pain and was now clutching her arm as she looked to her daughter in shock, she was unable to stop her now as the silver haired child ran and stood between her father and her friend. Father and daughter merely glared at each other for a few moments before Lord Voldemort spoke again. "Delphini, go back to your mother."

Delphini shook her head and Bellatrix went to fetch her herself before Voldemort raised a hand to stop her.

" _What is the meaning of this, child_?" Lord Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue.

" _I won't let you hurt her,_ " Delphini hissed in reply, "S _he didn't do anything wrong. I took the wand, I took her to my room, I told her not to tell you that I was hurt, I tried to teach her magic when I shouldn't have and it is my fault that I got hit._ _I won't let you punish her for no reason. I won't. She is my—_ " the girl stopped herself from calling the girl her friend, she knew that this would not please her father and she wanted nothing more than to get him away from Elara, that would not help.

" _Do not tell me you are turning soft_ ," The Dark Lord hissed, " _she is not your 'friend', Delphini."_

 _"No—"_ Delphi shook her head, thinking for a moment before she stopped speaking in Parseltongue "She is mine."

Her father cocked an eyebrow curiously, aware that now all but Elara (currently far too distracted still sobbing from her pains) was staring at the pair. "Explain."

"Well," Delphi stood up straight, looking to her father "She is mine . . . like mother is yours."

Bellatrix frowned at the girl, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, though her father merely looked over his shoulder at the woman for a moment before looking back to his daughter. "Continue."

"If mother fails you, or does something that you believe to be wrong, or if someone else reports to you that she has made a mistake it is your decision to punish her or not." Delphi tried to ignore the look her mother gave as she carried on, "You wish for me to grow to be able to command, to gain followers for your—our cause as you take care of other business in other places. How am I to do that if you do not first trust me with the simple matter of knowing how to do so with people such as Elara. She has not taken the mark, she is not sworn to you, though she is entirely loyal to me. You trained mother, you raised her to where she is today, ensured that she was loyal to you and made her into a great warrior and your right-hand woman. You told me you want me to do as you do, rule as you rule . . . I need to be able to do what you have done in order to learn that . . . You chose mum, I choose Elara. You wouldn't get anyone else to punish mum if she needed it, you would do it yourself . . . i-if I believe Elara deserves it, _I_ will do it."

The room fell silent. Nymphadora barely struggling against Rodolphus now, his grip loosening ever so slightly, Bellatrix walked slowly to stand beside her master, staring at her daughter in shock then looking to her lord as if scared that the next person to be punished would be her own daughter.

"You believe you can handle such a thing?" Lord Voldemort eventually said.

"Yes," Delphi spoke without hesitation.

"That you will punish the girl should she need it? That you would train her and ensure that she is worthy? To disregard her should she fail to be up to the task?"

"Yes," Delphi said.

Voldemort considered the girl, walking towards her after a moment and only stopping when he was mere inches from his daughter. To the girl's surprise, a look that almost seemed to be amusement graced his features as he lowered his voice so that he knew Rodolphus and Nymphadora could not hear him from their position. "You understand, Delphi," Voldemort mused, "that I am the true 'master' here, you may have your sheep to follow you, but when all is said and done they all work for my will and are ultimately loyal to myself—yourself included. Should anyone fail to the point of having to be disposed of, for example, I can _and will_ step in."

Delphi set her jaw, determined not to back down as she stiffly and ever so slightly nodded her head. "Of course, father."

The Dark Lord hesitated for a moment before he walked around the girl, his daughter only looking to make sure that he was not approaching Elara, though the girl on the floor still whimpered as he passed her to get to her parents. Nymphadora didn't look at him, staring at her daughter with tear filled eyes as she gripped onto Rod's arm around her chest until she felt her master's wand dig into her neck and raise her chin to look at him.

"You will need to learn, Nymphadora," Voldemort spoke almost casually, "That should you wish to survive here you must fall in line, your sons—no matter their father—are not safe unless you begin to do so. You were once a worthy opponent, a highly regarded Auror and well-placed member of The Order of the Phoenix. I expect to see those talents put to good use. I understand that Bellatrix has had some difficulty in training you . . . perhaps, given the stake involved here, Rodolphus will train you from now on?"

"Yes, My Lord," Rodolphus said without hesitation, knowing Nymphadora was unlikely and perhaps unable to speak as her gaze continued to shoot to their daughter despite the Dark Lord's wand still stuck at her neck.

"Good, I have little patience left for the matter . . . Bellatrix can make sure you are working well enough," Voldemort looked to the pair for a moment before turning his back and walking over to Bellatrix. "Come on, Bellatrix, we have other matters to discuss."

"But My Lord, she still—"

" _Now, Bellatrix_ ," Voldemort hissed, walking over to the door and turning to face his servant.

Bellatrix hesitated for a moment, glaring furiously at her husband before she looked and gave her master the exact small stiff nod that her daughter had given him moments previously and she followed him out of the room.

The moment the doors closed behind them Rodolphus let go of Nymphadora, the woman falling over in her desperation to get to her daughter and then quickly scrambling to get to her. She gathered her in her arms, pulling her to her lap and cradling her as she had done when she was a small child kissing her head and shushing her, ignoring her own pain as the little girl cried and clung to her.

"Shhh," Dora whispered, "It's okay, you're okay now, Mummy's got you. It's all over, no-one's going to hurt you anymore,"

Delphi looked on awkwardly, unsure what to do though either unwilling or unable to simply leave the room. Rodolphus looked to the silver haired child, their gaze meeting for a moment before Delphi found her feet and left after her parents.

"Mum . . ." Elara whimpered, desperately crying into her mother's hair, "I hurt . . ."

"I know," Dora sighed, blinking back her own tears as she continued to rock her, "you can have one of my potions, okay? You can stay with me tonight if you like."

Elara nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's neck, the woman not complaining even as her air was slightly restricted. Rodolphus had moved beside them now, kneeling next to them as he went to reach out for his daughter though she merely raised her head to glare at him.

"Stay away!" Elara hissed, "I want mum, I don't want you," she shook with her ragged breathing, her mother rubbing her back as she tried to calm her.

"Elara," Rodolphus breathed, unable to hide the hurt on his features, "I can help relieve your pain."

"No!" Elara said, burying her face in her mother's hair.

Dora sighed, pressing her lips to her daughter's wild hair, "Elara—"

"N-No," Elara sniffed, "h-he didn't help, he-he didn't try to help, y-you did. D-Delphi helped me and you t-tried but Daddy stopped you, he didn't try to help me and he s-stopped y-you from helping me."

"Elara, it would have made things worse if your mother got in the way," Rodolphus insisted, "She would have been punished and it could have been made worse for you as well."

"You don't know that," Elara mumbled, "you could have t-tried, y-you d-don't know what would have happened."

"I do," Rodolphus insisted, but Elara merely shook her head again. "Elara, please, let me help you."

"Just want mum," the girl sniffed.

Dora looked to Rodolphus for a moment, cringing slightly at the look on his face and trying to think of how on earth she could explain the situation to her daughter. She did not want Elara to shun her father but in that moment, she could not think of a way to stop it or attempt to explain it to her as all she cared about was making sure she felt safe now.

"We need to get out of here," Rodolphus eventually said, hesitantly standing to his feet, "Can you walk, Elara?"

"C-Carry me, Mummy?" Elara pulled back from her mother and looking helplessly into her eyes.

"I—" Dora bit her lip, "I can't baby, I'm still hurt from—I'm still recovering from giving birth," she partially lied, knowing that wasn't the true reason she was still in so much pain, "Daddy will have to."

Elara shook her head, letting go of her mother and pulling herself to her feet though she hissed in pain through her shaky sobs. She held her hand out to her mother expectantly, "W-We can walk slow to your room,"

"Elara," Dora sighed, pulling herself to her feet and taking her hand as she met Rod's gaze, lowering her voice so that their sniffling daughter could not hear her, "I'll give her a some of my numbing potion and a bit of a sleeping draught so that she can calm down and rest. Y-You can probably come in an hour to check on the children,"

Rodolphus glared at her half-heartedly, still too upset at both seeing his daughter so hurt and being rejected by her in such a way, he simply nodded.

"Come on, Elara," Dora forced a smile at her daughter, "We can both help each other back, we'll go rest in my bed. Maybe have a little nap, yeah? Mummy's tired too."

Elara nodded again, refusing to look at her father as she clung to her mother, leaving him to stare after them as she was lead from the hall and back to her mother's room without him.


End file.
